


Materia życia

by Pirania



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Adultery, F/M, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Original Character(s), Psychological Trauma, Therapy
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2017-12-12 20:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 53,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pirania/pseuds/Pirania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Materia życia na nowo zaczyna się układać, gdy Sherlock powraca z zaświatów.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Fabric of Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/384577) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Fakt pierwszy: cierpię na ADHD tłumaczeniowe.
> 
> Fakt drugi: Istoty piszą się w swoim własnym rytmie, Spadanie w sumie też, a poza tym bardzo potrzebowałam czegoś nowego.
> 
> Fakt trzeci: tak, post-reichenbach. Tak, nie ma tu AU, nie ma magicznego realizmu, który ostatnio robi karierę w tym fandomie, nie ma nawet specjalnie pasjonujących spraw. Innymi słowy: nihil novi. A co jest? Fantastyczne postaci (także te wymyślone przez autorkę), dobrze zarysowana relacja i ciekawie wyjaśniona kwestia co robił Sherlock, gdy go nie było.
> 
> Mam nadzieję, że Wam też się spodoba.
> 
>  
> 
> Tytuł: Materia życia
> 
> Tytuł oryginalny: The Fabric of Life, do obejrzenia archiveofourown org / works / 384577 / chapters / 629638
> 
> Autorka: holyfant
> 
> Tłumaczka: Pirania
> 
> Beta: Mąka
> 
> Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest
> 
> Ostrzeżenia: slash, seks, narkotyki, przemoc. I angst.

**Materia życia**

**Rozdział 1**

Szok, który John odczuł po powrocie Sherlocka, dało się porównać jedynie z tonięciem. Całe ciało pod ciśnieniem, skompresowane, zmuszone, by zapaść się samo w siebie. Ucisk w płucach i uszach, niebezpieczny ciężar miażdżący uginającą się czaszkę. John słyszał tylko dudnienie, a widział jedynie unoszącą się mgłę, całkiem pasującą do tego momentu, w którym przeszłość i teraźniejszość zderzyły się ze sobą z prędkością światła.

*

Oczywiście. To tak pasowało do Sherlocka, by zmartwychwstać akurat wtedy, gdy John w końcu zaczął wychodzić na prostą, gdy w końcu zebrał wszystkie fragmenty swojego życia i poskładał je jak puzzle. Zaczęły stanowić grunt, na którym mógł stanąć, stabilny podest, dno, zdawałoby się, bezdennej rozpaczy, w której pogrążał się od początku, od pierwszych dusznych, bezsennych miesięcy po śmierci Sherlocka. Wreszcie mógł spojrzeć ponad krawędzią przepaści, w której się zapadał, wreszcie stał na własnych nogach i piął się w górę.

Właśnie wtedy Sherlock wrócił. Wrócił z animuszem, do którego absolutnie nie miał prawa, a który wskazywał na istnienie innych miejsc, innych żyć, innych scenerii. Niczym huragan zbił Johna z nóg, jak zawsze od tego pierwszego momentu, kiedy omiótł go swymi oczami w kosmicznym kolorze i z przyjemnością wyrecytował wszystko, co mu powiedziały zmarszczki przy johnowych powiekach i zagniecenia jego kurtki; gdy był tylko furkotem płaszcza i popisem; gdy puścił do Johna oko, jakby to była najbardziej naturalna rzecz pod słońcem – nigdy później tego nie powtórzył.

Wszystkie rzeczy, które nabrały znaczenia, gdy tylko John zaczął dawać sobie z czymkolwiek radę – jego praca, jego nowe mieszkanie, Mary i cała gama możliwości w jej oczach, niepewne piękno Londynu wczesną wiosną, Greg, Molly i ich nieskończone wsparcie, Ian i Sharon, i Bill z Nowego Oddechu, ich niezbędna oschłość i niemal doskonałe, uporządkowane zrozumienie skomplikowanej rzeczywistości – oddaliły się od niego. Wszystkie te drobne światełka w drgającej materii życia, w której pękły szwy, gdy znów wkroczył w nią Sherlock.

To tak pasowało do Sherlocka - sprawić, że John przestał wychodzić na prostą.

*

Sherlock spotkał się z nim na neutralnym gruncie – w małym, zdecydowanie przygnębiającym parku kilkaset metrów od ich starego mieszkania. John miał nieprzyjemną świadomość, że to pewnie dla niego, by mógł pójść i zdecydować, czy chce z Sherlockiem porozmawiać, czy też się ukryć. Jeszcze mniej przyjemna była myśl, że nie ma mowy, by sam wiedział, co chce zrobić, bo jak można cokolwiek wiedzieć na pewno, gdy chodzi o faceta, którego nie widziało się od dwóch lat; o faceta, który zajmował się czymś, co tak kompletnie cię nie obejmowało, że równie dobrze moglibyście się nigdy nie spotkać.

SMS można było określić – z braku lepszego słowa – jako wstrząsający. A może tylko szokujący, bo ziemia pod stopami Johna nawet nie drgnęła, była tak nieruchoma, jak zawsze. O Sherlocku wiele można było powiedzieć, ale trzęsieniem ziemi pozostawał tylko metaforycznie. Wstrząsnął tylko gruntem  _Johna_ , jego własnym kawałkiem wszechświata, jego korzeniami, które w końcu, niepewnie, zaczęły szukać nowego podziemnego źródła, w którym mogłyby się zanurzyć, po czym odcięto je bez pardonu. Więc może po prostu wstrząsający życiem, nawet jeśli zdradzieckie ciało Johna dalej oddychało i oddychało, i trwało, i ze wszystkich sił starało pomieścić się w sobie.

A przecież to nie dlatego, że John nic nie podejrzewał. Po tym, jak wreszcie wyrwał się z kłów depresji i zamiast tego oddał w objęcia manii, spędził masę czasu próbując oczyścić imię Sherlocka. Najpierw wynikało to z desperackiej potrzeby odzyskania własnego poczucia tożsamości (bo kim był John, jeśli Sherlock nie był Sherlockiem? I to już samo w sobie było wystarczająco bolesne, ten fakt, że potrzebował, by Sherlock był tym, za kogo go brał, by John mógł być tym, za kogo brał samego siebie), a następnie, gdyż narastały poszlaki, narastały wątpliwości... „To sztuczka, magiczna sztuczka" - powiedział Sherlock podczas tej rozmowy telefonicznej, która nawiedzała go w snach. Po jakimś czasie nabrał pewności, że słowa Sherlocka odnoszą się do czegoś innego. To skok był sztuczką. Miał pewność, że istniały potwierdzające to poszlaki. Mike gwałtownie zaprotestował – nie, nigdy nie mówił Sherlockowi o Johnie przed ich spotkaniem, więc Sherlock nie miałby pojęcia, o kim szukać informacji. Noc na basenie – czysta spekulacja, która jednak wydawała się poszlaką – nie mogłaby zostać zagrana. Nie przez Moriarty'ego i już na pewno nie przez Sherlocka, bo John pamiętał wyraz jego twarzy, gdy sam się pojawił - pustka, która była wyrazem takiego szoku, jakiego John nigdy potem u Sherlocka nie widział – i przypuszczał, że, być może, Sherlock przez ułamek sekundy pomyślał, iż  _John to Moriarty_. Poczuł się lepiej z faktem, że przez ułamek sekundy pomyślał, że może, może, Richard Brooks jest prawdziwy. Wiara jest tym mocniejsza, im częściej wystawia się ją na próbę. Tak się pocieszał. A więc podejrzewał. I czuł, że się do tego nie nadaje, że nie umie połączyć faktów ze sobą bez łagodnego lub ostrego sherlockowego poganiania. Ślady były wszędzie, roztrzaskały się na kawałeczki jak on sam, próbujący zrobić zbyt dużo rzeczy naraz, by nie mieć siły na bezsenność. Nie był Sherlockiem. I nigdy mu się nie udało, chociaż odniósł małe, gorzkie zwycięstwo: przekonał Grega, który zawierzył intuicji Johna bardziej niż John sądził, że naprawdę warto. No i dziwne zachowanie Molly, która chyba nie potrzebowała przekonywania, ale nalegała, by nie drążył tematu. Gorliwość, z jaką próbował rozwiązać zagadkę, słabła z czasem, podczas gdy jego życie powoli zaczynało się na nowo, a złość na Sherlocka przybrała odrębną, skupioną formę.

A jednak, mimo podejrzeń, SMS był wstrząsający.

Bo brzmiał:

_Jutro, 11 rano, ten park niedaleko Baker St._

_SH_

żadnego „John", żadnego „Wiem, że to dziwne", żadnego „Cześć" ani „Wróciłem", ani „No więc żyję", ani „Mam nadzieję, że przyjdziesz", ani - chociaż John wiedział, że oczekiwanie od Sherlocka czegoś takiego jest nieracjonalne - „Tak bardzo przepraszam, proszę, przyjdź". Nawet nie „ten park niedaleko Baker St, wiesz który, piliśmy tam kiedyś kawę", bo to już by coś oznaczało, na przykład, że Sherlock ma jakieś związane z nim wspomnienia.

Mając wrażenie, że próbuje wychynąć ponad taflę wody, John walnął pięścią w ścianę swojego pięknego, nowego, nieostrzelanego, niesherlockowego mieszkania. Jego kłykcie zaczęły krwawić, a on bezgłośnie wywrzaskiwał wściekłość, mając wrażenie, że ktoś ukradł mu fonię, i rozsmarował krew na ścianie. Kiedy w końcu zrobił krok do tyłu, stwierdził z dystansem, który ratował jego mózg od przegrzania, że będzie musiał na nowo pomalować ściany.

*

Faktycznie spędził sporo czasu, ukrywając się – co w końcu stało się dość żenujące, bo miał niemal całkowitą pewność, że Sherlock wie, gdzie on jest – kucając jak kretyn w krzakach, rozglądając się zza tej żałosnej parodii drzewa, której udało się przetrwać w Londynie.

Ale potrzebował tego czasu, tej chwili. Usiłował przekonać swój żołądek, by jednak wrócił do brzucha, zamiast przedzierać się do ust. Usiłował zmusić swój mózg, by uwierzył oczom, które dostrzegły ciemnowłosego, szczupłego mężczyznę z dłońmi w kieszeniach płaszcza.

Sherlock stał tyłem do niego i sprawiał wrażenie, że obserwuje wejście do parku. John nagle irracjonalnie zapragnął, by rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu Johna, chociaż wiedział, że Sherlock nie robi tego właśnie po to, by zapewnić mu moment prywatności, nawet w swojej obecności. Po prostu chciał zobaczyć twarz Sherlocka i uznać – nawet złudnie – że widzi Sherlocka, a Sherlock go nie widzi, jeden, jedyny raz. W tym marzeniu to, co by zobaczył, miałoby ogromne znaczenie i coś by zmieniło. Ale potem przypomniał sobie twarz Sherlocka. Nie miał pojęcia, do czego teraz była zdolna, a wiedział, że już wcześniej zdolna była do niesamowitych rzeczy, mogła stać się woskowa, przypominać maskę, być zupełnie wypraną z emocji; tak łatwo, tak obrzydliwie oszukać.

Włosy Sherlocka były odrobinę jaśniejsze i krótsze niż je pamiętał. Miał na sobie nowy płaszcz. A może nie nowy, po prostu inny, chociaż w podobnym stylu. John nie spodziewał się, że ta myśl aż tak go dotknie – śnił o tej chwili, a nowy płaszcz nigdy nie był częścią tych snów. Z jakiegoś nieracjonalnego powodu to wydało się niesprawiedliwe. Ale Sherlock nadal był wysoki, nadal postawny jak drzewo. Palił, zaciągając się krótko, i u każdej innej osoby to oznaczałoby zdenerwowanie. John uznał, że to nie powinno go zaskakiwać. Ale zaskoczyło.

Miał wrażenie, że zbiera mu się na wymioty.

Ale czas mijał, a jeśli coś sobie w ciągu tych dwóch lat uświadomił, to był to fakt, że czas ucieka i nigdy nie wraca (stojący przed nim Sherlock wydawał się zaprzeczać tej tezie, ale wiedział, że te dwa lata wciąż będą tkwić między nimi i jakoś trzeba sobie będzie z tym poradzić). Więc zanim poczuł cokolwiek w stylu „Jestem gotów", stwierdził, że po prostu nigdy nie będzie na to gotowy, więc podniósł się i ruszył w stronę Sherlocka. Sam siebie tym zaskoczył.

A Sherlock odwrócił się, zanim John do niego doszedł. Musiał być świadomy jego obecności dobitniej niż doktor sądził. Miał okulary z drucianą, wąską oprawką; nie nosił rękawiczek, a papieros między jego palcami jarzył się jak wykrzyknik, i na jego lewej brwi widniała blizna, wyglądająca na nową i, i, i

Zaciskał usta, ale oczy za tą nowością, za niewielką barierą okularów były skupione i kiedy napotkały spojrzenie Johna, John odczuł to jak fizyczny policzek, zatrzymał się instynktownie, a potem, na przekór wszystkim fantazjom dotyczącym tej chwili, faktycznie zgiął się wpół i zwymiotował.

\- Chryste – usłyszał mamrotanie spieszącego ku sobie Sherlocka. To były pierwsze słowa wypowiedziane tym głosem od dwóch lat, jeśli pominąć „Nie odrywaj ode mnie oczu", wciąż przewijające się w jego snach. John parsknąłby śmiechem, gdyby odruch wymiotny nie odebrał mu oddechu. Po kilku sekundach poczuł mocną dłoń Sherlocka w swoich włosach.

\- John.

\- Nie – udało mu się powiedzieć, a następnie aż się zatrząsł, bo to było ostatnie, co powiedział Sherlockowi dwa lata temu, potem Sherlock już go nie słuchał, to nie powinno być pierwsze słowo, nie miało takiego prawa. Odruch wymiotny miotnął nim jeszcze kilkakrotnie, usta szczypały go od kwasu, zapaskudził spodnie rzygowinami, pewnie zapaskudził też płaszcz Sherlocka, nic go to nie obchodziło, ale wtedy dobiegło końca. Jego żołądek uspokoił się, a płuca odnowiły znajomość z tlenem. Splunął ostatni raz, otarł usta i wziął kilka spokojnych oddechów, próbując przekonać samego siebie, że nie robi tego, by uniknąć spojrzenia na Sherlocka. Trząsł się, a upokorzenie było chwilowo najsilniejszą ze wszystkich ogarniających go emocji.

\- Nie dotykaj mnie – wycharczał, ale Sherlock albo to zignorował, albo nie usłyszał.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - spytał detektyw. Jego dłoń wciąż leżała na włosach Johna. Ciepłe palce napierały na skalp. Zbyt nierealne. Za bardzo realne.

\- Tak – odpowiedział John, bo „nie" nie miało prawa tu istnieć, trzeba było z niego zrezygnować przynajmniej na jakiś czas, a poza tym i tak nie byłoby właściwą odpowiedzią. Nie mógł tego dłużej odwlekać – wyprostował się. Dłoń Sherlocka opadła.

Gapili się na siebie dłuższą chwilę, aż w końcu detektyw grymasem skomentował rosnące napięcie.

\- Nie sądziłem, że mój widok wypełni cię aż takim obrzydzeniem – powiedział niemal oburzająco spokojnym głosem.

John musiał powstrzymać chichot, bo, naprawdę, Sherlock jeszcze na niego nie zasłużył. Na nic jeszcze nie zasłużył, a fakt, że mógł zobaczyć, jak sam jego widok wpłynął na Johna, był po prostu niesprawiedliwy. Jeszcze bardziej niesprawiedliwe było to, że najprawdopodobniej mógł dość dokładnie ocenić, jak Johnowi wali serce i jak bardzo ma on wrażenie, że zaraz dostanie zawału.

\- No dobrze – odezwał się w końcu Sherlock. A potem – Głodny?

*

\- To tak do ciebie pasuje: nabrać ochoty na chińszczyznę po tym, jak się porzygałem – powiedział John, gdy szli do knajpy, przerywając coraz cięższą, coraz bardziej okrzepłą ciszę, bo, gdyby był ze sobą szczery, musiałby przyznać, że nie jest w stanie jej znieść. Z przyjemnością mógł skonstatować, że Sherlock też nie.

Sherlock posłał mu krótki uśmiech, ten krótki uśmiech nieodsłaniający zębów i przez moment było tak, jakby tych dwóch lat nigdy nie było.

\- Nie jadłeś niczego treściwego od... od wczoraj – odparł, a John wiedział, że zawahanie wynikło z tego, iż chciał powiedzieć „od kiedy do ciebie napisałem" - a teraz zwymiotowałeś całą herbatę, więc musisz coś zjeść.

\- Nie jestem pewien, czy dim sum to najlepsze wyjście – zauważył John, a Sherlock niemal go zignorował. Tylko jego dłoń – dziwne – dotknęła rękawa Johna, a potem ujęła znoszoną skórę. I wtedy ten jeden drobny gest nagle kazał Johnowi spojrzeć na przyjaciela, znów ujrzeć jego twarz i pomyśleć: „Naprawdę znowu widzę tę twarz". Poniewczasie do oczu napłynęły mu łzy. Zamrugał gwałtownie, by się ich pozbyć.

Podczas tych dwóch lat nieobecności Sherlocka restauracja została przejęta przez nowych właścicieli, ale Sherlock poinformował go, że klamka jest nadal całkiem przyzwoita, i zamówił ulubione danie Johna, pierożki gotowane na parze. To drobiazg, ale fakt, że Sherlock pamiętał, że  _Sherlock_  pamiętał - Sherlock, który wykasował układ słoneczny, bo nie miał znaczenia - był tak wzruszający, że John ukrył na chwilę twarz w dłoniach, usiłując nie płakać. Niemal mu się udało.

Kiedy doktor odsunął ręce, Sherlock patrzył na niego ze zdumiewającą powagą.

\- Przepraszam, John – powiedział. No i koniec. Szloch, który wydarł się z gardła Johna, był głośny i nieprzyjemny, a John nie mógł nic na to poradzić.

Sherlock wyglądał na zażenowanego, ale nic nie powiedział, tylko sięgnął przez stół i ujął w swoją dłoń dłoń Johna, i trzymał, a John przez kilka minut próbował powstrzymać płacz. W końcu udało mu się opanować oddech.

\- Za co? - zapytał, gdy poczuł się odrobinę lepiej. Kciukiem przytrzymał palce Sherlocka, bo nagle gwałtownie ich tam potrzebował, potrzebował czegoś, co by go zapewniało, że to nie jest tylko dalszy ciąg okrutnego żartu.

Sherlock był w oczywisty sposób zaskoczony.

\- O co ci chodzi?

Długi, drżący oddech.

\- Za co przepraszasz? - Bo naprawdę potrzebował, by Sherlock to powiedział. John nie mógł sam uzupełnić wszystkich dziur. Nie tym razem.

Sherlock odchrząknął

\- Ja... - zaczął i chyba nagle podjął decyzję. - Przepraszam, że się z tobą nie skontaktowałem. Przepraszam, że musiałem cię okłamać. - Wyglądał, jakby cierpiał. - I bardzo przepraszam za to, przez co musiałeś przejść. - Spojrzał na Johna z pewnym niepokojem, jakby szukając sygnału, czy to wystarczy. Tak naprawdę nie wystarczało, ale może w tym konkretnym momencie jednak tak. Poza tym John nie miał pewności, czy powiedzenie czegokolwiek, czy ubranie czegokolwiek w słowa kiedyś będzie wystarczało.

Pokiwał głową. Część napięcia zdawała się ulotnić z ust Sherlocka.

\- Powiesz mi? - spytał cicho doktor po kilku sekundach ciszy.

\- Tak - odpowiedział natychmiast Sherlock, a potem przez chwilę wydawał się wytrącony z równowagi, jakby już swojej odpowiedzi pożałował, jakby wymsknęła mu się bez jego świadomości. Zdjął z nosa okulary, co Johnowi odpowiadało – to było tak, jakby zniknęła kolejna dzieląca ich bariera.

\- Naprawdę ich potrzebujesz? - spytał zwyczajnie.

\- Nie - Sherlock rzucił okularom takie spojrzenie, jakby widział je pierwszy raz w życiu.

\- To po co je nosisz?

Sherlock uśmiechnął się lekko. Bardzo lekko.

\- To jak z Clarkiem Kentem. Ludzie łatwo zapominają twarze, zwłaszcza, jeśli są odrobinę inne.

John nie mógł sobie wyobrazić, by ktoś mógł zapomnieć twarz Sherlocka, i dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że właśnie się na nią gapi, że wbija wzrok w te surowe rysy, jeszcze bardziej wyostrzone niż dwa lata temu. Sherlock naprawdę powinien coś zjeść. Nagle przez moment wydawało mu się, że jego płuca zapomniały, jak się oddycha.  _On tu jest_. Otrząsnął się, a Sherlock nieco niepewnie odwzajemnił jego spojrzenie. John spróbował zażartować:

\- Odniesienie do popkultury? A wiec nie jesteś tym, za kogo cię wziąłem. Kto inny wstał z martwych? - Sam się zdziwił, jak łatwo mu się to powiedziało, tak jakby jego żołądek nie wywijał salta za saltem; jakby nie chciał zgnieść Sherlocka w brutalnym uścisku i przytrzymać go, by mieć pewność, że to nie jest sen.

Na twarzy Sherlocka pojawiło się coś miedzy uśmiechem a grymasem.

\- Trzeba mieć coś do roboty.

\- Na przykład co, czytanie Supermana? - Wargi Sherlocka drgnęły. To było nieznane, niemożliwe do wyobrażenia sobie: Sherlock czytający Supermana.

I wtedy John przypomniał sobie, że nie ma bladego pojęcia, co Sherlock robił przez te lata, gdzie był, z kim był, w jakich okolicznościach funkcjonował, jakie przyjął imiona, jak wyglądał, jakich miał przyjaciół - jeśli jakichś miał, jakich wrogów, jakie niewyobrażalne hobby - na przykład takie czytanie komiksów.

\- Sherlock - powiedział wbrew sobie, jakby jego usta musiały się na nowo przyzwyczaić do wymawiania tego imienia, do tej bardzo starej i bardzo nowej idei wymawiania go  _do Sherlocka_.

\- John - odparł Sherlock, jakby on też musiał się do tego przyzwyczaić.

\- Możesz powiedzieć, dlaczego? - spytał John bez tchu, tak cicho, że był niemal przekonany, iż Sherlock nie mógł go usłyszeć. Ale dłoń Sherlocka zacisnęła się na jego własnej.

\- Chciał cię zabić - powiedział beznamiętnie. Z jego twarzy zniknęły wszystkie emocje; wydawało się, że nagle założył maskę. John widział to już wielokrotnie, ale teraz miał ochotę zacząć wrzeszczeć, by maska zniknęła.

\- Moriarty? - Miał suche gardło.

\- Tak, Moriarty, oczywiście - Ton głosu Sherlocka sugerował, że John powinien był o tym wiedzieć cały czas. Jakby John był przy nim przez cały czas. I, oczywiście, John w jakiś sposób o tym wiedział, ale Sherlock naprawdę zachowywał się tak, jakby obaj już od dawna zdawali sobie ze wszystkiego sprawę. To było tak znajome, że aż bolało.

\- Zabić mnie?

\- I panią Hudson. I Lestrade'a. - Oczy Sherlocka na moment się zamknęły. W kąciku jego ust nerwowo drgał mięsień. - Kazałby was wszystkich zabić, gdybym nie skoczył.

 _Boże. Więc nas uratowałeś. Ty jebany dupku, ty maszyno, ty bezuczuciowy automacie, ze wszystkich ludzi akurat ty skoczyłeś z dachu budynku, mówiąc wszystkim, których kochałeś, że cale życie ich oszukiwałeś, po to, by mogli dalej żyć, nigdy nie wiedząc, co dla nich zrobiłeś._  Za dużo, za dużo, a John w tej chwili nie mógł dłużej znieść spojrzenia Sherlocka, wiec zamknął oczy, by uniknąć ciężaru tej pozaziemskiej obecności. To było zbyt wielkie, gigantyczne jak cały wszechświat, nie mieściło się w Johnie Watsonie, nie mogło się pomieścić w tej obskurnej chińskiej knajpce, nawet sam Londyn nie mógł tego pomieścić. Johnowi kręciło się w głowie. Musiał świadomie zmusić się do oddychania, czując, jak do brzegów jego świadomości skrada się atak paniki, gotów ruszyć do natarcia, jeśli mu się na to pozwoli. Skupił się na szumie krwi w uszach, pragnąc jakoś pomieścić się we własnym ciele. Był tutaj. Z Sherlockiem.

\- John, wszystko w porządku? - Głos Sherlocka był ostrożny.

Przyniesiono im pierożki. John pokiwał głową. Nic nie było w porządku, rzecz jasna, ale dla "nie" brakowało w tej rozmowie miejsca. Sherlock potrzebował jego "tak", a John czuł, że musi na tę potrzebę odpowiedzieć. I, rzecz jasna, nic jeszcze nie miało sensu, bo skąd on  _wiedział_ , jak  _przeżył_ , ale Sherlock wbijał wzrok w jedzenie, jego twarz była ucieleśnieniem nijakości, a John wiedział, że na razie to tyle. Wziął wiec w dłoń pałeczki, czując się jak pastisz istoty ludzkiej.

Zadał jeszcze tylko jedno pytanie:

\- Teraz to już skończone?

\- Tak - odparł Sherlock, a potem powtórzył, jakby właśnie odkrył to słowo - Tak.

Ostatecznie nie ziściło się żadne z wyobrażeń Johna. Nie dał Sherlockowi w mordę, nie wrzeszczał, nie powiedział „Czy ty w ogóle masz pojęcie", nie wyszedł, nie sprawił, że raz to Sherlock musiał za nim podążyć, nie zmiażdżył przyjaciela w uścisku, który miał jednocześnie boleć i ukochać, nie był silny, nie zobaczył, jak Sherlock płacze, nie powiedział mu niczego o sobie, nie usłyszał tak naprawdę, dlaczego. Ale oto byli razem, a dwa lata jakimś cudem wydawały się tylko odległym hałasem, miało się wrażenie, że jest tak, jak wcześniej, jedli pierożki gotowane na parze, które były tak pyszne, że nawet Sherlock pomrukiwał z zadowoleniem, Sherlock nie zabrał dłoni z dłoni Johna, chociaż John nie przytrzymywał jej już kciukiem, trzymał pałeczki niezgrabnie w lewej ręce, i wydawało się, że on też potrzebuje dłoni Johna... i to wystarczało. Na razie.

*

\- To gdzie teraz mieszkasz? - spytał John, gdy dość niezręcznie przystanęli na schodku prowadzącym do restauracji. Sherlock, podobnie jak on sam, wydawał się nie chcieć odejść.

\- Mycroft zameldował mnie w eleganckim hotelu gdzieś w centrum - odparł Sherlock, krzywiąc się.

\- Mycroft? - spytał zszokowany John.

\- Tak. On... on mi pomagał,

\- I wiedział? Cały czas wiedział? - Co za chuj. Co za kompletny dupek.

\- Tak - Sherlock wydawał się wiedzieć, co John myśli, i skrzywił się. - To drań, John, ale nalegałem, żeby ci nic nie mówił.

\- Okej - odpowiedział John, chociaż w piersi czuł pączkujący gniew; gniew, którego do tej pory nie było, bo obecność Sherlocka, jego twarz, jego głos, ostatecznie sprawiały tylko, że chciał pobyć w jego towarzystwie. Wiedział, że gniew w końcu znajdzie ujście. Ale nie teraz.

Po chwili milczenia Sherlock ostrożnie zapytał:

\- A ty gdzie mieszkasz?

\- Mam mieszkanie w Southwark - wymamrotał John.

Cisza wydawała się znacząca.

\- Czy chciałbyś... - zaczął Sherlock i urwał na chwilę. - Gdybyśmy coś znów znaleźli, chciałbyś może...

\- Tak - odparł John zbyt szybko, bezmyślnie, bo myślenie nie było tu do niczego potrzebne. Powiedział to, chociaż nie powinien był, bo miał świetne mieszkanie, a Mary chciała z nim zamieszkać, on też tego chciał, ale o tym pomyślał dopiero, kiedy już powiedział "Tak", i po tym, jak na twarzy Sherlocka pojawił się szczery uśmiech i ewidentna ulga, i chyba nie był w stanie powstrzymać dłoni, które oparł na ramionach Johna, i, no cóż. Było na to o wiele zbyt wcześnie, John jeszcze nic nie rozumiał, nie miał pewności, czy kiedykolwiek zrozumie, nie wiedział, czy jest w stanie znów mieszkać z Sherlockiem, nie wiedział, czy nauczy się czegoś, czego oduczał się dwa lata. Ale tak musiało być. Nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Nigdy nie mógł poradzić nic na Sherlocka.

Materia życia na nowo zaczynała otulać detektywa.

\- Świetnie - powiedział Sherlock i szybko się poprawił. - To znaczy, dobrze, w porządku, coś znajdziemy. Ja... będę w kontakcie.

\- Ja też - odparł John, a Sherlock uścisnął jego ramiona.

*

Powrót do domu był odrobinę zamazany, a John przypominał sobie, że niczego z tego nie chciał, że jego życie nareszcie zaczęło obierać właściwy kierunek, że szedł na to spotkanie z zamiarem powiedzenia Sherlockowi, że się na to nie pisze.

Dotknął swojej twarzy, jakby chcąc się upewnić, czy znajduje się na miejscu.

Najwyraźniej jednak pisał się na to. I coś w nim podjęło tę decyzję bez konsultacji z całą resztą. To była ta część, która zawsze biegła, kiedy Sherlock zawołał; która ignorowała wszystkie wątpliwości, czy przypadkiem nie rezygnuje ze zdrowego rozsądku na rzecz Sherlocka; której zdrowy rozsądek nic a nic nie obchodził. John zaklął cicho i zatrzymał się na moment na środku chodnika, próbując określić, czym była pęczniejąca kulka uczuć w jego klatce piersiowej, i odkrył, że niczego nie umie oddzielić i z niczym nie umie sobie poradzić, więc odetchnął głęboko i odsunął to na później. Często tak robił w Afganistanie.

Dopiero gdy Mary wysłała mu SMS-a, pytając, gdzie się podziewa, przypomniał sobie, że byli umówieni.

Otworzyła mu drzwi, a kiedy na niego spojrzała, uśmiech natychmiast zniknął z jej twarzy. Nie umiał odpowiedzieć na żadne z jej pytań i po prostu zatonął w niej bez namysłu, w jej kojącej stabilności, w ziemskości, która sprawiała, że jego ciało przestawało być takim nieznanym terytorium; która sprawiała, że nie czuł się jak dym; że nie miał wrażenia, iż oczy Sherlocka zmiotły go z powierzchni ziemi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rozdział 2**

Kiedy Mary cicho, niespokojnie zapytała, czy ma pewność, że to wszystko mu się nie przyśniło, nie mógł nawet z całą pewnością potwierdzić. Leżeli w łóżku; otulające ich poranne światło było przejrzyste i świeże, a poprzedni dzień wydawał się wyrwą w kontinuum, jakby Sherlock przypadkowo wpadł przez dziurę w czasoprzestrzeni. Jedynym dowodem, jaki John mógł Mary przedstawić, były strupy na kłykciach – ślady tego, jak niemal złamał dłoń o ścianę, zaraz po otrzymaniu wiadomości od Sherlocka. Uszanowała jednak jego pewność z taką łatwością, że aż zabolało go serce.

\- Okej, no więc wrócił - powiedziała, a jej twarz przybrała zamyślony wyraz. - Nie... nie jest martwy.

\- Najwyraźniej - przyznał John i z zamkniętymi oczami oparł się o poduszkę, marząc, by bawełna odegnała nacierającą na niego falę sprzecznych emocji. Mary trzymała dłoń na jego udzie i to też pomagało. Zmęczenie krążyło wokół jak polujący drapieżnik – prawie nie spał. Większość nocy spędził na rozmyślaniach o tym, że ona śpi sobie spokojnie obok niego, w całym Londynie śpi mnóstwo ludzi, zupełnie nieświadomych faktu, że wrócił do nich Sherlock Holmes. Łapał się na myśleniu, co w tym momencie robi Sherlock. Z całą pewnością nie spał, choć na spotkaniu wydawał się zmęczony. Może opróżniał zawartość barku w hotelowym pokoju, tylko po to, by zdenerwować Mycrofta, może próbował wydedukować seksualne preferencje obsługi. A może spacerował po Londynie. John zostawił śpiącą Mary i poszedł na jakiś czas do salonu, tylko po to, by naprawdę poczuć swoją obecność, by poczuć, że zarysy mebli w ciemności przyciągają go do ziemi. Czuł, jak coś cięższego niż wszystko, czego kiedykolwiek doświadczył, znajduje swoje miejsce w jego wnętrzu, i pomyślał, że pewnie nie jest w stanie wyobrazić sobie, co obecnie robi Sherlock, dlatego że teraz detektyw był kimś zupełnie innym, kimś, kto oddalił się nie tylko od Londynu. Nie tylko od ludzi.

\- To gdzie był? - podpytywała Mary, przerywając jego rozmyślania.

\- Nie mam pojęcia.

W ciszy, która zapadła, mógł sobie wyobrazić jej uniesione brwi.

\- Myślałam, że z nim gadałeś?

Roześmiał się cicho.

\- Obrzygałem mu stopy i poszliśmy na chińszczyznę. - Jej dłoń zacisnęła się. John otworzył oczy i zobaczył jej buntowniczy, zmartwiony wyraz twarzy. - Mary... - zaczął.

\- Chcę go poznać – przerwała, a w jej głosie pobrzmiewał znany mu już dobrze upór.

\- Myślę, że... że można by to jakoś zorganizować – stwierdził, wiedząc, że jeszcze długo nie pozwoli Mary spotkać się z Sherlockiem, bo pochodzili z dwóch różnych światów, z dwóch różnych okresów jego życia, które teraz będzie musiał ze sobą pogodzić, a jeszcze nie umiał sobie wyobrazić, jak.

Zapadła cisza.

\- Czy on ma pojęcie... - zaczęła Mary wolno.

Natychmiast jej przerwał, niemal obronnie, co było dziwne, skoro dzień wcześniej aż się palił, by samemu rzucić to pytanie w twarz Sherlocka.

\- Tak, Mary, ma. Ma. - Chociaż nie był co do tego przekonany.

\- Kiedy znów z nim pogadasz? - zadała kolejne pytanie, a doktor irracjonalnie zapragnął, żeby tego nie zrobiła, bo nie wiedział, a chciałby wiedzieć.

\- Wkrótce – odpowiedział krótko. - Powiedział, że będzie w kontakcie.

Mary wydała z siebie dziwny dźwięk.

\- Czyli powraca sobie z martwych, przez niego... przez niego przeszedłeś przez piekło, a przynajmniej tak wnioskuję z tego, co mi opowiedziałeś, a to pewnie i tak jakiś jeden procent z tego, co się wydarzyło, pozwolił, byś wierzył, że on... A teraz mówi, że  _będzie w kontakcie_?

\- Mary, nie masz pojęcia, ile to Sherlocka kosztuje. Być... być w kontakcie. To... w jego przypadku to naprawdę dużo. - W oczach Mary widać było setki pytań, a John miał nadzieję, że ich nie zada.

\- I wtedy powie ci więcej? - zasugerowała.

\- Tak. Tak, tak myślę. - Odchrząknął. Po czym, czując serce w gardle, powiedział to. Wiedział, że nie powinien, ale i tak to zrobił, bo chciał. Z jakiegoś niewytłumaczalnego powodu chciał, mimo że wiedział, iż Sherlock zaburza całą chwiejną równowagę jego nowego życia i nie powinien mu na to pozwolić. - On... poprosił mnie, żebyśmy znowu razem zamieszkali.

Wyraz jej twarzy mógł złamać serce.

\- A ty się zgodziłeś – powiedziała beznamiętnie. Już całkiem nieźle go znała, chociaż byli razem tylko pięć miesięcy.

\- Tak – potwierdził słabo i niepotrzebnie, i znów zamknął oczy, bo na nic innego w tej chwili nie miał siły.

Wyczuła jego niechęć i wyraźnie się zdenerwowała.

\- I nawet nie zamierzasz ze mną o tym porozmawiać.

\- Ty i ja nie podjęliśmy jeszcze żadnej decyzji – wymamrotał, w obrzydliwie oczywisty sposób unikając odpowiedzi na jej pytanie.

\- Jezu, John. - Brzmiała smutno. Tak strasznie smutno.

Wtedy usiadł, bo naprawdę był jej coś winien.

\- Mary, mieszkałem z nim półtora roku i przez dwa lata byłem pewien, że nie żyje. Po prostu odnoszę wrażenie... że coś nie zostało skończone. - Mary zamrugała. - To mój najlepszy przyjaciel – dodał pospiesznie, chociaż teraz już nawet nie był pewien, co to znaczy.

Po tych wyjaśnieniach Mary wydawała się jeszcze bardziej zmartwiona, ale pokiwała głową i nie odsunęła się, gdy ją pocałował w ramach rozejmu.

xxx

Zadzwonił do przychodni, by zapytać, czy mają dla niego jakąś robotę. Zaprzeczyli i wtedy już zupełnie przestał się czuć jak normalny człowiek, jakby pod osłoną nocy ukradziono mu to, co sprawiało, że był sobą, i teraz została z niego tylko skóra zawierająca nicość grawitacji. Rozpierała go nieposkromiona energia, z którą nie miał co zrobić, a przez którą pragnął tylko wyjąć telefon i wystukać sherlockowy numer, by usłyszeć sherlockowy głos, irytację, że się do niego dzwoni zamiast napisać. John może by się nie uspokoił, ale przynajmniej nabrałby pewności, że sobie wszystkiego nie wyobraził.

Niemal to zrobił, a potem popatrzył na ekran komórki i zorientował się, że wystukał stary numer, jego palce poszły po linii najmniejszego oporu; pamięć w jego mięśniach ewidentnie była bardziej uparta niż pamięć w jego głowie. Wykasowanie cyfr wydawało się niewłaściwe, to jakby wrócić, pożreć je jedna po drugiej; to byłoby tak, jakby każdym "cofnij" dekonstruował Sherlocka, sprowadzał go do zera, a potem do czegoś jeszcze mniejszego, tak mikroskopijnego, że nie dało się tego nawet cofnąć. Śmierć kryła się w wielu drobiazgach.

Tak jak życie, rzecz jasna, ale życie z zasady jest zmienne, co nie było specjalnie pocieszające (i nie był pewien, czy poradzi sobie jeszcze ze zmiennością śmierci), nie po bezsennych nocach, po atakach paniki, po bezsensownym upijaniu się, z którym naprawdę skończył dopiero wtedy, gdy Harry - ze wszystkich ludzi właśnie Harry! - powiedziała, że to ją martwi. Po zmaganiu się z upiorami, z nadzieją, z rosnącą świadomością, że pewnych barier nie mógłby przekroczyć sam Sherlock, bo nawet on był więźniem własnego ciała. Z tych potyczek wyszedł z jednej strony jako zwycięzca, a z drugiej – jako przegrany, kiedy dla własnego dobra zaakceptował, że Sherlock nigdy nie powróci. Szept: "To sztuczka, John, magiczna sztuczka" wygnany został do krainy snów, gdzie miał się świetnie, pojawiał się wciąż na nowo, zawsze kończąc się w krwotoku na "nie odrywaj ode mnie oczu". Bo czas ma dziwną, upartą, nieustępliwą naturę; przez dwa lata John poskładał się do kupy, nawet jeśli nie do końca w odpowiedniej kolejności, i gdyby nie wyparł szeptu, to już nic by mu nie zostało. Chodziło bardziej o emocje niż o częstotliwość - Sherlock pewnie zabiłby go śmiechem - i po jakimś czasie  _czuł_ , że Sherlock jest naprawdę, całkowicie martwy.

Kiedy wrócił do siebie, płakał przez jakiś czas. Nieprzekonująco uspokoił był zmartwioną Mary, ostatecznie mówiąc jej tylko jedną prawdziwą rzecz: "Muszę trochę pobyć sam". Potem był na siebie zły. Raczej nie był człowiekiem, który dużo płacze - nawet w Afganistanie zdarzyło mu się to zaledwie kilkakrotnie, zwykle w ciszy, pod kocem, w nocy; czasem wył nad ciałem człowieka, którego znał, przez kilka sekund pozwalał sobie na emocjonalną rozsypkę, zanim musiał się pozbierać i zareagować,  _w końcu coś zrobić_. Był w stanie rozpłakać się dopiero pół roku po tym, jak półprzytomny stanął po raz pierwszy nad grobem Sherlocka. Był w stanie rozpłakać się dopiero pół roku później i po tym, jak Ian, wciąż nowy znajomy, wciąż ktoś, kto wcale go tak dobrze nie znał, dał mu w mordę, kiedy John - w chwili zupełnego, czystego szaleństwa - uraził go, mówiąc, że roztkliwia się nad własną żałobą. Przez moment tak było okej, wyrazić emocje za siebie i za Sherlocka, ale Sherlock wrócił i John chciał... Sam nie wiedział. Nie płakać. Sherlock z całą pewnością nie płakał.

Nigdy, nawet jeden raz, nie wyobrażał sobie, że będzie wolał, by Sherlock nie wrócił, ale tak się stało, bo niewyobrażalne rzeczy ciągle się wydarzały i stawały się tylko kolejnym elementem rzeczywistości.

xxx

Sherlock wysłał mu SMS-a niemal równo dwadzieścia cztery godziny po tym, jak rozstali się na progu chińskiej restauracji. John zastanawiał się, czy to było celowe, czy Sherlock odliczał godziny - dokładnie tak, jak on sam - może czekając, by ustanowiła się jakaś dziwna forma dystansu, która usprawiedliwiłaby jego ponowne pojawienie się.

_221B jest wolne, jeśli jesteś zainteresowany. SH_

I Boże, tak, niemal wbrew samemu sobie był zainteresowany, drgnęło mu serce i nie mógł w to uwierzyć,  _czy to się dzieje naprawdę_ , nawet nie wściekł się na właściciela swojego obecnego mieszkania, który powiedział, że i tak chce dostać resztę pieniędzy wynikających z umowy. Drżąca niepewność, która przez cały dzień mieszała się z zimnym strachem, zniknęła tak szybko, że równie dobrze mógł ją sobie po prostu wyobrazić, bo jak mógłby nie chcieć, żeby to się stało, jak? Nawet jeśli przez to czuł się jak wyrwana z korzeniami, miotana przez huragan roślina.

Mary zaproponowała, że pomoże mu z przeprowadzką, ale odmówił. Z jednej strony dlatego, że to, by pomagała mu wprowadzić się do kogoś innego, nie było fair, z drugiej: bo naprawdę nie mógł jeszcze pozwolić jej poznać detektywa, to byłoby zbyt niepokojące, zniszczyłoby to chwiejne zrozumienie Sherlocka, które wypracował w sobie w ciągu ostatniej doby; zrozumienie, które nadal wydawało się składać głównie z powietrza.

Spakował swoje rzeczy bez żadnych ceregieli i rytuałów, co samo w sobie było rytuałem, i zmusił się, by nie czuć się jak człowiek idący ścieżką, którą wybrał dla niego ktoś inny. Gdzieś z głębin jego wykształcenia wypłynął nieproszony "Orfeusz", ale nie zamierzał się czuć jak ktoś, kto przywołał drugiego człowieka z zaświatów, bo Sherlock nie był Eurydyką, godzącą się na sąd ostateczny. Wręcz przeciwnie, zburzył mur, który dzielił żywych od martwych. Więc nie, nie zamierzał pozwolić sobie na to poczucie doświadczenia mitologii, które nawiedzało go przy najróżniejszych okazjach, bo nie był artystą, był niczym, był tylko kimś, komu trafiło się coś, co musiało się przynajmniej raz wydarzyć we wszechświecie zbudowanym na prawdopodobieństwie. Spojrzał na poduszkę z flagą Wielkiej Brytanii, którą zabrał z Baker Street, a która zadomowiła się na jego nowej kanapie, kiedy już był w stanie na nią patrzeć i nie rozedrzeć jej na strzępy, i niemal impulsywnie zdecydował, że ją wyrzuci. Nie w ramach rytuału oczyszczenia, lecz jako akt wolnej woli – nieznaczną próbę odzyskania poczucia kontroli.

Pięć dni później – które upływały pod znakiem jednego SMS-a na dobę od Sherlocka; krótkich, rzeczowych wiadomości, niemal szemrzących niewypowiedzianymi treściami – był z powrotem na Baker Street. Przyjechał przed swoimi rzeczami. Nadal miał stary klucz – długo patrzył na niego, stojąc przed drzwiami. Nie nacisnął dzwonka – wydawało mu się istotne, by samodzielnie przekroczyć ten próg, by przywitać się z mieszkaniem jako jego lokator, nie gość. Poszedł po schodach na górę, próbując uwierzyć, że to się dzieje naprawdę. Sherlock mieszkał tam już od dwóch dni, przez co Johnowi przypomniał się pierwszy raz, gdy wszedł przez te drzwi, zobaczył bałagan, o którym nie wiedział, że należy do Sherlocka; kiedy mówili do siebie, jak gdyby każdy z nich stanowił ścianę tekstu, od której odbijały się słowa drugiego. Teraz wiedział, że bałagan należy do Sherlocka. Poczuł zaskakującą falę czułości, gdy detektyw zdziwił się jego widokiem i szybko zgarnął ze stołu część papierów, zupełnie jak za pierwszym razem, po czym wydukał nietypowo niespokojne powitanie. Tak jakby nie miał pewności, że John nie odwróci się i nie wyjdzie, nie znajdzie nowego mieszkania, nowego współlokatora, może dla odmiany kogoś normalnego, kogoś, kto nie był martwy przez dwa lata, kogoś, kto nie skoczył; że nie odwróci się i nie wróci do życia, które wiódł jeszcze tydzień temu. Jakby to w ogóle było możliwe. Jakby samą swoją obecnością Sherlock nie sprawiał, że to było zupełnie, zupełnie niemożliwe.

Zaskoczenie Sherlocka zmieniło się po chwili w coś, co wydawało się szczęściem. Detektyw uśmiechnął się szerzej niż zazwyczaj i nieco niedowierzająco. Szczerzyli się do siebie przez moment, który dla kogoś innego mógłby się wydawać za długi, ale jakimś cudem to było właściwe. Mieszkanie zamykało się wokół nich, nowe powietrze, być może nowe meble, ale na środku stał Sherlock jak wiele razy wcześniej, i wyglądał, jakby przestrzeń brała go w kochające ramiona, jakby została dla niego stworzona, jakby był w domu.

\- Poprzedni lokator otrzymał informację, że jest pilnie potrzebny gdzie indziej – powiedział.

John nie powinien był się roześmiać, ale i tak to zrobił.

xxx

Pani Hudson była niemal nieprzytomna z radości, że znów ma ich obu na miejscu. Gdy ją przytulił, rozszlochała się.

\- Ojej – szepnęła. - Jak głupio, jak strasznie głupio się zachowuję!

\- Wszystko w porządku – powiedział z uśmiechem. I rzeczywiście tak było.

xxx

Tyle tylko, że wcale nie.

\- No więc? - nalegał John, czując nieprzyjemną pustkę w środku, jakby właśnie pokonał całą masę schodów tylko po to, by na ich szczycie niczego nie znaleźć. Sherlock siedział na ich kanapie, którą pani Hudson przechowywała w 221C, jakby wiedząc, że wrócą. Na kolanach trzymał laptopa – tego samego, co kiedyś; tego, którego John pamiętał, chociaż wydawało się, że komputer najlepsze lata miał już za sobą.

Sherlock drgnął gwałtownie, co w ogóle do niego nie pasowało. John zauważył u niego taki odruch już po kilku wspólnie spędzonych godzinach.

\- Co?

John w przypływie irytacji przygryzł wargę. Bał się, że Sherlock się zmienił, i, no cóż, faktycznie tak było. Zauważył wiele nowych drobiazgów, coś w sposobie poruszania się, patrzenia; drobne, obronne drgnięcia ciała, które sugerowały, że bardzo długo musiał być w stanie nieustannej gotowości. John wiedział, że wiele wody w rzece upłynie, zanim się dowie, co i jak, i dlaczego. Jeśli w ogóle kiedykolwiek się dowie. No cóż, przynajmniej nie musiał się martwić, że Sherlock uwrażliwi się na społeczne konwenanse.

\- Porozmawiamy?

\- O czym?

\- O  _tobie_ , ćwoku.

Sherlock podniósł wzrok, a jego twarz była zdumiewająco wymowna. Wykrzywiał ją grymas, szczęki były zaciśnięte. John zauważył, że nowa, niewielka blizna nad jego okiem drgnęła.

\- Jestem tu – powiedział po prostu.

\- Jesteś. Jesteś tu – powtórzył i przez moment to wydawało się niemal wystarczającym wyjaśnieniem.

Ale po zaledwie kilku sekundach przestało wystarczać. Zdał sobie sprawę, że Sherlock nadal jest w stanie go zaskoczyć tak, że niemal nie pamięta, co chciał powiedzieć.

\- Ale  _nie było_  cię tu dwa lata, Sherlock. - Nie mógł powstrzymać drgnięcia głosu, gdy wymawiał sherlockowe imię. Sherlockowe imię, którego tak długo nie wymawiał, a które wreszcie mógł skierować do właściwego adresata. Potrzebował reakcji.

Sherlock z powolną precyzją zamknął laptopa i znów odwrócił wzrok.

\- John – odparł głosem jeszcze niższym niż zazwyczaj. - Wszystko się nareszcie skończyło. Czy na jakiś czas nie może tak zostać? - Sherlock nie byłby w stanie bardziej się zbliżyć do słowa „proszę".

John poczuł, jak coś w jego żołądku wykręca się.

\- Nie – odpalił, po czym przywołał się do porządku. - To znaczy... Sherlock. Nie musisz mówić mi wszystkiego naraz. Ale...

Sherlock spojrzał na niego kątem oka. Jego twarz była pusta. Znów założył maskę.

\- Nie. Nie rób mi tego. - John pod wpływem tego spojrzenia niemal bez namysłu zmienił temat rozmowy. - Nie możesz mnie z tego wyłączać. Nie rób tego.

\- Poprosiłem, żebyś tu wrócił – powiedział Sherlock tak beznamiętnie, że John zrobił kolejny krok w jego stronę, jakby zmniejszenie odległości między nimi mogło tchnąć życie w twarz Sherlocka.

\- Dlaczego?

Sherlock spojrzał na niego w ten konkretny sposób pierwszy raz od dwóch lat. To było spojrzenie mówiące: „Chryste, John, przecież wiesz. A jeśli nie wiesz, to nie zasługujesz na to, by wiedzieć." Ale zasługiwał. I zasługiwał na to, by to usłyszeć.

\- Dlaczego? - nalegał.

\- Naprawdę chcesz, żebym to powiedział? - wycedził Sherlock. Coś w Johnie pękło. Zrobił kolejny krok do przodu i zacisnął dłonie w pięści.

\- Tak. - Gniew rozwinął macki w jego piersi. - Tak, kurwa, chcę, Sherlock. A wiesz dlaczego? Bo od dwóch lat nie powiedziałeś mi  _niczego_. Bo nie miałem o niczym zielonego pojęcia. Ty wiedziałeś, że żyję. Ale ja nie wiedziałem, że ty żyjesz. Ty dupku, byłem pewien, że jesteś  _martwy_ , kurwa mać. Byłem pewien, że jesteś martwy. Chwyciłem twój nadgarstek i poczułem, że  _nie masz pulsu_. Widziałem krew wypływającą z twojej pękniętej czaszki. Widziałem to, Sherlock. Chcę, żebyś powiedział mi wszystko, każdy jebany szczegół, Sherlock, żebym mógł zacząć myśleć o wybaczeniu ci. - Udało mu się nie wrzeszczeć. Ale Sherlock i tak wyglądał, jakby go postrzelono.

Utrzymywał kontakt wzrokowy, dopóki Sherlock nie odwrócił oczu. Myślenie o tym jak o drobnym zwycięstwie było niewłaściwe, ale John tak właśnie o tym myślał.

Nie patrząc na niego, Sherlock powiedział:

\- Moriarty nigdy nikogo nie obdarzył uczuciem. W przeciwieństwie do mnie. - I wtedy nieoczekiwanie spojrzał na Johna, a jego oczy jasno błyszczały. - Próbowałem to ukryć, ale on i tak się zorientował. Chciał zabić wszystkich ludzi, którzy coś dla mnie znaczyli. Lestrade'a. Panią Hudson. - Zamrugał dwukrotnie w nietypowym dla niego wyrazie niepewności. - I _ciebie_ , John. Chyba, żebym skoczył. Pamiętasz, jak kazałem ci stać w miejscu?

John automatycznie kiwnął głową, przełykając ślinę. Jakby mógł kiedykolwiek o tym zapomnieć.  _Nie odrywaj ode mnie oczu, proszę, czy możesz to dla mnie zrobić._

\- Gdzieś tam był strzelec. Nie wiem, gdzie. Potem go wytropiłem. - Twarz Sherlocka znów zrobiła się pusta. - Już nie żyje.

_Boże. Wytropił. Zabił._

\- Skąd... skąd  _wiedziałeś_ , Sherlock?

Detektyw westchnął i przeciągnął dłonią po włosach.

\- Dał mi wskazówki. Masę wskazówek. Tak dużo, że części nie zauważyłem, że skupiałem się na takich, które prowadziły w ślepe uliczki. Ale wiedziałem, że zbliża się mój upadek... I próbowałem go uprzedzić. Zaprosiłem go na ten dach.

\- O, cholera – zaklął John półgłosem.

\- Owszem – potwierdził Sherlock. Nagle skrzywił się, jakby był zły, że John to z niego wymusza, i przeszedł obok niego, długonogi, chudy,  _obecny_. A potem  _nieobecny_.

\- Czekaj – rzucił za nim John, ale przyjaciel już zniknął, zamykając drzwi do swojej sypialni z suchym, wystudiowanym kliknięciem.

Serce Johna waliło zbyt długo, by było to normalne. Przez chwilę próbował dopasować do siebie różne części tej rozmowy, ale te odpychały się lub napierały na siebie w niewłaściwych miejscach, niczym płyty tektoniczne, które próbują się do siebie dopasować. W końcu się poddał i stwierdził, że tą rozmową zmierzali w dwa różne miejsca, rzucali w siebie słowami tak naprawdę się nie widząc, mając nadzieję, że jakoś trafią w cel. Jeśli coś ma z tego wyjść, będą musieli na nowo zdefiniować swoje cele. Najwyraźniej nie był już tak dobry jak kiedyś w rozmawianiu z Sherlockiem. „Zbytnio naciskałem" - powiedział sobie kwaśno. A Sherlock chyba stracił resztę swoich umiejętności konwersacyjnych.

Cisza w mieszkaniu była niewłaściwa. Można było odnieść wrażenie, że Sherlock znów odszedł.

xxx

Pierwsza noc na Baker Street była przedziwna, wypełniona snami o śmierci Sherlocka, tak jakby jego umysł jeszcze nie zdołał się przestawić. Były momenty paniki, kiedy nie miał pewności, czy Sherlock naprawdę żyje, i coś nieustannie przerywało mu sen, chociaż nie mógł się zorientować, czy to coś w ogóle istnieje. Powiedzieć, że spał niespokojnie, byłoby niedopowiedzeniem. Kiedy zadzwonił budzik, John odniósł wrażenie, że spędził wieczność w tej lepkiej, zbyt grubej pościeli.

Otworzył drzwi od sypialni i z zaskoczeniem zastał Sherlocka siedzącego na podłodze obok nich, na wpół śpiącego, najwyraźniej gwałtownie wyrwanego ze snu przez otworzenie drzwi.

\- Chryste, Sherlock – powiedział John, natychmiast instynktownie opadając na kolana. - Co ty tu robisz?

Oczy Sherlocka nieco za wolno odnalazły jego twarz. John popatrzył na niego i zapytał:

\- Kiedy ostatnio spałeś?

\- Osiemdziesiąt godzin temu – wymamrotał detektyw. Boże. John dał sobie mentalnie w mordę za to, że nie dostrzegł tego dzień wcześniej, ale Sherlock w ogóle wyglądał inaczej, był wyostrzony, bardziej kanciasty i doktor jeszcze nie wiedział, co wynikało z ostatnich dwóch lat, a co z manii.

\- Co ty tu robisz? - John położył dłoń na jego kolanie.

Sherlock zamknął oczy, po czym znów je otworzył.

\- Tylko... upewniam się – szepnął.

\- Że co, że nie ucieknę w nocy?

Sherlock tylko popatrzył na niego nieco szklanymi oczami. W Johna uderzyła świadomość, że tak, najprawdopodobniej o to chodziło.

\- No, chodź – powiedział i z trudem pociągnął go w górę, chwytając pod pachami. Sherlock nie bardzo współpracował. Przetransportowanie go na kanapę zabrało mu kilka minut.

\- Musisz się przespać. Porozmawiamy, jak wrócę – powiedział John wyciągniętemu na kanapie ciału i okrył je kocem.

\- Musisz wrócić, John, musisz! - zawołał za nim Sherlock, już odpływając w objęcia Morfeusza.

\- Nie martw się – odpowiedział ze schodów John, czując, jak w jego brzuchu rozlewa się ciepło.

xxx

Tego popołudnia John otrzymał od Mycrofta Holmesa pierwszego SMS-a od niemal szesnastu miesięcy.

_Dowody Sherlocka w sprawie Jamesa Moriarty'ego włączone w śledztwo. Publiczna rehabilitacja wkrótce. Moi ludzie zajmą się prasą. MH_

Chociaż treść SMS-a mimo woli go uszczęśliwiła, John gapił się przez chwilę na wiadomość ze złością, bo Mycroft mógł sobie być takim samym dupkiem jak Sherlock, ale doktor nie kochał Mycrofta, więc dużo łatwiej było się na niego wściekać.

_Czemu do mnie piszesz?_  – napisał w odpowiedzi. Miał nadzieję, że Mycroft wyczuje jego cichą furię.

_Sherlock wiele zrobił, by ukryć swój nowy numer. Niewystarczająco wiele, oczywiście, ale chwilowo nie chcę naruszać jego prywatności. MH_

John niemal przegryzł skórę policzka, którą nadgryzał. Chryste, zdążył zapomnieć, jak niesłychanie irytującym draniem był Mycroft. Gładko wkroczył na scenę, jakby nigdy nie było tej konfrontacji na pogrzebie Sherlocka, która zakończyła się krwawiącym nosem Mycrofta i niewiarygodnie satysfakcjonująco bolącą pięścią Johna. Jakby przez prawie dwa lata nie panowała między nimi zupełna cisza. Po prostu znów odezwał się do niego, nie kłopocząc się „Przepraszam" ani nawet nie pytając, jak John się ma, kim John jest. Po prostu znów postawił Johna na miejscu, które ten zajmował, gdy Sherlock żył, i nawet nie przyszło mu do głowy zapytać, czy John życzy sobie być w tym miejscu. No cóż, Mycroft był Holmesem do szpiku kości i nigdy nie przejmował się społecznymi normami.

_Nie jestem twoją marionetką, Mycroft._

Odpowiedź nadeszła od razu.

_Wiem, doktorze Watson. MH_

I, jakby po namyśle:

_Może nie pozwalaj mu czytać gazet. Mógłby się nadmiernie podekscytować. MH_

John poddał się, bo doszedł do wniosku, że nigdy nie otrzyma od Mycrofta Holmesa niczego, co by bardziej przypominało przeprosiny. Zamiast tego skupił się na leżących przed nim dokumentach pacjenta i bardzo, bardzo starał się nie podrzeć ich na kawałki. W jego żyłach buzował gniew. W końcu ograniczył się do ciśnięcia komórką przez pokój, co w ogóle nie pomogło.

xxx

Kiedy wrócił ze zmiany do domu, Sherlock nadal spał, z twarzą zamarłą w ponurym grymasie. To, że tam po prostu leżał, nadal było szokujące.

John obserwował go przez chwilę. Czuł, jak życie skręca mu wnętrzności, gdy patrzył, jak przyjaciel rzuca się przez sen, ewidentnie śniąc koszmar. Jego usta wykrzywiały się wokół dźwięków, które nigdy się nie rozległy. A John siedział i sączył herbatę, próbując odgonić beznadziejne uczucie, że wszystko naciera na niego z siłą pociągu towarowego, a on sam zmierza w stronę przepaści, nie mając zielonego pojęcia, jak cokolwiek spowolnić.

xxx

Media były w ekstazie. Głośne, histeryczne, agresywne i przyprawiające o mdłości. Niechętnie pomyślał, że Mycroft mógł mieć rację. Ponadto kierowało nim samolubne pragnienie, by spróbować nie naruszyć kruchego rozejmu między nim a Sherlockiem tak długo, jak to możliwe, więc postanowił, że powstrzyma gazety od wtargnięcia do ich mieszkania na tyle, na ile mu się uda. Ale, rzecz jasna, Sherlock był Sherlockiem, i kiedy John wszedł do kuchni, już siedział przy stole, odsunąwszy na bok swój nowy mikroskop i stos kartek, i przekopywał się przez chyba wszystkie brytyjskie - i niektóre francuskie - dzienniki.

\- Jak się spało? - spytał John w ramach powitania.

Sherlock bez przekonania coś odburknął.

John stanął obok niego.

\- No więc? Co piszą?

\- Że miałem rację i jestem genialny - odpowiedział Sherlock, a John usłyszał w jego głosie niechęć.

\- Szczęśliwy?

Sherlock zamknął "Daily Mail", ukrywając swoje zdjęcie z którejś z konferencji z Lestrade'em. Na szczęście nie tej, na której otrzymał swoją słynną czapkę.

\- Nie - odpowiedział cicho.

To tak do niego nie pasowało, że John spojrzał na jego ciemne loki, czując niemal podejrzliwość.

\- Dlaczego?

Sherlock poruszył się.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie, co inni o mnie myślą.

To była oczywista bzdura i John już miał zaprotestować, ale coś go powstrzymało - świadomość, że  _nie wiedział_ , czy to wciąż bzdura. Przez długi czas tak było. Ale nie miał pojęcia, jak to teraz wygląda. Przełknął ślinę, czując niepewny skurcz żołądka.

Pozwolił sobie rzucić okiem na gazety: ogromne, wrzaskliwe nagłówki, zdjęcia Sherlocka i jego samego (wciąż dziwne) sprzed dwóch lat. Brak skruchy, z wyjątkiem może „The Timesa", którego artykuł zatytułowany został  **BRYTANIA ZAWIODŁA SWEGO BOHATERA**. Mniejszymi literami, jakby ze wstydem, dopisane zostało:  **Myliliśmy się**. Artykułem na pierwszej stronie był długi list otwarty, rozpoczynający się od słów: „Sherlocku Holmesie, jesteś cudem". Johna trochę zaniepokoił fakt, jak głęboko dotknął go ten zwrot; taki sentyment powinien przynależeć jemu, jemu i może jeszcze kilku osobom, ale przede wszystkim jemu, a tymczasem rozlano go na tysiącach gazet, które oglądać będą tysiące ludzkich oczu. „The Daily Telegraph" napisał rzeczowo  **MORIARTY BYŁ PRAWDZIWY**. „The Express" wrzeszczał:  **SHERLOCK HOLMES ZREHABILITOWANY**  i pytał:  **Czy Londyn jest znowu bezpieczny?**  „The Guardian" zadawał konkretne pytanie:  **GDZIE JEST TERAZ SHERLOCK HOLMES?** , zaś „The Sun" skupił się na najważniejszej kwestii: **SHERLOCK HOLMES I JOHN WATSON WZNAWIAJĄ ROMANS?**. John prychnął i natychmiast spoważniał, zobaczywszy swoje zdjęcie, które z całą pewnością nie pochodziło sprzed dwóch lat. Mógł to określić po własnych zwieszonych ramionach i smutnie niedogolonej twarzy. Boże, nigdy nie zauważył, by śledzili go paparazzi. Odchrząknął, gdy zorientował się, że ze wszystkich artykułów Sherlock czyta akurat ten.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że mówisz po francusku – skomentował spokojnie, podnosząc „Le Monde". Na zdjęciu widniał Moriarty, zaś twarz Sherlocka została tak wklejona, że wydawało się, iż ci dwaj prowadzą bitwę na spojrzenia.  **Dénouement d'une mort et d'une guerre secrète**  – oznajmiał nagłówek. Artykuł wydawał się być analizą i rekonstrukcją ostatnich dwóch lat, zawierał daty i mapki. John nagle pożałował, że po francusku umie jedynie wydukać „je suis tu es il est". Poczuł mdłości, myśląc, że zapewne jest tam masa informacji, o których nie ma pojęcia, a o których wiedzą przypadkowi ludzie we Francji, ludzie, którzy nie siedzą z Sherlockiem przy śniadaniu.

Kiedy zerknął na Sherlocka, odkrył, że przyjaciel gapi się na niego, unosząc brwi.

\- Och, jasne, oczywiście, że mówisz po francusku – wymamrotał. - Mówisz w siedmiu językach.

\- W ośmiu – sprostował Sherlock. - W zeszłym roku musiałem się nauczyć ajmara.

John popatrzył na niego, ale przyjaciel wydawał się pogrążony w artykule w „The Sun".

\- Och – powiedział, powstrzymując chęć zapytania „Po co?", bo to byłoby zbyt duże ryzyko.

\- Dobra, muszę iść – powiedział po kilku minutach ciszy.

Sherlock nie odezwał się aż do wyjścia Johna, zaczytany w tym kretyńskim artykule.

Przynajmniej niektóre rzeczy się nie zmieniły. Bo już ciężar w jego brzuchu był czymś nowym.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rozdział 3**

Przez chwilę kręcił się pod drzwiami, zastanawiając się, czy w świetle ostatnich wydarzeń w ogóle ma prawo tu wracać. Wszyscy wiedzieli, czytali przecież gazety. Dostał nawet SMS-a od Iana: „Cieszę się ze względu na ciebie, panie doktorze. Ian"

John mógł tylko sobie wyobrażać, ile czasu Ian musiał spędzić nad tą wiadomością, ile razy ją wykasowywał i zaczynał od nowa. Doskonale znał ten brak zdecydowania, to zawieszenie między niezmiennymi wymogami przyjaźni a niezmiennymi i dokładnie odwrotnymi wymogami żałoby, która była samolubna i gówno ją obchodziło cudze cierpienie.

Wziął głęboki oddech i pchnął drzwi. Szedł przez znajomy korytarz, w którym znajoma strzałka z prostym napisem „Nowy Oddech" kierowała go w znajomą stronę. Niesamowicie było pomyśleć, że był tu tylko dwa tygodnie temu, gdy świat wciąż krążył po innej orbicie. Czuł się jakby coś wyrwało go poza czas, jakby wystrzeliło go na jakąś bocznicę, gdzie zawieszono grawitację i istniał alternatywny wszechświat.  _Sherlock był żywy._

Większość członków grupy siedziała już na krzesłach – między nimi nowa, młoda dziewczyna o zapuchniętych, czerwonych oczach. Jeannie mówiła coś do niej cichym, uspokajającym głosem.

Iana jeszcze nie było, a Sharon i Bill stali przy stoliku z kawą, blisko siebie, pogrążeni w gorączkowej rozmowie. Wiedział, o czym mówią. Wziął głęboki oddech i podszedł do nich, czując lekkie mdłości.

Zamilkli, gdy się do nich zbliżył. Skrzywił się, widząc łatwość, z jaką ich twarze przybrały neutralny wyraz.

\- Błagam was – powiedział. Zniósłby to, gdyby chodziło o kogokolwiek innego, ale nie, gdy chodziło o nich. Poza tym takie zachowanie zbyt przypominało mu Sherlocka; automatyczne wyostrzenie rysów i starcie z twarzy dowodów na jakiekolwiek uczucia.

\- Cześć – powiedziała po chwili Sharon. Uśmiechnął się. Kiedy nie wiedziała, jak się zachować, nie umiała nie zwrócić się ku klasycznym interakcjom społecznym, których z trudem uczyła się na nowo. Właśnie dlatego, że to wiedział, odpowiedział szczerze:

\- Cześć.

Bill gapił się na niego i nawet nie próbował tego ukryć. Wreszcie na jego twarzy pojawiła się mina mówiąca: „Dobra, walić to". John był mu wdzięczny za uczciwość.

\- Cieszymy się, John – przyznała Sharon z własnej woli.

Pokiwał głową, akceptując ten banał, bo rozumiał, że to prawda, chociaż nie całkowita. Prawdy ludzi pogrążonych w żałobie były składane z niezliczonych fragmencików, często ze sobą sprzecznych – wiedział o tym bardzo dobrze.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie przeszkadza wam... że przyszedłem – powiedział miękko.

Sharon pokręciła głową odrobinę zbyt wolno, by być całkowicie przekonująca. Ale nie kłamała.

\- To jeszcze nie... to jeszcze nie jest dla ciebie koniec. Musi być... tak jakby ktoś cię wyrwał z korzeniami – powiedziała z bolesnym wyrazem twarzy.

Chciał się zgodzić, chciał powiedzieć „Nawet nie masz pojęcia", ale nie zrobił tego, bo to stwierdzenie było boleśnie, jednoznacznie prawdziwe: naprawdę nie mieli pojęcia i to właśnie było najgorszą, najbardziej niesprawiedliwą rzeczą, o jakiej mógł pomyśleć. Więc ugryzł się w język.

Usiedli na swoich miejscach. Ian wpadł spóźniony i zdyszany, i posłał Johnowi słaby uśmiech, kiedy zajął krzesło prawie idealnie naprzeciwko. Jeannie, prowadząca, popatrzyła po grupie. Coś rozbłysło w jej oczach, gdy spojrzała na Johna.

Delikatnie zachęciła nową dziewczynę, by się przedstawiła. Roxanne. Dwadzieścia trzy lata.  _Taka młoda_. Straciła chłopaka trzy miesiące temu. Skierował ją tu jej terapeuta. Ona i jej chłopak mieli wypadek samochodowy. Niewypowiedziane: wypadek wyniknął - być może nie naprawdę, ale z jej perspektywy - z jej winy. Niewypowiedziane: czuła, że nie zasługuje na to, by żyć, bo on na to zasługiwał, a nie żył. Niewypowiedziane: rozważała samobójstwo. Zamknął oczy i próbował nie myśleć o Sherlocku, próbował nie myśleć o sobie. Zaczynał być naprawdę dobry w odczytywaniu tego, czego ludzie nie mówią. A przynajmniej, czego nie mówią ludzie, którzy nie są Sherlockiem.

Elisa powiedziała grupie, że była na grobie męża i że mówienie do niego jakoś nie pomogło. Włączyli się ze swoimi opiniami: Nella powiedziała, że jej też to nigdy nie pomagało, ale w domu urządziła sobie swego rodzaju miejsce upamiętniające siostrę, czasem tam chodziła i to czasem pomagało. Ian przyznał, że po jakimś czasie mówienie zaczęło mu pomagać, nie dlatego, że sądził, by ktoś go słuchał, ale dlatego, że przyjemnie było usłyszeć swój głos i nie przejmować się opinią innych. Rob powiedział, by nie przestawała próbować, ale by nie zatracała siebie, a jeśli to naprawdę nie pomaga, by nie czuła się zobowiązana do odwiedzania grobu. Jeannie go poparła, mówiąc, że żałoba przyjmuje wiele różnych form. W grupie zapadła ciężka cisza. Znali zbyt wiele tych form i rozmiarów.

Sharon opowiedziała im historię, która zawierała w sobie kropelkę nadziei: jej dziewięcioletni synek przyszedł do niej kilka dni temu, pokazał narysowany własnoręcznie obrazek, przedstawiający małego braciszka, i odbyli naprawdę dobrą rozmowę.

\- Zabrałam go na grób - powiedziała, a jej oczy zaczęły robić się szklane. - Zostawił tam rysunek. Mam... mam nadzieję, że to mu pomogło.

John niemal wbrew własnej woli musnął palcami jej ramię, a ona ujęła jego dłoń w swoją.

Roxanne płakała cicho. Siedzący obok Rob położył delikatnie dłoń na jej ramieniu.

Gdy John oderwał wzrok od Roxanne, zauważył, że Jeannie na niego patrzy.

\- John - powiedziała miękko. - Chcesz się czymś z nami podzielić?

Popatrzył po grupie, czując, że w jego gardle formułuje się gula. Trudno było uznać, że ma prawo tu być.

\- Jestem pewien, że wszyscy już wiecie - powiedział, starając się, by jego głos brzmiał beztrosko. Oczywiście, że mu się nie udało. Elisa drgnęła, ewidentnie nie czuła się dobrze. Większość twarzy była obojętna, może trochę napięta. - Najwyraźniej... najwyraźniej zrobiłem coś takiego, że zasłużyłem na szansę, której nikt nigdy nie dostaje - kontynuował John, aż skręcając się w środku. - Szansę, o której wszyscy marzymy. Wiem... wiem, że musi być wam ciężko patrzeć, jak to się mnie przytrafia. - Popatrzył po grupie. Rob tarł oczy. Sharon ścisnęła mocniej jego dłoń. - Byliście przy mnie... naprawdę nie myślałem, że ludzie mogą tak być przy innych. Pozwalaliście mi krzyczeć. Sprawiliście, że zostałem, kiedy pragnąłem tylko nigdy więcej was nie oglądać. Daliście mi w mordę, kiedy tego potrzebowałem. - Ian skrzywił się, a John niemal wybuchnął śmiechem. - Pozwalaliście mi nic nie mówić. Pozwalaliście mi mówić wszystko. Pozwalaliście mi na te obrzydliwe wyliczenia, co zrobiłbym z Sherlockiem, gdyby... gdyby nie umarł. - Przełknął ślinę. Między jego oczami zaczął pulsować ból, jakby słowa, które wymawiał, próbowały same wyrwać się na wolność. - A teraz on nie umarł - skończył dość żałośnie.

Po drugiej stronie Sharon siedział Bill. Wbijał w niego wzrok, w którym było trochę smutku, trochę złości, trochę wszystkiego.

Pierwsza odezwała się Jeannie, chociaż wydawała się tak samo niepewna jak reszta. Przypuszczał, że w całej jej karierze terapeuty od żałoby nie przytrafiło się, ze ktoś faktycznie powrócił. To pewnie było jak splunięcie w twarz całego jej szkolenia, podczas którego tłumaczono jej, że musi delikatnie sterować ludźmi, by zrozumieli, że śmierć jest nieodwracalna. I nagle okazało się, że  _wcale nie_.

\- John, masz cudowną okazję, by zrobić niektóre z tych rzeczy, o których nam mówiłeś.

Zacisnął gwałtownie oczy. Bo, rzecz jasna, nic nie było proste, ale nie mógł im powiedzieć... nie mógł obwieścić: "Wiem, że powiedziałem, że gdybym tylko miał szansę, całowałbym go, aż nam obu zabrakłoby tchu, że powiedziałbym mu, że go kocham, że przepraszam, tak strasznie przepraszam, że nie powiedziałem mu tego, zanim było za późno. Ale teraz on wrócił i nie sądzę, bym jednak mógł to zrobić."

Nie mógł powiedzieć tego ludziom, obserwującym szansę, którą otrzymał, a którzy najprawdopodobniej nigdy nie mieli takiej szansy dostać. Nagle to wydawało się okrutne. Tylko im uświadamiał, czego nigdy nie będą mieć, karmił ich beznadziejne nadzieje, nadzieje, z którymi sam zmagał się niemal dwa lata, próbując je opanować, co tak naprawdę zaczęło mu się udawać kilka miesięcy przed tym, jak niemożliwe stało się możliwe i nadzieje z jakiegoś niewytłumaczalnego powodu okazały się nie być beznadziejne.

Sharon chyba wyczuła jego niepokój.

\- Ani się waż czuć się winny - powiedziała. - Wystarczająco często czułeś się winny,

Z wdzięcznością kiwnął głową, chociaż tak naprawdę to nie było pomocne i poczuł gorące łzy pod powiekami.

\- Odzyskałeś to, co wszyscy straciliśmy - wymamrotał Bill z drugiej strony Sharon. - Czas. Czas do wypełnienia. Czas do wykorzystania. - Posłał Johnowi znajome, gorące spojrzenie. "I ani się waż to spieprzyć" - pozostało niewypowiedziane.

Ian odezwał się miękkim głosem:

\- Wiesz wszystko o konieczności, by nie stać w miejscu. Jak my wszyscy. - Przerwał na chwilę. John podejrzewał, że po to, by spojrzeć na zebraną grupę ludzi, nieważnych ludzi, ludzkich kłębków, zbyt wrażliwych, przygwożdżonych do ziemi przez bardzo różne ciężary. - A teraz, jak sądzę, wiesz wszystko o konieczności cofania się czy coś takiego. Nikt z nas nie ma o tym pojęcia. Ale zawsze staraliśmy się być grupą rozumiejącą... rozwój innych ludzi. Musisz zrobić to, czego pragniesz. Co możesz zrobić.

John z subtelną jasnością pomyślał, że Ian był naprawdę wspaniałym człowiekiem.

\- Wszyscy wiele dla mnie znaczycie - wykrztusił. Łzy wydawały się zdradzieckie, ale nie powstrzymywał ich.

Nikt nawet nie mrugnął okiem. Wszyscy byli przyzwyczajeni do dorosłych mężczyzn i kobiet płaczących jak dzieci.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie przestaniesz tu przychodzić - powiedział ktoś. Roxanne. Akurat ona, ze wszystkich zebranych. - Wciąż możesz tego potrzebować.

Pomyślał o Sherlocku w mieszkaniu, wciąż w zasadzie będącym tylko smugą dymu między jego dłońmi i pokiwał głową, myśląc, że faktycznie, może.

*

Potem poszedł na piwo z Ianem, Billem i Sharon. Coś się między nimi zmieniło i to go niepokoiło, dopóki Ian nie pochył się do niego i nie powiedział:

\- Hej, John, możesz mówić.

Skrzywił się, boleśnie świadomy, że na dłuższą metę może mówić tylko o Sherlocku. To Sherlock go pochłaniał, ta zagmatwana masa uczuć, ta mieszanka ulgi, szczęścia, złości i bezsilności.

\- Pobiłeś go już? - spytała Sharon niemal obojętnie, wyjmując oliwkę ze swojego martini.

\- Nie do końca - powiedział po chwili.

\- A powinieneś - stwierdziła tylko.

Wziął duży łyk piwa, próbując wymyślić, co na to odpowiedzieć. W końcu zdecydował się być uczciwym, bo oni też się zawsze decydowali na uczciwość, kiedy tego potrzebował.

\- Nie wiem, co robić.

\- Już nie jest trupem - stwierdził brutalnie Bill. - Teraz możesz sobie na wiele pozwolić.

Wszyscy się wzdrygnęli, nawet sam Bill.

\- Nie... nie chcę niczego przyspieszać. Chyba.

Ian zmierzył go spojrzeniem.

\- John, jak bardzo jesteś zły?

Doktor dłuższą chwilę odwzajemniał spojrzenie.

\- Kiedy nie przebywam z nim, jestem wściekły - odpowiedział w końcu. - Ale kiedy jestem z nim, w ogóle.

\- W ogóle? - upewniła się Sharon, mieszając w swoim kieliszku.

\- Nie za bardzo - poprawił się. - Nie na tyle, by stracić głowę.

\- Spokój jest przyjemny. - Bill wziął swoją szklankę w dłoń. - Ale zwykle stanowi tylko przykrywkę dla ostrzału. - Spojrzał spode łba na Johna, jakby rzucał mu wyzwanie. - Akurat ty powinieneś o tym wiedzieć.

Wiedział, ale to niczego nie zmieniało. Dwoma dużymi łykami opróżnił swoją szklankę.

\- No, tak - powiedział bez sensu, mając wrażenie, że dezorientacja rozsadza mu czaszkę. - Możemy pogadać o czymś innym - dodał.

\- No ba - odparł ostro Bill. - Możemy pogadać o depresji Sharon, albo o tym, że jutro minie osiemnaście miesięcy, od kiedy zmarła dziewczyna Iana. - John niemal zapomniał, jak bezpośredni potrafi być Bill. Zapomniał też, jak bardzo to czasem pomaga. Sharon uśmiechnęła się ponuro. twarz Iana była jak z kamienia. - No więc jasne, możemy pogadać o tym, jak żałośni jesteśmy. Mogę ci opowiedzieć, jak się poczułem, kiedy przeczytałem w gazecie, że odzyskałeś najlepszego przyjaciela, podczas gdy mój wciąż stanowi stołówkę dla robaków. Mogę ci powiedzieć, jak ciężko było dzisiaj zwlec się z łóżka. Możemy to nawet ocenić na skali od jednego do dziesięciu. Jeśli chcesz. - Uniósł szklankę do ust. Wydawał się zupełnie spokojny.

\- Dupek - skomentował to szczerze John.

\- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie. - Bill uniósł w salucie do połowy opróżnioną szklankę.

I jakimś cudem to pomogło. Irracjonalnie, głupio pomogło.

"Nie mogę tego zmarnować" - powiedział sobie w chwili osobistego oświecenia, które przypominało narodzenie się na nowo; popatrzył na nich wszystkich, miotających się między śmiechem i płaczem, więźniów we własnych ciałach, próbujących walczyć z naciskami i zrobić coś z życiem, które nie oferowało im nic poza obojętnością.

*

Nazajutrz, między jednym pacjentem a drugim, wrzucił w Google "ajmara", a potem próbował wyobrazić sobie Sherlocka w Andach. Udało mu się zobaczyć przyjaciela w tradycyjnym boliwijskim stroju i poczuł się rozdarty, z jednej strony chcąc wybuchnąć śmiechem, a z drugiej tak bardzo pragnąc być tam razem z nim.

*

Molly wpadła trzy dni później.

Weszła, a Sherlock w milczeniu zabrał jej płaszcz - i John już wiedział. Sherlock nigdy nie zabierał ludziom płaszczy. Sherlock nigdy na nikogo tak uroczyście nie patrzył. Sherlock nigdy nie milczał, kiedy Molly przestępowała próg.

Pozwolił jej na krótką gadkę-szmatkę (bezbarwne: "Wow, wygląda dokładnie tak, jak wcześniej" i totalnie bezsensowne: "Co u ciebie, Sherlock?" - na co Sherlock, rzecz jasna, nic nie odpowiedział). Ale potem popatrzyła na Johna i musiała na jego twarzy wyczytać, że aż się gotuje w środku.

\- John, ja... - wybąkała, zanim przerwał jej, unosząc dłoń. To takie proste, nie była Sherlockiem, o tyle łatwiej było jej przerwać.

\- Nie - udało mu się powiedzieć, a potem jego gardło się ścisnęło.

\- Tak - wymruczał Sherlock, stając obok Molly, jakby chcąc ją chronić.

Odwrócił się do Sherlocka; buzowała w nim głęboka, mroczna furia.

\- Molly - wycedził. - Wyjdź, proszę.

\- John - powiedziała z przerażeniem. Jej dłonie drżały jak maleńkie ptaszki.

\- Wyjdź, proszę - powtórzył przez zaciśnięte zęby. Bo pamiętał o Sharon, pamiętał o Billu, a Molly nie była niczemu winna.

\- Napiszę do ciebie - rzucił Sherlock do jej pleców, nie odrywając wzroku od trzęsącego się Johna. - No więc? - zapytał z grymasem, kiedy zamknęły się drzwi.

\- Jak to jest... - zaczął, a potem na moment urwał. - Jak to jest, że  _Molly_  wiedziała, a ja nie?

Sherlock wydawał się zaskoczony.

\- Ona nie była zagrożona. Ty tak.

\- Nie wciskaj mi takiego gówna - zjeżył się John. Bezwolnie zrobił krok w stronę Sherlocka i dźgnął go palcem w pierś. -  _Jesteś w stanie_  przekazać mi coś tak, by nikt nie wiedział. Jasna cholera, Molly odwiedzała mnie niemal co tydzień! Mogłeś jej przekazać, by mi powiedziała! I ona z powodu jakiejś... pokręconej lojalności wobec ciebie... nie mam pojęcia, jak ją do tego przekonałeś... ale,  _Jezu, Sherlock_ , doprowadziłeś mnie do jebanej rozpaczy, wiesz o tym w ogóle? - Jego palec wwiercał się w pierś Sherlocka. To musiało boleć, ale Sherlock nawet nie mrugnął. -  _Wiesz_  o tym? Wiesz, jak długo trwało, zanim byłem w stanie  _jakkolwiek_  funkcjonować? Ty... powiedziałeś mi, że wszystko, co myślałem, że jest prawdą,  _nie było nią_ , pozbawiłeś mnie gruntu pod nogami tyle razy, że nawet nie wiedziałem, jak się podnieść, ty cholerny dupku! Doprowadziłeś do tego, że zacząłem w ciebie wątpić, wiesz? Zacząłem wątpić we  _wszystko_. Zadzwoniłeś do mnie i powiedziałeś mi, że  _wszystko, wszystko_  było bzdurą, całe moje życie, ja, ty, a ja... Boże! Jakim cudem nie zasłużyłem na zaufanie, jakim?! Jak to jest, że pieprzona Molly Hooper wiedziała, a ja nie?!

Sherlock wydawał się porażony, na jego zwykle bladej twarzy pojawił się rumieniec. Nie wyglądał na złego. Tak naprawdę w ogóle nie wyglądał.

\- Zrobiłem to dla ciebie - powiedział, gdy Johnowi skończyły się słowa.

\- No tak, wielkie dzięki, Sherlock! Dzięki, naprawdę, jestem cholernie zobowiązany. - John zabrał dłoń z jego piersi i odwrócił się na pięcie, czując nagłą potrzebę, by znaleźć się jak najdalej od przyjaciela.

Zatrzymała go dłoń Sherlocka na ramieniu. Detektyw zmusił go, by się odwrócił; by znów stanęli twarzą w twarz.

\- Zrobiłem to dla ciebie - powtórzył. - Wszystko było dla ciebie.

\- Kurwa mać, co to w ogóle  _znaczy_ , Sherlock? - Gorące, żenujące łzy wściekłości piekły go w oczy.

\- To znaczy, że ja... - Sherlock szukał słów. Poruszał niespokojnie dzikimi oczami.

-  _Co?_  - naciskał John.

\- Nie mogłem pozwolić, żebyś wiedział - powiedział w końcu zbyt gwałtownie. - Nie mogłem znieść myśli, że będziesz tu, że będziesz wiedział, że żyję i nie będziesz mógł się ze mną skontaktować. To byłoby za dużo do zniesienia.

John wbił w niego wzrok. Był pewien, że drganie jego szczęki wygląda bardzo głupio.

\- Za dużo  _do zniesienia_? Wiedziałbym, że żyjesz i to byłoby za dużo do zniesienia? Że co?

Dłoń Sherlocka na jego ramieniu zacisnęła się boleśnie.

\- Pomyślałem, że jeśli... jeśli zostawię cię samego na dostatecznie długo, to zaczniesz od nowa i nie będziesz już... zagrożony. Czysta karta, John.

W międzyczasie mózg Johna najwyraźniej odmówił współpracy. W świecie nie było już ani jednej zrozumiałej rzeczy.

\- Czysta karta - powtórzył beznamiętnie.

\- Żebyś mógł... żebyś mógł zacząć od nowa - powtórzył Sherlock. Maska zniknęła dość spektakularnie - jego twarz była aż pomarszczona od smutku. - Gdybyś wiedział, ze żyję, nie byłbyś w stanie... Chciałbyś... - Ewidentnie nie miał słów. Co za rzadkość.

\- Kurwa, kpisz sobie? - John niemal splunął. - Serio, Sherlock, jaja sobie robisz?

Sherlock zrobił długi wydech.

\- Nie - powiedział w końcu.

Zapadłą cisza, wciąż ciężka echem ich głosów.

\- No to po co wróciłeś? Dlaczego? Jeśli chciałeś dla mnie  _czystej karty_?

Sherlock wyglądał, jakby cierpiał. Jego dłoń ciężko zsunęła się z ramienia Johna.

\- Molly. Musiałem ją zaangażować. Była częścią podstępu. Ona... informowała mnie o wszystkim. Powiedziała... powiedziała, jak ciężko to znosisz. Najpierw sądziłem, że to tylko pierwszy szok, ale nie przestawała o tym mówić, nic się nie zmieniało i sądzę, że...

\- Sądzisz, że zdałeś sobie sprawę, że naprawdę mi na tobie zależy - dokończył John, czując, ze się krzywi. -  _Ty chuju_.

\- Zdałem sobie sprawę, jak bardzo. - Oparł się o ścianę, jakby nie był w stanie ustać. - Nigdy nie sądziłem, że to wstrząśnie tobą aż tak bardzo.

\- Bo jesteś jebaną maszyną. Dlatego - warknął John i poczuł zimny skręt kiszek, gdy przypomniał sobie, że to była jedna z ostatnich rzeczy, którą powiedział Sherlockowi przed skokiem. Potrząsnął głową, próbując wygnać z niej tę myśl, próbując cokolwiek zrozumieć.

Sherlock zamknął oczy.

\- Wtedy na dachu - powiedział niemal niedosłyszalnie - zdałem sobie sprawę, jak bardzo mnie zależy na  _tobie_. Skoczyłem dla ciebie, John. Nie sądziłem... naprawdę, nie pomyślałem, że to uczucie jest obustronne.

John miał wrażenie, że w gardle wybuchł mu pożar. Odczuwał jakąś bardzo dziwną inność - jakby jego ciało już do niego nie należało.

\- Jeb się - rzucił, przechodząc obok Sherlocka przez kuchnię, a potem wspiął się po schodach do swojej sypialni, przeskakując po dwa stopnie naraz.

*

Po jakiejś godzinie – godzinie, którą spędził najpierw na wściekaniu się, potem na łażeniu w kółko, a potem po prostu na drzemaniu – usłyszał pukanie do drzwi.

Zamknął oczy. Sherlock nigdy nie pukał. To wszystko było koszmarnie niewłaściwe.

No ale było jak było i trzeba sobie z tym poradzić.

\- Proszę - powiedział mrocznym, chropowatym głosem.

Sherlock otworzył drzwi z nietypową dla siebie ostrożnością i zajrzał do środka. Ta  _twarz_ , te  _oczy_ , długie loki opadające na czoło... John nabrał wrażenia, że przeszłość nabija się z niego, otwiera okno w czasoprzestrzeni i to musi być iluzja, to musi minąć, bo jak może być inaczej? Jak mogłaby to być prawda?

\- No wejdź - powiedział z odrobinę za dużym naciskiem. Sherlock wślizgnął się do środka i oparł o drzwi.

Długa cisza. John czuł, jak jego gniew rozpływa się powoli, rozpuszcza pod wpływem widoku Sherlocka, który kulił się w sobie, zmieniał w patyczkowatą figurę z kończynami, które zdawały się go przerastać, i przytrzymywał się drzwi. Na jego twarzy malował się... głównie strach. Co było tak nieznajome, że John aż się skręcił.

\- Żałujesz, że tu wróciłeś - powiedział detektyw, a jego normalny, rzeczowy ton był tylko odrobinę naznaczony przez to, co John widział na jego twarzy.

Zastanowił się.

\- Tak - potwierdził, bo zaprzeczanie nie miało sensu. Sherlock wiedział i może lepiej było to powiedzieć, może to przywróci ich do momentu, w którym mogli powiedzieć wszystko i tak naprawdę się nie martwić. Już niemal nie pamiętał, jak to było: móc powiedzieć Sherlockowi, że jest niewiarygodnym dupkiem i nie martwić się, że przyjaciela następnego dnia nie będzie. - Nie dlatego, że nie chcę tu być - dodał, gdy Sherlock zamknął oczy. - Ale... może jest za wcześnie, Sherlock.

\- To moja wina - wymamrotał Sherlock niskim, mrocznym głosem. John nie wiedział, jak to rozumieć. Jego wina, że umarł? Jego wina, że nie umarł? Jego wina, że się nie kontaktował? Jego wina, że się skontaktował z Johnem? Jego wina, że niemal od razu poprosił, by John wrócił? Jego wina, że był taki kuszący, taki sherlockowy, że John nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że wrócił mimo całej reszty swojego życia?

\- A tam, pieprz się - powiedział przyjaźnie. - Naprawdę jestem w stanie wziąć odpowiedzialność za własne postępowanie, mimo tego, co zdajesz się myśleć, kiedy wchodzisz w swój heroiczny nastrój pod tytułem "Uratuję wszystkich".

Sherlock popatrzył na niego z powątpiewaniem.

\- Słuchaj - westchnął John. - Wróciłem, bo chciałem. Nie myślałem o tym specjalnie, ale chciałem. Ty... tęskniłem za tym. Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo. - Gdy zobaczył twarz Sherlocka, poprawił się. - A może wiesz. Wszystko jedno. Nie chodzi... Mam wrażenie, że już nic o tobie nie wiem.

\- Ależ wiesz - powiedział Sherlock cicho.

\- Nie o tym, przez co przeszedłeś - John nie przestawał nalegać.

\- Czemu to ma dla ciebie takie znaczenie? - Sherlock brzmiał, jakby naprawdę nie miał pojęcia.

John wywrócił oczami.

\- Czasem szalka Petriego ma więcej inteligencji emocjonalnej i subtelności niż ty, wiesz? Bo się  _zmieniłeś_. Może sam o tym nie wiesz, ale to prawda. - Przez chwilę milczał, a potem zdecydował się iść za ciosem, bo właśnie tak musiało być, jeśli cokolwiek miało tu działać. - Mam wrażenie, że nie umiem cię utrzymać. Że wyślizgniesz mi się, jeśli nie będę ostrożny. To... nieprzyjemne.

Sherlock odsunął się od drzwi i przeszedł przez przestrzeń między nimi. Powoli, z namysłem, ujął dłoń Johna, która wisiała bezużytecznie przy jego boku i położył ją na swoim ramieniu. Zacisnął własnymi palcami palce Johna wokół tej krągłości, pod którą ramię przechodziło w szyję. Wydawał się niepewny, niezręczny, ale ten gest odtajał i roztopił coś w Johnie.  _Trzymasz mnie._

\- Ja też ciągle myślę, że odejdziesz - powiedział w końcu Sherlock. Jego usta wykręcały się, jakby wypowiedzenie tych słów wymagało od niego ogromnego wysiłku. - Ciągle się tego spodziewam.

John spojrzał na niego.

\- Jakbym  _ja_  mógł kiedykolwiek odejść - stwierdził z lekką goryczą, ale zmiękł, gdy ujrzał twarz Sherlocka. - Jesteś największym idiotą na tej planecie, wiesz? - spytał, nie mogąc powstrzymać zachwytu, który dźwięczał w jego głosie. - Zdałeś sobie sprawę, ile dla mnie znaczysz, kiedy dowiedziałeś się, jak ciężko znoszę twoją śmierć? Serio? Jesteś pojebany.

\- Wiem. - Sherlock zamknął oczy. W jego głosie pobrzmiewało coś, co mogło być śmiechem. - Wiem, John.

John czuł jednocześnie zimno i ciepło. Zrobił krok do przodu, aż jego nos zaczął wciskać się w ramię Sherlocka.

\- Ty dupku - powiedział i ostrożnie położył ramię, którym nie trzymał ramienia Sherlocka, z drugiej strony, ostrożnie przesuwając palcami po jego plecach. Sherlock przyciągnął go bez namysłu i objął go długimi ramionami silniej niż John oczekiwał.

*

\- Po prostu wyjaśnij techniczne szczegóły - nalegał John.

Molly nie wydawała się przekonana.

\- Jezu, Molly - wybuchnął John, nie będąc w stanie opanować niecierpliwości. - Wrócił. Nie potrzebuje już, żebyś go chroniła. Po prostu wyjaśnij  _jak_.

Nadal była niepewna, jakby sądziła, że może jednak Sherlock potrzebuje jej ochrony. To znów go wściekło, tak bardzo wściekło - widział, jak zastanawia się, czy powinna mu powiedzieć coś, co wiedziała przez cały ten czas, i co on, z całą pewnością,  _też_  powinien był wiedzieć. Próbował się jednak przekonać i uświadomić sobie, że to nie jej wina.

\- Proszę, Molly - wycedził.

Wydawało się, że ta rozmowa sprawia jej ból.

\- On... No, przygotowałam jego... jego ciało. To, w gruncie rzeczy, było... - Westchnęła. - Ryzykowne. Tak bardzo ryzykowne. Zupełne szaleństwo. Miał tyle szczęścia, że to zadziałało. Powiedział, że nawet pięćdziesiąt procent szans, że zadziała, jest tego warte. Ale to nawet... Szczerze mówiąc, mam wrażenie, że to było mniej niż pięćdziesiąt procent. Na początku nie chciałam, ale... przekonał mnie. - John miał wrażenie, że jego żołądek wykonuje salto, a Molly chyba podjęła decyzję i zaczęła mówić z większym przekonaniem. - Wykonałam na nim nacięcia, a potem zaszyłam je tak, żeby się otworzyły przy... przy zderzeniu. - Przełknęła ślinę, unikając jego wzroku. - Wypełnił czymś swój płaszcz i założył jakieś urządzenie stabilizujące kręgosłup, które sam zrobił... To było genialne. Nadal nie rozumiem, jakim cudem to zadziałało. I naszprycował się mnóstwem różnych rzeczy, żeby przyspieszyć krzepnięcie krwi, obniżyć ciśnienie, podkręcić adrenalinę, a jednocześnie zmniejszyć puls do absolutnego minimum. Masa rzeczy. I nie chciał niczego przeciwbólowego. - Zdusiła cichy śmiech i potrząsnęła głową. - Powiedział, że to zaburzy mu proces myślowy.

John stał przez chwilę w ciszy, próbując to wszystko zrozumieć.

\- Więc on... On  _naprawdę_  skoczył z dachu? To był on. - Czuł suchość w gardle.

\- Tak. Był... w strasznym stanie. Cały połamany. Może z tuzin kości w jego ciele nie był w jakiś sposób naruszony. W tym czaszka – i tylko na to liczył. - W jej oczach rozbłysły łzy. Na ich widok gniew Johna wyparował. Jak można było prosić o coś takiego i jaką nadzwyczajną osobą była, że się na to zgodziła!

\- Chryste - powiedział, czując mdłości.

Skinęła głową, próbując mruganiem pozbyć się łez.

\- A potem?

\- Miał transport. Bezdomni. Powiedział, że przyszli go pozbierać i zabrać w jakieś bezpieczne miejsce, gdzie mógł dojść do siebie, a potem naprawdę by zniknął. Ledwo udało mi się nastawić mu kości i podać lekarstwa, zanim po niego przyszli. Nie chciał, żebym wiedziała, gdzie się wybiera. Powiedział, że to niebezpieczne. Że to  _on_  skontaktuje się ze mną.

\- Skontaktował się?

\- W końcu tak. Po jakichś siedmiu tygodniach. Dostałam pocztówkę z Helsinek - była pusta, ale mogła być tylko od niego.

Helsinki. A więc nie tylko Ameryka Południowa. John wziął głęboki oddech, próbując uspokoić żołądek.

\- John - Molly pociągnęła nosem. - Ja tylko... przepraszam. Nie masz pojęcia, jak ciężko było patrzeć na ciebie, podczas gdy wiedziałam...

\- W porządku, Molly - przerwał jej delikatnie. Jego gniew pod wpływem jej rozpaczy zdumiewająco łatwo zmienił się w czułość. Zdał sobie sprawę, że nie tylko on cierpiał. - To już skończone.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego przez łzy. Musiał się powstrzymać, by jej nie przytulić.

*

Kiedy wrócił do domu, Sherlock stał przy oknie i stukał w skroń smyczkiem. Jego kontury były odrobinę zamazane w nieoczekiwanym wczesnowiosennym słońcu przebijającym przez szybę.

John przez chwilę patrzył na niego, na jego rozmazanąw świetle słońca sylwetkę, i poczuł gorącą falę opiekuńczości, z którą nie do końca wiedział, co zrobić, bo Sherlock był najbardziej nienadającą się do opieki osobą na planecie.

\- Coś nie tak, John? - spytał Sherlock spokojnie, nie odwracając się.

\- Nie - odparł, bo dość ciężko byłoby mu powiedzieć: "Po prostu mam ochotę przylepić się do ciebie, zapewnić twojemu ciału bezpieczeństwo po tym wszystkim, co przeszło, bo nigdy do końca nie doceniałem, jakie to ma dla mnie znaczenie, że jesteś nietknięty na tyle różnych sposobów, na ile jesteś w stanie po tym wszystkim, co się stało". Język zawiódł, dławiąc się na guli rzeczywistości. Ale jeszcze przez moment nie mógł oderwać oczu, jakby wszystkie jego zmysły musiały się przekonać, że to ciało wciąż istnieje, pewnie pokryte bliznami pod eleganckim ubraniem, pewnie nieco zdeformowane pod naznaczonymi miejscami, x i x, i x, tu i tu, i tu, i tu, gdzie się połamało, gdzie ziemia tak usilnie próbowała wycisnąć z niego życie, gdzie powitał je niewzruszony żywioł.

Coś zaczęło drapać Johna w gardle.

Odwrócił się i poszedł do kuchni, otworzył szafkę w poszukiwaniu czystej filiżanki i próbował odzyskać kontrolę nad oddechem.

Nagle, niespodziewanie, pojawił się za nim Sherlock i sięgnął ponad nim, muskając piersią jego plecy w nagłym, ciepłym, lekkim kontakcie.

\- Proszę - powiedział i chwycił filiżankę, która stałą zbyt wysoko, by John mógł po nią sięgnąć.

John wziął ją i dłuższą chwilę próbował dojść do siebie, bo Boże, któregoś dnia w końcu doczeka się zawału.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rozdział 4**

Greg stanowczo wyglądał nieswojo. John przepchnął się do niego obok hałaśliwej grupki, która świętowała wieczór panieński w ich ulubionym pubie. Dziewczyny, ubrane w kiczowate sukienki i różowe boa, były głośne i na najlepszej drodze, by się urżnąć. John, nieco wbrew sobie, musiał przyznać, że to mu odpowiada. Miło było znów usłyszeć normalne dźwięki, być wśród ludzi, którzy piją, przystawiają się do siebie, śmieją, przesuwają swoje granice na tutaj i teraz, by o tym zapomnieć, kiedy znów będą zupełnie nad sobą panować.

Gdy John usiadł, Greg uśmiechnął się nieszczerze i podał mu piwo.

\- Co tam? - spytał lekko doktor, obserwując, jak tamten zbyt mocno zacisnął palce na kuflu.

Greg uniósł swoje piwo i wziął duży łyk. Potem spojrzał na Johna jakby mniej łagodnie niż zwykle.

\- John, nic na to nie poradzę. Chcę pogadać z Sherlockiem.

John popatrzył na niego nieco niepewnie. Zaskoczyła go bezpośredniość, z jaką Greg mówił o Sherlocku.

\- Co stoi na przeszkodzie?

\- Nie skontaktował się ze mną. W ogóle. - Greg łyknął więcej piwa. - Wiem tylko z gazet.

\- Och. - John skrzywił się, czując iskrzące w nim poczucie winy. On też nie pomyślał o tym, by skontaktować się z Gregiem. Kompletnie wyleciało mu to z, pochłoniętej Sherlockiem, głowy.

\- W porządku. - Greg odegnał machnięciem dłoni niewypowiedzianą myśl. Był naprawdę dobrym obserwatorem, choć nie zawsze to pokazywał. - To nie twoja rola. Poza tym... - roześmiał się nieco nerwowo. - Przypuszczam, że sam miałeś niezłą jazdę.

John wypił trochę piwa, starając się nie skupiać zbyt dużej uwagi na odpowiedzi, ale kiedy odstawił kufel, pomyślał: „Och, w sumie czemu nie". Greg był doskonałym słuchaczem.

\- Nawet nie masz pojęcia - stwierdził powoli.

\- Walnąłeś go? - Na ustach Grega igrał lekki uśmiech. Od razu wydawał się bardziej zrelaksowany.

John potrząsnął głową.

\- Ale chciałem. I to bardzo. Ale on jest, jaki jest. Znasz go.

\- Znam - Greg pokiwał głową. - Ale dla większości ludzi to tylko byłby argument, żeby uderzyć mocniej.

John zachichotał i poczuł, że się uspokaja. Dobrze było siedzieć naprzeciwko Grega i trochę pogadać, mieć pozwolenie na normalność, mieć też pozwolenie na nienormalność, bo nic nie było normalne, a Greg to rozumiał.

\- We mnie to tylko wzmaga dezorientację - przyznał uczciwie.

Greg, wciąż z uśmiechem, pokiwał głową. Naprawdę czasem wiedział więcej niż przyznawał.

\- Więc znowu razem mieszkacie? - spytał niemal beznamiętnie.

\- Ano. - Nawet nie spytał, skąd Greg wie. - Może to nie jest najlepszy pomysł.

\- O? - Fantastyczne w Gregu było to, że we właściwych momentach zawsze zachęcał, by mówić dalej, a potem pozwalał, by cisza trwała na tyle długo, żeby John mógł zdecydować, ile chce mu powiedzieć.

\- To mnie zżera od środka - powiedział w końcu. - Ciągle myślę, że się obudzę, a jego znów nie będzie. Nawet po dwóch tygodniach...

\- Wiesz, dwa tygodnie to nic - przerwał mu spokojnie Greg. - Po dwóch latach...

John zakołysał swoim piwem.

\- Pewnie tak - przyznał.

\- A co... co myśli o tym Mary? - Oczy Grega były domyślne.

John odchrząknął.

\- Nic... nic szczególnego.

\- Ona coś z tego rozumie?

John wywrócił oczami.

\- Jak ktoś... ktoś, kto go nie zna, może zrozumieć?

\- A to akurat fakt. - Greg pokiwał głową. John poczuł gwałtowną falę ulgi, że Greg istniał, bo Greg rozumiał; Greg znał Sherlocka chyba lepiej, niż sądził sam Sherlock i znał też Johna lepiej niż sądził sam John. Teraz zawahał się przez chwilę. - Ile ona...

_Ile ona wie?_  Czy wie, kim byłeś? Czy wie, że na koniec on i ty stanowiliście niemal jedno? Czy wie, że gdy przebywaliście osobno, smsowaliście jak zakochane nastolatki? Czy wie, że on wpada ci w słowo i kończy twoje wypowiedzi? Czy wie, że dwa tygodnie po jego skoku przyszedłeś do mnie, pogrążony w otchłani histerii i powiedziałeś mi, że już nie wiesz, jak żyć? Czy wie, że powiedziałeś mi, że kochałeś go tak bardzo, że nawet nie miałeś pojęcia, że tak można? Czy wie o rozmiarze twojej rozpaczy, twojej żałoby? Czy wie, że nigdy nie miałeś nikogo tak niemożliwego, tak nieprzegapialnego, tak ważnego, tak znaczącego, tak irytującego, tak inspirującego, tak życiodajnegojak Sherlock i czy wie, że w końcu odsunąłeś te uczucia, będąc pewnym, że już nigdy, dla nikogo, nie uchylisz drzwi tej krypty? Czy ona wie, że chociaż myślisz, że ją kochasz, może nawet wiesz, że ją kochasz, zawsze wiedziałeś, że to co innego?

Greg był niezły w mówieniu bez mówienia, a John robił się coraz lepszy w rozczytywaniu ludzi, którzy nie mówili. A przynajmniej ludzi, którzy nie byli Sherlockiem i nie mówili.

\- Część - odparł, zaciskając dłoń na kuflu. No tak. Odrobinę. W zasadzie, prawie nic.

Greg wykrzywił się. W tym grymasie było współczucie i... jeszcze coś.

\- A... Sherlock? - zapytał, wyglądając, jakby to pytanie sprawiało mu ból.

John przełknął ślinę. Sherlock, oczywiście, coś wiedział. Ale na pewno nie wszystko. I była jeszcze ta przepaść, której nie umiał przekroczyć. Nie wiedział nawet, czy chciałby ją przekroczyć, nawet gdyby umiał.

\- Nie wiem - odparł nie do końca uczciwie.

Greg milczał przez chwilę.

\- Czy on mnie nienawidzi?

John popatrzył na niego z zaskoczeniem.

\- Dlaczego, do diabła?

\- Zawiodłem jego zaufanie. Nie powinienem był go aresztować. Powinienem był wiedzieć. - Twarz Grega była bardzo, bardzo odległym odbiciem maski Sherlocka.

\- Nie miałeś wyjścia - odparł John ostro. - I on o tym wie.

Greg westchnął. Dziewczyny z wieczoru panieńskiego wyszły z pubu, pokrzykując i śmiejąc się. Nagły spokój w lokalu sprawił, że John poczuł się bardzo, bardzo odsłonięty. Greg pochył się w jego stronę - najwyraźniej czuł się tak samo, lecz mówił dalej.

\- Właśnie chodzi o to, że miałem wyjście, John. Myślałem po prostu, że tyle jestem mu winien, że powinienem być tą osobą, która wykona ten ostatni krok. Że powinienem przynajmniej być... konsekwentny w swoim... zainteresowaniu nim. To musiałem być ja. Musiałem wziąć na siebie tę odpowiedzialność. I szczerze mówiąc, przez moment w niego wątpiłem, wiesz? - Greg patrzył na niego, ledwo ukrywając niepokój. - Ale tylko przez moment. Kiedy wziął cię jako swojego... „zakładnika"... w tym momencie wiedziałem, że jest prawdziwy. Pamiętam wyraz twojej twarzy. I jego też.

John kaszlnął. Ta noc. Wspomnienie, które wydawało się kruche przez odtwarzanie go wciąż na nowo, które przez kilka ostatnich lat wywoływało w nim tyle smutku, a teraz przypominało cud.

\- Nie sądzę, żeby on miał do ciebie pretensje, Greg - powiedział w końcu, kiedy Greg dalej milczał. - Nie wiem, co się z nim działo przez ostatnie dwa lata, ale nie sądzę, żeby miał siłę na pretensje.

\- Wyślę mu SMS-a - zdecydował Greg i pociągnął łyk z kufla.

\- Taa, może mu się przydać. Poza tym - John uniósł brew. - Ty też masz powód, żeby być na niego wściekły.

Greg machnął ręką.

\- Jestem. Byłem. Zajebiście wściekły. Kiedy przeczytałem gazety... Podarłem „Times" na drobne kawałeczki. Co za chuj, przez niego straciłem pracę. - Potrząsnął głową. - Przez niego cierpiałeś. Pieprzony dupek. Nie... nie ma słów, które mogłyby wyrazić, jaki byłem wściekły.

John spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnął się wbrew sobie. Doskonale umiał sobie wyobrazić, jak Greg rozrywa gazetę na strzępy, może nawet się w nią wgryza, wrzeszczy na nią, a potem klnie jak szewc na pierwszą osobę, która miała nieszczęście do niego zagadać.

\- Ale już nie?

\- Nie mogę obiecać, że kiedy go zobaczę, nie będę miał ochoty strzelić mu w twarz - stwierdził lekko Greg, kołysząc piwem. - Ale nie, już nie. Ta cisza w sumie trochę pomogła.

\- Nie czujesz się... - John zawahał się, próbując wyobrazić sobie, jakby to było: wiedzieć, że Sherlock wrócił i nie dostać żadnej wiadomości. - ...zaniedbany?

\- Boże, nie. Gdyby przyszedł do mnie, naprawdę bym go zastrzelił za to, że nie poszedł do ciebie. Nie mam do niego żadnych praw. Jeszcze. - Przez chwilę wyglądał, jakby intensywnie myślał. Potem opróżnił kufel. - Poza tym, jest mi łatwiej, kiedy mam wszystko czarno na białym. Nie zniknął dlatego, że się nudził czy coś. Ratował ludzi. - Roześmiał się. - Nigdy bym nie przypuszczał, że akurat on cierpi na kompleks bohatera.

John popatrzył na niego, próbując z jego twarzy wyczytać, ile wie. W żadnej gazecie nie napisali, kto był na muszce, kiedy Sherlock stał na dachu. Ludziom Mycrofta udało się utrzymać ten konkretny szczegół z dala od prasy. Przypuszczał, że on sam jest dość oczywisty nawet dla zwykłego przechodnia, ale reszta? Odchrząknął.

\- Byłeś jednym z tych ludzi, których próbował ratować, wiesz? - powiedział. Na samą myśl o wielkości tego, co Sherlock próbował osiągnąć, zaczęło dudnić mu w uszach.

\- No jasne, jak cała reszta Londynu.

John powoli potrząsnął głową.

\- Nie, on... Byłeś celem.

Greg zamarł. Przez chwilę nic nie mówił.

\- Celem Moriarty'ego? - spytał w końcu, głosem tak neutralnym, że z całą pewnością nie neutralnym.

\- Tak. Byli... Jego strzelcy celowali w trójkę ludzi. - John przełknął ślinę, przez chwilę mając wrażenie, że nie on powinien o tym mówić. Miał jednak graniczące z pewnością przekonanie, że Sherlock nigdy Gregowi nie powie, że będzie wolał utrzymać to w sekrecie. Jak słabość, na którą sobie pozwolił, ale którą nie chciał się dzielić. - Ja, pani Hudson i ty.

Długa, znacząca cisza.

Greg poruszał oczami, próbując zrozumieć.

\- Ja pierdolę - powiedział w końcu. Zmierzył wzrokiem kufel, jakby gniewając się na niego, że jest pusty. Potem roześmiał się cicho i z rezygnacją. - Teraz to  _na pewno_  nie jestem już na niego wściekły.

John skrzywił się.

\- Taaa, to trochę utrudnia wściekanie się.

Greg popatrzył na niego i uśmiechnął się lekko. Ten uśmiech mówił, że trochę go rozumie.

\- A co on teraz porabia? - spytał po długiej ciszy, jednocześnie próbując złapać wzrok barmana, by dostać kolejne piwo.

John zastanowił się.

\- Niewiele. W sumie to nie wiem. Dużo siedzi w mieszkaniu, robi coś na kompie. Często też na długo wychodzi. Nie... Myślę, że po prostu chodzi po Londynie.

Greg popatrzył na niego.

\- Wszystko z nim okej?

John westchnął.

\- Tak myślę. Ale, Greg, kto to może wiedzieć? To nadal Sherlock.

Zapadła długa cisza.

\- A jak  _ty_  się masz? - spytał John, nagle zdając sobie sprawę, że jeszcze nie zadał tego pytania.

\- Dobrze - odparł natychmiast Greg. - Przywrócili mnie na stanowisko. Znów chcą mnie w wydziale zabójstw, ale jeszcze nie jestem przekonany. I nie zaakceptuję byle ochłapu. Chcę przeprosin - Na pytające spojrzenie Johna dodał - Nie dla mnie, dla Sherlocka.

John pokiwał głową, szczęśliwy, że Greg jest i że jest Gregiem.

xxx

\- Sherlock? - zawołał w głąb mieszkania. Było ono ciemne, ciche, spokojne, a zatem zdecydowanie bezsherlockowe. A przynajmniej kiedyś tak by było - obecnie Sherlock bywał cichy, wreszcie spełniając tę najpierwszą ze swoich obietnic („Czasem milczę przez kilka dni"). To było nowe i niekiedy odrobinę niepokojące.

Z ciemnej dziury otwartych drzwi do sypialni Sherlocka dobiegło stęknięcie. Och. John zdał sobie sprawę, że Sherlock mógł spać. Ostatecznie była trzecia w nocy. Ale spanie o typowych dla tego stanu godzinach nigdy nie stanowiło jednej z ulubionych czynności Sherlocka.

Po chwili podszedł do otwartych drzwi sypialni. W głowie wciąż szumiał mu alkohol i słowa Grega.

\- Sherlock? - powtórzył nieco ciszej, na wypadek gdyby przyjaciel faktycznie spał.

\- Tak - odpowiedział Sherlock ponurym, zamroczonym snem głosem.

\- Obudziłem cię?

\- Tak.

Och.

\- Przepraszam.

\- Nie szkodzi. I tak śnił mi się koszmar. - Sherlock odwrócił się, szeleszcząc pościelą.

\- Czemu masz otwarte drzwi? - Sherlock nieczęsto chodził spać, ale zawsze zamykał przy tym drzwi.

Chwila ciszy.

\- Chciałem usłyszeć, jak wrócisz do domu.

Coś szarpnęło się w piersi Johna, jakby ktoś przywiązał do niego linę i teraz za nią pociągał. Przełknął ślinę.

\- Co ci się śniło? - wydusił z siebie odrobinę niepewnie.

Zapadła długa cisza. Już zaczynał myśleć, że może Sherlock naprawdę, naprawdę nie chce o tym mówić albo nawet znowu zasnął, kiedy usłyszał odpowiedź:

\- Ameryka Południowa.

\- To źle? - Serce Johna biło odrobinę za szybko.

\- Zazwyczaj nie. Tak ogólnie Ameryka Południowa to miłe miejsce. Ale w tym przypadku - owszem, źle.

John nie był pewien, co odpowiedzieć. Desperacko pragnął, by Sherlock po prostu mu powiedział, podzielił się tym, co się wydarzyło. Być może wtedy John umiałby zidentyfikować to, co czasem przemykało po twarzy detektywa. Stał tak przez chwilę, czując się trochę bezużyteczny, trochę pijany, bardzo nie na miejscu. Zaczął się odwracać, by pójść do swojego pokoju.

\- John - wymamrotał Sherlock. Brzmiało to, jakby schował twarz w poduszce.

\- Tak?

\- Jak Lestrade?

To było nieco zaskakujące.

\- Chyba dobrze. Chcą, żeby wrócił do pracy.

Sherlock zaśmiał się cicho i miękko.

\- Mam nadzieję, że zmusi ich, by błagali.

\- Odniosłem wrażenie, że taki ma zamiar.

\- Hmm - wymamrotał Sherlock z zadowoleniem.

\- Powinieneś iść z nami następnym razem.

Sherlock milczał. Pewnie krzywił się z obrzydzeniem do poduszki na myśl o spędzeniu wieczoru nad alkoholem w plebejskim, nudnym pubie, pełnym przezroczystych, nieznośnie nieciekawych ludzi.

\- No dobra. Dobranoc - powiedział w końcu John, zmuszając się do odwrócenia od małej czarnej dziury, która była sypialnią Sherlocka i ewidentnie go wciągała.

\- Dobranoc, John - odpowiedział Sherlock. Jego głos był cichy, ciepły, nadal nie do końca realny.

xxx

Dopiero kiedy Mary napisała mu SMS-a o treści: „Cześć, nieznajomy lekarzu", z zaskoczeniem pełnym poczucia winy zdał sobie sprawę, że nie odzywał się do niej prawie od sześciu dni. Obiecał sobie, że to się wydarzać nie będzie, ale jednak. Sherlock znów zabierał tyle przestrzeni, tyle miejsca w jego umyśle, że wiele innych kwestii zostało po prostu odsuniętych.

Nie spodziewał się, że jedną z tych kwestii będzie Mary. Fatalnie się z tym czuł. Szybko odpisał:

„Cześć! Bardzo cię przepraszam, świat mnie trochę przygniótł. Chcesz się jutro ze mną powyprostowywać?"

Jej „Bardzo chętnie" aż wibrowało od wszystkich rzeczy, których nie napisała.

\- Jak ma na imię? - przerwał mu rozważania niski baryton Sherlocka.

Spojrzał przez ramię na swojego współlokatora, który siedział zwinięty w kłębek ze swoim laptopem i wyglądał dość idiotycznie: ciasno owinięty szlafrokiem, ze zmierzwionymi, nadal wilgotnymi po prysznicu włosami i z twarzą, która w zimnym blasku monitora wydawała się jeszcze bledsza niż normalnie.

\- Skąd... - zaczął John i urwał, widząc uniesione brwi Sherlocka. - Nie, nie mów, błagam. Ona... Hm. Mary.

\- Wychodzisz z nią jutro wieczorem? - Sherlock skupił się na swoim ekranie.

\- Tak.

\- Dobrze.

John chwilę czekał, nie wiedząc tak właściwie, na co. Może na to, by Sherlock spytał, czemu John wcześniej o niej nie wspomniał - ale nie miał pewności, czy byłby w stanie odpowiedzieć coś poza złośliwym: „Bo ty też nie wspominasz o niczym, co zdarzyło się w ostatnich dwóch latach" albo boleśnie prawdziwym: „Bo nie mógłbym znieść waszego spotkania".

\- Dobrze wam idzie? - spytał w końcu Sherlock.

John zerknął na „Bardzo chętnie" na ekranie komórki i poczuł coś nieprzyjemnego w żołądku. Odchrząknął.

\- Wiesz co, tak. Ostatecznie nie było cię i nie mogłeś wszystkiego spieprzyć. - To miał być żart, ale jakoś nie wyszedł

Sherlock patrzył na niego przez moment, przemykając wzrokiem po jego twarzy. Ale to, co znalazł, nie wymagało odpowiedzi, więc znów wbił wzrok w komputer.

xxx

Mary była spokojna, rozmowna i tak samo wspaniała jak zwykle.

\- John, muszę wiedzieć, czy nadal w tym ze mną jesteś.

\- Jestem. Oczywiście, że jestem - odparł, biorąc ją za rękę i całując palce jeden po drugim.

Uwierzyła mu, bo chciała mu uwierzyć; bo go kochała; bo wiedziała albo przynajmniej chciała wierzyć, że John też ją kocha. Zmusił się, by to wystarczyło. Zmusił okruch zimna w klatce piersiowej, by zniknął.

xxx

Leżał z Mary w łóżku. Spała głęboko, wtulona w niego. Ich nagie ciała były splecione i nieco lepkie. Długo tulili się po seksie, podczas którego John robił, co mógł, by okazać swoje nieustanne pragnienie tej relacji - ku satysfakcji ich obojga. Seks z Mary był wspaniały, naprawdę.

Więc leżał z nią w łóżku, skupiając się - wolno i w odurzeniu, jak to po stosunku - na lekkiej wilgoci jej oddechu na swojej piersi, na delikatnym dotyku jej sutków i na jej nodze, zarzuconej na jego biodro. Wtedy jego komórka zawibrowała.

Leżała na tyle blisko, że mógł ją wziąć do ręki. Mary nawet nie drgnęła.

_Nuda. SH_

John z całych sił powstrzymał wybuch śmiechu. Jego pierś zadrgała, a Mary wydała z siebie przez sen jękliwy dźwięk. Po raz pierwszy po swoim powrocie Sherlock wysłał bez żadnego powodu SMS-a w środku nocy i pierwszy raz powiedział Johnowi, że się nudzi. To była taka prosta, głupiutka rzecz, a Johna zalała potężna fala ulgi, jakby Sherlock wreszcie  _naprawdę_  wrócił. Sherlock, który nie nudzi się o drugiej w nocy, to nie ta sama osoba.

Opanował bezdźwięczny śmiech i z radością chwycił przynętę.

_Jestem w łóżku z moją dziewczyną, Sherlock. Zajmij się czymś._

Odpowiedź nadeszła natychmiast. Sherlock pewnie nie robił nic poza czekaniem na odpowiedź, która mogłaby odpędzić znienawidzoną nudę.

_Jak rozumiem, ty też jesteś znudzony. SH_

John wywrócił oczami, ale uśmieszek na jego twarzy zmienił się w wyszczerz od ucha do ucha.

_Nie. Przebywanie w łóżku z partnerem seksualnym generalnie nie jest nudne._

Jego telefon zawibrował kilka sekund później.

_Ale moja błyskotliwa inteligencja i tak jest bardziej interesująca, biorąc pod uwagę, jak szybko odpisujesz. Nic dziwnego. SH_

O tak, zdecydowanie, to ta część Sherlocka, która ostatnio siedziała w ukryciu.

_Ona śpi, bałwanie._

Odkrył, że czeka na wibrację z przyjemnym poddenerwowaniem.

_A ty wolisz ze mną smsować niż patrzeć, jak śpi, co, o ile dobrze rozumiem, jest powszechnie uważane za szczyt romantyczności. John, to mi pochlebia. SH_

John zachichotał cicho i położył telefon obok siebie na łóżku, próbując uspokoić narastającą wewnątrz radość. Była zbyt intensywna na tę godzinę, na godzinę, która powinna być spokojna i senna. Zamiast tego została zsherlockowana. Telefon znów zawibrował.

_John? SH_

Sherlock sprawdzał, czy John wciąż jest. Doktor zacisnął oczy i pomyślał o wielu chwilach w ciągu ostatnich kilku lat, kiedy pragnął tylko wysłać Sherlockowi SMS-a: „Sherlock?", jak zawsze, gdy przyjaciel za długo nie odpisywał i John zaczynał się martwić, a na ekranie pojawiłoby się: „Wszystko w porządku. Jestem w taksówce. Jestem w drodze. Rozwiązałem sprawę. Za długo nie przyjeżdżałeś. SH". Na świecie było tyle cudów. Telefon znów zawibrował.

_John, jesteś tam? SH_

I przypomniał sobie, co Sherlock powiedział -  _Ja też ciągle myślę, że odejdziesz_  – przypomniał sobie, jak położył jego dłoń na swoim ramieniu, pozwalając dotknąć pulsującego w sobie życia.

Jestem. Nigdzie się nie wybieram.

Próbował sobie wyobrazić, jak Sherlock teraz wygląda. Pewnie jest ubrany w nowy szlafrok, nie tak doskonale niebieski jak poprzedni, może stoi przy oknie, może leży na kanapie, z telefonem na piersi, jeśli akurat nie pisze do Johna.

_Byłoby głupio, gdybyś się gdzieś wybierał, skoro masz w łóżku swoją dziewczynę. SH_

John uśmiechnął się. Zanim miał szansę odpisać, Sherlock wysłał nowego SMS-a.

_John, myślę, że potrzebuję jakiejś sprawy. SH_

A John natychmiast wystukał:

_Och dzięki Bogu._

xxx

Następnego dnia napisał do niego Ian:

_Planujemy żałobną ucztę. Wpadniesz? Jutro, o ósmej, u Sharon. Ian_

Wiedział, że musi iść - bo byli jego przyjaciółmi, bo byli nieubłaganą siłą, która zmusiła go, by znów zaczął przejmować się innymi ludźmi, bo, przede wszystkim, naprawdę ich lubił. Chociaż sformułowanie "żałobna uczta" sprawiło, że poczuł się niezręcznie – przecież tyle się zmieniło. Miał wrażenie, że zapraszają go na coś, w czym z definicji nie może wziąć udziału. Wszyscy byli w różnych stadiach żałoby. Synek Sharon umarł ledwie osiem miesięcy temu, dziewczyna Iana, z którą był w związku siedem lat, zmarła ponad półtora roku temu, a Bill był już w grupie, kiedy dołączył do niej John, więc jego strata miała miejsce jakieś dwa lata temu. John czasem naprawdę martwił się o Billa z jego nieprzerwaną żałobą - nawet jako lekarz miał wrażenie, że jest przeciągnięta i nieco zbyt intensywna - ale potem przypominał sobie, jaki sam był, jak się długo, długo zachowywał, i czuł się kompletnym kutasem za to, że miał czelność osądzać cudze reakcje na tragedie. On sam,  _oczywiście_ , nie był tak naprawdę już w żadnym stadium żałoby. Czasem jednak musiał sobie o tym przypominać, czasem miał wrażenie, że wciąż coś opłakuje, już nie Sherlocka, bo człowiek, z którym mieszkał, z całą pewnością Sherlockiem był. Nowszym, z ciemnymi plamami, ale całkowicie, zdecydowanie Sherlockiem. Może więc opłakiwał życie, które wiedli wcześniej, a które było nieco mniej skomplikowane, nieco mniej stresujące. Ale miał farta, miał tak strasznego farta, że tyle odzyskał. Miał tak niewiarygodnego farta, że poczucie wdzięczności czasem obezwładniało go znienacka. Kilka dni temu musiał przerwać badanie pachy pacjentki, bo niemal się rozpłakał, a biedna kobieta myślała, że znalazł u niej guzek.

Odpisał:

_Jasne, przyniosę chusteczki. J_

i poczuł wdzięczność do Iana, który wciąż się strasznie męczył, ale który miał nieco makabryczne poczucie humoru – nie tak złośliwe, jak poczucie humoru Billa, ani trochę, ale wciąż dość odświeżające. To było coś charakterystycznego dla ich czwórki. Bywało tak, że siedzieli razem, przytłoczeni swoimi smutkami, załamani, bezsilni i nagle Bill albo Ian rzucali jakiś żart, przez który pewnie wielu ludzi w takich okolicznościach by się popłakało, ale im to zawsze pomagało. Czasem przez ten żart faktycznie płakali, ale i tak pomagał.

\- Jutro wieczorem wychodzę - powiedział do Sherlocka, który z jakiegoś powodu stał w kuchni, obserwując zlew.

\- Z Mary? - spytał bez zainteresowania.

\- Nie. Z przyjaciółmi.

Sherlock odwrócił się do niego.

\- Z przyjaciółmi?

\- Tak, mam takich - odparł nieco zirytowany John. Nie chciał wyjaśniać, że poznał tych przyjaciół pośrednio przez Sherlocka, bo Sherlock nie potrzebował więcej dowodów na to, iż życie doktora kręciło się wokół niego. Obecność Johna była tego wystarczającym dowodem.

Sherlock przyglądał mu się dłuższą chwilę.

\- Okej - odparł w końcu lekko i znów spojrzał w zlew. - John, tu się rozwija interesujący grzyb.

xxx

\- Siema, panie doktorze - przywitał go Ian, otworzywszy drzwi. Wyglądał potwornie - pod jego niebieskimi oczami rozpościerały się ciemne sińce, a jego długie włosy były ewidentnie przetłuszczone i brudne. - Właź, właź. Sharon jest w kuchni, a Bill jest dupkiem i nie przestaje komentować jej kolekcji płyt.

\- Więc wszystko po staremu - uśmiechnął się John.

\- Wiesz co, tak między nami, to ta kolekcja naprawdę jest koszmarna.

John wszedł do środka za Ianem. Był już kiedyś u Sharon - próbowali często zmieniać miejsca spotkań, żeby żadne z ich mieszkań nie musiało zbyt często stawiać czoła czwórce załamanych ludzi, którzy lubili opowiadać niezbyt wyjściowe dowcipy o śmierci. John przez moment zastanawiał się, jakby było zaprosić ich na Baker Street i czy dałoby się wtedy wykopsać z mieszkania Sherlocka, nawet jeśli nie byłoby ku temu racjonalnego powodu. Poza jednym: rozpaczliwie niezręcznie byłoby, gdyby ludzie z jego żałobnej grupy wsparcia natknęli się na żywy, oddychający powód, przez który przez ostatnie dwa lata płakał, przeklinał, bił, drapał i usiłował przetrwać. Jakoś wątpił, by Sherlock wyszedł z domu tylko dlatego, żeby go poprosił. Wchodząc do kuchni, odgonił te myśli na później.

\- O nie - mówiła Sharon, polewając smakowicie wyglądającym sosem pomidorowym penne na patelni, stojącej na kuchence. - Nie powiesz ani słowa o Boyu George'u, słyszysz? Ani słówka!

\- Gdybym miał to w domu, wykończyłbym się - odpowiedział Bill z urazą. - A nie tylko próbował jak wcześniej.

„Ach" - pomyślał John ze znajomym cynizmem. - „Wszystko w normie".

\- Nie mam przy sobie apteczki, Bill, więc daj se siana - zaznaczył swoją obecność.

W ramach powitania Bill posłał mu długie, bolesne spojrzenie i powrócił do przerzucania płyt, podczas gdy Sharon pomachała mu znad kuchenki ręką i uśmiechnęła się bez przekonania. Wyglądała nieswojo.

\- Przyniosłem wino - powiedział John, stawiając butelkę na stole. - Możemy się upić i podołować bez naszych normalnych zahamowań. A, i chusteczki.

\- Naprawdę przyniosłeś chusteczki? - spytał Ian, wchodząc do pomieszczenia. -  _Rewelacja._

\- Miałam zamówić pizzę - stwierdziła Sharon, mierząc wzrokiem swoje dzieło. - Ale potem zdałam sobie sprawę, że muszę stwarzać iluzję, że jakoś funkcjonuję. Stąd makaron. - Postawiła patelnię na gazie.

\- Pachnie pysznie. Ale wiesz, przy nas nie musisz udawać, że funkcjonujesz – zauważył John, siadając na krześle. Bill podszedł do stołu i zaczął odkorkowywać butelkę.

\- Ja tam wolałbym pizzę – wymamrotał, męcząc się z korkiem i posyłając Sharon uśmiech, by pokazać, że żartuje. Zawsze starał się złagodzić swoje najłagodniejsze dowcipy, kompletnie nie przejmując się tymi, które faktycznie mogły urazić.

\- No to jak się macie? - spytał wolno John, kiedy Bill napełnił jego kieliszek, nie pytając, czy sobie tego życzy. Nie musiał pytać.

\- Nie za bardzo. - Sharon skrzywiła się. John posłał jej współczujące spojrzenie, a ona lekko wzruszyła ramionami. - Po prostu bardzo za nim tęsknię.

\- Ja tam jestem w siódmym niebie. - Bill przełknął zbyt duży łyk wina.

\- A ja chcę się zabić - powiedział Ian cicho. Odrobinę za cicho. Wszyscy spojrzeli w jego stronę. Umieli rozpoznać, kiedy ktoś mówi nieco bardziej serio niż po prostu serio.

\- Och. - John przyglądał się twarzy Iana.

\- Podetnij sobie żyły krążkiem Boya George'a. Przynajmniej zabierzesz ze sobą jakiś koszmar - zasugerował Bill, ale wbijał w Iana ostre spojrzenie, co oznaczało, że słucha z uwagą.

Ian parsknął gorzkim śmiechem.

\- Rozważę to.

\- Coś się stało? - spytał John.

\- Znaczy, poza śmiercią Ellen? - Nawet Bill się lekko wzdrygnął. Ian nie wyglądał, jakby miał zamiar przeprosić. - Dziś jest nasza rocznica - powiedział w końcu.

\- O cholera - stwierdził Bill po chwili ciszy. Pchnął w stronę Iana kieliszek i napełnił go po brzegi. - Pij. Już – zakomenderował. - To polecenie lekarza. Wiem, bo czytam Johnowi w myślach i on też to myśli. - John w gruncie rzeczy tak nie myślał, ale nauczył się ignorować swoje podejście zawodowe. Radzenie sobie nie zawsze było zdrowe, ale wtedy nie byłoby radzeniem sobie. Ian z brzękiem odstawił kieliszek, a w jego oczach błysnęły łzy.

Sharon wyciągnęła rękę i położyła drżącą dłoń na ramieniu Iana. Posłał jej słaby uśmiech. Jego wargi były zaczerwienione od wina.

\- W zeszłym roku byłem w takim dołku, że prawie naszej rocznicy nie zarejestrowałem. Ona... ona nie żyła dopiero pół roku. - Skubał obrus. - Zwykle byłem na haju. Nie do końca orientowałem się w datach. - Wszyscy pokiwali głowami; wiedzieli, o czym mówi. - Ale teraz... - Zrobił długi, głęboki wydech.

\- Nie ma słów - dokończył John cicho, gdy Ian milczał dłuższą chwilę.

\- Nie ma - zgodził się. John zbyt dobrze wiedział, ile znaczą rocznice. Przy okazji rocznicy swojego pierwszego spotkania z Sherlockiem, zaledwie cztery miesiące po jego skoku, uchlał się bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej i Greg musiał go fizycznie obezwładnić, bo inaczej zniszczyłby mu wszystko, co w jego salonie nadawało się do zniszczenia. Nie był z tego okresu bardzo dumny. Przełknął ślinę, z bolesną świadomością zdając sobie sprawę, jakie miał nieprawdopodobne szczęście, że Greg przyszedł do niego po tym, jak John nie odpowiadał na jego telefony. Ta data nie była dla niego specjalnie istotna, dopóki Sherlock żył, ale po jego śmierci nabrała wielkiego, gigantycznego wręcz, znaczenia. Właśnie wtedy Ella powiedziała mu, że być może terapia grupowa by mu pomogła. Nawiązanie nowych więzi. Poznanie ludzi, którzy przeżywają to samo. Pamiętał, że prychnął, gdy to zaproponowała, ale po dwóch miesiącach faktycznie na terapię grupową poszedł, bo dosłownie nie miał gdzie iść, nie miał co robić, a w ogóle to jebać wszystko.

\- Słowa to gówno - powiedział szczerze Bill. - Ale alkohol? Alkohol jest spoko. - I znów napełnił kieliszek Iana. Na wyważony wzrok Johna odpowiedział spojrzeniem, które ewidentnie mówiło: „Do diabła z tym, John, on tego teraz potrzebuje", i John naprawdę nie mógł się z nim kłócić.

\- Jedzenie też jest spoko – powiedziała Sharon i wstała, żeby wyjąć penne z piekarnika. - I jeśli myślicie, że tego nie zjecie, bo postanowiliście sobie popłakać, to wsadźcie to sobie w dupę.

\- Nie płaczemy.

\- Jeszcze – odparła znacząco.

Nałożyła im makaron ma talerze. Mimo nerwowego skrętu w żołądku, John spróbował. Było pyszne - mógł to stwierdzić nawet mimo faktu, że skupiał się na czym innym.

\- Ian - zaczęła miękko Sharon. - Nie zabijaj się. Jeśli się zabijesz, my cię zabijemy. Wskrzesimy i zabijemy.

Wszyscy nerwowo zachichotali. John poczuł skurcz w żołądku, kiedy w jego głowie bez zaproszenia pojawił się Sherlock.  _Wskrzesimy cię_. Ian otarł oczy.

\- Taaa, ja... ja wiem, próbuję... - John widział, że Ian chciałby powiedzieć coś zabawnego, ale po chwili poddał się i powiedział tylko - Po prostu bądźcie ze mną.

\- Stary - rzucił Bill. - I tak nie mamy nic lepszego do roboty. - Ian posłał mu łzawy uśmiech. - Chociaż - nie przerywał - dziś w telewizji chyba miało być coś fajnego, więc jak już nie będziesz chciał się zabić, to powiedz, żebym mógł to obejrzeć. - Uśmiechnął się, błyskając zębami, ale poklepał Iana po ramieniu swoją wielką dłonią, a następnie położył ją na jego ramieniu i na chwilę zacisnął palce. Bill, kanciasty Bill, szorstki, nieprzyjemny Bill, przekazujący Ianowi: „Jestem tutaj".

\- Czy możemy po prostu obejrzeć dziś jakiś kretyński film akcji? - spytał Ian, kiedy już zjedli. Wyglądał na mniej niż na swoje dwadzieścia sześć lat.

\- Tylko, jeśli chcecie, żebym też umarł - odparł Bill.

\- Chcemy - stwierdził John lekko. - Jesteś pieprzonym, bezużytecznym dupkiem i zżerasz całe jedzenie.

\- Przynieście kałacha. - Bill uniósł oczy do sufitu w heroicznym grymasie.

Film był koszmarny. Ian i Bill stanowczo go poprawili, podsuwając postaciom własne kwestie. John kolejny raz pomyślał, że powinni stworzyć kabaret, ale potem uświadomił sobie, że dla większości widowni ich show byłby traumą nie do obejścia. Przyłączył się do nich mąż Sharon - cichy, mysi facet, ewidentnie przeżywający żałobę po swojemu.

Kiedy wszyscy zakładali kurtki, John, zamiast wyjść, stanął przy Ianie, który tkwił pośrodku salonu i wydawał się bardzo zagubiony.

\- Masz gdzie dziś nocować? - spytał półgłosem.

Ian lekko wzruszył ramionami, a potem skinął głową.

\- Chyba przekimam u mamy.

\- Dobry pomysł. Wiemy, jakie to gówniane - mówił cicho John - a ty wiesz, że przy nas to może być gówniane. Jeśli będziesz chciał do mnie dziś zadzwonić, po prostu zadzwoń. Nieważne, o której. Masz się nie wykończyć. - Ian pokiwał głową i sam fakt, że spojrzał Johnowi w oczy, napawał ulgą. Doktor stał się niemal boleśnie biegły w odczytywaniu faktycznego niebezpieczeństwa. Nie wydawało się, by Ian był zdesperowany, był tylko w głębokiej depresji i bardzo nie chciał być sam.

\- Dzięki - powiedział Ian.

Sharon uścisnęła Johna krótko, kiedy się z nią żegnał przy drzwiach - nietypowa dla niej fizyczność.

\- Nic dziś o sobie nie powiedziałeś. - Czasem okazywała się bardzo uważna.

\- No tak... - usiłował się wykręcić, a potem przypomniał sobie, z kim rozmawia. - Ian potrzebował dziś uwagi. Poza tym naprawdę nie powinienem przy was mówić o nowych szansach.

\- Boże, John. My nie tylko jesteśmy ludźmi, którzy coś stracili. Jesteśmy też twoimi  _przyjaciółmi_. No wiesz, takimi ludźmi, których czasem trochę obchodzi, jak się masz.

\- Jesteś silniejsza ode mnie - powiedział i naprawdę tak myślał. Uśmiechnęła się lekko. W tym uśmiechu odbijało się bardzo wiele rzeczy. Nagle poczuł falę czułości wobec niej, gdy tak stała, drobna, mysia kobieta z włosami w kolorze nocy, wpasowująca się w materię wieczoru dookoła. - Wszystko w porządku - dodał, bo coś musiał jej powiedzieć, nawet jeśli prawda była o wiele bardziej złożona. - W porządku.

\- Dobrze. - To chyba jej wystarczało. - Przyjdziesz na grupę w przyszłym tygodniu?

\- Nie wiem. To chyba mało uczciwe - powiedział szczerze.

\- Przyjdź dla piwa po spotkaniu.

Roześmiał się cicho.

\- Mogę iść z wami na piwo, kiedy tylko chcę.

\- Owszem, możesz. Kiedy nie pijemy z tobą piwa, pogrążamy się w rozpaczy, więc nigdy ci nie odmówimy.

To było zbyt prawdziwe, zbyt szczere, zbyt rzeczywiste - i idealne. Uśmiechnął się do niej.

\- Dobranoc, John - powiedziała mu ta blada, szczupła postać, wypełniona żałobą i niewykorzystaną miłością.

\- Dobranoc, Sharon.

xxx

Kiedy w środku nocy obudziło go gwałtownie coś, czego nie umiał nazwać, wysłał do Iana SMS-a:

_Żyjesz jeszcze? J_

Czekając na odpowiedź, słuchał cichych dźwięków, które wydawał Sherlock, kręcąc się po mieszkaniu. Ewidentnie czegoś szukał, mruczał coś do ciebie, a miękki ton jego głosu niósł się po schodach na górę, do sypialni Johna. Kiedy w skrzynce odbiorczej pojawiła się wiadomość od Iana:

_Tak, panie doktorze. Dzięki. Ian_ ,

zamknął oczy i zasnął, zwinięty w kłębek, słuchając niewyraźnego, cichego głosu Sherlocka, który docierał do niego w przebłyskach świadomości i znajdował drogę do jego snów.


	5. Chapter 5

**Rozdział 5**

Gdy John o czwartej wrócił ze swojej zmiany w przychodni, Sherlocka nie było w domu. Doktor zauważył skrzypce leżące na kanapie i uśmiechnął się lekko. Sherlock nie ruszał instrumentu od swojego powrotu – a przynajmniej John nie słyszał, żeby grał – ale teraz na stoliku do kawy leżały porozrzucane zapisy nutowe kompozycji, a smyczek spoczywał na skrzypcach. A więc grał. Dobrze. Sherlock zdawał się wracać, kroczek po kroczku.

John podszedł do lodówki, przygotowując się psychicznie na najgorsze, ale kiedy otworzył drzwi, nie zobaczył niczego nadzwyczajnego... i niewiele rzeczy zwyczajnych. Westchnął. Powinien był zrobić rano zakupy. Stał przez chwilę, rozważając, czy nie zadzwonić po jakieś curry, ale stwierdził, że skoro nie ma Sherlocka, to mu się nie chce. Wyjął kilka jajek – pamiętał, jak je kupował, więc najpewniej go nie zabiją, chyba że Sherlock coś im zrobił.

Stojąc nad ścinającym się na patelni omletem, nie mógł nie pomyśleć o Sarah, na którą wpadł pierwszy raz od powrotu Sherlocka – pracowali na zupełnie różne zmiany. Pogratulowała mu niezręcznie, ale szczerze. Nie przeszkadzało mu, że ludzie nie do końca wiedzieli, jak sobie poradzić z tym tematem, bo jakoś nie przypuszczał, by ktokolwiek wcześniej miał okazję powiedzieć: „Cześć stary, cieszę się, że twój kumpel, który miał być martwy, nie jest martwy. Przykro mi, że przez jakiś czas było tak gównianie". Powiedziała mu, że dobrze wygląda. Nie był pewien, czy mówi to szczerze. Do tego w jej zachowaniu było coś dziwnego, gdy stwierdziła: "No więc znowu jesteście we dwóch". Wiedział, o co chodziło. Ostatecznie ich drogi rozeszły się przez Sherlocka. Zdecydowana większość jego związków rozpadła się przez Sherlocka. Przez Sherlocka, który zajmował zbyt dużo przestrzeni; który podkradał Johna z randek; któremu nie chciało się pamiętać imion jego dziewczyn; który traktował je z pogardą. Ale ostatecznie zawsze chodziło o Johna, który na to pozwalał; który w trakcie randek odpowiadał na niezliczone SMS-y; który mówił: "Przepraszam, ale muszę lecieć do domu" i zwykle żałował tego tylko odrobinę; który z łatwością rezygnował ze swoich planów, jeśli Sherlock dał mu do zrozumienia, że jest mu potrzebny do sprawy albo do czegoś innego.

I, cholera jasna, przecież znowu to robił - przypomniał sobie randkę z Mary kilka dni temu – bardzo miłą randkę, z której pamiętał głównie korespondencję z Sherlockiem przez bite pół godziny w nocy. To naprawdę nie było w porządku.

Zsunął omlet na talerz i wbił w niego wyzywające spojrzenie, jakby żądając wyjaśnień. Kurwa mać, był w trakcie  _zakochiwania się_  w Mary. Nie oszukiwał się, naprawdę tak było. Ale jego relacja z Sherlockiem była czymś zupełnie odmiennym od wszystkich innych relacji w jego życiu. To było coś wielkiego, czasem przytłaczającego, czasem niezdrowego – bo odsuwało w cień wszystko inne.

Łatwo było na to pozwalać, kiedy Sherlock żył, bo sama jego obecność napełniała Johna energią, którą wcześniej rzadko kiedy czuł. Co więcej, mimo nieustannych podejrzeń innych ludzi, to mu naprawdę wystarczało. Zaskakująco łatwo zdusił swoje niewątpliwe zauroczenie Sherlockiem, wyjaśniając sobie, że to po prostu efekt uboczny ich ekscytującego stylu życia i bliskości. W gruncie rzeczy w pewien sposób naprawdę byli w związku – nigdy wcześniej z nikim nie miał wspólnego konta w banku, z nikim się nie kłócił, co zjeść na obiad, nigdy wcześniej nie czekał na czyjś powrót do domu. Zazwyczaj to wystarczało, zwłaszcza po tym, jak pozwolił sobie na seksualne fantazje z Sherlockiem w roli głównej, co ukrywał na tyle starannie, że naprawdę nie sądził, by Sherlock o nich wiedział. I wyobraźnia wystarczała.

Ale potem Sherlock umarł i nie zostało po nim nic. Jedynie zawieszone w przestrzeni pole grawitacyjne czarnej dziury.

I gdzieś w tym wraku swojego życia, uwięziony w oku cyklonu, John zdał sobie sprawę, że stracił coś, co nie zdążyło się jeszcze w pełni rozwinąć; co mogłoby być wielkie, gdyby się tylko ośmielił. Potem było poczucie winy, wszechogarniające poczucie winy, że  _nie widział_ , potem żal po niewykorzystanej szansie, a potem nienawiść z powodu własnego tchórzostwa. Do pewnego stopnia, niemal bezwolnie, podczas tego bezsensownego czasu po śmierci Sherlocka, podzielił się tymi rewelacjami z Gregiem, a także z Ianem, Sharon i Billem - do innego stopnia. Nikt z nich nie znał całej prawdy, a tylko jej fragmenty – a on oznajmił im, że gdyby dostał drugą szansę, zachowałby się inaczej.

Ale było  _trudno_. Sherlock znów był prawdziwy. Znów był cielesny, znów był sobą, znów miał swoje narowy, swoje wady i swój własny irytujący sposób na wszystko. A johnowe fantazje i pragnienia tak naprawdę zostały zbudowane na mglistym odbiciu detektywa, bo nikt nie był w stanie wyobrazić sobie Sherlocka z całą jego złożonością, ze wszystkimi dziwnostkami. Nawet John. Wszystko zbudował na tym cieniu, który w odmętach jego umysłu robił to, czego on chciał – i nie było absolutnie żadnej gwarancji, że prawdziwy Sherlock zrobiłby którąkolwiek z tych rzeczy. Miał wrażenie, że położenie na szali tego wszystkiego, co powoli odbudowywali, byłoby zbyt dużym ryzykiem. I była jeszcze Mary, którą naprawdę kochał, ale która – poczucie winy zakłuło go w piersi – powoli, ale nieodwołalnie znikała w jasnym, gorącym blasku Sherlocka, przybierającym na sile, gdy detektyw odnajdywał swoją ścieżkę do życia.

Kiedy wreszcie wziął się za jedzenie, omlet nie był już nawet letni. Zamknął oczy, a niepokój niemal rozsadzał mu czaszkę.

Jego telefon piknął. Otworzył wiadomość. Sherlock.

_Piję z Lestrade'em. SH_

John zamrugał.

_Żartujesz?_

Sherlock jak zwykle pisał błyskawicznie - odpowiedź nadeszła w ciągu kilku sekund.

_Twoja sugestia, że nie jestem zdolny do kontaktów społecznych z Lestrade'em, rani moje serce. Ale tak, żartuję. Ewidentnie. Jestem w Yardzie. Sprawa. Potrzebuję cię. SH_

John potrząsnął głową, wbijając oczy w ekranik i uśmiechając się. Nagle poczuł się bardzo lekko.

_Naprawdę właśnie zażartowałeś, że jesteś w pubie z Gregiem?_

Wepchnął resztki omletu do ust. Zakładał kurtkę, kiedy jego telefon znów zadzwonił.

_Owszem. Jestem istnym promyczkiem humoru. Chodźże tu. SH_

Boże. Gdy zbiegał po schodach, gdy wykrzykiwał pożegnania w kierunku pani Hudson, gdy zatrzymał pierwszą taksówkę, którą zobaczył, znów poczuł, że żyje. Znów czuł się ważny, znów był członkiem drużyny Holmes-Watson, znów był kimś, kto ciężko pracował, żeby miasto było bezpieczne, kto pomagał, jeśli tylko mógł. Sherlock już wcześniej stanowił żywioł jego życia, niszczył równowagę, wyrywał wszystko z korzeniami tak, że John w wieku trzydziestu ośmiu lat znowu doświadczał nowości. Po upadku, gdy wreszcie wynurzył się z nagiej, prostej, bolesnej tęsknoty za  _Sherlockiem_ , zaczął też tęsknić za tym Johnem, którym był u boku Sherlocka. Jego życie bez Sherlocka nie było nadzwyczajne – zaakceptował to bez goryczy, lecz ze sporą dozą żalu. Uczucie, które towarzyszyło mu, gdy siedział niecierpliwie w taksówce, przypominało pierwszy po miesiącach – nie, latach, po dwóch latach, by być dokładnym – na pustyni łyk wody.

Rzucił „cześć" pracownikowi w recepcji w Yardzie, który ewidentnie go pamiętał, bo uśmiechnął się szeroko. John przeskakiwał po dwa stopnie, idąc do wydziału zabójstw, na piętro.

Sherlock stał pośrodku pomieszczenia - spokojny, wysoki, nadal ubrany w płaszcz i szalik. Greg stał obok niego, podczas gdy Sally Donovan najwyraźniej właśnie coś im tłumaczyła, z zapałem gestykulując. Kiedy John do nich podszedł, Sherlock przerwał policjantce, mówiąc chłodno:

\- Starzejesz się, Donovan. Minione dwa lata wyżarły ci chyba jeszcze więcej komórek mózgowych. Cóż za osiągnięcie.

Sally rzuciła mu wściekłe spojrzenie, a potem zauważyła Johna. Spojrzał na nią obojętnie, nie do końca wiedząc, jak się zachować - ostatnim razem widział ją na pogrzebie Sherlocka i bardzo chciał, żeby się zamknęła, bo ciągle powtarzała, jak jej przykro, że tyle lat tak źle traktowała nieboszczyka. Anderson przynajmniej pozostał sobą, mówiąc:

\- Przykro mi, doktorze Watson, chociaż był z niego dupek pierwszej wody.

Greg uśmiechnął się do niego – wydawał się odrobinę zmęczony. Sherlock popatrzył, jak John staje obok niego i przez jego twarz prześlizgnął się uśmiech, który wydawał się niemal nieświadomy – zniknął w jednej chwili. Ale dłonią chwycił ramię Johna, tak samo jak wtedy, gdy szli do chińskiej knajpki, a nowość i szok ich ponownego spotkania spadały na nich z rykiem wodospadu. John zauważył, że Greg zerknął w dół, na palce Sherlocka zaciśnięte na szwie jego własnego rękawa i odpowiedział spojrzeniem pełnym... Sam nie wiedział czego. Zaskoczenia? Akceptacji? Być może z namacalną odrobiną radości?

\- Podwójne morderstwo. Wygląda jak morderstwo i samobójstwo – powiedział mu Sherlock.

\- Nie ma powodu, by sądzić, że tak  _nie jest_  – przerwała Donovan, krzywiąc się.

Sherlock wywrócił oczami.

\- Poza tym, że  _oczywiste_  jest, iż to rzekomy samobójca umarł przed rzekomym zamordowanym.

\- Czas śmierci nie jest jasny, Sherlock – przypomniał Greg, ale uśmiechał się lekko.

\- Nie potrzebuję spartaczonych ekspertyz Andersona. Wystarczy popatrzeć na scenę zbrodni, by wiedzieć, że mężczyzna umarł przed kobietą, a potem ktoś - albo bardzo głupi morderca. albo ktoś, kto nie widział samego morderstwa - spędził mnóstwo czasu. próbując upozorować, że to on zabił. - Oczy Sherlocka błyszczały.

\- No, pokaż nam – powiedział John, a Sherlock puścił jego rękaw i podszedł do dużej tablicy wiszącej na ścianie, do której przypięto zdjęcia ze sceny zbrodni.

Poszli za nim. Donovan krzywiła się.

\- Więc jednak wróciłeś do zabójstw? - John cicho spytał Grega, kiedy stanęli za Sherlockiem.

\- Nie oparłem się syreniemu śpiewowi obrzydliwych śmierci i bezsennych nocy – odparł lekko Greg. - Stęskniłem się za drużyną. A oni za mną. I dostałem sporą podwyżkę. I przeprosiny, których chciałem.

\- Dla Sherlocka?

\- Nie powiedział ci?

John pokręcił głową.

Greg wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie wiem, czy to ma dla niego znaczenie. Ale dla mnie ma.

John zerknął na niego z uśmiechem, gdy stanęli przy ścianie, podczas gdy Sherlock już gadał, wskazywał na odciski na dywanie, na krew z przeciętych nadgarstków mężczyzny - przecięte zostały niemal na pewno po jego śmierci, bo krwi było zbyt mało - i niewytłumaczalne siniaki na jego ciele, które musiały powstać przy uderzeniu czymś tępym. John pozwolił, by znajomy, iskrzący podziw wypełnił jego brzuch, kiedy obserwował go w jego żywiole, wreszcie zmienionego w płomień działania, z twarzą promieniejącą wiedzą.

xxx

W taksówce Sherlock intensywnie myślał, z całą pewnością zastanawiając się nad wszystkimi szczegółami, które wciąż trzeba było wyjaśnić, a które zaowocowałyby jakąś wskazówką.

\- Dlaczego nie napisałeś do mnie, kiedy byłeś na miejscu zbrodni? - spytał John.

Sherlock ignorował go dłuższą chwilę - pewnie kończył proces myślowy - a potem powiedział:

\- Byłeś w przychodni.

Faktycznie. A jednak Johnowi nie przyszło do głowy, że Sherlock mógłby to wiedzieć, a już na pewno, że uznałby to za przeszkodę w dotarciu na miejsce zbrodni.

\- Słusznie - stwierdził z zastanowieniem.

Sherlock obrzucił go krótkim spojrzeniem.

\- Następnym razem dam ci znać - powiedział, a potem znów pogrążył się w myślach, marszcząc brwi.

Za oknami migał Londyn - przytłaczający, błyszczący, buzujący życiem. Sherlock spoglądał za okno.

\- Sherlock? - John poszedł za ciosem.

Detektyw nic nie powiedział.

\- Greg powiedział, że Yard cię przeprosił – nie ustępował.

Sherlock zwrócił się ku niemu. Jego twarz była zastanawiająco bez wyrazu.

\- Owszem.

\- Kto to zrobił? Co powiedzieli?

\- Sam nadkomisarz Ruskin – odparł zupełnie nieporuszony Sherlock. - Obrzydliwie się kajał. Szybko przestałem go słuchać.

\- Czy to nie ten dupek...

\- ...któremu dałeś w nos. Owszem. - Kąciki ust Sherlocka drgnęły, a potem detektyw znów odwrócił się do okna.

John uśmiechnął się do siebie.

\- Myśl o tym wciąż niesamowicie mnie cieszy.

Sherlock mruknął coś nieokreślonego, ale potem powiedział:

\- Mnie też.

John przypomniał sobie, jak razem biegli tamtej nocy, połączeni kajdankami, a potem dłońmi, jakby potrzebowali czuć swoją obecność. Tonęli w adrenalinie i strachu, ale niewątpliwie, stanowczo  _tonęli razem_. Zakaszlał. Chciał jeszcze coś powiedzieć, ale nie widział sherlockowej twarzy, tylko ostry, mało wymowny zarys nosa i policzka, oświetlony przez uliczne latarnie. Więc zrezygnował.

xxx

Wrócili do domu. Sherlock spędził wieczór, mrucząc do siebie coś zagadkowego. Czasem zaczynał mówić w innych językach - o ile John dobrze rozpoznawał, głównie po hiszpańsku - a jego długie ręce kreśliły i formowały przed nim niewidzialne rzeczy. Było niemal tak, jak wcześniej, kiedy pogrążał się w jakiejś sprawie, ale nie do końca. Było w tym nowe, ulotne wrażenie bardziej intensywnej fizyczności, świadomości ciała, którą dawało się zaobserwować, gdy dłonie Sherlocka lądowały na jego ciele, gdy przesuwał je po twarzy, dotykał lekko boków. I hiszpański. Hiszpański był czymś nowym. Pierwszy raz po powrocie John widział przyjaciela tak ożywionego i w którymś momencie musiał pójść na górę, by na trochę uciec, żeby pozbyć się dziwnego ucisku w klatce piersiowej i – owszem, owszem – uspokoić nieproszone podniecenie.

\- Kurwa – przeklął, opadając na łóżko. Dokładnie tego można by się po Sherlocku spodziewać - umrze na dwa lata, a potem  _wróci_ , tak idiotycznie, przedziwnie cudowny jak wcześniej, tak bezgranicznie frapujący swoją intensywnością. A teraz jeszcze ta płynność ruchów, dłoni, skupionej na sobie fizyczności, która uderzyła prosto w przyrodzenie Johna. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy to zwracanie uwagi na swoje ciało było dla Sherlocka wynikiem niewyobrażalnego bólu, jaki musiał znosić przez wiele tygodniu po upadku. Ppotem próbował zatrzymać ten proces myślowy – zastanawianie się nad tym było nie do zniesienia. Tak czy inaczej, sam geniusz Sherlocka na miejscach zbrodni był czymś, co zawsze trochę Johna podniecało, ale zawsze świetnie to kontrolował. Ale teraz Sherlock, myśląc,  _dotykał się_ ; całkowite umysłowe skupienie łączyło się z obecnością ciała, która nigdy wcześniej nie miała miejsca. I, Boże, hiszpański – hiszpański był zmysłowy sam w sobie, ale w ustach Sherlocka, wymawiany tym głosem – absolutnie nie do zniesienia.

\- Boże, co się porobiło z moim życiem – wymamrotał do siebie, zaciskając mocno powieki. Nie mógł zagłuszyć głosu Sherlocka - był tak niski, tak głęboki, że niósł się aż do johnowej sypialni; niczym nieograniczony, płynny. Spodnie zrobiły się ciasne i John – przeklinając się nieco – stwierdził, że szybka masturbacja będzie prostsza i efektywniejsza niż przeczekiwanie erekcji.

Było... dziwnie. Przed swoją śmiercią Sherlock stanowił dla Johna dość stałe źródło fantazji seksualnych. Po tym wszystkim zabawianie się w ten sposób stało się jednak zbyt bolesne, zbyt straszne. Nawet gdy John zdołał odzyskać przynajmniej część swojej seksualności (kiedy znów stał się świadom własnego ciała; gdy udało mu się, dość niechętnie, wybaczyć własnemu ciału, że istnieje) odciął się od swoich fantazji o Sherlocku. A przynajmniej próbował. Najpierw w dużej mierze polegało to na tym, iż bardzo starał się nie myśleć, że znajduje się w nowym mieszkaniu, zupełnie sam, a Sherlock leży w zimnym dole w ziemi – bo to, oczywiście rozbijało mury jego kontroli w pył, z siłą, która wprawiała go w osłupienie. Najczęściej kończyło się na tym, że z wyżyn seksualnego podniecenia zstępował w mroczną, ciemną depresję; zaciskał w smutku palce na poduszce i dochodził w bólu, nie w rozkoszy, we wspomnieniu szarości Sherlocka, w błysku szkarłatu, który niemal parzył mu oczy. Ale to była jedna z tych rzeczy, które się poprawiły; kiedy wszystkie przedmioty zaczęły tracić potwornie ostre kanty, wtapiając się znów w monotonną, codzienną rzeczywistość, w której łatwiej było porzucić seksualne myśli o Sherlocku i tę straszliwą otoczkę ostateczności. Potem nabrały dla niego znaczenia nowe wydarzenia, a potem pojawiła się Mary, niczym zbawca we mgle, niczym koło ratunkowe dla rozbitka i to na dobre wszystko zmieniło. Na jakiś czas.

Ale teraz... Potrząsnął głową nad swoim podnieceniem - miał wrażenie, że znów ma kilkanaście lat, bo erekcja była nieustępliwa, stanowcza, uparta, uciszała wszystkie inne myśli w jego głowie. Rozpiął rozporek i zdjął spodnie. Zamknął oczy i przesunął dłonią po członku, pospiesznie stawiając doprowadzając się do pełnego wzwodu.Sięgnął do szafki nocnej, chwycił butelkę lubrykantu i wyciągnął chusteczkę z pudełka. Wyciskając lubrykant na palce i rozgrzewając go, czuł się jak idiota. Onanizował się pospiesznie, przesuwając palcem po główce penisa pomiędzy szybkimi, pewnymi ruchami ręką. Opierał się całym ciężarem na drugiej ręce; nogi same z siebie rozsuwały mu się coraz szerzej. Nawet nie próbował myśleć o Mary, było oczywiste, że to nie zadziała. Bo przecież  _Sherlock_. Z dołu nieustającym strumieniem płynął głęboki, zachwycający, porywający głos, a John pierwszy raz od wieków pozwolił sobie pomyśleć o linii sherlockowych pleców i subtelnej wypukłości pośladków, kiedy tak stał w tym idiotycznym prześcieradle w pałacu Buckingham; o jego doprowadzającym do szału wzroście, o tym, że jego koszule były odrobinę za małe, guziki ledwo wytrzymywały i po prostu błagały, by je zerwać; o wściekłym kroku, o nieustannej arogancji, z jaką poruszał się po scenach zbrodni, tym bardziej podniecającej, że zupełnie naturalnej. Sherlock ewidentnie nie miał pojęcia, jak smakowicie się prezentował; a teraz dotykał dłońmi oczu, przesuwał palcami po policzkach, jakby przekonując się, że wciąż istnieje, gdy tak mówił w gwałtownym hiszpańskim i  _ochboże_ , fantazja zastąpiła wspomnienia - Sherlock odwraca się do Johna, przyciąga go za kołnierzyk, nakrywa jego usta swoimi, John przypuszczał, że byłby bardzo zdeterminowany i bezkompromisowy. Na pewno nie byłoby delikatnie i subtelnie jak z większością johnowych dziewczyn. Sherlock wreszcie oddaje kawałek siebie, pozwala Johnowi przejąć inicjatywę, rezygnuje z części kontroli, przysuwa się bliżej; blada, zapadnięta klatka piersiowa i uda, i szyja; mówi „John" na zupełnie nowy sposób i „proszę", to tak rzadko się zdarza, „Proszę, John..."

John doszedł w dłoń intensywnie, ale w milczeniu, zduszając jęk, który wyrywał mu się z gardła. Opadł z przyjemnością na łóżko. Wziął urywany oddech, wracając do świata żywych, a potem dał sobie kilka sekund na dojście do siebie po dość silnym orgazmie. W końcu, czując lekkość w głowie, wytarł się chusteczką.

Po czym, kiedy znów mógł skupić się na otaczającym świecie, usłyszał:

\- John! Na litość boską, John! - Głos Sherlocka był ponaglający. John błyskawicznie wciągnął spodnie i stoczył się ze schodów, zapinając rozporek tuż przed wejściem do kuchni.

\- No co? - wydyszał, podświadomie oczekując, że zobaczy trzech oprychów otaczających Sherlocka... ale jego przyjaciel stał tylko w salonie, przodem do niego, z dłońmi założonymi na plecach.

\- Gdzie ty... - zaczął Sherlock, po czym urwał, a w jego oczach błysnęło zaskoczenie, gdy przypatrzył się Johnowi. "Kurwa mać" – pomyślał John. Sherlock, oczywiście, mógł natychmiast stwierdzić, że John miał orgazm niecałą minutę temu, natychmiast widział na to dowody – pot, ciężki oddech, rumieniec, spodnie leżące nie do końca tak, jak powinny, nadal nieco rozluźnione mięśnie twarzy. John zauważył, że oczy Sherlocka otwierają się szeroko. Usta detektywa drgnęły, a potem wyszczerzył się od ucha do ucha. John miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię.

\- Błagam, nic nie mów - powiedział.

\- Nie zamierzałem. - Sherlock wydawał się niesamowicie rozbawiony.

\- Zamierzałeś. - John przejechał dłonią po twarzy, by choć przez chwilę nie widzieć sherlockowego uśmiechu.

\- John. - Twarz Sherlocka przybrała w miarę normalny wyraz. - Nawet bym nie śmiał skomentować twoich zwyczajów onanicznych.

John wywrócił oczami.

\- W przeszłości jakoś śmiałeś.

\- Tak, cóż... - zaczął lekko Sherlock i, nietypowo, nie dokończył zdania. - Nie zauważyłem, że wyszedłeś. Mówiłem do ciebie.

\- Mówiłeś po hiszpańsku - zauważył John.

Sherlock wydawał się zaskoczony.

\- Naprawdę?

\- Tak. Cieszy mnie, że zauważyłeś moją nieobecność, ale nie do końca możesz liczyć na moje wsparcie, jeśli mówisz w języku, którego nie znam.

Sherlock rzucił mu kolejne rozbawione spojrzenie, a potem padł na kanapę. John miał właśnie zamiar zrejterować do bezpiecznej kuchni, kiedy detektyw rzucił:

\- A więc to cię podnieca?

John zamarł.

\- Co? - skrzeknął, a strach wykręcał mu wnętrzności, bo Sherlock zaraz powie: "To, jak mówię", albo: "To, jak myślę", albo: "Ja, mówiący po hiszpańsku", albo, po prostu i najprawdziwiej: "Ja".

\- Powrót do gry – uściślił Sherlock, a John niemal poczuł jego zadowolony uśmieszek.

Zakaszlał i poszedł do kuchni.

\- Ja nie... - zaczął, a potem szybko skorzystał z okazji - Okej, tak, jeśli już musisz wiedzieć. A teraz, z łaski swojej, wróć do tego momentu, kiedy miałeś nic nie komentować.

\- To zupełnie zdrowe i normalne, John. - Głos Sherlocka niemal wibrował od tłumionej wesołości. - Co więcej, doskonale o tym wiedziałem. I jak najbardziej cię rozumiem – dodał jakby po namyśle. Nagle brzmiał poważniej.

_Boże_ , to była jedna z tych rzeczy, której John naprawdę nie musiał wiedzieć - że Sherlock też był podniecony i to nie tylko intelektualnie, że też czuł ten pośpiech, to ciepło, nawet jeśli z innych powodów. Na pewno nie z powodu Johna. Ale i tak taka wiedza wydawała się zbyt intymna, ta świadomość, że i Sherlock odczuwa podniecenie... John nigdy nie miał pewności, do jakiego stopnia Sherlock jest otwarty na fizyczne bodźce. Nigdy nie zwracał na swoje ciało uwagi, ale teraz było faktycznie jakby inaczej, jakby nauczył się je nieco doceniać i... nie, stop, zdecydowanie nie powinien teraz o tym myśleć, nie po tym wspaniałym orgazmie na myśl o Sherlocku patrzącym na niego zapraszająco i pożądliwie. Zmusił się, by skupić uwagę na szafce i zaczął ją przetrząsać w poszukiwaniu filiżanek.

\- Coś przegapiłem, John – powiedział wyraźnie z siebie niezadowolony Sherlock. - Musisz wrócić ze mną na scenę zbrodni, żebym mógł jeszcze raz rzucić na nią okiem.

\- Okej. Jasne – odparł John i nawet nie wykorzystał okazji, by podrażnić się z Sherlockiem, że przegapił jakiś szczegół. Był zbyt wdzięczny za zmianę tematu. - Powiedz tylko, kiedy chcesz się ruszyć.

\- Skończ robić herbatę. I zjedz coś.

\- A ty?

\- W porządku. - John niemal usłyszał przewrócenie oczami.

\- Kiedy ostatnio coś jadłeś?

Odpowiedzią Sherlocka była cisza.

\- Przygotuję ci tost - powiedział stanowczo John. - Ty i jedzenie... Serio, Sherlock, to nie jest w porządku.

\- Mogę długo wytrzymać bez jedzenia - burknął Sherlock.

\- Taaa, ty i to twoje „Moje ciało jest tylko nośnikiem mojego mózgu". To bzdura i świetnie o tym wiesz. Twoje ciało i twój umysł nie są przeciwnikami. One się wspierają. Twój mózg potrzebuje jedzenia tak samo, jak twoje ciało. - John włączył czajnik i sprawdził datę ważności mleka.

\- To nie... - Sherlock już miał się zaczać kłócić, ale chyba coś przemyślał. - Po prostu nie pamiętam o jedzeniu, kiedy jestem sam – powiedział, a potem wydał z siebie dźwięk, który dziwnie przypominał ziewnięcie.

John zamarł z filiżanką w ręce.

\- Ale nie jesteś sam.

Chwila ciszy.

\- Nie, nie jestem. - Sherlock brzmiał, jakby po raz pierwszy doznał oświecenia.

John wsunął kromkę chleba w toster i zalał herbatę, żeby się zaparzyła. Zmusił się, by pójść do salonu, a nie kryć się w kuchni. Atmosfera między nimi była trochę dziwna i wciąż trzeba było sobie z pewnymi rzeczami radzić, więc może chwila dziwności to dokładnie to, czego potrzeba.

Sherlock uniósł brwi, gdy John stanął obok kanapy. Doktor ostrożnie dobrał słowa, czując się dość nieswojo.

\- Często bywałeś sam? Wcześniej?

Wzrok Sherlocka był ostry, ale wytrzymał go.

\- Ewidentnie – Sherlock posłużył się swoim ulubionym słowem. - Miałem być martwy i ukrywałem się przed całą siatką gangsterów.

\- Więc nie było nikogo... Nikogo, komu mógłbyś...

\- John – westchnął Sherlock. - Naprawdę musimy?

John przełknął "Kurwa, zasługuję na to, Sherlock", bo już to wcześniej powiedział. I może Sherlock też na coś w tym wszystkim zasługiwał.

\- Chciałbym, żebyś mnie wtajemniczył - powiedział w końcu dość niezręcznie.

\- Sfingowałem swoją śmierć, żebyś  _nie musiał_  być wtajemniczony – odparował Sherlock i brzmiał, jakby był naprawdę zirytowany. - Nielogiczne byłoby, żebyś przez to wszystko przechodził z opóźnionym zapłonem.

\- To nie jest skończone, ty wciąż przez to przechodzisz, czy tego chcesz, czy nie – powiedział John nieco bardziej uszczypliwie niż planował. - A ja znów jestem przy tobie i nic z tego nie rozumiem.

Sherlock skrzywił się wymownie.

\- Dlaczego to, że to dla ciebie zrobiłem, nie wystarcza? Dla was wszystkich? Dlaczego wszyscy są nadal na mnie wściekli? Po dwóch latach? Po tym wszystkim, co zrobiłem, żeby zapewnić wam bezpieczeństwo? - Odwrócił wzrok od Johna.

John oblizał wargi.

\- Nawet nie wyobrażasz sobie, co przez ciebie przeszedłem – powiedział w końcu.

\- Wyobrażam sobie – odparł cicho Sherlock, nadal na niego nie patrząc. - Ja też przez to przeszedłem.

I może to w jakiś sposób była prawda, ale jednocześnie było to bardzo nieprawdziwe.

\- Niech cię szlag, jeśli myślisz, że przechodziliśmy przez to samo, Sherlock.

Sherlock odwrócił się gwałtownie, by na niego spojrzeć. W układzie jego ust krył się gniew.

\- Straciłeś mnie. Wiesz, John, ja  _też_  cię straciłem. Nie wiedziałem, czy jeszcze cię kiedyś zobaczę. Przynajmniej ty  _wiedziałeś_ , że mnie nie zobaczysz. Ty mogłeś zacząć od nowa.

\- Boże, nie wyjeżdżaj mi z tym znowu! - wybuchnął John. - Naprawdę myślisz, że mógłbym zacząć od nowa po tym, jak chciano, żebym uwierzył, że mój najlepszy przyjaciel cały czas mnie okłamywał i był na tyle zdesperowany, że na moich oczach rzucił się z dachu, a ja niczego nie przewidziałem?  _Serio_?

\- Ale dobrze sobie radziłeś, prawda? Masz tych nowych...  _przyjaciół_  i  _Mary_  czy nie?

W tej rozmowie działo się zdecydowanie za dużo i znów tracili kierunek. Chciał powiedzieć: „No dobra, to po co wróciłeś właśnie wtedy kiedy, faktycznie, zacząłem brać się w garść" albo „Naprawdę myślisz, że uwierzyłem, że jesteś oszustem, naprawdę sądzisz, że jesteś tak genialny, nie nabrałeś mnie na dłużej niż na jedną chwilę, wiedziałem, że coś jest nie tak i nigdy nie pozbyłem się tego uczucia", albo po prostu „Ty dupku", albo, nieco desperacko: „Proszę, wpuść mnie, proszę". Nie mógł nic z tego powiedzieć, więc zadowolił się czym innym:

\- Przeszliśmy przez dwie zupełnie różne rzeczy. Jestem tego pewien. I to jest  _w porządku_ , tyle tylko, że nie mam zielonego pojęcia, przez co  _ty_  przeszedłeś. Musisz zrozumieć, że to dla mnie strasznie trudne.

Sherlock patrzył na niego długą chwilę, a jego twarz nieco złagodniała. Jednak John był pewien, że nie rozumiał. Nie do końca. Mijały sekundy, a gniew na twarzy detektywa zastąpiło rosnące zmieszanie.

\- Co chcesz wiedzieć?

\- Chcę spróbować zrozumieć, czemu teraz jesteś, jaki jesteś – powiedział John. Miał ściśnięte gardło.

\- Nie zmieniłem się – stwierdził Sherlock urwanym głosem.

\- Zmieniłeś – odparł doktor po prostu.

Nastąpiła kolejna długa cisza. Patrzyli na siebie. Wreszcie Sherlock spuścił wzrok.

\- Musiałem zabić wielu ludzi. Wielu ludzi chciało zabić mnie. Ale zwyciężyłem za każdym razem. - Znów spojrzał Johnowi w oczy. - Wystarczy? - Jego twarz była jak z kamienia.

Nie wystarczało, rzecz jasna. John otworzył usta, by to powiedzieć, ale wtedy...

\- Proszę, John.

John miał wrażenie, że ktoś mu kazał połknąć kamień - gorącą, zbitą gulę nierozerwalnie połączonych z sobą cząsteczek; szok, że Sherlock powiedział „Proszę", dziwne poczucie winy, że dopiero co wykorzystał to samo słowo, by dojść, zmartwienie, bo twarz Sherlocka wciąż stawała się maską, złość ze względu na ciągłą niechęć Sherlocka, smutek, bo ostatnie dwa lata musiały być dla Sherlocka przerażające, frustracja, że go nie wtajemnicza... I masa innych rzeczy, których nie umiał od siebie odróżnić.

Popatrzył na Sherlocka, nie wiedząc, jak połączyć błaganie z całkowitą pustką, którą emanowała jego twarz.

\- Dobrze - powiedział słabo. - Chodźmy na tę scenę zbrodni. Ale najpierw zjesz tost.

Sherlock nic nie powiedział, ale wziął talerz.

W taksówce Sherlock niespodziewanie chwycił dłoń Johna. Doktor drgnął pod tym nagłym dotykiem, a potem rozluźnił się. Słyszał walenie własnego serca. Po chwili postanowił pofolgować pragnieniu i splótł swoje palce z palcami Sherlocka, przeklinając w duchu skórzane rękawiczki. Sherlock pozwolił mu na to bez komentarza. John zerknął na ich dłonie i zaczął się zastanawiać, kiedy coś takiego stało się normalne w ich przyjaźni. Gdyby był ze sobą szczery, musiałby przyznać, że to nie było normalne w żadnej przyjaźni, ale, z drugiej strony, ich przyjaźń w ogóle nie do końca kwalifikowała się jako normalna. Ale nawet z tym zastrzeżeniem, fizyczność – Sherlock kładący dłoń na jego włosach w tamtej pierwszej chwili, gdy nie mógł powstrzymać wymiotów; Sherlock biorący go za rękę w chińskiej restauracji i trzymający niemal do końca posiłku; Sherlock kładący jego palce na swoim ramieniu, by pokazać mu, że go trzyma; Sherlock opierający się o niego, by wziąć filiżankę, której John nie mógł dosięgnąć; Sherlock chwytający go za rękaw i trzymający go, kiedy John przyszedł do Yardu; teraz to – była w tej cichej nieustępliwości czymś nowym. Czy to miało coś wspólnego z ciałem Sherlocka? Czy, cierpiąc w agonii po skoku, doszedł do wniosku, że to nie tylko transport? Czy też coś się wydarzyło w Helsinkach albo w Ameryce Południowej, albo gdzie tam jeszcze był? John przełknął gulę, która uformowała mu się w gardle. To było  _miłe_ , naprawdę, bardziej niż miłe, to uczucie... Boże, co też on... emocjonalnego połączenia, które czasem ciężko było znieść. Ale było też dezorientujące, bo tylko rozpalało silniej jego wewnętrzny konflikt, cichutko dokarmiało jego zauroczenie Sherlockiem, to pragnienie, by być bliżej, bliżej...

Sherlock lekko ścisnął jego rękę. Delikatne zaciśnięcie palców przyspieszyło johnowe bicie serca. Detektyw nie puścił jego dłoni, dopóki nie musieli wysiąść z samochodu.

John czuł się lekki, nieco rozdarty, lecz przede wszystkim lekki, ale potem jego telefon zadzwonił i doktor przeczytał: „Hej, gdzie jesteś? Myślałam, że wpadniesz?" i ze skurczem serca przypomniał sobie, że miał iść do Mary.

\- Cholera - zaklął pod nosem, czując się strasznym dupkiem z więcej niż jednego powodu. Jednak, nie odpowiadając, wsunął telefon do kieszeni, bo Sherlock już ruszył, powiewając płaszczem, a John nie miał pojęcia, dokąd zmierza. Odpowie później, przeprosi, spróbuje się umówić na inny termin.

Coś go miażdżyło, a on nawet nie miał pojęcia, co.


	6. Chapter 6

**Rozdział 6**

Po efektownym monologu Sherlocka w Yardzie (jedyne możliwe wyjaśnienie: ojciec kobiety, mieszkający z nią i cierpiący na zaawansowanego Alzheimera, dokonał zmian na miejscu zbrodni, by wydawało się, że to morderstwo-samobójstwo, bo nic nie pamiętał i przeraził się, że to on, nie będąc przy zdrowych zmysłach, zabił córkę i zięcia; jednak faktycznym mordercą był kochanek kobiety – mąż nakrył ich razem i już poszło. Zatłukł męża mało poręczną, dizajnerską lampą stojącą, której odcisk wciąż widniał na dywanie, a którą pewnie można znaleźć w którymś śmietniku niedaleko domu. Następnie, w napadzie paniki i szaleństwa, nie mogąc wymyślić nic innego, zabił też swoją kochankę. Najprawdopodobniej znajdą go w jego domu, adres kobieta przechowywała w portfelu, a on, nie będąc zwyrodniałym do szpiku kości mordercą, nie ma pojęcia, co zrobić poza siedzeniem w domu i dalszym panikowaniem – fuj, uczucia!) i po bezproblemowym aresztowaniu winnego, Greg zaproponował, żeby wyskoczyli na drinka. Nie było jeszcze jedenastej – Sherlock rozwiązał sprawę w rekordowo szybkim tempie i Greg uznał, że wypada to uczcić.

John, który w odpowiedzi na SMS-a do Mary otrzymał wiadomość: „W przyszłym tygodniu nie bardzo mam czas", uznał, że to znakomita propozycja. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, Sherlock natychmiast powiedział, że też pójdzie. Rzucił przyjacielowi zaciekawione spojrzenie, a ten tylko wzruszył ramionami, jakby mówiąc: „To był twój pomysł". Greg wydawał się przyjemnie zaskoczony.

Poszli do pubu, w którym, podczas nieobecności Sherlocka, John i Greg spędzili wspólnie nieskończenie wiele wieczorów. Przez jakiś czas, przed Nowym Oddechem, Greg był jedyną osobą, która czasem wyciągała Johna z mieszkania. A teraz był z nimi Sherlock. John popatrzył na przyjaciela z nagłą czułością, a ten usiadł, wyglądając jak ryba wyciągnięta z wody. Sherlock naprawdę nie wydawał się w pubie być na swoim miejscu.

\- Dla was piwko? - spytał Greg.

John pokiwał głową. Ku jego zdumieniu, Sherlock też przytaknął.

\- Nie lubisz piwa – powiedział, kiedy Greg poszedł do baru.

\- Już lubię – odparł Sherlock po czym, w odpowiedzi na pytające spojrzenie Johna, dodał – W Peru współpracowałem z człowiekiem pracującym w browarze.

\- Och, jasne. - Peru. Współpracownik.

Sherlock popatrzył na niego uważnie, przez chwilę się zastanawiał, po czym powiedział:

\- Kilka razy uratował mi życie. Nie do końca wiedział, co tam robię. Sądził, że za bardzo wkręciłem się w handel kokainą. Pozwoliłem mu w to wierzyć. Sam nie był czysty, więc tak było lepiej. Bezpieczniejsze niż prawda. Tak czy inaczej... był zaskakująco lojalny wobec kogoś kto, jak sądził, jest ścigany przez narkotykowych magnatów. - Zamilkł z namysłem.

\- Był twoim przyjacielem – uzupełnił John.

Sherlock popatrzył na niego z dziwną miną.

\- Tak, tak sądzę – powiedział cicho, niemal niesłyszalnie w pubowym hałasie.

Wrócił Greg, balansując trzema piwami. John zabrał swoje. Sherlock wziął duży łyk i skrzywił się lekko. John wybuchnął śmiechem.

\- Peruwiańskie piwo jest smaczniejsze od naszych starych, dobrych, brytyjskich napitków? Zdrajca.

Sherlock przewrócił oczami, ale jego twarz była łagodna. Greg wydawał się nieco zbity z tropu, ale uniósł kufel, by mogli się stuknąć, i powiedział:

\- Za wygraną drużynę.

\- Za drużynę, na którą Yard nie zasługuje – zaproponował John.

\- Za drużynę, na którą ja też nie zasługuję – dodał nieoczekiwanie Sherlock. John i Greg wymienili ostrożne, skonfundowane spojrzenia, ale Sherlock popijał piwo i nic więcej nie powiedział.

Po dość niezręcznej chwili ciszy odezwał się Greg:

\- To jak, chłopaki, zadomowiliście się na nowo na Baker Street?

\- Jakbyśmy nigdy się stamtąd nie ruszali. - John przez chwilę patrzył Sherlockowi w oczy.

\- Prawie – dodał Sherlock i przełknął kolejny duży łyk.

xxx

\- Sherlock – zaczął Greg, nieco mamrocząc. Pochylił się nad stołem w jego stronę. - Bardzo przepraszam, że cię zaaresztowałem. To było... źle postąpiłem.

Popijający piąte piwo Sherlock, z zarumienioną twarzą i błyszczącymi oczami, odpowiedział:

\- Lestrade, zaaresztowałeś mnie masę razy.

\- Ale wtedy to było co innego. Co innego - powtórzył detektyw inspektor, jakby dopiero co odkrył te słowa.

Sherlock także pochylił się w stronę Lestrade'a. To była propozycja pokoju albo wyzwanie, albo i to, i to. John przyglądał się im, popijając piwo i czując przyjemne ciepło w żołądku.

\- Nie możesz nic poradzić na to, że jesteś głupim idiotą, Lestrade - powiedział Sherlock, ale John miał pewność, że jego uśmiech – bardzo rzadko pojawiający się publicznie – był zupełnie szczery. - Nie przejmuj się. Wszyscy się nabrali.

\- Poza Johnem – stwierdził Lestrade, zerkając na Johna.

\- To dlatego... - Sherlock zdusił coś, co mogło być czknięciem - dlatego że John jest genialny, w przeciwieństwie do wszystkich innych.

\- To prawda – potwierdził Lestrade i zasalutował Johnowi piwem.

\- John w gruncie rzeczy... - zaczął Sherlock, urywając, by napić się piwa. - John jest jedynym człowiekiem na... na tej planecie, który ma jakiekolwiek pojęcie o czymkolwiek.

John zamarł, podczas gdy te słowa przebijały się przez jego nietrzeźwość.

\- O czym ty mówisz, co? - powiedział, czując, że jego język nie do końca radzi sobie z głoskami. - Ja nic nie wiem.

\- Jesteś genialny - nalegał Sherlock.

\- Tak, John, tak, jesteś. - Greg pokiwał entuzjastycznie głową.

Sherlock zignorował go i pochylił się ponad stołem w stronę Johna. John patrzył głupio, jak jego twarz się zbliża, i czuł się zbyt wstawiony, by zareagować.

\- John - powiedział i wycelował w niego drżący palec. - Jesteś najbardziej niesły... niesfy... niezwykłym człowiekiem, jakiego poznałem.

\- Ty jesteś - odparował John bez namysłu.

Sherlock potrząsnął głową.

\- Ty – powiedział, a w jego głosie pojawiła się nieustępliwość. - Zawsze ty. Sprawiasz, że...  _widzę_. Jesteś jak... - Znów potrząsnął głową, otwierając szeroko oczy. - Jesteś jak _mikroskop_. Od... uczuć. - Skrzywił się, jakby nie do końca rozumiejąc, co mówi.

John też nie do końca rozumiał. Był trochę pijany, podobnie jak Sherlock, ale nagłe zrozumienie, że to był prawdziwy, rzadki, boleśnie uczciwy komplement, uderzyło go z całą siłą. Był na tyle trzeźwy, by wiedzieć, że nigdy by tego nie powiedział, gdyby nie wypił sześciu piw:

\- Kocham cię.

Sherlock przestał się krzywić. Na ułamek sekundy na jego twarzy pojawiła się maska – ta pustka, która sygnalizowała, że skrywa się za nią mnóstwo rzeczy – ale nie dał rady jej utrzymać i potem wydawał się trochę szczęśliwy, trochę zaskoczony, bardzo zszokowany.

\- Kocham was obu - wymamrotał Greg ze swojego kącika.

John jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę wytrzymywał spojrzenie Sherlocka, nagle mocno świadom faktu, że ich twarze są bardzo blisko siebie, a potem obaj popatrzyli na Grega, który już nie wydawał się tak bardzo pijany, raczej nastrojony refleksyjnie i z powagą obserwował swój kufel. John na ten widok wybuchnął śmiechem, Greg zawtórował mu chichotem, a na końcu dołączył do nich detektyw ze swoim cichym, niskim śmiechem.

Sherlock wstał nieco chwiejnie.

\- Idę po jeszcze jedno – powiedział. - John?

\- Nie trzeba. - John próbował zrozumieć ciepło w żołądku.

\- Lestrade?

\- Czemu nie. - Greg wypił resztki swojego piwa i podał mu kufel.

Kiedy Sherlock poszedł do baru, detektyw inspektor odezwał się do Johna:

\- Nagle zrobił się bardzo... towarzyski.

John oderwał oczy od oddalającej się postaci.

\- To przez piwo.

\- Jakoś nie sądzę - odparł Greg, opierając podbródek na dłoniach i obrzucając go zaskakująco uważnym spojrzeniem. - Myślę, że to przez ciebie.

John nie wiedział, jak na to odpowiedzieć, więc zamiast tego napił się piwa, próbując nie zauważać znaczącego wzroku Grega, który okazał się zupełnie bystry nawet po sześciu piwach.

xxx

\- Chryste, Sherlock, to chyba lekka przesada – wydyszał John, próbując pomóc mu wejść po schodach. - Możesz przynajmniej współpracować?

\- Nie - jęknął Sherlock.

John westchnął z frustracją, ale udało mu się przetransportować ich po schodach i przeciągnąć Sherlocka przez drzwi.

\- Naprawdę masz rozpaczliwie słabą głowę. No bez jaj, masz bogate doświadczenie z wstrzykiwaniem sobie dragów, ale to zwala cię z nóg? Twój peruwiański kumpel nigdy nie kupił ci ośmiu piw pod rząd? - gderał John, pomagając przyjacielowi podejść do kanapy, na którą ten opadł ciężko. Sam John czuł, że w głowi powoli mu się rozjaśnia – poprzestał na sześciu piwach, był do takiego picia przyzwyczajony, a świadomość, że Sherlock naprawdę jest pijany i potrzebuje johnowej koordynacji, też pomagała wytrzeźwieć. Odsunął się i zapalił lampkę stojącą na stoliku do kawy. Przytłumione światło wypełniło pokój.

Sherlock nie odpowiedział, ułożył się tylko wygodniej na poduszkach. John zajął się rozwiązywaniem jego sznurówek i ściągnął mu buty ze stóp.

\- Masz na sobie płaszcz – zauważył.

Sherlock wydał z siebie dźwięk, który ewidentnie oznaczał: „Mam to gdzieś". Okej, więc bardzo pijany. Nnormalnie nigdy by nie zasnął w swoich dizajnerskich ciuszkach.

\- No to przynajmniej... - John pochylił się i rozwiązał mu szalik, ściągając go delikatnie z jego szyi. Płaszcz musiał zostać. Chyba że Sherlock nie zaśnie tak od razu. Gdy zabrał ręce, Sherlock złapał go za nadgarstek.

\- John – wymamrotał. Jego głos był jeszcze niższy niż zwykle.

\- Jestem tu – odpowiedział John automatycznie.

\- Nie, nie jesteś – mruknął Sherlock.

\- Jestem – pozwolił, by dłoń Sherlocka go pociągnęła i opadł na kolana przy kanapie, ignorując lekki ból przy ich uderzeniu o ziemię.

\- Nie... niewystarczająco – mamrotał Sherlock.

John zamilkł na chwilę, próbując opanować obłąkane pragnienie miotające się w jego piersi, podkarmiane przez alkohol, bliskość Sherlocka i jego rzadką bezbronność.

\- Czego potrzebujesz? - spytał w końcu, gdy Sherlock milczał, nie przestając ściskać jego nadgarstka. - Wody?

Sherlock prychnął śmiechem. Spontaniczny chichot, za głośny jak na tę godzinę.

\- Wody nie – odparł, gdy się uspokoił.

\- To czego? - ponaglił go John po chwili.

\- Nie... nie wiem. - Sherlock wydawał się zaskoczony i zbity z tropu. Cóż, John przypuszczał, że to jest dla niego pewna nowość. Czekał przez chwilę, ale chyba nic nie miało nastąpić.

\- Chcesz tu spać? - spytał. - Czy chcesz, żebym...

Sherlock puścił nadgarstek Johna, zamiast tego chwycił jego kark i przyciągnął go gwałtownie, łącząc ich usta w źle wymierzonym, nagłym pocałunku. John wydał z siebie „uff"; ich zęby uderzyły o siebie; Sherlock zamarł; było to dość koszmarne, ale potem John zdał sobie sprawę, gdzie jest, kim jest, kim jest Sherlock, i z warknięciem, którego się nie spodziewał, cisnął w cholerę całą ostrożność i rzucił się z głową. Przyciągnął głowę Sherlocka bliżej i pocałował go otwarcie, czując, jak te usta –  _te pieprzone usta_  – rozchylają się z łatwością pod jego ustami, jak dopasowują się do jego warg. Dłoń Sherlocka na jego karku zacisnęła się, przyciskając ich do siebie z siłą, której ciężko było po detektywie oczekiwać. Sherlock był lepki, smakował ciężko i piwnie, ale, och, przesunął językiem po języku Johna, wsunął język do johnowych ust, wydawał z siebie głębokie dźwięki, najpierw nieokreślone, ale potem kształtujące się w konkretne słowa,  _si, si_ , dźwięki pożądania i, Boże, to nie mogło dziać się naprawdę, ale jednak, ale  _jednak_ , John jęknął wbrew sobie, gdy rozpoznał hiszpański. Sherlock próbował się podnieść, wtulić się w pocałunek, ramieniem, którym nie przytrzymywał johnowej szyi, objął jego plecy, całował, jakby jutra miało nie być, całował niezręcznie, nieumiejętnie, ale to było okej, było  _dobre_ , bo oto Sherlock całował go...

Nagle synapsom Johna udało się połączyć i odsunął się gwałtownie, jednak nie na tyle szybko, by wysunąć się z sherlockowych objęć. Wciąż był więc blisko, bardzo blisko twarzy Sherlocka.

\- Co? - syknął Sherlock.

\- Co... co my wypra... - wyrzucił z siebie John ze zdumieniem, mając wrażenie, że jego mózg wrzeszczy.

\- Nie – odparł po prostu Sherlock i tym samym wprowadził do ich wspólnego życia „nie", które można było zaakceptować, bo w gruncie rzeczy oznaczało ono „tak", i przyciągnął go z powrotem do siebie, przycisnął swoje usta do jego ust, ale tym razem delikatniej, liżąc dolną wargę. John znów zatracił się w pocałunku, z radością wpuścił język Sherlocka do swoich ust, chwycił jego ramiona... ale wtedy potrząsnął głową i znów się odsunął. Trym razem Sherlock mu na to pozwolił.

\- Sherlock. - John oddychał z trudem. - Jesteś taki pijany... nie mogę... nie...

\- John – jęknął Sherlock i to wystarczyło, by cała krew przepłynęła do przyrodzenia doktora. - Nie rób tego... nie teraz...

\- Kurwa – zaklął John i pocałował Sherlocka jeszcze raz, wbrew własnej woli. - Błagam, powiedz – rzucił między pocałunkami – że tego chcesz.

\- Idiota – wydyszał Sherlock. -  _Ewidentnie._

John pozwolił sobie na wybuch dzikiego, zmieszanego śmiechu, ale Sherlock chwycił go za kołnierz i przyciągnął z powrotem, by ssać jego dolną wargę i wydać z siebie głęboki dźwięk, który wibracją przetoczył się po całym ciele doktora, aż do przyrodzenia.

\- Jasne – jęknął John, odsuwając się, by nabrać powietrza. Kręciło mu się w głowie. - Proszę, powiedz, że jutro... jutro nie będziesz miał nic przeciwko...

\- John – powiedział Sherlock, a jego głos był zaskakująco miarowy, chociaż ochrypły od pożądania. - Nie uwierzysz,  _jak długo_... jutro będzie w porządku.

\- Ty draniu, nawet nie jesteś tak bardzo pijany! - stwierdził ze zdumieniem John, kiedy Sherlock znów przyciągnął go do siebie.

Sherlock roześmiał się.

\- Trochę jestem - powiedział wprost do jego ucha. Jego oddech wywołał iskierki pożądania w brzuchu doktora. - Ale robi mi się jaśniej w głowie... to nie... nie gra, John, nie tym razem... - John pocałował go za to, za to, że rozpoznał jego strach, że wiedział, iż John potrzebuje teraz jego uczciwości, by był z nim, by był Sherlockiem i nikim innym.

\- Nadal jesteś w płaszczu – wydyszał John, gdy znów się od siebie oderwali, a Sherlock się roześmiał. Szczery, ciepły śmiech.

Musiał wstać, by zdjąć z siebie płaszcz. Zatoczył się lekko, ale złapał równowagę, chwytając Johna, który również się podniósł. Sherlock rzucił płaszcz na ziemię – w nietypowy dla siebie sposób wcale nie wydawał się nim zainteresowany – i, nie tracąc czasu, wpakował ręce pod sweter Johna, ciągnąc go do góry.

\- John – jęknął swoim nieznośnym, doprowadzającym do szaleństwa głosem. -  _Naprawdę_  musisz przemyśleć swoją garderobę.

\- Nigdy – odparł John, ale pomógł Sherlockowi zdjąć z siebie gruby sweter.

Sherlock pochylił się i pocałował go głęboko, a John stwierdził, że detektyw był w stanie szybko nauczyć się absolutnie wszystkiego – rozchylił wargi Johna swoim językiem i z pewnością siebie, do której nikt nie miał prawa, dotykał wnętrza jego ust – języka, zębów, podniebienia. Cały czas rozpinał guziki jego koszuli, jeden po drugim i w końcu zsunął mu ją z ramion. John zadrżał, gdy Sherlock wreszcie dotarł do nagiej skóry i przesunął dłońmi po klatce piersiowej. Początkowe zaniepokojenie znikało, a siła pożądania dość skutecznie odsuwała wszystko inne, może poza nieustającym uczuciem wszechogarniającego, zdumionego szczęścia. Sherlock niezbyt delikatnie nadgryzł jego wargę, jakby jej kosztując, a lekkie ukłucie sprawiło, że John wygiął się, pragnąc więcej dotyku.

Próbował rozpiąć guziki koszuli Sherlocka. Była na tyle obcisła, że trochę mu się opierała, więc szarpnął.

\- Ostrożnie z tą koszulą – warknął Sherlock w jego usta.

\- Ty i te twoje idiotyczne... koszule – wydyszał John. Słowa stanęły mu w gardle, kiedy Sherlock bez ceremonii zsunął dłoń niżej i przez spodnie ujął jego erekcję.

\- Nie idiotyczne – odparł Sherlock gładko, choć może odrobinę bez tchu.

\- Owszem, idiotyczne – odparł John, chociaż coraz trudniej było mu mówić, gdy dłoń Sherlocka napierała na jego krocze. - Zawsze takie... ciasne... chce się je tylko zedrzeć... nie mogę...  _ach_...

\- Zamknij się – powiedział Sherlock z całego serca, ciągnąc jego pasek. John zamknął się i rozpiął guziki tej  _idiotycznej koszuli_ , ale teraz już z nieco większą precyzją, po czym wyciągnął ją ze spodni i ściągnął z ramion detektywa, przez chwilę mocując się ze wciąż zapiętymi mankietami. Przesunął znów dłonie w górę, muskając nimi gładką, bladą pierś i ramiona. Przez chwilę pozwolił sobie popatrzeć na skąpanego w ciepłym świetle małej lampki Sherlocka. Małe, chyba nowe, prostopadłe blizny na jego biodrze niknęły pod spodniami. Być może ślady po nożu albo rozcięcia po uderzeniach bata. Coś takiego. John kurczowo przełknął ślinę, nagle zdając sobie sprawę, na co patrzy. Próbował znaleźć ślady – x i x, i x – które byłyby pamiątką po upadku. Na brzuchu detektywa widniała wypukła blizna – John nie miał pojęcia, od czego. Pogładził wypukłość ramion – fakt, że pod dłońmi wyczuwał gładkie, proste kości, był po prostu cudem; fakt, że Sherlock wciąż tu był, że wciąż trwał w tak łatwych do rozplecenia więzach ścięgien i mięśni, należało czcić. Po prawej stronie jego torsu, pod żebrami, widniała głęboka blizna, najprawdopodobniej sprzed kilku lat. John pogładził ją palcami, a Sherlock stał bez ruchu, ciężko oddychając, pozwalając na to z dziwnym spokojem. John zdał sobie sprawę, że ten ślad był pozostałością skoku – detektyw z całą pewnością wylądował na tym boku. Żebra musiały pęknąć, a jedno z nich najwyraźniej gwałtownie przebiło skórę. Śmiertelnie niebezpieczne. Ryzykował przebicie płuc, a wtedy najprawdopodobniej by umarł, nawet z Molly czekającą w środku, z Molly, od której dzieliło go kilka minut, a która miała wypełnić swoje dłonie magią, raz w życiu podtrzymać życie, a nie skatalogować śmierć.

\- Chryste – powiedział John bezwolnie, przygnieciony całą tą potwornością.

Sherlock ujął jego twarz w dłonie i patrzył na niego przez chwilę zamglonymi, nieczytelnymi oczami.

\- Jego w to nie mieszaj – powiedział, a jego głos był zduszony, choć John nie do końca wiedział, dlaczego. Potem pochylił się i pocałował doktora z taką uporczywością, że jego kolana zapomniały, do czego właściwie służą. Po kilku chwilach szok wywołany bliznami ustąpił miejsca podnieceniu. Sięgnął w górę, oddając się gorącemu pocałunkowi, i przesunął rękę z blizny, by pogładzić pierś Sherlocka: nienaruszoną skórę i krew pod nią, która pulsowała szybciej przy jego dotyku, niewiarygodnie, cudownie, przytłaczająco żywą.

John przyciągnął go do kolejnego pocałunku i powiedział:

\- Zdecydowanie jesteś zbyt wysoki, Sherlock.

\- Kanapa – rzucił w odpowiedzi i pozwolił Johnowi pchnąć się na mebel, nawet nie udając, że się opiera. Położył się na plecach.

John przyłączył się, chociaż tak naprawdę nie było już dla niego miejsca. Sherlock rozsunął nogi, więc mógł przykucnąć między nimi. Sherlock zacisnął na nim delikatnie kolana i ten drobny gest przynależności sprawił, że penis Johna drgnął. Przez chwilę patrzył na leżącego pod sobą Sherlocka, tak niezręcznie cudownego, zbyt długiego w każdym możliwym sensie, ze zbyt długimi kończynami, zbyt długą twarzą, pozaziemskiego, naznaczonego, tak ponętnego, że to aż zatrzymywało serce.

\- Ja pierdolę – westchnął.

\- Doskonała dedukcja, John, cieszę się, że nadążasz – odparł Sherlock, jednocześnie sięgając do jego paska. Jego ton był niemal konwersacyjny, tyle że mroczniejszy od alkoholu i pożądania.

John zamarł na chwilę.

\- Sherlock – powiedział, nagle czując, jak coś wykręca mu żołądek.

Ale to był Sherlock i nic więcej nie trzeba było mówić, bo już wiedział.

\- John, to, że Moriarty'emu i mojemu bratu brak kreatywności, by wyobrazić sobie moje życie seksualne, jeszcze nie oznacza, że go nie mam – powiedział niemal złośliwie, brzmiąc bardziej przytomnie niż ktoś, kto wypił osiem piw i komu wbija się w nogę czyjaś erekcja, powinien.

\- Więc nie... Nie jesteś...

Sherlock westchnął, co zabrzmiało, jakby bardzo cierpiał.

-  _Nie_. - Popatrzył w górę, na Johna, a krnąbrność i czułość w jego spojrzeniu tworzyły bardzo intrygującą mieszankę. - Ale chyba rozsądnie będzie przyznać, że nie jestem... bardzo doświadczony. - Zaciął się mówiąc, jak nie on, a jego twarz była tak otwarta, pełna rzadko okazywanej, niepowstrzymanej, niekłamanej sherlockowatości, że John musiał przełknąć ślinę na sam widok.

\- Ja też nie... w tym zakresie – udało mu się powiedzieć.

\- Ewidentnie. Akurat z tego zdałem sobie sprawę – powiedział niemal sucho Sherlock, rozpinając guzik u spodni, a John uznał, że ta rozmowa może poczekać, że będzie musiała poczekać, bo Sherlock patrzył na niego w sposób, do którego nie umywały się żadne fantazje. Oczywiście, że prawdziwy Sherlock wygrywał z jakimkolwiek wyobrażonym Sherlockiem – jego oczy zawsze były rozjaśnione, uważne i niemal zbyt intensywne, skupiały na Johnie pełną uwagę, zaskakiwały w najnudniejszych chwilach, ale teraz, gdy Sherlock ściągał mu spodnie, były niemal nie do zniesienia w swojej doskonałości.

Nie chcąc dać się prześcignąć, rozpiął spodnie Sherlocka najszybciej jak tylko był w stanie w sytuacji, w której Sherlock ujmuje przez bokserki jego penisa. Detektyw usłużnie uniósł biodra, więc John, nie bez problemów, mógł ściągnąć z jego nóg spodnie.

\- Dlaczego wszystko u ciebie jest takie ciasne? - zapytał, a potem jęknął, bo Sherlock ujął jego penisa przy nasadzie.

\- Nie udawaj, że ci się to nie podoba – warknął. Brzmiał niebezpiecznie, niemal tak, jakby celował do kogoś z pistoletu. Członek Johna w ramach odpowiedzi zapulsował w dłoni Sherlocka. Potem, najwyraźniej zniecierpliwiony, Sherlock sam ściągnął swoje bokserki – eleganckie, jedwabne i, rzecz jasna, fioletowe. Ukazał się długi, chudy penis, na widok którego John poczuł niespodziewany, głęboki zachwyt. Detektyw pociągnął za gumkę jego bokserek, aż pokazała się jego erekcja i wreszcie,  _wreszcie_  długie palce bezpośrednio dotknęły członka.

\- Kurwa, Sherlock. - John bezwolnie poruszył biodrami.

\- Chodź tu – nakazał mu Sherlock głosem przypominającym miękki, głęboki, mroczny dreszcz i John po prostu nie mógł natychmiast nie wykonać polecenia. Pozwolił sobie opaść, najpierw opierając się na dłoniach, a potem kładąc się na klatce piersiowej detektywa.

Sherlock zamruczał z zadowoleniem i pokręcił się pod nim, aż ich biodra znalazły się w jednej pozycji. Wydawał przy tym dźwięki, od których Johnowi kręciło się w głowie. Wypchnął w górę biodra, a zetknięcie ich erekcji przypominało porażenie prądem.

\- Tak, ty, tak – syknął Sherlock. John ujął w zęby skórę na jego szyi, dokładnie w tym miejscu, w którym gardło przechodziło w obojczyk. Sherlock rzucił się w górę, a z ust wyrwał mu się szczery jęk. Ocierał się o Johna, jego biodra nieustannie poruszały się w górę, a John poruszał się razem z nim, bezpowrotnie złapany w rytm wciąż kontrolowany przez Sherlocka, mimo że to on znajdował się na górze, ale nic go to nie obchodziło, nic a nic, Sherlock zaciskał na nim dłonie, na jego włosach, szyi, a ich członki ocierały się o siebie w cudownym pomieszaniu gorących ciał i lekkiej wilgoci.

\- Ty – warknął mu Sherlock do ucha i jakimś cudem sprawił, że to słowo brzmiało naprawdę nieprzyzwoicie. John jęknął, gdy Sherlock wsunął między nich dłoń i ujął ich obu naraz – trochę niezręcznie, z pewnymi trudnościami, ale jakimś cudem mu się udało, a John mógł tylko zaskomleć i poruszać się w rytm dłoni.

\- Tak, ty, John, teraz,  _ty_  – wydyszał Sherlock, ściskając ich obu jeszcze mocniej.

\- Ja... - wyrzęził John i wtedy doszedł, wytrysnął między nich; wcisnął twarz w ramię Sherlocka i nie był w stanie powstrzymać jęku, który wydarł mu się z ust.

\- Nadzwyczajny – powiedział mu do ucha Sherlock, drażniąc ustami płatek ucha. Nie przestawał tego powtarzać w trakcie orgazmu Johna. Dwa, trzy razy:  _nadzwyczajny_.

John opadł na niego bezsilnie, ale wciąż próbował zachować kontakt wzrokowy, co nie do końca mu się udało. Sherlock naparł na niego ciałem. Teraz dotykał już tylko siebie, może sześć, siedem ruchów mokrą od spermy Johna dłonią – ocierał się przy tym o mięknący członek doktora, co już było trochę nieprzyjemne – i doszedł z cichą intensywnością, która byłą jednocześnie przepiękna i przedziwna. Miał otwarte oczy, więc można było zobaczyć białka, niczym obłoki kłębiące się w jego czaszce, i zamknięte, ciemne, napięte usta; przygryzał zębami wargi.

John oparł czoło o szyję Sherlocka, czując, jak mięśnie detektywa rozluźniają się. Oddychali gwałtownie, w różnym tempie, i nierówno uspokajali oddech. Sherlock położył dłoń na krzyżu Johna niczym kotwicę, niczym punkt grawitacji.

\- Kurwa – powiedział John, kiedy był już w stanie mówić.

\- Za dużo przeklinasz – odparł Sherlock, a po jego głosie niemal nie można było poznać, co się właśnie wydarzyło.

\- Myślę, że... sobie na to zapracowałem. - John nieuważnie zarejestrował, że absolutnie nic nie czuje, może poza transcendentnym zadowoleniem, które było zbyt wielkie, by mogło się zmieścić w granicach jego ciała. Nie po raz pierwszy zachwyciło go, że czasem, na moment, wszystko może być takie proste.

Sherlock przez chwilę milczał, ale wkrótce jego dłoń zacisnęła się na plecach Johna. W końcu szybko zapytał:

\- Dobrze się czujesz?

John, który właśnie walczył z dobrze sobie znanym postorgazmicznym zmęczeniem, zamrugał, drażniąc rzęsami szyję Sherlocka.

\- Taaak, sądzę... sądzę, że tak. Dlaczego... - nie dokończył pytania, bo nie do końca wiedział, o co chce zapytać.

\- Czy to było okej? - spytał Sherlock zbyt gwałtownie.

John, nie bez trudności, podniósł się, odklejając się od mieszanki potu i spermy między nimi (z pewnym zdumieniem zauważył, że w ogóle mu ona nie przeszkadza) i spojrzał mu w oczy. Detektyw drgnął, jakby się tego nie spodziewał.

\- Było bardziej niż okej.

Sherlock przez moment wydawał się uspokojony, ale potem, bez ostrzeżenia, przerażająco, jego twarz zmieniła się w pustą maskę.

\- Nie – powiedział John bez zastanowienia. - Nie rób tego.

\- Nie robić czego?

\- Nie wyłączaj mnie. Nie rób tego. -  _Po prostu nie._

Sherlock zamrugał, a jego twarz wykrzywiła się i znów była żywa: zmęczenie, upojenie, trochę zachwytu, trochę zmieszania, lekki grymas.

\- Czy ty w ogóle wiesz, że to robisz? - spytał John cicho.

Sherlock na moment zamknął oczy. Wiedział. Oczywiście, że wiedział. Od kiedy Sherlock Holmes robił coś, z czego nie zdawał sobie sprawy?

\- Przy mnie nie musisz – powiedział John i przez chwilę czuł się jak bohater komedii romantycznej, jakby wylądował w alternatywnym uniwersum, w którym słowa naprawdę miały swoje znaczenie, znaczenie idealnie mieszczące się w ramach wyznaczonych przez mowę, nieskażone przez wiele innych czynników; w uniwersum, w którym w gruncie rzeczy nie żył żaden człowiek. Roześmiał się nieco histerycznie we własnej głowie, no bo, kurwa mać, co się z nim działo? Krótkie chwile, podczas których wszystko było proste, szybko uciekały, a rzeczywistość ponownie nacierała na nich ze wszystkich stron, wdzierając się szybko w... w to, co się właśnie wydarzyło. Cokolwiek to było.

Sherlock roześmiał się cicho, zbyt mrocznie jak na gust Johna, a w tym śmiechu kryło się milion niewypowiedzianych rzeczy właśnie dlatego, że był taki nieczytelny. Doktor na to pozwolił, bo nie bardzo mógł oprotestować śmiech. A także dlatego, że nie miał pojęcia, o czym Sherlock mówi.

\- Sherlock – powiedział w końcu. - Właśnie uprawialiśmy seks.

\- Doskonała dedukcja, John. - Sarkazm Sherlocka był tym razem trudniejszy do zniesienia niż zwykle.

\- Uprawialiśmy seks. - Tak jakby wypowiedzenie tego na głos mogło naprawdę ukonstytuować to, co się zdarzyło. A przynajmniej pozwalało na wsadzenie tego w jakąś szufladkę.

\- Wiem.

-  _Seks._

\- Przestań to powtarzać – wybuchnął Sherlock, a John poczuł chęć parsknięcia śmiechem – nieopanowaną, nie na miejscu, niewłaściwą i jednocześnie tak bardzo właściwą. Nawet nie próbował z nią walczyć – już po chwili chichotał w jego szyję.

\- Spodziewałbym się lepszej reakcji po obopólnym orgazmie – powiedział Sherlock, kiedy doktor się w końcu uspokoił.

\- Boże, nie. To był najlepszy obopólny orgazm, jaki przeżyłem. - John urwał ze zdumieniem, bo  _skąd mu się to wzięło_ , po prostu wymsknęło mu się, jakby utracił jakąkolwiek kontrolę; jakby ucisk dłoni detektywa na jego plecach wyciągał z niego resztę zrozumienia tego, co się wydarzyło; jakby naprawdę, na dobre, stracił samego siebie. Nie, żeby tak nie było – ale nawet teraz, w ogłupieniu, które zawsze towarzyszy orgazmom, wiedział, że nie dało się tego porównać z czymkolwiek, co robił wcześniej. Tu chodziło o seks, tak, ale chodziło też o  _Sherlocka_  i było po prostu zupełnie inaczej, bo przecież Sherlock wszystko robił na swój własny sposób. John czuł, że traci kontrolę, że słowa po prostu mu umykają, a to było coś nowego, coś przerażającego i tak idealnie pasowało do Sherlocka.

Zapadła nie do końca przyjemna i nie do końca niezręczna cisza.

\- Co teraz? - John zadał to pytanie samemu sobie, ale na głos – co chyba oznaczało, że pytał też Sherlocka.

Leżący pod nim detektyw – długie ciało i umysł, wibrujące wszystkimi dźwiękami istniejącymi w ciszy – milczał.

W końcu postanowił sam sobie odpowiedzieć – a przynajmniej uzyskać odpowiedź na chociaż część pytania:

\- Chcesz spać?

Sherlock odpowiedział lekkim wzdrygnięciem. To chyba miało być wzruszenie ramionami, ale w rezultacie poruszyło się całe jego ciało.  _Nie wiem_.

John zawahał się przez chwilę, ale potem przypomniał sobie, że leży na Sherlocku, a dowód ich orgazmów skleja ich razem – nie tylko dosłownie – więc, no cóż, podchody chyba naprawdę już nie miały sensu.

\- Chciałbym z tobą spać – przyznał cicho. Podniósł głowę, by spojrzeć na przyjaciela, i odkrył, że ten odwzajemnia spojrzenie: drobne błogosławieństwo, drobny cud w świecie pełnym cudów.

\- Dosłownie, jak rozumiem. - Głos Sherlocka znów był doskonale gładki; taki głos John znał.

\- Ewidentnie. - John pożyczył wyrażenie ze słownika przyjaciela, bo jeśli nie teraz, to kiedy? Czy kiedykolwiek bardziej się zbliży do sherlockowego języka?

Sherlock, zdaje się, faktycznie rozważał tę możliwość dłuższą chwilę.

\- Dobrze – powiedział w końcu. - Ale muszę wziąć prysznic.

\- Ja też – wymamrotał John, stając się coraz bardziej świadom stanu swojego ciała. Rozkosz powoli się ulatniała.

\- Pójdę pierwszy – odezwał się Sherlock błyskawicznie i szybko wysunął się spod ciała Johna z niepokojącą, zadziwiającą łatwością, zostawiając go z pustymi objęciami. Stanął na podłodze i ściągnął z nóg spodnie.

John słuchał kroków oddalających się w stronę łazienki i czuł, jak wykręca się w nim coś jednocześnie straszliwego i idealnego. Zdał sobie sprawę, że nigdy w życiu nie czuł się tak skłócony sam ze sobą. Sherlock odkręcił wodę i John nie mógł powstrzymać bardzo sherlockowej myśli: „I oto znikają wszystkie dowody"; wszystkie dowody na to, że on, John Watson, tam był, że posiadł maleńką część Sherlocka Holmesa... chyba tylko na chwilkę, ale to wciąż było coś... no i kto mógłby liczyć na więcej? A teraz wszystko spływało z wodą, zmywane palcami samego Sherlocka. I jak tu bez dowodu uwierzyć, że to naprawdę miało miejsce?

Sherlock wyszedł z łazienki po jakichś pięciu minutach, nadal tak wspaniale nagi, jak wtedy, kiedy do niej wchodził. Tylko teraz jego skóra błyszczała lekko w niepasującym, romantycznym świetle salonu, a loki opadały mu na twarz. Zaszczycił Johna uśmiechem, a John znał go na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, ze ten uśmiech jest w połowie szczery, a w połowie wykalkulowany.

\- Twój pokój – zadecydował, a potem zniknął – smuga ciała i napięty umysł.

John westchnął i stoczył się z kanapy. Podniósł się i przez chwilę tylko stał, ściągając spodnie, podczas gdy jego mózg wciąż próbował wszystko odtworzyć. Jednak nie do końca umiał to zrobić, ostatecznie nie był Sherlockiem. Łagodne światełko lampki w 221B wydawało się nie na miejscu, jakby żadne światło nie powinno pozostać niezmienione po tym, co właśnie zaszło.

Poszedł pod prysznic. Policzył kafelki otaczające uchwyt słuchawki prysznicowej. Próbował znaleźć jakikolwiek dowód na to, że Sherlock był tu tylko kilka minut przed nim, chociaż wiedział, że nic nie znajdzie. Sherlock najprawdopodobniej po jednym spojrzeniu byłby w stanie powiedzieć, co doktor robił przez ostatnie pięć razy, gdy przebywał w kabinie prysznicowej, ale John po prostu tego nie umiał, a bariera była zbyt masywna. Nie umiał wyobrazić sobie Sherlocka, będąc sam.

W końcu rozpłakał się, stojąc w ciepłym strumieniu wody, a potem próbował wziąć się w garść, no bo,  _Boże_ , znowu płakał, i to  _dlaczego_? Przed chwilą odbył dość wspaniały stosunek z Sherlockiem, a było to coś, o czym marzył... a, pieprzyć to, od  _lat_ ; więc takie rzeczy faktycznie  _miały miejsce_  w tym wszechświecie, to bywało możliwe, świat był pełen cudów. Ale jednak fakt, że nie mógł sobie wyobrazić Sherlocka pod prysznicem, wreszcie rozluźnionego, wreszcie samego, był tylko dowodem na to, że Sherlock wiedział nieskończenie więcej o nim, o nich, niż John.

Przesunął palcami po brzuchu, a woda obmywała go, zmywała ślady po Sherlocku, które dołączały do tylu zbyt nieczystych rzeczy. Boże, co się porobiło z jego życiem. Stojąc pod ciepłym strumieniem, przypomniał sobie o Mary i coś w nim pękło. Boże, jakim był dupkiem. Nawet o niej nie  _pomyślał_ , ani razu, od chwili, w której Sherlock położył swoją dłoń na jego karku i przyciągnął go do tego gwałtownego, okropnego pocałunku, aż do chwili, w której doszedł, doprowadzony do orgazmu sherlockowym głosem, rozebrany do naga tylko jedną sylabą: „ty". Mary nawet nie przemknęła mu przez głowę, ona nigdy tak na niego nie działała, nie była w stanie tak go otworzyć, dostrzec jego inności, jego człowieczeństwa, nie próbowałaby rozebrać go na części kawałek po kawałku, i to naprawdę dobrze o niej świadczyło, a jednocześnie, w niesprawiedliwy, okropny sposób  _nie_  świadczyło o niej dobrze.

Zakręcił wodę i przez zbyt długi moment stał w chłodnym powietrzu, czując, jak krople spływają mu po ciele. Miał wrażenie, jakby jego skóra należała do kogoś innego, jakby on ją tylko zakładał, ale jakby nie była jego częścią.

Zadał sobie poważne i odrobinę histeryczne pytanie: „Czy to była słuszna decyzja?". A potem roześmiał się, bo to wcale nie była decyzja, to był huragan, osuwisko; Sherlock był wywracającym wszystko do góry nogami żywiołem; wyrywał nowe zalążki korzeni Johna Watsona i studiował je pod mikroskopem.

„Jesteś jak mikroskop" - powiedział Sherlock zanim zmienił się świat, zanim doszli, ocierając się członkami, dzieląc oddech i skórę. „Ale od uczuć" - powiedział. Chryste, John wcale nie miał wrażenia, że to prawda – chociaż dziwnie było pomyśleć, że jakieś słowa Sherlocka nie są prawdą – bo nadal nie miał pojęcia, co Sherlock czuje. No serio, nie był nawet pewien, co czuje  _on sam_ , może poza niezaprzeczalną, stałą, niewymawialną, bezkompromisową, absolutną miłością do Sherlocka.

Przypomniał sobie, że Sherlock jest w jego łóżku i poczuł coś dziwnego, podwójnego: „tak" i „nie".

„Tak", oczywiście, wygrało, bo ten rodzaj „nie" nie miał już do niczego prawa, został ekskomunikowany z ich życia. Przynajmniej na jakiś czas. John poszedł do salonu i popatrzył na pole bitwy wieczoru, nocy, na scenę zbrodni. Potem ruszył w stronę schodów, po drodze podnosząc płaszcz Sherlocka i wieszając go na wieszaku. Nie istniała prawdziwsza oferta pokojowa.

Wszedł po schodach – jego kroki brzmiały jakby zbyt głucho, by być prawdziwe – i odniósł przedziwne wrażenie, że jest bohaterem powieści. Kimś fikcyjnym, czyja opowieść rozciąga się w nieskończoność i pozbawiona jest jakiejkolwiek fabuły. Tylko ciało wchodzące po schodach. A potem wszystko wróciło: jego życie, to, kim był, z kim był i bez kogo był; gdy otwierał drzwi do sypialni, znów był Johnem Watsonem, a w jego łóżku, pod kołdrą, leżał Sherlock Holmes, ani na chwilę nieodrywający oczu od drzwi.

\- Myślałem, że nie przyjdziesz – powiedział, gdy John podchodził do łóżka – swojego łóżka – ich łóżka, przynajmniej na dzisiaj.

\- Dlaczego? - spytał.

Twarz Sherlocka już się zamknęła, ale pozostała na niej odrobina otwartości. Wydawał się zmartwiony.

\- Nie czujesz się dobrze. - To nawet nie było pytanie.

Wszyscy ludzie – Greg, Sharon, Ian, Bill, Mary – wszyscy zasługiwali w swój własny, osobisty sposób na uczciwość, ale Sherlock zasługiwał na nią najbardziej, bo jego nie ograniczały pokłady emocji, on widział poprzez emocje, które kryły się w sobie nawzajem, nawet jeśli nie widział,  _dlaczego_.

\- Nie wiem – odparł więc John.

Sherlock wyglądał na zaniepokojonego.

\- Chcę, żebyś czuł się dobrze, John.

\- Będę – powiedział miękko, nagle bardzo świadom swojej nagości.

\- Czemu teraz nie czujesz się dobrze? - Sherlock, zdaje się, też był bardzo świadom swojej nagości, ale nie robił tego, co po seksie robi większość ludzi – nie zwracał ciału jego prywatności, przestrzeni, nie pozostawiał go samemu sobie. Sherlock bez pardonu, znacząco, patrzył na niego całego, a ciało Johna odpowiedziało zszokowaną, ale pełną gotowości reakcją, jak zawsze, kiedy Sherlock na niego spoglądał. Po raz pierwszy czuł się aż tak atakowany spojrzeniem. To nie było przykre, raczej... dziwne. I, szczerze mówiąc, zapierało dech w piersiach.

\- W sumie czuję się dobrze – powiedział w końcu. To nawet nie było bardzo dalekie od prawdy. A, w przeciwieństwie do prawdy, dawało się ubrać w słowa.

\- Już żałujesz? - Sherlock zmrużył oczy. Próbował zebrać z niego dane, poupychać informacje do szufladek. - Czy to zwykle nie następuje rano?

John poczuł leciutki skurcz niechęci, że umniejsza się go do „zwykle".

\- Nie żałuję – odparł gwałtownie, a potem wziął głęboki oddech. - Wciąż nie wiem, jak  _ty_  się czujesz, a to... to jest trudne.

Oczy Sherlocka otworzyły się szeroko, w zszokowanej wersji spojrzenia: „Chryste, John, przecież wiesz. A jeśli nie wiesz, to..."

\- John. To chyba oczywiste, prawda?

John obrzucił go uważnym spojrzeniem.

\- Nie.

\- Jestem  _tutaj_. Jestem w  _twoim łóżku_  – powiedział Sherlock i przesunął się do ściany, robiąc miejsce.

I wtedy John się uśmiechnął. Może te słowa nie były tak namacalne, jak „Kocham cię", ale były dokładnie tak samo ulotne, bezkompromisowe, niewyjaśnialne, tak samo pozbawione znaczenia, tak samo pełne znaczenia, tak samo trudne do zauważenia pod światło. W sumie nie było między nimi takiej dużej różnicy.

\- Tak – westchnął, czując, że jego wnętrzności znów zamieniają się w galaretę, i wyłączył światło. Nieprzywykłe do mroku oczy były bezużyteczne, dotarł więc do łóżka na ślepo i wślizgnął się pod kołdrę. Po kilku dusznych sekundach to Sherlock przekroczył dzielącą ich przestrzeń, przyciskając do chłodnego po prysznicu ramienia Johna swoje ramię, ciepłe po leżeniu pod kołdrą.

John nie poruszył się, niepewny, po jak cienkiej linie stąpają.

W końcu – co wydawało się Johnowi istotne, chociaż nie mógłby wyrazić dokładnie, co oznaczało – właśnie Sherlock zaoferował swoje ciało; przekręcił się na bok, położył ostrożną, ciekawą dłoń na piersi Johna, wtulił pytający nos w jego skroń; skulił się w kłębek gładkości i szorstkich blizn i przylgnął do wulgarnej oczywistości nagiej skóry Johna. To przypominało nowy język. Z własnymi niedociągnięciami i własnymi cudami.

\- Ty nadzwyczajny człowieku. - Johnowi wydawało się, że gdzieś w głębi nocy usłyszał głos Sherlocka, głos tak pełen zdumienia, że nie miał pewności, czy detektyw wie, że on nie śpi, ale potem przypomniał sobie, że chodzi o Sherlocka, więc nie miał pewności, czy to się w ogóle wydarzyło – może tylko wyobraźnia płatała mu figle? Pod zbyt grubą kołdrą było gorąco i lepko, ich ciała dopasowywały się do siebie niemal naturalnie, znak zapytania w kształcie nosa Sherlocka wpasował się w jego obojczyk, a cudzysłów palców leżał delikatnie przy szczęce, badając puls, i to było przez moment za dużo, ta nowa mowa, nowe milczenie. Sen – nieproszony, nieprzewidziany – przyszedł do Johna na palcach i porwał go ze sobą.


	7. Chapter 7

  **Rozdział** 7

 

Obudził się gwałtownie, w szoku, jakby ktoś niespodziewanie wrzasnął mu do ucha. Otworzył oczy, w jakiś sposób oczekując, że zobaczy, jak Sherlock pochyla się nad nim, wymuszając pobudkę, ale sypialnia była pusta, wypełniona jedynie jasnym, późnoporannym światłem. Sherlock zniknął, lecz materac obok Johna wciąż był lekko ciepły. Doktor przełknął gorzki smak rozczarowania. Może gdyby detektyw wciąż był obok – widzialny, fizyczny, namacalny w szczerym, porannym świetle – łatwiej byłoby się odnaleźć w nowym, fundamentalnie zmienionym świecie, w który uprawiali ze sobą seks. Teraz rozłam przypominał przepaść między oddalającymi się płytami tektonicznymi, a John nie miał pojęcia, jak przeprawić się na stały ląd.

Przeciągnął się, pozwalając sobie na moment spokoju przed nieuniknioną burzą i czując, że to tajemnicze uczucie w żołądku intensywnieje z każdą chwilą. Miniona noc wydawała się sekwencją niejasnych, gorączkowych doznań i momentów dającego zapomnienie snu, po których za każdym razem przychodziła coraz wyraźniejsza myśl: „Sherlock jest obok mnie”. Gdy więc obudził się na dobre, była to pierwsza myśl w jego głowie. Raz Sherlock obudził go, liżąc ostrożnie jego szyję, jakby ją kosztując. Raz siedział, oparty o zagłowie łóżka, z ciepłą nogą przyciśniętą do boku Johna i twarzą oświetloną chłodnym poblaskiem komórki. I raz faktycznie spał, mamrocząc coś w mieszance angielskiego i hiszpańskiego, zajmując zdecydowanie za dużo miejsca z rozrzuconymi rękami i nogami, hiperaktywny nawet we śnie.

John z zadowoleniem przyjął fakt, że Sherlock przespał przynajmniej część nocy. To przywracało odrobinę normalności, a poza tym dzielenie snu z detektywem wydawało się intymne, bo oto Sherlock ofiarowywał się w tym innym stanie, nad którym miał mniej kontroli. Było warto, nawet jeśli sam John nie mógł zasnąć z powodu nerwowego snu towarzysza.

Na moment zamknął oczy. Wczorajsze picie zaowocowało lekkim bólem głowy. No więc tak: wreszcie zaryzykował, postąpił inaczej i okazało się, że faktycznie, nie przypominało to żadnego z jego wyobrażeń; prawdziwe życie pod każdym względem przewyższało fantazje, radośnie wywracało świat do góry nogami; wszystko zaczęło się wzajemnie przenikać. Nic nie było takie proste, jak się wydawało w niezachwianej pewności śmierci – życie okazało się niepowstrzymaną, rozprzestrzeniającą się tkanką, wypuszczającą korzenie w rozmaitych kierunkach, za wszelką cenę próbując przetrwać. I, rzecz oczywista, nic nie istniało tak po prostu, sprawy nie następowały po sobie z tą przejrzystą narracyjną ciągłością, która pojawia się w sztuce, ale nigdy w życiu. Uśmiechnął się, gdy przypomniał sobie, że wreszcie, wreszcie mógł dotknąć Sherlocka, a Sherlock, z jakiegoś niepojętego, cudownego powodu, zdawał się pragnąć go tak samo mocno. „Ty” - przypomniał sobie, Sherlock powracał do „ciebie” w nietypowej dla niego koncentracji na kimkolwiek... i to nie na byle kim, ale na „tobie”, John. „Ty” - zanucił mózg doktora, wywołując dość przerażającą w swej potędze falę radości.

Po dłuższej chwili, gdy obsesyjnie próbował wyryć sobie w pamięci dziwną, zachwycającą minę Sherlocka, gdy dochodził, by nigdy, nigdy jej nie zapomnieć (bo, niczym mroczny szept w kąciku jego mózgu, nie opuszczał go strach, że nigdy więcej tej miny nie zobaczy. Sherlock rzadko decydował się powtórzyć coś, co nie miało do zaoferowania nic nowego – a takie podejście do seksu bardzo by do niego pasowało), jego mózg usłużnie zasugerował: _Mary_.

 _Mary_.

\- Och, kurwa - jęknął na głos. No więc poszedł na całość i _zdradził_ Mary z _Sherlockiem_ \- doprawdy, wśród wszystkich sposobów, na które spierdolił swoje relacje z kobietami, ten był prawdziwą wisienką na torcie. Teraz się pogrążył i oczywiście, że musiało chodzić o Sherlocka, bo Sherlock był jedynym elementem johnowego życia, który wpisywał się w to, co chował głęboko w sobie: w podskórne, nietypowe pragnienia, ukryte pod częścią osobowości charakterystyczną dla normalnych facetów (dzięki której pragnął herbaty i żony, która by go słuchała, całowała go i dzieliła z nim życie, której by nigdy nie zdradził). Bo Sherlock tak idealnie wpasowywał się w obłąkane uzależnienie Johna od niebezpieczeństwa, od kłopotów; w johnową sekretną radość z odchodzenia, wyjeżdżania, posiadania dwóch różnych światów, dwóch odrębnych żyć; w johnowe pragnienia, by, na przykład, nie ruszać się nigdzie bez broni wypełniającej go swoją potęgą albo by poznać mroczne możliwości cuchnących, surowych i wciągających trzewi miasta; a teraz także, by spać z Sherlockiem w głębi nocy, oddać się w sherlockowe ręce z jeszcze większą ostatecznością niż zwykle.

Ale w otwartości porannego światła czuł się jedynie jak zupełny dupek, który zdradził swoją dziewczynę po pijaku, w chwilowym zamroczeniu. Nie do końca tak było, ale co z tego, w gruncie rzeczy nigdy tak nie bywało i żadnego znaczenia nie miał fakt, że dokładnie _tak było_.

Przycisnął dłonie do oczu, uciskając głuchy ból niewielkiego kaca. Dzień zdawał się na niego napierać – nie mógł po prostu zostać w łóżku i przeczekać, nie z Sherlockiem piętro niżej, nie z istniejącą gdzieś tam Mary. Oboje połączeni z nim na dwa różne, a przecież bardzo podobne sposoby. Jęknął i przerzucił nogi przez krawędź łóżka, zmuszając resztę ciała, by podążyła za nimi. Ubierając się, czuł się bardzo obco.

*

Sherlock czytał przy stole. Gazeta zasłaniała jego twarz przed wzrokiem Johna.

John odchrząknął, a potem – zdenerwowanie wyło mu w gardle – wycharczał:

\- Dobry. - I miał pełną świadomość, że wczoraj popchnęli kostki domina, których już nie uda się zatrzymać. Nawet jeśli Sherlock teraz złoży gazetę i powie: "Wykasuj zeszłą noc, John, ja też to zrobię"... To na nic, byli teraz połączeni już nie tylko umysłami, lecz także ciałami, a ciało nie zapomina. Umysł Johna, oczywiście, też nie zapominał, ale trochę – nawet bardziej niż trochę – przerażała go sherlockowa zdolność do wyrzucania z głowy rzeczy, których nie uważał za ważne. Uznanie czegoś, co miało dla Johna takie znaczenie, za nieistotne, i wyrzucenie tego, by przygotować miejsce dla ważniejszych rzeczy, byłoby najwyższym okrucieństwem.

Ale Sherlock odłożył gazetę na stół z niespodziewaną siłą. Ukazała się jego twarz, zupełnie otwarta, pełna niepokoju i irytacji. John wypuścił powietrze z płuc – do tej pory nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że wstrzymuje oddech – bo Sherlock był obecny. Siedział ubrany w szlafrok i chyba niewiele więcej, a jego blada klatka piersiowa wyglądała spomiędzy niedbale przewiązanych połów.

\- Po zeszłej nocy ciężko mi się funkcjonuje, John – powiedział konwersacyjnie w ramach powitania.

\- A więc wszystko po staremu. - John opadł na krzesło, próbując ukryć przed sherlockowymi umiejętnościami obserwacyjnymi to idiotyczne, gigantyczne szczęście z powodu obecności przyjaciela. Usiłowania były najprawdopodobniej skazane na porażkę.

Sherlock skrzywił się.

\- Dlaczego nie jesteś bardziej wstrząśnięty?

\- _Bardziej_ wstrząśnięty? - spytał John ze zdumieniem. - Powiedziałbym, że jestem dość mocno wstrząśnięty.

Sherlock wbił w niego uważne spojrzenie.

\- Kiedy wstałem, ponad minutę zastanawiałem się, gdzie posiałem szlafrok.

John zaśmiał się.

\- Czyżby chodziło ci o to, że jesteś zupełnie zbity z tropu, twój umysł uległ zniszczeniu i straciłeś całą intelektualną sprawność?

\- Owszem – odparł Sherlock po prostu, a John nawet nie próbował powstrzymać chichotu. - To nie jest zabawne – dodał detektyw mrocznym głosem.

\- Wybacz – czknął John i poczuł w oczach łzy zdenerwowania i najprawdziwszej wesołości.

Uspokoił się i przez chwilę siedzieli w ciszy. Oczy Sherlocka ani na moment nie oderwały się od johnowej twarzy. Doktor chciał coś powiedzieć, ale w głowie miał interesującą pustkę. Jedyną rzeczą, którą mógł wymyślić, było: "No więc obaj wczoraj mieliśmy orgazm", ale to wydawało się zbyt głupie nawet jak na niego. Wstał więc, szukając ratunku u swojego stałego towarzysza, jedynego punktu zaczepienia: herbaty.

\- Chcesz herbaty? - spytał. Sherlock wykonał dziwny ruch ramieniem, jakby połowiczne wzruszenie, które John postanowił zinterpretować jako "tak". Podszedł do kuchenki i wstawił wodę.

\- Mówię poważnie – powiedział Sherlock. - To ciągle przeszkadza.

John znów zwrócił się ku niemu. Nie umknęło jego uwagi, że mina Sherlocka zmieniła się, gdy się odwrócił: od z trudem skrywanego zmartwienia do spokojniejszej irytacji. Nie pozbył się więc maski _do końca_ , ale tyle wystarczało. John odchrząknął.

\- To znaczy seks? - W świetle dnia słowo to nie wydawało się wyrażać wszystkiego, co wydarzyło się w ciemnych objęciach minionej nocy, ale lepszego nie było. Język musiał rozszerzyć swoje granice, by pomieścić rzeczywistość.

\- Tak. I cała reszta. - Sherlock machnął ręką, jakby odganiając namolną muchę.

John oblizał wargi.

\- Jaka reszta?

Sherlock przeszył go przenikliwym, jasnym spojrzeniem.

\- Ty – odpowiedział po prostu, a John natychmiast sobie przypomniał, jak rzucił to słowo nie tak dawno temu, z dłonią w johnowych włosach, poruszając się w górę, doprowadzając Johna do orgazmu mówiąc tylko tak, teraz, _ty_. John przełknął ślinę.

\- Ja?  
\- Tak, ewidentnie. - Sherlocka wyraźnie zaczynała irytować powolność Johna. - Nigdy wcześniej tak nie było.

Woda zagotowała się. John niespiesznie przygotował dwa kubki. Mleko skwaśniało. Odwrócił się i postawił jeden z kubków przed Sherlockiem, który popatrzył na naczynie z umiarkowanym obrzydzeniem, a potem znów usiadł naprzeciw niego.

\- Sherlock, wiem, że lubisz zagadki, ale błagam, powiedz mi, o co ci chodzi. Jak nie było?  
\- _Tak_ – odparł Sherlock z frustracją i zrobił mimowolny gest dłońmi. John nagle pomyślał, że może i on nie umie ubrać całej sytuacji w słowa. - Przykleiło się, nie znika... - Zmrużył oczy, patrząc na Johna, jakby wszystko wynikło z jakiegoś szczwanego johnowego planu. - Po prostu nie znika – dokończył dość głupio.

John pozwolił sobie na długi moment ciszy i popił herbatę, która wciąż była zdecydowanie zbyt gorąca.

\- Chcesz, żeby zniknęło? - spytał w końcu.  
Sherlock myślał przez chwilę, nie patrząc na niego.  
\- To... _rozpraszające_ – powiedział ostatecznie. - Ale... co niespodziewane... nie nieprzyjemne.  
John poczuł, jak w piersi promieniuje mu ulga. Uśmiechnął się.  
\- Ty przedziwne stworzenie – powiedział czule. - A więc to nie jest „nieprzyjemne”, że seks się przykleja, a ty nie rozumiesz, dlaczego?  
Sherlock skrzywił się, jakby chcąc powiedzieć: „Oczywiście, że rozumiem”, ale nie powiedział tego. I to dobitnie udowadniało, że faktycznie: nie rozumiał.  
\- Może... - powiedział John ostrożnie, próbując wzbić się ponad własne interesy, beznadziejnie usiłując zapomnieć o tym, co sam może zyskać lub stracić - ...to tym razem coś innego.  
Sherlock uniósł brwi, przemyśliwując.

\- No tak, to dość oczywiste. Po prostu nie oczekiwałem, że to aż tak wpłynie na całe doświadczenie.  
\- Oczywiste?  
Sherlock znów rzucił mu znaczące spojrzenie, ale John postanowił je zignorować i nie odwrócił wzroku. Sherlock wywrócił oczami.  
\- Ależ oczywiście – powiedział, rejterując przed pytającym spojrzeniem Johna. - To byłeś _ty_ , John. Z logicznego punktu widzenia niemożliwe byłoby, żeby to znaczyło to samo, co wcześniej, z kimś innym.  
John poczuł, jak coś w nim płonie, i przez moment myślał o tym, że robił się coraz lepszy w zauważaniu specyficznego rodzaju sherlockowej czułości, która często polegała na odnoszeniu się do niego jak do zmiennej w równaniu, ze wszystkimi logicznymi możliwościami i niemożliwościami, a jednocześnie wciąż jak do człowieka. W zasadzie Sherlock powiedział właśnie: „Ależ oczywiście, że to znaczyło co innego, bo jesteś dla mnie dużo ważniejszy”. Ubrał to rzecz jasna we własne, sherlockowe słowa, ale tak należało tę wypowiedź rozumieć. Milczący, maleńki skarb.  
\- W seksie niewiele jest rzeczy logicznych – powiedział w końcu, dmuchając na herbatę.  
\- To nigdy wcześniej nie stanowiło problemu. – Sherlock mierzył wzrokiem swój kubek. Johna bawiło, na jak obrażonego wyglądał detektyw, jakby seks nie miał absolutnie prawa doczepić się do niego, odwracać uwagi i powodować problemów. Zaraz potem zapragnął powiedzieć: „Opowiesz mi o tym, jak wcześniej uprawiałeś z kimś seks”, bo to był zupełnie nowy koncept: Sherlock uprawiający seks z ludźmi. Koncept nadal niejasny. Chciał rzucić na niego światło, zrozumieć go... ale nie wydawało się, że zyskał prawo, by o to pytać. Jeszcze nie.

\- Muszę przyznać, że to mi schlebia – powiedział w końcu i poczuł, że się czerwieni.  
Sherlock przerwał pojedynek na spojrzenia z kubkiem herbaty i popatrzył na Johna z lekkim zaskoczeniem.  
\- Oczywiście, że to ci schlebia – powiedział, jakby to była najlogiczniejsza rzecz na świecie. No cóż, dla niego pewnie była. - Od tak dawna chciałem uprawiać z tobą seks i ta chęć nigdy nie zniknęła, nawet kiedy bodziec – czyli ty – został odsunięty na niemal dwa lata. Teraz uprawiałem z tobą seks, a chęć nadal nie zniknęła i, chociaż może należałoby się tego spodziewać, nie przypomina to niczego, czego do tej pory doświadczyłem. - Popatrzył na Johna niemal obojętnie. - Moim zdaniem jesteś hipnotyczny. Mam ochotę uprawiać z tobą seks dokładnie w tej chwili tylko dlatego, że siedzisz na krześle i dotykasz uszka kubka palcem wskazującym.  
W ciszy, która zapadła, serce Johna podejmowało mężne próby wyrwania mu się z klatki piersiowej przez usta.  
\- Uhm... - udało mu się powiedzieć.  
Sherlock uniósł brwi na ten brak elokwencji. Na jego twarzy pojawiła się mieszanka obojętności i ukrytej pod nią, bardzo nowej figlarności.  
\- Wybierasz się gdzieś? - spytał w końcu, unosząc kubek do ust i biorąc łyk herbaty.  
\- Ja... nie sądzę... nie – powiedział John głupio. Tak łatwo było przesunąć plany pójścia do Mary, zbyt łatwo, zbyt przerażająco łatwo. W krótkiej chwili przytomności pomyślał: „Muszę z nią zerwać”, ale potem Sherlock znów zawojował chwilę i wszelkie myśli o Mary zniknęły. Materia życia drgnęła, by pomieścić ogromną obecność detektywa.  
\- Dobrze. - Twarz Sherlocka była pełna determinacji. Wstał z krzesła, strząsnął z siebie szlafrok i owszem, pod nim był zupełnie nagi. Szokujące. Za dużo. Za szybko. John próbował wydusić z siebie coś inteligentniejszego niż „Huh”, ale zanim mu się to udało, Sherlock okrążył stół, z zaskakującą siłą odwrócił jego krzesło i przyciągnął je do siebie. John siedział na nim niemal jak marionetka.  
\- Po co w ogóle się ubierałeś? – wymamrotał Sherlock, ciągnąc johnowe spodnie. To była wygodna, luźna para, nie musiał się więc za bardzo męczyć. - Strata cennego czasu.  
John roześmiał się w szoku. Kręciło mu się w głowie, próbował nadążyć – krew już uderzyła mu w przyrodzenie i przez moment martwił się o swoją wytrzymałość, ostatecznie dzień wcześniej przeżył dwa potężne orgazmy – raz, myśląc o seksie z Sherlockiem, i raz, _faktycznie_ uprawiając seks z Sherlockiem. Wydawało się, że sam detektyw się tym nie przejmuje, może niewiele o tym wiedział, ale to wydawało się niemożliwe, by Sherlock niewiele wiedział o czymkolwiek. Może po prostu miał to gdzieś.  
\- Ty, ściągnij to, już – zakomenderował Sherlock spokojnie, a John posłuchał go niemal automatycznie. Uniósł biodra z krzesła i ściągnął spodnie. „Ty” zaparło mu dech w piersiach, „Ty”, które nie miało w sobie krztyny protekcjonalności – było właściwie pełne czci. Sherlock przejął kontrolę i zsunął spodnie z jego kostek, a potem gwałtownie ściągnął mu przez głowę luźny t-shirt. Zupełne rozebranie się zajęło ledwie kilka chwil i to też był szok, jakby jego bariery ochronne poddały się bez jakiegokolwiek jego udziału. No cóż, poniekąd tak właśnie było.  
Sherlock płynnie opadł na kolana, nie tracąc przy tym charakterystycznej dla siebie niezdarnej gracji. John przez chwilę nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co widzi: harmonijne linie pleców detektywa wygięły się, gdy Sherlock pochylił głowę nad jego członkiem, opierając się o jego uda, przyciskając nagą klatkę piersiową do jego kolan, lekko je rozchylając. Był dziwnie zgięty, zdecydowanie za wysoki na tę pozycję i... _ochkurwa_ , Sherlock z całą pewnością robił to wcześniej. Mózg Johna zamilkł na chwilę, gdy jego penis zniknął w sherlockowych ustach, tonąc do połowy w szokującym, mokrym cieple. Detektyw kilkoma liźnięciami doprowadził do pełnej erekcji, musnął językiem dolną stronę, a potem wziął go całego w usta, tak głęboko, jak tylko był w stanie, i sama idea warg Sherlocka, tych niesamowitych, idiotycznie cudownych i irytujących warg na _jego członku_ była niemal obezwładniająca. Nie dał rady powstrzymać ruchu biodrami.  
Sherlock w odpowiedzi zamruczał dookoła jego penisa, a John jęknął. Nie miał pewności, czy to był dźwięk zadowolenia, czy też ostrzeżenie, by więcej tego nie robić, ale raczej to drugie – Sherlock chwycił mocno jego biodra, unieruchamiając go. John wsunął dłoń we włosy przyjaciela, uważając, by nie popychać głowy – pragnął tylko kontaktu, podczas gdy Sherlock pozbawiał go oddechu. Przesuwał ustami w górę i w dół po całej długości, niemal pozwalając, by członek Johna wypadł mu z ust, musnął językiem żołądź, a John syknął z rozkoszy. Elektryzująca przyjemność wypełniała mu ciało.

\- Och, kurwa – powiedział chrapliwie, usiłując opanować biodra i przesypując między palcami loki Sherlocka.

Sherlock znów wziął go w usta niemal w całości. Ssał teraz bez oporów, tak samo, jak robił wszystko inne: starannie, energicznie i na tyle rzeczowo, na ile w ogóle pozwala robienie laski. Widok jego pulsującej, rozczochranej, ciemnej głowy i to, że znów po kilku ruchach wypuścił penis Johna z ust, drażniąc się odrobinę, a potem z bezpośrednim artyzmem musnął językiem żołądź, było tak oszałamiające, że Johnowi mąciło się w głowie.  
\- Sherlock – wydyszał, nie mogąc opanować: „proszę” w tonie głosu, bo _kurwa mać_ , potrzebował _więcej_ , a Sherlock zdawał się to usłyszeć. Przyjemne, wszechogarniające ciepło jego ust powróciło, gdy znów wziął Johna tak głęboko, jak tylko był w stanie. Ssał spokojnie, w nieustępliwym, stanowczym rytmie.  
Po długich momentach zawieszonej przyjemności, gdy jego ciało wibrowało, jęki same wyrywały się z ust, a on powstrzymywał ruchy biodrami dzięki spokojnym dłoniom Sherlocka, John poczuł znajome ściśnięcie w jądrach. Zacisnął palce na włosach Sherlocka w ostrzeżeniu, bo ciężko mu było wydusić z siebie coś rozsądnego. Spróbował jednak:  
\- Sher... Sherlock... zaraz... przestań...  
W ramach odpowiedzi Sherlock zabrał jedną dłoń z jego bioder i zaczął się masturbować, nie odrywając ust od członka Johna. Wręcz przeciwnie – zamruczał wokół niego, zaczął wydawać dźwięki, które niemal mogły być słowami, ale John już nie mógł myśleć, wibracje tylko przyspieszały nadejście orgazmu.  
\- Kurwa – wydyszał John, zdając sobie sprawę, że Sherlock nie przestanie. Przy jednym, szczególnie stanowczym liźnięciu zamarł i, sztywny i drżący, doszedł. Jego biodra były unieruchomione, gdy próbował się poruszyć pod drugą dłonią Sherlocka. Usiłował kontrolować ruchy, które wypychały go w przód. Trysnął w usta Sherlocka. Sherlock przyjął tyle, ile był w stanie, przełykał, lizał i ssał, póki się nie skończyło i ciało Johna opadło, przygwożdżone podwójną siłą grawitacji. Sherlock wypuścił jego członek ze swoich ust, co było odrobinę nieprzyjemne ze względu na nadwrażliwość. Jakąś częścią świadomości zdawał sobie sprawę, że Sherlock przyciska czoło do jego uda, że kryje twarz, że drży, przeżywając absolutnie milczący, sztywny orgazm we własnej dłoni, podczas gdy jego druga dłoń wbija się Johnowi boleśnie w skórę. Siedzieli, dysząc.

\- Boże, ty mnie zabijesz - powiedział John po dobrych pięciu sekundach, kiedy mgła powoli przestawała okalać jego mózg.

Sherlock uniósł głowę i popatrzył na niego. Kącik jego ust uniósł się lekko, a wargi smakowicie połyskiwały wilgocią – widok, który przyprawił Johna o nie do końca przyzwoity zachwyt.

\- Nie zamierzam – odparł bez tchu.

\- Cieszy mnie, że wolisz mnie w postaci żywej, a nie jako trupa. - John przesunął dłonią po oczach, walcząc z chęcią wybuchnięcia śmiechem, no bo naprawdę, co też się porobiło z jego życiem.

\- Nekrofilia naprawdę mnie... - zaczął bardzo poważnie Sherlock.

\- Boże, nie, nie psuj chwili - John natychmiast wpadł mu w słowo.

Sherlock oparł podbródek o udo Johna, chociaż raz uległy. Po chwili cicho powiedział:

\- Wciąż jest.

\- Co jest? - John oparł dłoń na jego włosach i poczuł oślepiającą, ogromną, niemal nieskomplikowaną falę czułości.

\- Moje pragnienie, by uprawiać z tobą seks.

\- Dopiero co zrobiłeś mi laskę - zauważył dość głupio John. Nie dodał "i to po mistrzowsku", bo Sherlock naprawdę nie potrzebował _więcej_ powodów, by się puszyć.

Sherlock wywrócił oczami - "Owszem; ewidentnie; ależ z ciebie idiota".

\- Ale wciąż tu jest.

John poczuł dziwne szarpnięcie w żołądku. Musnął palcami policzek Sherlocka, by zwrócić jego uwagę i, patrząc mu w oczy, spytał:

\- Chcesz... czegoś innego? Więcej?

Sherlock zastanowił się.

\- Tak. - Dostrzegł coś w twarzy Johna, chociaż sam John nie wiedział, co, i dodał - Niekoniecznie w tej chwili. Po prostu... to bardzo nowe, że nie zniknęło. Myślałem... - Zamilkł na chwilę. - _Obawiałem się_ , że to tylko aberracja i że zniknie po drugim razie. Ale nie zniknęło. - Uniósł głowę z nogi Johna i wstał z podłogi. Przeciągnął się, ewidentnie zupełnie nieświadom, jak się prezentuje przed Johnem – długie, harmonijne kontury piersi, bioder, smukłe uda, sperma na brzuchu. John przełknął ślinę, widząc, jak zupełnie nieświadomy jest Sherlock swojego ciała. Był dokładnie tak samo zrelaksowany nagi, jak ubrany. Tak po prostu stał i to nie było... nie było normalne, ale _było_ normalne dla Sherlocka.

\- To dobrze, prawda? - dopytywał się i poczuł pewien niepokój, jak będzie brzmieć odpowiedź.

\- Ja... tak. - Sherlock wydawał się zdezorientowany. Jego komórka, leżąca w zapomnieniu na stole, zadzwoniła. Detektyw natychmiast przerwał kontakt wzrokowy, porzucając Johna w stanie lekkiego niepokoju, i podniósł telefon. Przez chwilę czytał wiadomość, a potem przybrał stosunkowo zadowolony wyraz twarzy.

\- Sprawa - powiedział.

\- Z Yardu?

\- Nie, ze strony. Niezbyt interesująca. Troszeczkę. - Sherlock zaczął wystukiwać odpowiedź. Wyglądał dość zabawnie: zupełnie nagi, wciąż zarumieniony po orgazmie, spokojnie piszący SMS-a. - Trzeba się zbierać, będziesz w stanie dojść? - spytał Johna, nie patrząc na niego.

\- Tak. - John westchnął. - Ale daj mi chwilę. Nie żartowałem, kiedy powiedziałem, że mnie zabijesz. Nie mam już dwudziestu lat.

Sherlock spojrzał na niego i zamrugał.

\- Kiedy mówiłem o _dojściu_ , nie chodziło mi o...

John roześmiał się, widząc zdumioną minę przyjaciela.

\- _Żart_ , Sherlock. Humor.

Twarz Sherlocka rozchmurzyła się z wolna. Uśmiechnął się lekko, lecz szczerze, a uśmiechowi towarzyszył wyraz ulgi.

\- Ach tak, twoja szalejąca błyskotliwość. Powraca. Cieszę się, że dochodzisz do siebie.

\- Nie jestem co do tego przekonany. - John wstał i jęknął. Jego nogi były jakby słabe. - Mam czas, żeby wziąć prysznic?

\- Ja potrzebuję tego bardziej – zauważył detektyw, znów skupiając uwagę na telefonie.

\- Możemy... możemy wykąpać się razem, jeśli chcesz? - spytał John niepewnie. Miał wrażenie, że wkracza na zupełnie nowy poziom intymności.

Sherlock odłożył komórkę na stół i odwrócił się do niego. Wydawał się obojętny, ale dość stanowczo powiedział:

\- Dobrze.

\- Ale nie dobieraj się do mnie – dodał John, by nieco rozładować dziwnie ciężką atmosferę. - Inaczej nie dałbym rady ustać na nogach przez resztę dnia.

\- Powstrzymam się.

*

Sherlock pocałował go pod prysznicem. John zdał sobie sprawę, że tego jeszcze nie robili, mimo laski i orgazmów; i było dobrze, i uspokajało go, że to Sherlock zaczął. Powolne muśnięcia ust i kropel wody, mniej rozmyślne niż wszystko, co do tej pory się stało. Detektyw przyparł go delikatnie do okafelkowanej ściany, pochylił się nad nim, a potem odsunął.

\- John – powiedział z naciskiem i jakimś cudem wyglądał jednocześnie jak zmoknięty pies i postać z renesansowego obrazu, z tymi lokami opadającymi na czoło, otulony przyćmionym, łazienkowym światłem przebijającym przez niebieską zasłonę prysznicową. Jego skóra wydawała się ciemniejsza, a po nosie, do ust, spływała woda. - Nic z tego nie rozumiem.

Odsunął się jeszcze trochę i wyglądał, jakby został na czymś przyłapany, jakby wcale nie chciał tego powiedzieć. Johnowi nietrudno było to zrozumieć – Sherlock tak rzadko przyjmował do wiadomości, że coś go przerastało, iż przyznanie się do tego naprawdę musiało go mnóstwo kosztować.

John przyciągnął go z powrotem do siebie i instynktownie objął, a Sherlock nie zaprotestował. Mokra skóra przycisnęła się do mokrej skóry.

\- Ja też nie – odpowiedział szczerze szyi przyjaciela, a potem przez moment się wahał – ale wiem, że to coś, czego... chcę.

\- Tak, tak – odparł Sherlock jakby niecierpliwie i tylko nieznacznie odpowiedział na uścisk – to widać, że tego chcesz. I ja też tego chcę. I właśnie dlatego nie rozumiem, jak... jak bardzo skomplikowane jest to uczucie. Ta sytuacja.

John pomyślał, że wszystko się zamykało w tej szybkiej poprawce z „uczucia” na „sytuację”. Wiedział, że Sherlock ma uczucia, bo czasem się pokazywały, wymykały szczelinami w jego samokontroli i naprawdę nie rozumiał, jak ludzie tacy jak Anderson czy Donovan naprawdę wydawali się sądzić, że Sherlock jest socjopatą. Ale wiedział też, że Sherlock z emocjami radzi sobie w specyficzny sposób, próbuje je pokatalogować jak wszystko inne, racjonalnie wyjaśnić. Widział ich niuanse, ale chciał je bardzo dokładnie _zrozumieć_ , uporządkować. Oczywiście, to nie miało szans się powieść, bo nie taka była natura uczuć, więc Sherlock zamykał się w sobie, kulił się w milczeniu lub w pretensjach do świata, sfrustrowany tym, że nie może dotrzeć do sedna emocji.

\- Nie martw się – powiedział doktor, puszczając przyjaciela, który odsunął się z grymasem świadczącym o tym, że nie pojmował czegoś tak dobrze, jakby chciał. - Będzie dobrze.

\- Durny banał. Co za nuda – wymamrotał Sherlock, ale przycisnął stanowczy nos do mokrego czoła Johna.

*

W taksówce John przypomniał sobie o czymś i przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że nie zasługuje na miano lekarza.

\- Sherlock? - zaczął.

Jego przyjaciel pozostał skupiony na ekranie komórki, pisząc coś zawzięcie, i ledwo zauważył, że John się odezwał.

Odchrząknął.

\- Czy się... no wiesz. _Badałeś_?

Oczy Sherlocka znieruchomiały, ale nie oderwał wzroku od telefonu.

\- Ach. Zastanawiałem się, kiedy o to zapytasz - powiedział. Jego głos znów był zupełnie spokojny. Przeskok od „Nic z tego nie rozumiem” był zbyt gwałtowny i John odczuł to jak emocjonalny zimny prysznic. Aż się otrząsnął, słysząc zdystansowany ton Sherlocka. - Badałem się. Kilka tygodni przed powrotem do Londynu. Jestem najzupełniej czysty. Wiem, że ty także.

\- Skąd? - John nie mógł powstrzymać pytania.

\- Jesteś lekarzem - odparł po prostu Sherlock, uciekając w niejasność i skupiając się na czymś zupełnie innym.

\- A to niby czego dowodzi? - spytał John wbrew swojemu instynktowi, który podpowiadał: „Daj mu spokój”, bo to było bardzo ważne, a poza tym niewielka - no dobra, całkiem spora - jego część chciała znów poczuć na sobie ten wzrok, niezachwianą koncentrację wyrażaną w „ty”, bliskość wyrażaną w „Nic z tego nie rozumiem”.

\- Na litość boską, John - wymruczał Sherlock, kierując wzrok wyrażający: „Chryste, John, przecież wiesz. A jeśli nie wiesz, to nie zasługujesz na to, by wiedzieć.” na ekran komórki. - Jesteś profesjonalistą. Zazwyczaj pamiętasz o bezpieczeństwie podczas seksu. - "Oprócz tego razu" pozostało niewypowiedziane. - Kiedy tylko się z kimś umawiałeś, znajdowałem opakowania prezerwatyw rozrzucone po mieszkaniu. Ale wiem też, że pod koniec związku z Sarah nie używałeś kondomów i, chociaż Mary u nas nie było, sądzę, że to całkiem prawdopodobne, że z nią też nie używasz, bo nie widziałem żadnych od czasu, kiedy wróciliśmy na Baker Street. Jestem bardziej niż pewny, że, będąc medykiem, nie pozwoliłbyś sobie na to, gdybyś się nie badał za każdym razem i nie poprosił swoich partnerek, by się zbadały. To pasuje do twojej osobowości.

John zamknął oczy, słysząc uwagę o Mary i to, że głos Sherlocka nawet nie drgnął, gdy wymawiał jej imię.

\- Racja – powiedział, nie do końca wiedząc, jak się z tym czuje. Oczywiście, że Sherlock miał rację, bo, co irytujące, miał ją zawsze, a John _powinien był_ być bardziej świadom, co się dzieje. To, że Sherlock znów przypominał huragan, wybuch światła, który wywracał wszystko inne do góry nogami, naprawdę było kiepską wymówką i zasłużył sobie na zimne ukłucie wstydu w klatce piersiowej. Z kolei nie miał pewności, czy zasługiwał na to drugie ukłucie – czyżby był za coś karany? A może po prostu tak miało być? Może był po prostu idiotą, który oczekiwał, że Sherlock bardziej skupi na nim uwagę po tym, co między nimi zaszło? - Racja – powtórzył, próbując bezowocnie znaleźć inne słowa.

\- Tak, mam ją – powiedział nieuważnie Sherlock. Nie było w nim niczego, co można by choćby pomylić z ciepłem.

John spojrzał na niego, próbując swoją nieprzerwaną obecnością i nachalnością spojrzenia wyciągnąć go ze skorupy – miał pewność, że Sherlock zdaje sobie z tego sprawę, ale nie zadziałało.

\- Powinieneś bardziej uważać z seksem z byłymi ćpunami, John – powiedział Sherlock po chwili lekkim głosem, wciąż wbijając oczy w ten cholerny ekranik, tak jakby nic z tego nie miało tak naprawdę znaczenia.

\- Powinieneś bardziej uważać z ćpaniem – odpalił. Riposta była nieprzyjemna, poniżej pasa i do tego mało dojrzała. Wynikała tylko i wyłącznie z niepokoju wywołanego brakiem porozumienia z Sherlockiem.

Ale wtedy Sherlock gwałtownie na niego spojrzał, jego oczy napotkały wzrok Johna i był w nich moment nagiego, zapierającego dech w piersiach, urażonego niedowierzania. Potem zmrużyły się, zaszły mgłą obojętności i znów skierowały na telefon. John poczuł zimno w klatce piersiowej i zapragnął, by przyjaciel w ogóle na niego nie spojrzał.

\- Sherlock – powiedział, czując, jak poczucie winy ściska go za gardło. - Ja nie... przepraszam.

Sherlock zbyt mocno przycisnął „Wyślij” na telefonie i zignorował Johna.

*

\- Muszę iść zobaczyć się z Mary – powiedział cicho Sherlockowi, gdy żona nieboszczyka na moment przestała szlochać. Płakała już ponad pół godziny, a detektyw robił się coraz bardziej nieprzyjemny, ale kobieta była tak pogrążona w smutku, że jego irytacja spływała po niej jak woda po kaczce. John czuł, że poczucie winy z powodu Mary kumuluje mu się w głowie i, jeśli poczeka jeszcze chwilę, zmiażdży go i już nie będzie miał siły, by w ogóle do niej iść. A przecież powiedziała, że potem będzie zajęta, więc zdecydowanie powinien zrobić to natychmiast.

Sherlock niemal nie zareagował, nie oderwał oczu od siedzącej przed nim kobiety. Prawie odsłonił zęby, gdy jego wargi drgnęły z niesmakiem. Palił papierosa i z pełnym rozmysłem wydmuchiwał jej dym w twarz.

\- Teraz? - spytał przez zaciśnięte zęby.  
John poczuł falę irytacji z powodu braku reakcji. Sherlock musiał chociaż przypuszczać, po co wybiera się do Mary, i nawet jeśli nie rozumiał prawdziwej emocjonalnej wagi tego, co John musiał zrobić, John i tak – niemal wbrew sobie – doceniłby jakiekolwiek wsparcie.  
\- No tak – powiedział. - Muszę...  
Ale pod irytacją twarz Sherlocka owiana była falą pustki, którą John dobrze znał i której nienawidził. Zamilkł na jej widok. Sherlock nie zwracał teraz uwagi na nic poza sprawą i tym, co stało na drodze do jej rozwiązania. Największą przeszkodę w tej chwili stanowiła żona – niepotrzebna, bardzo irytująca i rozpraszająca przeszkoda.

\- Dobrze – powiedział detektyw. - Spotkamy się w domu.  
\- Sherlock... - spróbował jeszcze raz John. Próbował złapać jakikolwiek kontakt, powiedzieć: „Przepraszam za to, co powiedziałem” albo szczerze przyznać: „Chcę, żebyś na mnie spojrzał”.  
\- Idź. Muszę to doprowadzić do końca. To dość oczywiste, że sfingował swoją śmierć i uciekł z sekretarką. Nudne. I rozczarowujące – stwierdził Sherlock lodowato, a kobieta znów wybuchła płaczem. Sherlock zmierzył ją wzrokiem pełnym zimnego niesmaku.  
\- Ja... dobrze – poddał się w końcu John, czując się dziwnie z tą potrzebą reakcji. Sherlock nie planował nic zrobić, a presja o imieniu Mary stawała się coraz bardziej nagląca, więc naprawdę musiał iść. Trochę się tylko bał, w jakim stanie będzie siedząca przed nimi kobieta, gdy Sherlock z nią skończy. - Nie przeszarżuj – powiedział nawet, ale Sherlock nie zareagował w żaden sposób. John, zostawiwszy go, nie mógł się pozbyć uczucia niepokoju.  
*  
Gdy jechał do Mary, dostał SMS-a od Iana. Odebrał to tak, jakby rzeczywistość przypomniała sobie o jego istnieniu i wpadła na chwilę, by przełamać urok ostatnich kilku dni, wypełnionych Sherlockiem, samym Sherlockiem i tylko Sherlockiem, podczas gdy reszta świata jedynie krążyła w pobliżu. Poczuł ukłucie winy, uświadamiając sobie, że Ian naprawdę przechodzi przez ciężki okres, a on sam w ogóle go nie wspierał.

_Tęskniliśmy za tobą na grupie, panie doktorze. Piwo jutro? Osolimy orzeszki własnymi łzami. Może będzie też Bill, Sharon jest zajęta. Ian_

Zastanawiał się przez chwilę. Nagle, nie bez zaskoczenia, zdał sobie sprawę, że chce zapytać Sherlocka, czy ten nie ma nic przeciwko. Kolejny raz Sherlock zaburzał równowagę bardziej niż powinien, ale teraz jakby miał do tego prawo, skoro wreszcie zajął miejsca, w których John już dawno go postawił. Wypełnił miejsce „kochanka”, zaraz obok „przyjaciela”, „współlokatora”, „irytującego dupka” i „inspiracji”. Chryste, prędkość, z którą to wszystko w niego uderzało, zapierała dech w piersiach. Miał wrażenie, że to za dużo i za szybko, i że potrzebuje nawiązać odrobinę kontaktu ze światem zewnętrznym. Musiał mieć jakiś kamień, którego się złapie, miotany prądem o imieniu Sherlock, więc odpisał:

_Jasne, żałosny frajerze. Napisz, gdzie i kiedy. Przepraszam za grupę, mam trochę na głowie. J_

Potem przez jakiś czas patrzył na przemykający za oknami Londyn, wspominając, jak Sherlock już dwukrotnie wprowadził do ich relacji seks – i już o niczym innym nie mógł myśleć. Nawet przed skokiem detektywa czasem się martwił, do jakiego stopnia dopasowuje się do jego kaprysów i nastrojów, a obecna sytuacja właściwie niczym się nie różniła. Może poza tym, że nie mógł uczciwie powiedzieć, by mu to przeszkadzało. A jednak – szokujące. Zamknął oczy, chroniąc je przed blaskiem miasta, skąpanego w jasnym słonecznym świetle, i próbował poczuć się jak odrębny byt, John Watson, a nie element „Watson” zbioru Holmes-Watson. Nie było to łatwe. Nawet teraz nie mógł przestać myśleć, co przez Sherlocka przechodzi ta biedna kobieta, a także o tym, jak odległy detektyw wydawał się w taksówce i jak wyglądał na niemal boleśnie niezainteresowanego tym, dokąd wybiera się John. Wcześniej doktor by się tym nie przejmował, ale teraz opuścił Sherlocka, by zerwać z Mary, bo Sherlock wkroczył między nich, poplątał wszystkie więzi, które łączyły Johna z innymi ludźmi. Tak więc brak choćby okruchu wsparcia, uspokojenia, zapewnienia, że robi właściwą rzecz, był absolutnie niesprawiedliwy.

I chociaż czuł, że ostatnie dni połączyły go z Sherlockiem bardziej niż kiedykolwiek... a przynajmniej najbardziej od powrotu Sherlocka, jeszcze bardziej tajemniczego, z większą ilością białych plam... nadal nie miał wrażenia, że naprawdę pojmuje swojego przyjaciela, swojego niesamowicie wkurzającego przyjaciela, swojego niesamowicie wkurzającego kochanka (kolejna rola Sherlocka, tak samo oszałamiająca, jak wszystkie inne). Błysk niepewności pod prysznicem zasugerował, że istniało coś dużo głębszego, ale John ani przez chwilę nie wątpił, że Sherlock odsłoni się bardziej tylko wtedy, gdy zachowa się ogromną ostrożność. Ta chwila w taksówce dość boleśnie mu to uświadomiła.

Westchnął. Kimże był, by wybrać coś takiego? By wybrać coś takiego zamiast stabilnego, dobrego, zdrowego i głęboko satysfakcjonującego związku z Mary? Ekstremalnie dziwny, pełny współuzależnienia gejowski związek z obłąkanym współlokatorem, którego cechowała nonszalancja krzywdząca wszystkich bliskich ludzi i intensywność dotycząca dokładnie tego, co w kontaktach międzyludzkich intensywne być nie powinno? Który starannie dobierał emocje i odrzucał to, co mu nie odpowiadało; który zafundował mu piekielną żałobę i nadal nie rozumiał, w czym problem. Jak to, iż Sherlock wolał, by John nie wiedział, że przeżył, świadczyło o jego sposobie myślenia? To było jak igranie... nawet nie z ogniem, bardziej z bombą zaprogramowaną specjalnie tak, by skonfundować każdego, kto chciałby ją rozbroić.

O tyle rzeczy należało się martwić. „Współuzależnienie”. No, nie dało się ukryć. Kiedy przebywał z Sherlockiem, wszystko inne stawało się co najwyżej stłumionym dźwiękiem w tle, a gdy nie przebywał, przyjaciel nadal zabierał zdecydowanie za dużo miejsca w jego świadomości. A w każdym razie – co może nawet gorsze - „uzależnienie”, bo naprawdę nie wiedział, czy Sherlock odczuwał podobne, zbyt potężne, wprawiające w osłupienie uczucia wobec Johna, jak John wobec niego. „Gejowski”. John nigdy na poważnie nie sądził, by etykietka „gej” odnosiła się do niego, ale nie mógł nie zauważyć, że dojście w ustach Sherlocka było bardzo gejowskie. A zresztą, co to tak naprawdę znaczyło? Może nie musiało znaczyć tak wiele, ale niewłaściwe, a w każdym razie naiwne, wydawało się myślenie o sobie jako o stuprocentowym heteryku, skoro tak bardzo pociągał go mężczyzna. Nawet jeśli był to tylko jeden, konkretny mężczyzna. „Obłąkany”. Sherlock zazwyczaj doskonale panował nad swoją osobistą odmianą... stukniętości, która nie była socjopatią, raczej mieszanką szerokiego spektrum autyzmu i głębokiej niechęci – albo nieumiejętności – zastosowania bardzo dokładnych obserwacji społecznych w praktyce. I chociaż ostatnie tygodnie były relatywnie spokojne, John nie wątpił, że za zasłoną czasowego spokoju czai się eksplozja. „Związek” - chociaż nie miał pojęcia, czy to związek, czy cokolwiek tu jest związkiem. I zupełnie nie wiedział, co jakiekolwiek związki znaczyły dla Sherlocka, i jakie reguły – jeśli w ogóle jakieś – się nimi, według niego, rządziły.

A do tego, oczywiście, jeszcze seks. Co seks tak naprawdę znaczył dla Sherlocka? Czy to miało jakiekolwiek znaczenie, że Sherlock od początku dominował nad Johnem, nawet jeśli wylądował pod nim – to on wybierał rytm, doprowadzał Johna do orgazmu niemal samym głosem, tym „ty”, które było tak niewiarygodnie zachwycające i konfundujące? W johnowych fantazjach Sherlock często porzucał kontrolę, którą miał nad nim w innych aspektach życia, ale jak na razie nic tego nie zapowiadało. I co miał wywnioskować z tego, że – jak do tej pory – seks wyglądał dokładnie tak samo, jak wszystko inne? Ta poranna agresja Sherlocka była jednocześnie bardzo podniecająca i nieco niepokojąca. Poza tym, John spędził kilka ładnych lat, nie mając w ogóle pewności, czy Sherlock _ma_ jakiekolwiek pragnienia seksualne, więc naprawdę czuł, że jest mu potrzebne więcej czasu, by pojąć tę rzeczywistość, w której Sherlock twierdzi, że zakładanie ubrań to strata cennego czasu, który można by spędzić na robieniu Johnowi laski. Ale jeśli w życiu nie było na coś wystarczająco dużo czasu, to z całą pewnością na pojęcie rzeczywistości, w której istniał Sherlock. Chyba że chodziło o skakanie z dachu, bo wtedy czasu było zbyt wiele; zamarznięte, galaretowate jeziora czasu, nieskończone źródła, które nie były nikomu do niczego potrzebne.

Chryste. Co się porobiło z jego życiem? Niespodziewane obciąganie przy śniadaniu plus złapanie taksówki, by zerwać związek z kobietą, którą naprawdę sądził, że pokocha, ale którą zdradził już dwukrotnie i to niemal bez wahania. Co się porobiło z jego życiem?

*

Mary wpuściła go do mieszkania, uśmiechając się ostrożnie. John stwierdził, że przestrzeń między nimi już składa się z atomów ostateczności, ale niesprawiedliwie byłoby założyć, że ona też to wie. Nie mogła wiedzieć, co się z nim działo przez ostatnie dwadzieścia cztery godziny, nie mogła pojąć, że krucha orbita jego wszechświata, z nieskończonym wysiłkiem odbudowana, by okrążać świat bez Sherlocka, a potem zrekonstruowana, by wytrzymać świat, w którym Sherlock znów istniał, ponownie się roztrzaskała i była teraz zaledwie cieniem krążącym wokół świata, w którym Sherlock robił mu laskę przy śniadaniu. John stał przez chwilę w korytarzu, czując się jak zupełny dupek i myśląc, jak niesamowicie spaczone i koślawe może być życie. Odbiera ludzi, a potem ich oddaje, wywołuje tyle zamieszania, że to niemal nie do uwierzenia, ze wszystkich ludzi właśnie jemu ofiarowuje nową szansę o niemal mitycznych rozmiarach. A przecież nie zasłużył na nią bardziej niż ktokolwiek inny. Do tego życie ewidentnie nabija się z Mary, która z całą pewnością sobie na to nie zasłużyła. Szybko wycofał się z tej myśli – to _on_ tak naprawdę się nabijał, chociaż odnosił wrażenie, że ma raczej do czynienia ze starannie zaplanowana sekwencją wydarzeń. Zachował się najgorzej, jak tylko się dało, i musiał ponieść odpowiedzialność. Nawet biorąc pod uwagę, jak namolny i niepowstrzymywalny był Sherlock.

Popatrzył na nią. Jasnowłosa, drobna, piękna, z subtelną, atrakcyjną gracją i głębokim, nieudawanym ciepłem, które przyciągnęło go niczym uczta wygłodniałych. Cóż, dokładnie o to chodziło – zaspokajała jego głód od zewnątrz, ale Sherlock _był_ jego głodem, wypalał go od środka, zapewniał mu energię, by samemu o siebie zadbać, podarował mu życie, którego naprawdę, prawdziwie pragnął i które go jednocześnie głęboko przerażało.

\- No to co się wczoraj stało? - zapytała, wręczając mu kubek kawy. Usiedli na kanapie, na której wielokrotnie się pieprzyli, ale teraz przestrzeń między nimi była zbyt rozległa i to nie tylko psychicznie. Trzymała go na dystans.  
Skrzywił się. Najprawdziwszą odpowiedzią byłoby: „Sherlock się stał”, ale czuł jednak potrzebę opowieści, musiał zaoferować jej coś, co mogłaby wykorzystać.  
\- Scotland Yard miał dla nas sprawę i w całym tym zamieszaniu... Zapomniałem. Przepraszam – powiedział. To nie było nawet kłamstwo.  
Kiwnęła wolno głową.

\- Co to za sprawa?

To go zaskoczyło.

\- Wydawało się, że morderstwo-samobójstwo. Okazało się, że podwójne morderstwo. Kochanek kobiety zabił ją i jej męża.

Skinęła głową z zainteresowaniem.

\- Brzmi fascynująco.

\- Tak, było fascynujące – powiedział, przypominając sobie, jak Sherlock pochylał się nad ciałami, jak muskał czubkami palców ich milczenie, ich cielesne zeznania, bo tylko swoją fizycznością mogli przemówić zza mglistej granicy, którą przekroczyli. W jakiś sposób mieli szczęście, że to Sherlockowi przekazali swoje ostatnie słowa. Chryste, to było wczoraj, a wydawało się, że od tamtej chwili oddzielił ich cały ocean, nieprzebrana głębia pulsująca ukrytym życiem. Czas i przestrzeń odsuwały się od siebie, tworzyły nowy czas, chwile, w których Greg mówił: „Kocham was obu”, w których Sherlock nazywał go mikroskopem; chwile, w których Sherlock warczał mu do ucha „ty”, przyspieszając tym samym orgazm; chwile, w których Sherlock lizał sennie jego szyję, kosztując go, katalogując.

\- Więc potrzebowali Sherlocka – odezwała się Mary. W jej oczach pobłyskiwała ostrożność, ale wydawała się rozluźniać. John zdał sobie sprawę, że już połowicznie zaakceptowała przeprosiny.

\- No tak – odparł, przełykając pchające się na usta: „Ja też się w gruncie rzeczy czasem przydaję”.

Spojrzała na niego.

\- John, nie przeszkadza mi, że mu towarzyszysz. - Wzięła głęboki oddech. - Wystarczająco dużo wiem o życiu, które razem wiedliście. I naprawdę rozumiem, jak za tym tęskniłeś. Cieszę się, że znów możesz to wszystko robić, bo to oczywiste, że to kochasz.

Skrzywił się.

\- Ale doceniłabym minimum komunikacji – skończyła spokojnie i wzięła łyk kawy. Mleko, cukier, Mary, mleko, cukier, Mary.

\- Taaak, ja... wiem. Przepraszam. Nie ma usprawiedliwienia, że zapomniałem.

\- Wybaczam ci, głupku – powiedziała ciepło, bo była wspaniała i wyciągnęła dłoń, by wziąć go za rękę, a tym samym odbudować pomost między nimi, i wtedy coś w nim pękło. Pękły kruche bariery powstrzymujące poczucie winy, które teraz zalało go jak lawina.

Zamknął oczy, próbując utrzymać huragan we wnętrzu swojej czaszki. Kiedy znów je otworzył, Mary wydawała się zszokowana. Ewidentnie dostrzegła coś bardzo niepokojącego w minie, którą jego twarz przybrała sama z siebie.

\- Mary – powiedział i brzmiało to niemal jak świst, jakby z trudem mógł oddychać, podczas gdy przygniatała go myśl: „Dlaczego jestem takim dupkiem, dlaczego”.

\- Co? - odparła, a jej oczy zrobiły się ciemne od podejrzeń.

\- Przepraszam. - I już wiedział, że był jej winien prawdę. - Nie mogę się dalej z tobą widywać. Zrobiłem... zrobiłem coś okropnego.

Czekała, nic nie oferując. Nie mógł jej za to winić, bo co on jej oferował? Przyciągnęła dłoń z powrotem w swoją stronę, przywracając dystans, stawiając swoje własne bariery. Postanowił nie zwlekać i z listy okropnych rzeczy, które zrobił, wybrał rzecz najoczywistszą, najłatwiej dającą się ubrać w słowa.

\- Przespałem się z kimś.

Przez chwilę milczała. Na jej twarzy powoli odbiło się zaskoczenie, które następnie ustąpiło miejsca głębokiemu rozczarowaniu.

\- Z kimś – powtórzyła, a ton jej głosu wyjawiał, że już wiedziała.

Ale musiał to powiedzieć.

\- Z Sherlockiem. - Jego krtań była niemal zbyt ściśnięta, by wydusić z niej imię wraz ze wszystkim, co w nim pobrzmiewało, co z niego wynikało, co się z nim wiązało.

Nie płakała. Nie krzyczała. Był z nią pięć miesięcy i dała mu się poznać jako silny, stabilny człowiek ze spokojną, godną zaufania osobowością; cudowna osoba ze szczerą, prawdziwą świadomością samej siebie i poczuciem własnej wartości. I dokładnie to – i jeszcze więcej – było w niej, gdy wstała z kanapy i zmierzyła go spokojnym spojrzeniem, tylko leciutko się chwiejąc. Oddychała gwałtownie. Przycisnęła dłoń do klatki piersiowej, próbując wziąć się w garść, próbując uspokoić szalejące emocje. Wiedział, co myśli, i naprawdę nie mógł się z nią nie zgodzić: „On na to nie zasłużył”.

\- Powinnam była to przewidzieć – powiedziała, a w jej głosie nawet nie było goryczy, raczej zrezygnowane zdziwienie. - To, jak o nim mówiłeś... Nawet półtora roku po jego śmierci...

\- Tak bardzo przepraszam – powiedział zupełnie szczerze. Nie przepraszał za to, że kochał Sherlocka, że przespał się z Sherlockiem, bo nie było mowy, by tego żałował, nawet jeśli było to zupełnie pozbawiające gruntu pod nogami i szalenie niepokojące. Przepraszał za to, że nie zachowywał się lepiej, że rozpaczliwie próbował trzymać się normalności, mimo że wiedział, że jej ostatecznie nie chce, że próbował sobie wmówić – krzywdząc samą Mary – że dobrze jest, jak jest. Przepraszał za to, że zrobił jej krzywdę, ale to byłoby tak chujowe stwierdzenie, że nawet nie próbował tego powiedzieć.

Wydała z siebie cichy dźwięk, który mógł oznaczać wiele różnych rzeczy.

\- Byliście ze sobą przed jego śmiercią? - zapytała ostro. Gdy tak stała nad nim, przez jeden moment szaleństwa przypominała Sherlocka, a potem już nie, w ogóle, nawet odrobinę. Mary. Mleko, cukier, Mary.

\- Nie – odparł po prostu. To była prawda – chociaż tylko jej niewielka część – i miał nadzieję, że ona wie, że nie kłamie, chociaż nie miała powodu, by myśleć, że kiedykolwiek powiedział jej prawdę. Pokiwała jednak głową i wydawało się, że przyjęła to do wiadomości.

\- Ale teraz jesteście – powiedziała, przyciskając pięść do fragmentu skóry, pod którą jej serce najprawdopodobniej waliło jak oszalałe. Ciśnienie krwi. Stres. Puls. Żadnego idiotycznego załamania – tylko serce bijące coraz szybciej, by się nie załamać pod ciężarem życia.

Przez chwilę wahał się, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć, ale nic z tego nie miałoby dla niej znaczenia, więc wybrał linię najmniejszego oporu:

\- Tak.

\- I kochasz go. - Straciła odrobinę samokontroli, objęła się ramionami, jakby potrzebując wsparcia własnego ciała. Jej oczy zaczęły błyszczeć od łez, które jednak nie popłynęły po policzkach.

Zapadła cisza, której nie umiał przerwać, bo „Tak, kocham” byłoby zbyt silne, zbyt bolesne.

\- Pójdę już – powiedział w końcu, bo nie mógł pomyśleć o żadnych słowach, które miałyby jakiekolwiek znaczenie. Na myśl, że ją traci, poczuł wbrew sobie gorzkie ukłucie bólu. Rozłam między nimi był zbyt ostry, zbyt poszarpany. Jeszcze niedawno stanowili dwójkę ludzi, którzy niezwykle do siebie pasowali pod wieloma względami, a teraz tam, gdzie jeszcze niedawno biegły wspólnie miękkie zakręty, zostały tylko ostre krawędzie. Boże, był potworem.

\- Lepiej tak – przyznała zduszonym głosem, chociaż wyglądała tak, jakby – może – chciała powiedzieć coś więcej. Na przykład: „Jesteś dupkiem” albo „Jak mogłeś mi to zrobić”. Jej cisza mówiła to wszystko za nią. Był dobry w odczytywaniu rzeczy, których nie mówią ludzie, którzy nie są Sherlockiem. Właśnie odbył najłatwiejszą kończącą związek rozmowę w swoim życiu, i to tak bardzo do niej pasowało – bo to również był najłatwiejszy związek w jego życiu, najbardziej stabilny, który mógł budować, nie martwiąc się o siłę jej fundamentów. Obiektywnie dobre rozstanie tylko dodawało goryczy – było im ze sobą dobrze, nawet gdy się rozstawali.

Stając przy drzwiach, powiedziała wyraźnie wbrew sobie:

\- Będę za tobą tęsknić.

I mógł powiedzieć: „Ja za tobą też”, bo to byłaby prawda, to byłaby prawda w sposób tak nieskomplikowany, w jaki niewiele rzeczy obecnie było nieskomplikowanych, ale wiedział, że to nie pomoże, nie pomoże ani trochę. Nie chciał obciążać jej własnym poczuciem żalu, bo już nie miała co z nim zrobić.

\- Do widzenia, Mary – powiedział zamiast tego, patrząc, jak kobieta zamyka drzwi do tej części jego życia, która obecnie wydawała się tak odległa, jakby patrzył na nią przez niewłaściwą stronę szkła powiększającego.


	8. Chapter 8

**Rozdział 8**

_Sherlock?_

Próbował nie pamiętać, jak wiele razy wystukiwał to imię w czasie pierwszych, niezrozumiałych tygodni po śmierci Sherlocka i wysyłał je na numer, który po wybraniu informował radosnym, bardzo nie-sherlockowym głosem, że "Abonent jest niedostępny, prosimy sprawdzić numer". Dzwonił na niego wielokrotnie, gdy budził się ze snów, w których Sherlock prosił go o kontakt, bo "to tylko magiczna sztuczka, John". Próbował nie pamiętać, z jakim trudem patrzył ciężkimi, suchymi, szczypiącymi oczami na imię, na znak zapytania, wysyłając je w przepaść nicości, nie otrzymując w zamian nawet echa, tylko statykę głębokiego, mrocznego snu śmierci.

Ale wiele się zmieniło.

_W porządku. SH_

A potem, nieco bardziej konkretne:

_Niedorzeczna sprawa. SH_

Z ulgą wypuścił z płuc powietrze. Nawet nie wiedział, że je wstrzymywał.

_Przepraszam za to, co powiedziałem. Będę jak najszybciej w domu._

Sherlock nie odpisał, ale supeł poczucia winy (a raczej splątanych ze sobą poczuć winy - Sherlocka, Mary, jego samego) i tak się rozluźnił.

A potem się wkurzył. Na Sherlocka, na Mary, na siebie. Najbardziej na Sherlocka.

Boże, dlaczego nie mógł po prostu na niego nawrzeszczeć, tak jak wcześniej? Czemu dzieliła ich ta nieprzekraczalna otchłań?

xxx

Już, już miał wsunąć klucz w zamek do mieszkania 221B, ale powstrzymał się i pospiesznie przebadał się w myślach – czaszka żebra ramiona biodra kolana palce u nóg mózg serce wątroba krew skóra blizna kulenie. Zaskakujące, że, wiodąc takie życie, wciąż był w jednym kawałku. Zdał sobie sprawę, że ma ochotę się rozpłakać.

Szybko przekręcił klucz i wślizgnął się do środka, bardzo potrzebując uciec od otwartego pola bitwy na ulicach w domowy azyl, nawet jeśli azyl ten sam stanowił dziwny rodzaj strefy wojennej. To było w porządku, bo te konkretne niebezpieczeństwa kochał.

Sherlock komponował. W korytarzu w stronę Johna popłynęła muzyka. Ten sam układ dźwięków – jeden, dwa, trzy – i od nowa, pauza i znowu – jeden, dwa, trzy –  _glissando_ , nowa nuta, kolejna pauza. Następnie bardziej uporządkowana sekwencja – coś z odrobiną melancholii, kończące się szczyptą dysonansu, piękne i nieco bolesne. John skrzywił się. Komponowanie zazwyczaj oznaczało dystans emocjonalny i ekstremalną niedotykalność.

Wspiął się po schodach, próbując opanować niepokój.

Sherlock stał wyprostowany na kanapie, ubrany w spodnie od piżamy i niezawiązany szlafrok, który odsłaniał jego pierś i srebrne blizny. Miał zamknięte oczy. Przemknął smyczkiem po strunach, zanucił w rytm melodii, kształtując ją tak, jak sobie tego życzył. Do połowy zapisany papier nutowy leżał na podłodze. Detektyw nie zareagował na wejście Johna i zaczął od nowa – nuty, jeden, dwa, trzy, cztery, improwizacja, nowy dźwięk posłuszny jego głosowi, który, co mało zaskakujące, był czysty, głęboki i ciepły. Śpiewający Sherlock. Kolejna rzecz, którą można dopisać do listy: „Rzeczy, które nie wydarzały się aż do teraz".

John z ulgą stwierdził jednak, że jego przyjaciel nie wygląda na nieszczęśliwego. Wiedział, jak głęboko Sherlock mógł pogrążyć się w muzyce, jeśli trafił na właściwy moment, więc zakopał rosnącą potrzebę emocjonalnej otuchy – której ciężko było oczekiwać od detektywa nawet w jego najlepszych chwilach – i nie powiedział nic, co mogłoby go wyrwać z jego świata. Powiesił kurtkę na wieszaku. Stał przez chwilę, patrząc, jak jej rękawy dotykają rękawów płaszcza Sherlocka, próbując wymyślić, co zrobić. Coś rzeczywistego, coś, co zajęłoby wystarczająco dużo czasu, żeby pojął uczucia i myśli przepływające mu przez głowę. Zmywanie naczyń było jakąś opcją. Zapewne przerażająco pracochłonną.

Poszedł do kuchni i odkręcił kurek z gorącą wodą, przygotowując się psychicznie na to, co mogło się rozwinąć między leżącymi od kilku ładnych dni talerzami i kubkami po herbacie.

Już prawie kończył – dziwne, eteryczne piękno kompozycji Sherlocka coraz bardziej go poruszało, a jednocześnie nie przestawał mężnie walczyć z jakimś grzybem, którego Sherlock hołubił w kilku szalkach Petriego, a następnie bez ceremonii porzucił w zlewie, kiedy okazał się rozwijać bardzo zwyczajnie i nudno – John odnosił idiotyczne wrażenie, że doczyszczenie tego oznaczałoby jakąś ważną zmianę w jego życiu – gdy pani Hudson zapukała we framugę otwartych drzwi.

\- Juu-huu! - ogłosiła wesoło.

Sherlock natychmiast przestał grać – a więc jednak nie był tak głęboko pogrążony w muzyce. Przynajmniej nie tak głęboko, jak wtedy, gdy John zastał go grającego w środku nocy, w kabinie prysznicowej – nie tak dawno temu, a przecież jakby w innym życiu (w sumie: w poprzednim życiu Sherlocka). John bał się wtedy przez moment, że detektyw przedawkował coś nie do zidentyfikowania, bo aż trząsł się w absurdalnej manii i nie odpowiadał, mógł tylko grać, jaśniejąc jakimś rodzajem pozaziemskiego światła. I jednak nie chodziło wtedy o narkotyki, a o muzykę, tylko o muzykę. Sherlock próbował to wyjaśnić następnego dnia, nietypowo skrępowany: muzyka przejęła wszystkie jego procesy myślowe, stała się tak silna, że przez rzadki, ulotny, magiczny moment przejęła absolutnie wszystko. Była to chwila wyjątkowego, przerażającego piękna. John widział, jak to się zdarza, tylko ten jeden, jedyny raz.

\- Dzień dobry! - zawołał i raczej się ucieszył, że obok jest ktoś, z kim można się porozumieć prościej, bardziej normalnie niż z tym dupkiem, Sherlockiem. Już jakiś czas nie rozmawiał z panią Hudson i nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że teraz nie zaglądała do nich tak często, jak wcześniej. Może i ona jeszcze nie do końca mogła uwierzyć w to, co dzieje się w 221B, może i ona nie do końca umiała stawić czoła duchom minionych żyć. Zajrzała do kuchni i uśmiechnęła się do niego szeroko.

\- Przesyłka do ciebie, Sherlock, kochanie. – Odwracając się do Sherlocka zamachała wspomnianą paczką: małym, poobijanym przedmiotem, nieumiejętnie zapakowanym w karton i ściśniętym mocno sznurkiem. Na wierzchu widniało kilka znaczków i pieczęci, jakby przesyłka przewinęła się przez wiele rąk i wiele granic.

Sherlock zeskoczył lekko z kanapy, odebrał paczkę z przesadnym ukłonem i pocałował kobietę w dłoń, by wywołać oburzony chichot, który uwielbiał. John uśmiechnął się mimowolnie, szczęśliwy, że znowu widzi ten rodzaj wygłupów, który Sherlock miał zarezerwowany dla pani Hudson. Jednak w następnej chwili detektyw spojrzał na przesyłkę, John zobaczył, jak jego twarz się ściąga, a on sam bez słowa idzie do sypialni. Patrzył za nim, potrząsając głową.

\- Herbaty, pani Hudson? - zapytał, wciąż szorując szczególnie upartą plamę grzyba.

\- Chętnie, dziękuję, mój drogi – powiedziała, a potem, tak naturalnie jak zwykle, sama zabrała się do jej przygotowywania. John uśmiechnął się.

\- Wie pani, sam mogę to zrobić – zauważył, ale ona machnęła ręką i powiedziała „cii", jakby powiedział coś oburzającego. Nagle, w krótkiej chwili histerycznego, wewnętrznego rozbawienia, zdał sobie sprawę, że tak samo by zareagowała, gdyby powiedział: „Sherlock i ja odkryliśmy radości seksu i wreszcie oddaliśmy się temu, co, według opinii publicznej, już dawno powinniśmy byli zrobić". Boże, miał wrażenie, że niedługo naprawdę będzie zmuszony komuś to powiedzieć, choćby po to, by stało się rzeczywistością, a nie jakimś dziwnym miksem fantazji, który w każdej chwili mógł okazać się wymyślony.

\- Nonsens, kochanie – powiedziała. - Jesteś zajęty sprzątaniem po Sherlocku, więc ja mogę przygotować herbatę.

Spojrzał na nią, czując rosnącą wdzięczność za to, że ktoś docenia to, co robi. Odwzajemniła spojrzenie z dobrocią. Porzucił próby wygrania z grzybem – i, broń Boże, nie pomyślał, że to kolejna adekwatna metafora jego życia – usiadł przy stole i odsunął część chemicznego sprzętu Sherlocka.

\- Jak się pani ma? - spytał.

\- Och, jak zwykle – zawołała radośnie. - Nic, co by was mogło podekscytować.

\- No nie wiem, czasem mi się wydaje, że przydałoby nam się trochę  _mniej_  ekscytacji.

Pani Hudson podała mu kubek herbaty i uniosła brwi, jakby mówiąc: „Może tobie, ale raczej nie drugiej osobie zamieszkującej te pokoje". To była prawda, więc się uśmiechnął.

\- Ale  _było_  tu ostatnio dość cicho, prawda? - spytała, słodząc swoją herbatę.

\- Tak... chyba tak – powiedział, pozwalając sobie zerknąć na barierę zamkniętych drzwi sypialni Sherlocka.  _Było_  spokojnie, nieziemsko spokojnie. „Może pomijając te chwile, kiedy wywrzaskiwałem na Sherlocka obelgi i kiedy uprawialiśmy seks na kanapie" - pomyślał sucho.

\- Tak się cieszę, że przekonał cię, żebyś wrócił, mój drogi – powiedziała bardziej poważnym tonem, gdy znów skupił na niej uwagę. - Te pierwsze dwa dni bez ciebie... nigdy nie widziałam go w gorszym stanie.

\- Och?

\- O, tak – powiedziała i jakby otrząsnęła się lekko. - Wrzaski przez całą noc. Niekończące się walenie w ściany. Nie wiedziałam, co się z nim dzieje. Trochę się bałam tu przyjść pierwszego ranka.

Zamrugał.

\- Ale przeprosił – dodała, a jej twarz wyraźnie mówiła: „Co było jeszcze bardziej przerażające". - Wspomniał coś o koszmarach sennych. - Potrząsnęła głową. - Kto może wiedzieć, co się naprawdę z nim działo. - Popatrzył na nią. Podczas nieobecności Sherlocka nie bardzo się ze sobą kontaktowali – zadzwoniła do niego kilka razy i przyszła się z nim spotkać (bo on zupełnie nie był w stanie iść zobaczyć się z  _nią_  – nie miał najmniejszej ochoty dowiedzieć się, jak wygląda Baker Street bez Sherlocka Holmesa), zawsze przynosząc ze sobą pocieszenie w formie ciasta. Bardzo ostrożnie podzielił się z nią małym kawałeczkiem własnej żałoby, a ona intuicyjnie zrozumiała, że w rzeczywistości było jej dużo więcej, ale nie naciskała. Teraz przypomniał sobie że i ona straciła Sherlocka, i ona go odzyskała. Najprawdopodobniej i ona wciąż szukała sposobu, by na nowo stał się żywą, istniejącą częścią jej życia. Napiła się herbaty, a potem dostrzegła jego wzrok – jak przypuszczał – pełen rosnącego zrozumienia. - Nie martw się, to się nie powtórzyło. Zawsze go uspokajałeś.

Bawił się kubkiem. Naprawdę? Sherlock w ciągu tych ostatnich kilku tygodni był najspokojniejszy w historii ich znajomości, a od tego pierwszego ranka, gdy John wyszedł z sypialni i natknął się na detektywa siedzącego przy drzwiach, jego rytm snu był normalniejszy niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Nie wydarzyło się nic, co by przywodziło na myśl jej opis, a jeśli się wydarzyło, to dużo ciszej. Sherlock nawet za bardzo nie marudził, kiedy John przygotowywał mu jedzenie. Więc może i tak. Ale nie mógł się pozbyć wrażenia, że ten spokój był oszukańczy, że Sherlock chował się za nim przed siłami, z którymi sobie jeszcze nie radził – ale ta tarcza musiała się w końcu połamać. Nie do końca wiedział, co zrobić z tymi informacjami. Jakie koszmary senne mogły doprowadzić Sherlocka nie do pokrzykiwania, lecz do wrzeszczenia, walenia w ściany – i to nie raz, co się zdarzało, kiedy był znudzony lub zirytowany, ale wielokrotnie? Jak John mógł w ogóle pomóc, jeśli nie wiedział, co się dzieje w tej cudownej, genialnej, tak straszliwie zamkniętej głowie Sherlocka? Boże,  _co się z nim działo?_?

Zauważyła jego zaabsorbowanie i poklepała lekko jego dłoń.

\- Wspaniale sobie radzisz – powiedziała, a on poczuł do niej taką falę miłości, że musiał na moment zamknąć oczy.

\- Dziękuję – wydusił w końcu.

\- Nie ma za co, mój drogi. - I to było tak szczere, że chwycił jej kruchą dłoń starej kobiety i uścisnął w sposób, który nie mógł być przyjemny.

Dopili herbatę w przyjemnej ciszy. Kiedy w końcu wstała, by pójść do siebie, powiedział:

\- Proszę przychodzić, kiedy tylko pani chce. - Przypuszczał, że w jej wzroku zobaczył ulgę, gdy kiwnęła głową.

xxx

Sherlock wrócił do salonu krótko po wyjściu pani Hudson, ale posłał Johnowi tylko cień uśmiechu, który absolutnie nic nie wyrażał. Złapał skrzypce i laptopa, i poszedł z powrotem do swojej sypialni, zamykając za sobą drzwi z czymś, co wydawało się zamierzoną delikatnością. John zdał sobie sprawę, że, odkąd wrócił do domu, nie usłyszał od przyjaciela ani jednego słowa.

xxx

Sherlock nie wyszedł z sypialni cały wieczór, a to było coś, co w historii jego znajomości z Johnem nigdy nie miało miejsca. Nieznajoma cisza w sypialni była czasem przerywana kaskadą muzyki – niektóre utwory John rozpoznawał, inne były nowymi, niedokończonymi kłębkami dźwięku, wciąż komponowanymi. W końcu nie mógł już tego znieść i zapukał do drzwi. Przyjaciel odpowiedział spokojnie:

\- Jestem zajęty, John.

No i tyle.

Wściekł się, ale nic nie zrobił, poza ciśnięciem telefonem w drzwi Sherlocka, co w ogóle nie pomogło i nie wywołało żadnej reakcji. Sklął sam siebie, że brakuje mu odwagi, by naciskać bardziej, by powiedzieć: „Cześć, dupku, jestem twoim przyjacielem i właśnie cię potrzebuję" czy też: „Pieprz się i przyjdź ze mną pogadać, właśnie zerwałem dla ciebie ze swoją dziewczyną". Przedtem by tak zrobił, przed... przed  _wszystkim_ , przed skokiem Sherlocka, przed tym, jak spędził dwa lata, opadając na samo życiowe dno, i był zmuszony obłaskawić tyle różnych prądów, by znów wypłynąć na powierzchnię. Przed tym, jak Sherlock zmienił niebo w ziemię, jak wywrócił wszystko do góry nogami i powrócił, przed tym, jak przyciągnął go do siebie, podzielił się z nim ustami i ciałem w sposób, który w ogóle nie wydawał się być dzieleniem.

John włączył telewizor i gapił się w niego niewidzącym spojrzeniem przez jakieś pół godziny. Wzrok przysłaniało mu coś czerwonego. W końcu stwierdził, że nie wytrzyma dłużej zamknięcia w tych ścianach i poszedł na spacer.

Zaczął się bać. Gdy obok nie było Sherlocka, jego gniew wyparował. Nie do końca wiedział, czego się boi. Sherlocka, który tak dosłownie i tak skutecznie zamknął mu drzwi przed nosem? Siebie samego, bo nie miał jaj, żeby te drzwi wyważyć? Siebie samego, bo miał wrażenie, że naprawdę pozwolił, by wydarzyło się coś, co mogło go zniszczyć, znów połamać na drobne kawałki, po tym, jak tyle czasu spędził, by wziąć się w garść i znów stać człowiekiem? Siebie samego, bo zerwał z Mary bez najmniejszej pewności, że to, co wydarzyło się między nim a Sherlockiem było prawdziwe, że znów się wydarzy, że urośnie i ewoluuje? Wydawało się, że minęła masa czasu, od kiedy Sherlock spojrzał na niego, powiedział: „Nic z tego nie rozumiem" i nie było między nimi żadnych barier poza łatwo przekraczalnym strumieniem wody.

Poszedł na długi spacer, mijał znajome ulice i budynki. Tak długo ich unikał, a one tylko cementowały poczucie, że wraca do przeszłości.

Poczuł dezorientujące, pełne poczucia winy pragnienie, by wysłać SMS-a do Mary. Ale, oczywiście, nie zrobił tego, na dziś już wyczerpał swój limit chujostwa. Pewnie na dłużej niż tylko na dzisiaj. Na dużo dłużej.

Westchnął i zamiast tego wysłał SMS-a Ianowi.

_Cieszę się na to piwo jutro. Chyba naprawdę tego potrzebuję. J_

Gdy odebrał szybką odpowiedź, niemal usłyszał suchy głos Iana:

_Ja też, panie doktorze. Ja też. Ian_

Kiedy wrócił do domu, kręcił się dłuższą chwilę pod sypialnią Sherlocka. Mimo wszystko namacalność miasta trochę go otrzeźwiła. Próbował zmiażdżyć w zarodku beznadziejne pragnienie, by wejść i spytać, czy mogą znów spać razem. Sherlock w żaden sposób nie dał do zrozumienia, że życzyłby sobie tego, a pustka drzwi sama w sobie była milczącym oświadczeniem. A przynajmniej tak się wydawało.

Podreptał po schodach do swojej sypialni i znów czuł się rozciągnięty. Czuł się Johnem Watsonem bez historii, jedynie pustym imieniem w głupim romansie. Był trochę zły, trochę zraniony, a przede wszystkim – bardzo szczerze smutny. A do tego martwił go fakt, że jest szczerze smutny, skoro jeszcze niedawno byłby urażony, zirytowany, wkurzony, że Sherlock jest takim denerwującym draniem. A już z całą pewnością nie doświadczałby tego głębokiego, paskudnego uczucia niedopasowania.

xxx

A ponieważ Sherlock nie wstał, kiedy John pojawił się przy stole na śniadanie, ponieważ całą jego zmianę w przychodni zakłócała nieustanna, gorączkowa i nieco spóźniona myśl: „Johnie Watsonie, uprawiałeś seks z Sherlockiem Holmesem", wreszcie się poddał i wysłał SMS-a do Grega. Ze wszystkich jego przyjaciół to Greg najwięcej rozumiał – przebywał z nim najczęściej po śmierci Sherlocka, widział jego najgorsze chwile, kiedy był najgłębiej odsłonięty, kiedy „Greg ja po prostu go kocham kocham go kocham go a on odszedł och kurwa Greg co ja mam zrobić cojamamterazzrobić" po prostu się powiedziało bez żadnej kontroli z jego strony.

_Nie uwierzysz (albo może uwierzysz), ale przespałem się z Sherlockiem. Nie do końca wiem, co się dzieje. J_

Przed wysłaniem gapił się długo na tę wiadomość, próbując dojść do wniosku, czy to nie było zupełne przekroczenie granic między nim a Gregiem. Z całą pewnością „Przeleciałem go" nie było tak szokujące jak „Kochałem go", ale, z drugiej strony, ludzie mieli bardzo różne podejście do seksu.

Ale chodziło o Grega, który był wspaniały, więc odpowiedź brzmiała:

_Jestem w biurze. Wpadaj, kiedy chcesz, reszta zespołu może sama ogarnąć to, czym się teraz zajmuje. Greg_

Powiedział Sarah, że to nagły wypadek i, no cóż, nie miał tak naprawdę wrażenia, że skłamał. I tak niewiele się działo, więc wypuściła go właściwie bez protestów.

Nie do końca wiedział, co może Gregowi tak naprawdę powiedzieć, może poza: „Co się, kurwa, dzieje", ale miał wrażenie, że dzięki rozmowie z nim będzie w stanie doświadczyć chwili ciszy w ulotności kilku ostatnich dni.

xxx

\- No więc? - przywitał go Greg, wyciągając się w krześle, z nogami ułożonymi na papierach na biurku.

John ciężko opadł na krzesło naprzeciwko.

\- Nawet nie wiem.

Greg zmierzył go spojrzeniem i uniósł jedną brew.

\- Nie jesteś szczęśliwy.

\- Ja... nie. - John potrząsnął głową.

Greg zdjął nogi z biurka i pochylił się do przodu, opierając podbródek na dłoniach.

\- Dlaczego nie? - Jak zawsze, pytanie było zupełnie niewinne, a kryło się za nim mnóstwo rzeczy. W tym przypadku: „Myślałem, że wpadniesz w ekstazę po całym tym nieszczęściu, nieodwzajemnionej miłości i strasznym żalu, że umarł, zanim miałeś szansę mu powiedzieć, że go kochałeś i cały czas chciałeś go przelecieć. No więc, co się stało?"

\- Bo on zachowuje się jak kompletny dupek - powiedział John. No nareszcie, znajoma i dość uspokajająca irytacja na Sherlocka, która najwyraźniej gdzieś mu się zapodziała w tym chaosie panującym w jego mózgu.

Greg zamrugał.

\- Przeleciał cię, a potem wykopał z łóżka, czy jak?

John potrząsnął głową, bo ostatecznie sprawy przybrały nieco inny obrót.

Na twarzy Grega pojawił się ból.

\- Tylko nie mów, że wylazł z niego romantyk, przynosi ci śniadanie do łóżka czy coś.

John znów potrząsnął głową. Nie mógł opanować chichotu.

\- Nie. Nie, Bogu dzięki. Chyba tylko to mogłoby być gorsze.

\- No to co jest?

\- Po prostu... Nie rozmawia.

Greg zmierzył go wzrokiem.

\- A to jakaś nowość?

\- No tak, bo nigdy jeszcze nie nie rozmawiał po tym, jak uprawiał ze mną seks - zauważył John gwałtownie.

Rozbawiona mina Grega zniknęła, zastąpiona czymś poważniejszym, jakby dopiero teraz do niego dotarło, co John właściwie mówi.

\- Ja... No tak. To może być przykre.

John westchnął.

\- I chodzi o to, że... że w sumie ze mną rozmawiał. Wczoraj rano odbyliśmy całą pogawędkę, a on powiedział, że... no, że to coś, czego chce. - Zdecydował się pominąć: "I zrobił mi laskę w ramach bonusu". - A potem mieliśmy taką drobną, głupią sprawę, która go wkurzyła, musiałem sobie pójść, a on zupełnie się w sobie zamknął. Po prostu... nie mam pojęcia, jak do niego dotrzeć.

Greg popatrzył na niego ze znajomym, spokojnym, bystrym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Nie wiesz, na czym stoisz.

\- Tak - przyznał John. - Normalnie bym mu powiedział, że jest dupkiem, on by to przyjął do wiadomości i pokrzyczelibyśmy na siebie albo byśmy porozmawiali, albo i nie porozmawiali, albo poszli na chińszczyznę, albo coś innego i wszystko by się ułożyło, ale teraz... nie wiem.

\- Stawka jest wyższa - dokończył Greg.

\- Właśnie - zgodził się cicho John.

\- Walnij go - powiedział detektyw inspektor po chwili.

John zamrugał.

\- Serio. Walnij go. Musisz to z siebie wyrzucić. Walnij go i zobacz, co zrobi.

John oblizał wargi.

\- Greg, nie dam mu w mordę tylko dlatego, że ze mną nie rozmawia. Z tego, co wiem, naprawdę przechodzi przez coś przykrego.

\- Tym bardziej powinieneś mu przypomnieć, że nadal jesteś obok. - Greg wydawał się zupełnie poważny. - Mówię ci. Walnij go. To pomaga.

\- Mówisz z doświadczenia? - John uniósł brew.

\- Ano. Nie wiem, czy wiesz, ale poznałem go na jakiejś scenie zbrodni. Łaził dookoła, był na kokainie, w życiu nie widziałem takiego haju. Nigdy potem nie widziałem też, żeby był taki towarzyski. - Uśmiechnął się krzywo. - Zaaresztowali go, rzecz jasna, za przeszkadzanie policji w pracy i obrażanie wszystkich dookoła. A potem okazało się, że miał rację co do mordercy i przetrząsnąłem cały pieprzony Londyn, żeby go znaleźć. Niemal mu odwaliło, właśnie skończył mu się kolejny haj, na nic nie reagował... wiec go walnąłem. To zwróciło jego uwagę. - Greg wydawał się zadowolony z siebie.

John potrzebował chwili, by to przetrawić. Nie, żeby to go zaskoczyło, na podstawie skrawków informacji od Mycrofta i Grega już dawno ułożył sobie w głowie informacje o uzależnieniu Sherlocka, ale nadal nie umiał sobie wyobrazić detektywa pozbawionego kontroli, oddającego się prądowi czegoś, co nie było po prostu nim samym. Gdy próbował to zobaczyć, żołądek skręcił mu się nieprzyjemnie. Potrząsnął głową.

\- To trochę inna sytuacja, nie uważasz?

\- Jasne. Ale zrobiłem tak jeszcze kilkakrotnie, kiedy był trzeźwy, gdy wpadał w ten swój obłąkany stan, w którym naprawdę, uczciwie nie pamięta, że inni też są ludźmi. - Przez chwilę w milczeniu patrzył na Johna. - W takich chwilach zwykle sam jest najbardziej bezbronny i lubi zapominać, że inni też mogą być, żeby jakoś usprawiedliwić własne koszmarne zachowanie. A inni nie są w stanie go rozgryźć.

Brzmiało to dość rozsądnie, więc John zastanawiał przez chwilę.

\- No nie wiem.

\- To tylko rada. - Greg brzmiał obojętnie, ale wcale tak nie wyglądał. Pochylił się i zmierzył Johna stalowym spojrzeniem. - No więc, jak to się stało? Tylko błagam, żadnych szczegółów. – Brzmiało to tak, jakby w gruncie rzeczy chętnie by jakieś szczegóły usłyszał.

\- Hm - powiedział John, a potem pomyślał: "Pieprzyć to, pieprzyć to wszystko". - Obaj byliśmy nieźle napruci.

Greg zamrugał.

\- Boże, wiedziałem. Wiedziałem, że coś się wydarzy tamtej nocy.

\- Ty też byłeś pijany, Greg - odpalił John, czując, że się rumieni. Chciał dodać: "I nawet powiedziałeś, że obu nas kochasz, pamiętasz" ale nie powiedział, bo to było tak w porządku, że nie wymagało powtórzenia, było takie prawdziwe, no i chodziło o Grega, cichą, spokojną siłę, która tak długo utrzymywała Sherlocka przy zdrowych zmysłach, a potem dokładnie tak samo pomogła Johnowi, kiedy Sherlock umarł, i naprawdę nie było potrzeby się z tego nabijać.

\- Nie tak pijany, by nie wyczuć napięcia między wami. Buzowało bardziej niż zwykle. A to już coś. - Uśmiechnął się szeroko. - Boże, wiedziałem. Seks po pijaku? Nigdy bym nie pomyślał, że Sherlock robi takie rzeczy.

John skrzywił się lekko.

\- Ja też nie. A jednak.

\- I to on... no wiesz?

\- Tak. - W głosie Johna było coś, co sprawiło, że Greg tylko uśmiechnął się szerzej. Może w jego twarzy odbiła się gorączkowość wspomnienia Sherlocka, który przyciąga go do siebie.

Po chwili uśmiech Grega zniknął.

\- Przykro mi, że nie jest tak, jakbyś chciał - powiedział szczerze.

\- Sam się prosiłem. - John wzruszył ramionami.

\- A zrezygnowałbyś, gdybyś wiedział, co się wydarzy? - Greg znów wyciągnął się w krześle i położył nogi na biurku.

\- Nie - odparł John natychmiast.

\- Dobrze. To dobrze.

\- Po prostu... nie wiem, czego on oczekuje - powiedział John po chwili. Nagle miał wrażenie, że to wielkie wyznanie.

Greg westchnął.

\- A kto, do cholery, może wiedzieć, czego on oczekuje od czegokolwiek. Ale jedno ci powiem, John. - Rzucił znaczące spojrzenie spod rzęs. - Obchodzisz go zajebiście bardziej niż ktokolwiek inny.

To była prawda. John wiedział, że to prawda. Odrobinę pomogła. Siedzieli jeszcze chwilę w zupełnej ciszy, a potem powiedział:

\- W sumie się cieszę, że komuś o tym powiedziałem. Teraz czuję się tak, jakby to naprawdę miało miejsce.

Greg pokiwał głową ze współczuciem.

\- Jeśli to ci pomoże, wy dwaj jesteście najbardziej pojebaną, dziwną i niezrozumiałą parą, o jakiej mogę pomyśleć, ale i najbardziej sobie przeznaczoną. Moim zdaniem.

John prychnął.

\- Ja i Sherlock jesteśmy sobie przeznaczeni? Boże.

\- A wiesz, że tak - powiedział Greg dość poważnie. - Podczas tej pierwszej sprawy, z pomylonym taksówkarzem-seryjnym mordercą, pamiętasz? Zrobiliśmy wam nalot narkotykowy w mieszkaniu, on jechał po nas jak po łysej kobyle, a ciebie znał, co, jeden dzień? I poprosiłeś o wyjaśnienia, a on naprawdę  _wyjaśnił_ , i to bez komentarza. Pomyślałem wtedy: "Ci goście powinni się pobrać".

John nie mógł powstrzymać śmiechu.

\- I myślałem to jeszcze wiele razy przez te wszystkie lata. - Usta Grega drgnęły, gdy usłyszał śmiech Johna. - Ostatnio, kiedy nazwał cię mikroskopem. To chyba najmilsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek komukolwiek powiedział.

John zamilkł i przemyśliwał to przez chwilę.

\- Taaak, w sumie pewnie tak.

Rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Do pokoju weszła Donovan i posłała Johnowi ostrożny uśmiech. John też się do niej uśmiechnął, bez przekonania, bardziej z przyzwyczajenia, niż z potrzeby.

\- Trup w południowym Londynie - powiedziała. - Najprawdopodobniej zbrodnia z namiętności. Chcą, żebyś to sprawdził.

\- No dobra – Greg zdjął nogi z biurka. John wstał.

Zanim wyszedł, Greg poklepał go po ramieniu i z naciskiem powiedział:

\- Walnij go.

Donovan uniosła brwi, najprawdopodobniej świadoma, że rozmawiają o Sherlocku, ale nic nie powiedziała.

A John, czując się trochę malutki, trochę wielki, a trochę wszystko, uśmiechnął się słabo i zostawił ich samych. Dopiero w pół drogi zdał sobie sprawę, że Greg nie spytał o Mary, i był mu za to wdzięczny w pełen poczucia winy sposób, bo przypomniał sobie, jak żona Grega zdradzała go, zanim się rozstali. Kurwa mać, Greg naprawdę był dobrym przyjacielem.

xxx

Ian wszedł do pubu nieco spóźniony. John już zamówił mu piwo.

\- Cześć, panie doktorze - powiedział ciepło.

John uśmiechnął się.

\- Cześć, Ian. Tym razem mniej przypominasz jednego z moich pacjentów.

Ian wzruszył ramionami.

\- Trochę mi lepiej.

John uśmiechnął się ponownie, naprawdę szczęśliwy, że to słyszy.

\- Billa nie będzie?

\- Nie, ma coś z córką... przedstawienie w szkole, czy coś.

\- Dobrze - powiedział John, bo Bill im kiedyś wyznał, że jeśli czemuś czuje się winny, to temu, że tak ciężko musi walczyć, by zachować szczere zainteresowanie dziećmi mimo apatii wywołanej swoją depresją. Był samotnym ojcem i najwyraźniej to był dla niego najtrudniejszy aspekt sytuacji, może poza ewidentnie niesamowicie napiętą relacją z byłą żoną i, rzecz jasna, pustką pozostałą po prawdziwym najlepszym przyjacielu - to ostatnie John akurat rozumiał z doświadczenia. I tylko to.

\- Mam nadzieję, że się powstrzyma i w trakcie przedstawienia nie zacznie udzielać rad, jak poprawić dialogi - stwierdził Ian. Obaj uśmiechnęli się odrobinę gorzko.

\- Hej. - Ian napił się piwa. - Chcę wiedzieć, jak się masz. Ostatnio absolutnie pozbawiłem wszystkich ich niezbywalnych praw do łzawych, egocentrycznych monologów.

\- Nawet nie próbuj - ostrzegł go John stanowczo. - Nie ma czegoś takiego jak ściśle określony czas na łzy, a ty bardzo tego potrzebowałeś.

\- To prawda. - Ian skinął głową. - Co jeszcze nie oznacza, że nikt inny go nie potrzebował.

John wbił wzrok w piwo. A potem wbił wzrok w Iana, zastanawiając się, ile może powiedzieć. To wydawało się niewłaściwe, bo zawsze mógł powiedzieć mu niemal wszystko. Jemu i Sharon, i Billowi, bo wszyscy siedzieli w tej samej, niestabilnej, zniszczonej łódce, tonącej w otchłaniach, istnienia których nawet nie podejrzewali. Ale teraz nie było już tak łatwo.

\- Jest zajebiście dziwnie i zajebiście strasznie - wybrał w końcu jedną część prawdy, zamiast części: "Jest tak cholernie trudno, ale jestem taki szczęśliwy, że dostałem nową szansę", lub części: "Przespałem się z nim w końcu i to takie straszne, że musiał umrzeć, byśmy zrobili ten krok".

\- Jak znalezienie się w środku zombie-apokalipsy? - zaproponował Ian lekko. Faktycznie, wydawało się, ze jest w lepszym stanie niż ostatnio.

John roześmiał się.

\- Tak sądzę... i na pewno nieustannie muszę uważać, co mi się czai za plecami.

Ian patrzył na niego przez chwilę.

\- Pokłóciłeś się z nim już?

\- Tak - przyznał John po chwili wahania. - Jeszcze nie o wszystko. Jeszcze nie o ułamek tego, o co by się chciało. Ale o część. Mieliście rację, on może to przyjąć.

\- Mówienie dobrze albo wcale o żywych jest bez sensu. - Ian znów łyknął piwa.

\- W sumie mówienie dobrze albo wcale o zmarłych też.

\- No wiesz - zauważył Ian miękko. - Nie mogą się już bronić, więc to trochę co innego.

John zamyślił się na chwilę.

\- Właśnie to uwielbiam w naszej małej grupce. Tego brakuje dużej grupie. Szorstkości. My możemy powiedzieć: "Boże, ci ludzie, których straciliśmy, byli czasem zajebistymi dupkami". I będziemy wiedzieć, że to nie znaczy, że nie kochaliśmy ich z całej siły.

\- Ellen była czasem koszmarna - podpowiedział Ian usłużnie. - Zaprzeczanie temu ubliża innym wspomnieniom, kiedy była cudowna.

John popatrzył na niego. Tak, czuł się lepiej, ale nie wrócił jeszcze do dawnego, błyskotliwego siebie.

\- Wszystko dobrze?

\- Powiedziałem ci, dzisiaj chcę rozmawiać o tobie. Ale tak, panie doktorze. Wszystko dobrze, po prostu, no wiesz, chciałbym, żeby tu była, aby wciąż być moim koszmarem.

\- I to nie tylko sennym – dodał mimowolnie John, myśląc o Sherlocku, o tym, jak rzeczywistość okręca się wokół fantazji, jak je pożera, jak wprowadza je w życie w sposób, którego nikt nigdy nie zdołałby przewidzieć, więc co naprawdę było  _prawdą_ , czy prawda w ogóle istniała poza zmienną, wirującą przestrzenią języka...? Ludzie w snach robili rzeczy nie do pojęcia, ale na jawie robili rzeczy jeszcze dziwniejsze. Myślał też, że czasem w ogóle nie słyszał, co Sherlock przekazuje mu swoim ciałem, swoją nowo odkrytą fizycznością,  _życiem_  buzującym w jego wnętrzu, i o tym, że Johnowi wyraźnie brakowało umiejętności, by odczytać ślady i milczące słowa.

\- No właśnie – powiedział cicho Ian. Serce Johna drgnęło. Zastanawiał się, czy był jedyną osobą na tej planecie, która wiedziała, jak to jest, gdy ktoś powraca ze sfery, która powinna być zupełnie, zupełnie zamknięta – nie po prostu: „Nie miałem od niego wieści od trzydziestu lat" ani „Obiło mi się o uszy, że mieszka we Francji", ani „Kiedyś wspominała, że w tym wieku będzie miała dzieci, ale w sumie nie wiem", ale naprawdę, zupełnie, nieodwołalnie: „Patrzyłem, jak umiera. Poczułem, jak jego skóra przylega do mojej w zupełnie nowy sposób, bo już nie miała nic do oddania. Przyjąłem w siebie jego ostatnie słowa". Ten rodzaj granicy, ten rodzaj bariery – nawet, jeśli w pół śnie, pół jawie powracał gorączkowy głos: „To sztuczka, magiczna sztuczka"... Czy istniał ktoś jeszcze, kto wiedział, jak to zmienia ruch wiatru i kąt padania słońca? To, że jednak można ją przekroczyć?

Naprawdę, nie miał Ianowi nic do powiedzenia, może poza:

\- Wszystko jest pojebane.

Ian roześmiał się, bo był Ianem. Stuknęli się szklankami w ponurym porozumieniu.

Ostatecznie nie powiedział przyjacielowi, co naprawdę się działo między nim a Sherlockiem, ale to było w porządku – w przeciwieństwie do wielu innych rzeczy – bo cudownie było spędzić wieczór na złośliwych uwagach dotyczących beznadziejnego serialu albo położonego meczu rugby wyświetlanego na telewizorze za barem, na rzucaniu w siebie nawzajem orzeszkami i, od czasu do czasu, na rozmawianiu o uczuciach - „Dobra, jasne, to powiedz, jak się masz tak naprawdę" albo „Nie chrzań, opowiedz mi o nocach, o godzinach bez światła, o przepaści, która otwiera się pod tobą, gdy przechodzisz przez ulicę, opowiedz mi o snach, opowiedz mi o koszmarach, w których ona nie jest już koszmarna, opowiedz mi o sobie, opowiedz mi o tym, że nie wiesz, czy masz ciało, skoro nie możesz dotknąć nim jej ciała".

\- Twoim zdaniem, alkohol sprawia, że ludzie są bardziej czy mniej szczerzy? - spytał Ian z charakteryzującym go niekiedy smutkiem. Bywał bardzo introspektywny, jeśli akurat nie był złośliwy. Teraz przypatrywał się swojej szklance wzrokiem, w którym była raczej melancholia niż smutek.

\- Nie mam pojęcia. Mam nadzieję, że bardziej – odparł John, bo pomyślał o „Kocham cię" w pubie, o „John, nie rób tego, nie teraz", no i znowu wrócił do swojej mitologii, swoich banałów, bo co innego mu zostało?  _In vino veritas_ , serio? Sherlock śmiałby się i śmiał, i śmiał z niego, tyle że już nawet nie wiedział, czy naprawdę tak by było. I do tego mógł odczytać, co mówi mu drgnięcie prawego kącika ust Iana („Nie jestem pewien, czy mogę znowu kochać, wiesz?"), ale nie mógł odczytać, co oznacza: „ty".

Bo kim niby był?

Ale Ian powiedział:

\- Hej, panie doktorze, chciałem, żebyś gadał ze mną o sobie, a nie tylko gapił się w przestrzeń. - I rzucił w Johna orzeszkiem. „Osolonym naszymi łzami".

Boże, miał takiego farta, że ci ludzie byli w jego życiu. Fart. Miał tak zajebistego farta pod tak wieloma względami.

xxx

Kiedy John wrócił do domu, Sherlocka nie było. Otwarte drzwi do sypialni detektywa wydawały się przepraszać tak, jak Sherlock nigdy nie byłby w stanie. Poczekał chwilę, a potem wysłał SMS-a:

_Gdzie się podziałeś?_

Odpowiedź jednocześnie mu ulżyła i go wkurzyła:

_Poszedłem na spacer. SH_

Sherlock nie odpowiedział za to na jego:

_Dobra, to ja idę spać._

I dokładnie to zrobił, odnosząc wrażenie, że stanowczo ma zbyt wiele osobowości. A potem doświadczył momentu czystej paniki, gdy obudził się w środku nocy i ktoś był z nim w łóżku, i to odrobinę za bardzo przypominało wojnę. Ale potem pojawiło się tak intensywne, wszechogarniające uczucie szczęścia, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że tym kimś jest Sherlock, że musiał sprawdzić sobie puls, by znów odnaleźć swoje miejsce w rzeczywistości.

Miał tylko nadzieję, że nie śni. Po chwili ostrożnie przesunął się w tył, bliżej do detektywa, który, wciąż obudzony, zareagował natychmiast, wtulając twarz w kark Johna i obejmując go ramieniem. Przycisnął nagi tors do osłoniętych koszulką pleców Johna.

\- Dobrze? - wymamrotał, najwyraźniej już przysypiając.

A John stwierdził, że skoro leżą tak objęci, ma prawo znów pożyczyć język przyjaciela, więc szepnął:

\- Ty idioto, czy to nie oczywiste, że tak?

Sherlock objął go mocniej, a John poczuł na karku, jak jego usta unoszą się w uśmiechu, gdy pogładził nosem to miejsce, w którym szyja Johna przechodziła w jego czaszkę.

xxx

I w ten sposób było dobrze przynajmniej na tę chwilę, bo Sherlock po dłuższej chwili zaczął mówić do szyi Johna (i trochę też milczał). Urwane zdania po angielsku i hiszpańsku i czasem po innemu, może to były słowa w innych językach, a może tylko dźwięki, które wyrzucał z siebie jego mózg we śnie, a John sądził, że czasem słyszał własne imię, co trochę pomagało rozluźnić ten węzeł w środku, o którym nawet nie wiedział, że jest tak mocno zaciśnięty. Bo jeśli Sherlock o nim śnił, to to -  _to_  - mogło być tylko rzeczywistością. Tak nierzeczywistą, jak to tylko możliwe.

I przynajmniej na tę chwilę było dobrze, rozmowy, które będą musieli odbyć -  _no więc, hm, co to jest to, co się między nami wydarzyło_  i  _no więc, hm, zerwałem z Mary i w sumie zrobiłem to dla ciebie_  i  _no więc, hm, planujesz znów uprawiać ze mną seks_  i  _no więc, hm, naprawdę chcę znów uprawiać z tobą seks_  i  _no więc, hm, czy to jest związek_ i  _no więc, hm, możesz nie być więcej dupkiem, ładnie proszę, po prostu czasem ze mną porozmawiaj_  i  _no więc, hm, czy wszystko z tobą w porządku_  i  _no więc, hm, co się stało w Peru_  i więcej, jeszcze więcej  _no więc, hm, sadzę, że mogę być w tobie zakochany_  i  _no więc, hm, czy jesteś we mnie zakochany w jakikolwiek sposób_  - rozpłynęły się w mroku nocy, w materii życia, która rozciągnęła się i otuliła ich w rzadkiej chwili spokoju.


	9. Chapter 9

**Rozdział 9**

 

\- John.

Cisza.

\- John. - Głos Sherlocka cichym strumieniem wślizgnął się do jego snu, delikatnie rozgarnął pajęczą sieć senności, która odgradzała go od świata, pociągnął za sobą poprzez miękkie połacie pościeli, poprzez morze kołdry, ku jawie, światłu dnia, wyczuwalnej poduszce przy policzku, pojawiającej się w spazmie przebudzenia.

\- Agrm – udało się odpowiedzieć Johnowi. Zacisnął powieki, by jeszcze na moment odciąć się od przeszywającego światła.

\- John. - Obecność Sherlocka zmaterializowała się w podmuchu oddechu na karku doktora.

\- Hnnngr?

\- Jeszcze trochę elokwencji, John, wiem, że potrafisz.

John mimowolnie otworzył oczy.

\- Ja... co? - wymamrotał, wciąż jeszcze nie mogąc się pozbyć dziwnego uczucia ze snu – _coś o podbijaniu zamku, a potem ulewa, powódź i Sherlock, Sherlock, który jakimś cudem był wszędzie, zupełnie jak woda_ – który najwyraźniej nie zamierzał tak po prostu odpuścić i ulatniał się z jego ciała z powolną płynnością.

\- Już nie śpisz? - zamruczał Sherlock, a wibracje jego głosu tuż obok ucha szybko Johna ocuciły. Jego ciało zaczęło odzyskiwać przytomność – leżał w gorącu, przytulony do Sherlocka, którego pierś przyciśnięta była do jego pleców aż do wysokości pasa; Sherlock obejmował go ramieniem z dłonią luźno leżącą na brzuchu; stopy Johna jakoś wylądowały między goleniami detektywa. Zamrugał, powieki pozbyły się resztek snu i... _och_ , w jego lewy pośladek bez pardonu wbijała się erekcja, a jej właściciel bardzo delikatnie muskał ustami skórę tuż za jego uchem.

\- Ja... nie – powiedział. Jego zdrętwiałe od snu ciało zrzuciło z siebie ciężar nocy, z każdą chwilą bardziej świadome dotyku sherlockowych warg.

\- To dobrze – powiedział detektyw, a potem dodał – Spanie jest takie _nudne_. - Jego głos, głęboki i nieco chropowaty po wielu godzinach niemal całkowitego milczenia, uderzył prosto w przyrodzenie Johna, które  rozbudziło się dużo szybciej niż reszta ciała. Sherlock w bardziej zdecydowany sposób ujął między wargi płatek jego ucha i wyprostował dłoń, dotąd luźno spoczywającą na jego brzuchu; rozprostował palce jak skrzydła wiatraka, a z ich opuszek biło ciepło. Boże, jakim cudem Sherlock był tak ciepły? To nie pasowało do jego alabastrowości i pozaziemskości. Ciepło buzowało w nim jak promieniowanie w gwieździe rozjaśniającej zimny kosmos.

\- Sherlock – powiedział i zdał sobie sprawę, że jego głos był zduszony, co można było wielorako zrozumieć. Sherlock chyba też to usłyszał, jego ciało przyciśnięte do ciała Johna napięło się lekko, dłoń znów rozluźniła, usta zamarły. Nie, nie, nie; „nie” znowu miało rację bytu, mogło na nowo wkroczyć w ich życie, ale tylko, jeśli oznaczało „tak” - nie, nie przestawaj, tak, rób tak. John wyciągnął swoją rękę gdzieś z otchłani kołdry, w którą zawędrowała, gdy w nocy całe jego ciało się rozluźniło, rozproszyło jak odległe satelity, ale teraz jego dłoń znów należała do niego, więc chwycił nią dłoń Sherlocka, oferując swój brzuch, ponieważ tak, rób tak, nie, nie przestawaj.

Sherlock wydał z siebie dźwięk wprost do jego ucha, coś między westchnięciem a cichym, cichutkim jęknięciem. John nie sądził, by kiedykolwiek wcześniej słyszał coś tak zmysłowego. Detektyw przesunął palce w dół rozciągniętego t-shirtu, który doktor miał na sobie, przez chwilę drażnił palcami skórę przy krawędzi koszulki, po czym wsunął dłoń pod materiał i pogładził nie-do-końca-tak-twarde-jak-kiedyś, drżące i podskakujące pod dotykiem mięśnie brzucha Johna. Dłoń była odrobinę chłodniejsza niż rozgrzana od snu pierś Johna.

Palce Sherlocka odnalazły jeden z sutków i musnęły go leniwie. Lekko zapiekło, gdy specjalnie zaczepił sutek paznokciem kciuka.

\- Ty – wymruczał. To nie do końca było warknięcie, nie do końca jęk, nie do końca pieszczota, a jednak, a _jednak_ wszystko to i więcej... i John zadrżał, i mocno zamknął oczy, czując, jak wzbiera w nim gorąca fala pożądania. Boże, ten _głos_. Głośno przełknął ślinę, gdy Sherlock z pewnością siebie zaznaczył językiem mokrą linię na jego szyi, od kołnierzyka koszulki po to miejsce, w który miękkość gardła stawała się zbroją szczęki. Język Sherlocka podrażnił ten punkt, naciskając na miękkość leżącą pod kością i _ochboże_ , jakim cudem zdołał tak szybko obezwładnić Johna, tak zupełnie bez wysiłku, to było bardzo niewłaściwe i jednocześnie bardzo właściwe, a penis Johna już twardniał, bez choćby najmniejszej stymulacji.

\- Kurwa – szepnął, a potem wydał z siebie zduszony jęk, gdy Sherlock zacisnął zęby na jego gardle, dokładnie tam, gdzie falował puls. John nie miał wątpliwości, że zrobił to specjalnie i teraz starannie obserwował pulsowanie krwi pod marną osłoną skóry. Sięgnął w tył i niezgrabnie przerzucił ramię przez Sherlocka. Położył dłoń na ubranym w bieliznę tyłku detektywa i nie oparł się chęci, by go ścisnąć, twardy i mocny pod jego palcami, bo pragnął więcej... więcej _czegoś_ , więcej Sherlocka, „jak” nie miało znaczenia tak długo, jak długo detektyw istniał, jak długo był żywy, zwarta masa mięśni i kości i _umysłu_ ; jak długo nie odchodził, już nigdy więcej, nigdy więcej; John nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że dźwięk, który wyrwał mu się z ust, był niemal szlochem, a Sherlock wydał z siebie najprawdziwsze warknięcie, czując dotyk; sięgnął dłonią niżej poprzez połać brzucha, z łatwością przebił się przez powyciąganą granicę znoszonych bokserek i bez ceregieli chwycił penis Johna, długimi, stanowczymi ruchami doprowadzając go do pełnej erekcji.

Przez ułamek sekundy John pomyślał o lubrykancie w szufladzie szafki nocnej i o tym, że byłoby o wiele wygodniej, jednak w tym, jak Sherlock dyszał w jego ucho było coś ostatecznego. Detektyw z ogłuszającą pewnością zaczął poruszać biodrami przy pośladkach przyjaciela – John odniósł wrażenie, że dał się porwać załamującej się fali – i zaspokajał go spokojnymi, stanowczymi ruchami, przesunął kciukiem po żołędzi, roztarł preejakulat po całej długości, nieco ułatwiając tarcie... nie, nie było mowy, by teraz przerwał i powiedział: „Hej, weź no tę buteleczkę z mojej szuflady”, co zrobiłby przy każdym innym partnerze, ale nie teraz, ponieważ... ponieważ... ponieważ... sam nie wiedział, ale odnosił wrażenie, że to wszystko tak łatwo może wypaść mu z rąk, nawet kiedy Sherlock, ocierając się o Johna, powtarza coraz gwałtowniej i coraz bardziej bez tchu: _ty_.

\- Sherlock – jęknął John, dłonią na naciskając na pośladek przyjaciela, a tym samym przyciągając go jeszcze bliżej; erekcja wbijająca mu się w pośladek zupełnie, zaskakująco go obezwładniała; niemal trzeźwo pomyślał: „Chcę, żeby cały materiał zniknął spomiędzy nas” i przez moment sam się zdumiał własną pewnością. Ale nie teraz, nie teraz, Sherlock przesuwał dłonią po jego członku z prędkością i naciskiem, które sprawiały, że w oczach doktora stanęły łzy, na linii wzroku zatańczyły mu drobne okruchy światła. Zamknął oczy, a jego głowa opadła w tył, by jego ciało zbliżyło się jeszcze bardziej do drgających, drżących konturów Sherlocka, aby pozbyć się spomiędzy nich jak największej ilości powietrza.

\- Boże, och, Boże – mamrotał bez sensu, gdy Sherlock jęczał mu do ucha, gwałtownie wyrzucając z siebie słowa („Tak, John, tak, ty, _si, si_ , _ach_ , tak, _ty..._ ”), teraz już ocierając się niemal obscenicznie; zarzucił długą, szczupłą nogę na johnowe udo, żeby mieć lepszy dostęp, pocierał członek Johna w rytm ruchu swoich bioder; z kolei biodra Johna bardzo chciały się ruszać, ale nie do końca wiedziały, w którym kierunku – czy do tyłu, w stronę dezorientującej, wszechogarniającej świadomości, że Sherlock pociera swoim penisem o pośladki przyjaciela w litościwej bezwzględności, czy też do przodu, do cudownego ruchu dłoni. Ciało poszło samo ze sobą na kompromis i niemal zupełnie zamarło, uwięzione między dwoma siłami, drżące, zalane bodźcami.

\- John, jesteś... - wydyszał Sherlock i wtedy John doszedł; z niewypowiedzianym „Sherlock” na ustach trysnął w dłoń detektywa, w do połowy spuszczone bokserki, w kołdrę zaplątaną w pasie.

\- ...jesteś... - Sherlock nigdy nie powiedział, czym konkretnie John jest, bo jego biodra uderzyły w pośladki Johna ostatni raz i detektyw doszedł, nieco boleśnie gryząc szyję przyjaciela, jakby siłą chcąc się powstrzymać przed dokończeniem tego, co zaczął mówić.

Znieruchomieli. Dzień gorliwie wpadł między nich, oślepiający, zbyt rzeczywisty, zbyt surowy. John z trudem otworzył oczy. Sherlock rozluźnił dłoń zaciśniętą na jego penisie i musnął nią, mokrą i lepką od spermy, jego brzuch, bez ceregieli rozsmarowując na nim nasienie. Doktor czuł, jak wilgoć orgazmu Sherlocka przemaka przez dwie warstwy materiału oddzielające przyrodzenie przyjaciela od jego własnego tyłka. Niesamowite: doszedł w majtki, jak nastolatek, a odnosił wrażenie, że to było doświadczenie prawdziwsze niż niektóre z _prawdziwych_ stosunków, jakie w życiu odbył. Po chwili wciąż jeszcze nieco rozgorączkowanego namysłu stwierdził, że „stosunek” to zbyt szorstkie, zbyt statyczne określenie jak na coś tak płynnego i nerwowego, co tak definitywnie zmieniało prądy powietrza między nimi.

\- Kurwa – powiedział po kilku pozbawionych tchu sekundach, a potem zepchnął kołdrę, która teraz niemal go parzyła; była niczym palenisko, jądro gwiazdy tworzące między nimi dwoma cały wszechświat i wszystkie jego żywioły.

\- Ta twoja wulgarność, no naprawdę, John – odparł wolno, leniwie Sherlock, wyprostowując nogę, by stopą odsunąć kołdrę jeszcze dalej.

John zachichotał, wciąż ciężko oddychając.

\- Nie mogę... - zaczął i nie wiedział, którą opcję wybrać: „przestać? zacząć? zrozumieć? mówić? płakać? w to uwierzyć? już nigdy więcej pozwolić ci odejść?

Z pewnym wysiłkiem odwrócił się w objęciach Sherlocka – jego kończyny wciąż wydawały się ciężkie – i opadł na bok tak, że leżeli twarzą w twarz. Sherlock uśmiechał się w nieprzenikniony sposób, jego oczy były na wpół zamknięte, wargi czerwone i pełne. Widok jego twarzy był niemal szokujący – od chwili, w której wślizgnął się Johnowi do łóżka jako mroczny cień w środku nocy, do momentu, w którym doprowadził go do orgazmu z ustami przy jego uchu, nie miał twarzy. John uniósł dłoń i pogładził rysy tej szczególnej twarzy, krzywiznę ust, która wydawała się sprzeciwiać prawom fizyki.

\- Czym jestem? - spytał chrapliwie.

Sherlock uniósł brew.

\- Czym jestem? - powtórzył John nieco wyraźniej. - Mówiłeś...

Coś przemknęło przez twarz Sherlocka, coś zbliżonego do strachu, jakby przyłapano go na gorącym uczynku. Zniknęło jednak tak szybko, że John nie mógłby przysiąc, czy sobie tego po prostu nie wyobraził.

\- Jesteś Johnem, oczywiście. - Sherlock pochylił się do pocałunku, który wydawał się niemal niewinny po tym wszystkim, co się wydarzyło, tylko muśnięcie ust ustami, tylko podzielenie się odrobiną oddechu, który nie był może świeży, ale John naprawdę miał to gdzieś.

\- Oczywiście – powtórzył John, gdy Sherlock się odsunął, czując lekki skurcz niepokoju... ale wtedy Sherlock położył ramię na jego boku, delikatnie pchnął go na plecy i przysunął się bliżej, wpasowując głowę między johnowe ramię i szczękę, przycisnął do siebie ich ciała na całej długości i niespiesznie, spokojnie splótł swoje długie nogi z nogami Johna. To wystarczyło, by na moment zapomnieć o kleistości do połowy ściągniętych bokserek, bo oto Sherlock wtulił się w bok Johna, położył ciężkie, odprężone ramię na jego piersi i wydał z siebie ciche westchnięcie zadowolenia. Doktor prawie się roześmiał, myśląc: „Nigdy bym nie przypuszczał, że Sherlock lubi się przytulać po seksie”, ale przecież byli tu, w jego łóżku, w przyćmionym świetle deszczowego, wiosennego dnia, który zalewał wszystko cętkowaną szarością.

Jednak minęło nie więcej niż dziesięć minut – John czuł, jak sen wkrada się w zakamarki jego świadomości, próbuje wkroczyć na nowo, próbuje pokonać niemal paraliżującą radość w klatce piersiowej – gdy Sherlock odsunął się, zatrzymując tylko na moment, by delikatnie musnąć nosem skroń Johna.

\- Spadasz? - spytał John.

Sherlock wymruczał „tak” i ześlizgnął się z łóżka. Wzywał go niecierpliwy dzień, który czekał, by detektyw w niego wkroczył, poleciał ratować świat, który porzucił i do którego wrócił; świat, który jakoś sobie bez niego poradził. Ledwo, ale jednak.

\- Zerwałem z Mary – wypalił John, zanim Sherlock miał szansę podejść do drzwi.

Detektyw zatrzymał się w pół kroku i odwrócił. Jego twarz była pusta, a brwi lekko uniesione. John nie był w stanie zrozumieć, jakim cudem jego przyjaciel wygląda tak dziko, mając na sobie tylko pobrudzoną spermą bieliznę, ale jednak tak wyglądał.

\- Ach tak – powiedział wolno, taksując wzrokiem jego twarz, i zmarszczył brwi. John przypuszczał, że próbuje sobie przypomnieć wskazówki, które przegapił. - Mówiłeś, że dobrze wam idzie.

John zamrugał. A potem dotarło do niego znaczenie tych słów i odniósł wrażenie, że w żołądku rośnie mu potworny, potworny kamień. Wstrząs był tak silny, że aż usiadł bez udziału własnej woli.

\- Ja... tak – powiedział nieco zbyt gorączkowo.

\- No to dlaczego...? - Sherlock nawet nie dokończył pytania, wbijając w Johna wzrok, w którym ciekawość mieszała się z obojętnością. Doktor nie był w stanie powiedzieć, czy detektyw udaje, czy nie.

\- Sherlock – powiedział, czując, że zapada się w coś, co okropnie przypomina desperację, ale próbował to odepchnąć, bo _nie_ , istniał jako jednostka, nie tylko Holmes-i-Watson, _nie_ , był, był kimś. Zadziałało, i to lepiej niż się spodziewał. Uniósł głowę, czując się nieco silniejszy, znów będąc Johnem Watsonem.

Ewidentnie zbity z tropu Sherlock znów uniósł brwi.

\- _Szło_ nam dobrze – powiedział John, wziąwszy powolny, świadomy oddech. - Ale potem uprawiałem seks z _tobą_.

Sherlock zamrugał. Pociemniał na twarzy w sposób, którego John nie był w stanie zidentyfikować, po czym podszedł z powrotem do łóżka i opadł na nie ciężko, przekręcając się tak, by leżeć twarzą do Johna. Doktor chciał być szybszy, bo naprawdę potrzebował, by ta rozmowa należała do niego. Więc, odnosząc nieprzyjemne wrażenie, że ześlizguje się po zboczu, nie znając jego długości ani nachylenia, powiedział:

\- I chciałem nadal uprawiać seks z tobą.

Sherlock przesunął dłońmi po twarzy, a potem zmierzwił nimi włosy i spojrzał wprost na Johna. Wyglądało to dość zabawnie, a raczej wyglądałoby, gdyby ta rozmowa nie była pełna ukrytych szpil i pułapek, które w każdej chwili mogły się uruchomić.

\- Kochasz ją. - To stwierdzenie niczym się nie różniło od innych jego konkluzji, ale w zmrużonych oczach było coś więcej niż kalkulacja.

\- Sądzę... sądzę, że tak. - John sądził, że tak. Raczej nie dałoby się tego ująć trafniej. - A w każdym razie bardzo łatwo mógłbym ją pokochać. Ale... - „Ale _ciebie_ kocham bardziej, dupku jeden, a w każdym razie kocham cię _inaczej_ i wydaje mi się, że właśnie tego potrzebuję” nie do końca chciało przejść mu przez usta. - Nie mogłem... nie mogłem dalej tego robić i dalej się z nią widywać, bo to byłoby przeciwko wszystkim zasadom, co do których się zgadzaliśmy jako para.

Sherlock naprawdę wyglądał na zapędzonego w kozi róg, co było dziwne i nieznajome.

\- Nie sądziłem... Nie pomyślałem... - Zamilkł, w znajomym geście łącząc dłonie pod brodą. Bluźnierczy wyznawca znów przy ołtarzu myśli.

\- Co? - ponaglił John, czując, jak kula zimna w jego piersi rośnie.

\- Myślałem, że to jest w porządku – powiedział po prostu detektyw. - Myślałem, że odmówisz, jeśli to nie będzie w porządku.

Zapadła cisza, cisza, która rozgraniczyła ich niczym otchłań, jakby byli na osobnych kontynentach, które niedostrzegalnie odsuwają się od siebie.

John próbował sięgnąć do przyjaciela. Próbował stać się mostem.

\- Sherlock, możesz... powiedzieć mi, co to... to, co jest między nami... co to dla ciebie znaczy?

Detektyw na moment zamknął oczy. John poczuł szalone pragnienie, by otworzyć je własnymi palcami, aby stać się częścią tego, co działo się pod powiekami.

\- Już ci mówiłem – powiedział w końcu Sherlock cichym, monotonnym głosem – to coś, czego chcę. - Otworzył oczy. - To coś, czego chciałem od... - Chyba liczył. Jego gałki oczne poruszały się niemal niedostrzegalnie. - ...trzydziestu dziewięciu miesięcy i trzydziestu trzech dni.

John nie mógł powstrzymać pełnego zdumienia śmiechu.

\- Naprawdę?

Sherlock rzucił mu ostre spojrzenie, a potem poddał się i, zmarszczywszy nieco nos, wyjaśnił:

\- To był wtorek. Zima. Stałeś przy zlewie. Miałeś na sobie jeden z tych okropnych swetrów. Dawno go nie widziałem. W sumie od dwóch lat. Dobrze, że go wyrzuciłeś. Zmywałeś naczynia. Z jakiegoś powodu byłeś na mnie obrażony, wykasowałem, dlaczego. To była mało istotna przyczyna. Nie odzywałeś się. - Sherlock wbił oczy w sufit, a potem litościwie – mała łaska w świecie pełnym cudów – skierował je znów na Johna. - Nie rozumiałem tego. Ale mogłem tylko myśleć, jak bardzo chcę, żebyś znów się do mnie odezwał, żebyś do mnie mówił, najlepiej przeżywając orgazm, gdybym mógł wybierać, to oparty o mnie, jeśli to możliwe to patrząc na mnie. - Skończył wypowiedź, jakby nie była to najbardziej łamiąca serce rzecz we wszechświecie, jakby nie stworzył czarnej dziury, która połykała krawędzie pokoju.

John próbował przypomnieć sobie, jak się oddycha.

\- Dlaczego... - skrzeknął, a potem zamknął na moment oczy, bo widok twarzy Sherlocka był dla niego w tej chwili zbyt przytłaczający. - Dlaczego nie... zrobiłeś czegoś? - _dlaczego mnie nie pocałowałeś dlaczego nie przycisnąłeś się do mnie dlaczego mnie nie objąłeś dlaczego nie chwyciłeś tego okropnego swetra i nie ściągnąłeś go ze mnie dlaczego nie powiedziałeś że doprowadzisz mnie do orgazmu tutaj i teraz jeśli chcę dlaczego tego nie zrobiłeś chciałem tego chciałem tego pozwoliłbym ci pozwoliłbym ci i może wtedy wszystko nie miałoby ciężaru zbyt dużej ilości żyć na zbyt wielu orbitach zbyt wielu planet dlaczego tego nie zrobiłeś i kurwa dlaczego ja tego nie zrobiłem dlaczego tego nie zrobiłem dlaczego tego nie zrobiliśmy dlaczego zmarnowaliśmy tyle czasu dlaczego_

\- Nie sądziłem, że byś chciał – odpowiedział Sherlock po prostu. Sherlock, który zanurzał się we wszystkim, czego chciał, dopóki to ta rzecz tonęła w nim zamiast on w niej; który chwytał wszystko, co pragnął zrozumieć, i oglądał pod światło ze wszystkich stron; który bez reszty oddawał się swoim pragnieniom (John do niedawna sądził, że pragnienia te są natury czysto intelektualnej); który nawet na sekundę nie odrywał wzroku od obiektu pożądania i zdobywał go, nie kłopocząc się czymkolwiek innym, byle tylko mieć więcej wiedzy, zrozumienia, dreszczyku, niebezpieczeństwa. Sherlock – _ten sam_ i jednocześnie nie ten sam, bo teraz wszystko się zmieniło, ale _nadal_ chodziło o Sherlocka, nawet jeśli komórki jego ciała odnowiły się w powolnym, nieustannym, obojętnym biologicznym procesie – powiedział, że pragnął Johna od trzydziestu dziewięciu miesięcy i dwudziestu trzech dni i nic z tym nie zrobił. Nie sądził, że John tego chciał, więc nic nie zrobił, a potem wypadł z życia, tak po prostu, jakby życie było dziurawą kieszenią płaszcza, a detektyw – zagubionym kluczem.

\- Kurwa – zaklął John z całego serca. - Kurwa, Sherlock, a przez cały ten czas... Przez cały ten czas chciałem... Kurwa. _Kurwa_.

Sherlock popatrzył na niego łagodnie, choć w jego twarzy było też ziarno niepokoju.

\- Nie dostrzegłem tego – powiedział, co brzmiało nieco gorzko. - Powinienem był.

John parsknął śmiechem, bo _Boże_ , szaleniec, cud, idiotycznie genialne, głupiutkie stworzenie.

\- Nie musisz dostrzegać absolutnie wszystkiego, Sherlock.

Sherlock rzucił mu spojrzenie, które jasno wyrażało niezgodę.

\- Nie – nalegał John. - Powinienem był ci _powiedzieć_. Powinienem był... Powinienem był jakoś dać ci do zrozumienia, że...

\- No cóż, jesteś idiotą – powiedział Sherlock, ale w jego głosie zabrakło złośliwości. - Nie mogłeś wiedzieć, czego ja chcę. - Był zbyt logiczny, przerzucał winę w sposób, którego John nie był w stanie zaakceptować.

Potrząsnął głową, no bo... nie. A potem, z walącym sercem, powiedział:

\- Rozumiesz, co myślałem, że straciłem? Czemu, jak sądziłem, pozwoliłem odejść? I to na zawsze?

Sherlock popatrzył na niego z miną człowieka, który właśnie usłyszał, że jest skazany na śmierć. To było nieco przerażające po poprzedniej pustce maski.

\- Oczywiście. Zawsze rozumiałem, John – stwierdził, ale w jego wyrazie twarzy było coś, co uświadomiło Johnowi, że to nieprawda, że ogrom całej sprawy właśnie zaczął do niego docierać. Krótkie mignięcie: „Och”. „Och, teraz pojmuję”.

John zdecydowanie czuł się dziwnie. Seks, który przed chwilą uprawiali, z całą pewnością zasługiwał na miano „niezdarnego”, jak zresztą każdy seks, który uprawiali do tej pory, ale co zrobić z tym odczuwaniem _świata_ , łączenia w sobie tylu różnych rzeczy, bycia... Boże, robił się taki sentymentalny... symbolem różnych rzeczy, rzeczy bardzo rozmaitych, miłości, historii; co właściwie się z nimi działo, nie miał pojęcia, odnosił wrażenie, że woda przepływa mu między palcami. I do tego Sherlock, który siedział z nim na łóżku, odrobinę skulony, zasłaniając bliznę na żebrach ramieniem (świadomie? nieświadomie?) i wyglądając, jakby coś w jego głowie właśnie nabierało bardzo konkretnego kształtu. John znów poczuł to kretyńskie powiązanie z mitologią, z Kasandrą, z zawodnym językiem... ale _nie_ , nie pozwoli na to, nie zmierzali ku tragedii, słyszeli się nawzajem, słyszeli.

\- Jesteśmy w związku? - John postanowił spytać wprost. Tak zawsze było lepiej, gdy chodziło o Sherlocka, bo detektyw irytował się, jeśli był w stanie przejrzeć gierki codziennych rozmówek, a, no cóż, zawsze był w stanie.

\- Ewidentnie – odparł Sherlock natychmiast, zupełnie niezbity z tropu.

John poczuł, jak lód w jego piersi odrobinę ustępuje. Ale znał zawirowania języka, wiedział, że język czasem rozciąga się, by pomieścić przestrzeń rzeczywistości; wiedział też, że nawet w najlepszych momentach Sherlock i język nie dogadują się za dobrze.

\- A co to... dla ciebie oznacza? - Kurwa mać, zaczął brzmieć jak własna terapeutka. Poczuł do siebie intensywną niechęć.

Sherlock skrzywił się, „Chryste, John, przecież wiesz, a jeśli nie wiesz...”

\- To, co zawsze.

\- To znaczy? - nalegał John i poczuł stłumioną wdzięczność, że Sherlock nie skomentował jego tępoty, bo czy to nie oczywiste, John, no naprawdę.

\- Jesteś _ważny_ – powiedział Sherlock ostrożnie, a jego usta wykrzywiły się, gdy odkrywał nieznajome obszary języka, które próbowały nałożyć się na drgające, ulotne uczucia. - Wróciłem do ciebie, ponieważ... ponieważ po dwóch latach wciąż nie byłem w stanie zasnąć, nie myśląc o tobie. Wciąż, myśląc o _domu_ , myślałem o tobie. Nie chodziło tylko o... - Szeroki gest ręką, oznaczający „to miejsce”. - Chodziło o ciebie.

John poczuł, jak coś w nim płonie, jak żywioły powoli ulegają blaskowi rodzącej się gwiazdy.

\- Czy to dlatego... - przełknął ślinę, czując, że ma bardzo sucho w gardle. - ...dlatego mnie wtedy pocałowałeś? W nocy?

Sherlock zastanawiał się przez chwilę.

\- Tak, tak sądzę – powiedział w końcu. - No i nie byłem do końca trzeźwy. Twoja reakcja miło mnie zaskoczyła. W ogóle tego nie oczekiwałem.

Śmiech Johna ucichł, gdy zaczął na nich naciskać dziwny ciężar chwili.

\- Więc to... to niczego dla ciebie nie zmienia?

Sherlock przez chwilę wygładzał zagniecenia kołdry, na której siedział. Unikał wzroku Johna.

\- Oczywiście, że to coś zmienia – stwierdził ostatecznie – ale raczej dlatego, że zmienia coś dla _ciebie_ niż dla mnie. - Zamilkł na chwilę. - Jestem bardzo świadom faktu, że oczekujesz od związku rzeczy, których nie... których mogę nie być w stanie ci zapewniać... zawsze albo chociaż regularnie, albo... - Potrząsnął głową, jakby próbując coś z niej wyrzucić. Nawet jego głowa nie była dla niego w takich chwilach sprzymierzeńcem. W takich chwilach nie wystarczał nawet drżący, rosnący, rozciągający się między kostnymi granicami czaszki świat. Johna serce bolało od samego widoku. Sherlock ostrożnie mówił dalej – Więc jeśli potrzebujesz czegoś, czego nie jestem w stanie ci dać, powinieneś otrzymywać to od kogoś, kto będzie w stanie. To logiczne.

„To logiczne” - tak jakby w fali miłości zalewającej klatkę piersiową Johna było coś logicznego; jakby było coś logicznego w tym, jak wpełznął w przestrzeń ciała Sherlocka, w jego fizyczność, i ręką obrócił jego głowę tak, by patrzyli na siebie; jakby było coś logicznego w powiedzeniu tak szczerze, że to aż idiotyczne:

\- Wezmę to, co mi dasz,

i, co najgorsze, jakby było coś logicznego w pocałunku, który był zbyt wielki, zbyt wielki i niewystarczający.

Kiedy odsunęli się od siebie po chwili, która wydawała się bardzo długa, John jakimś cudem pociągnął Sherlocka na swoje kolana. Sherlock wydawał się trochę oszołomiony, trochę zdziwiony, trochę szczęśliwy; bardzo wszystko. John z pełnym dystansu zdumieniem zdał sobie sprawę, że właśnie zobowiązał się być z Sherlockiem w związku na wyłączność i poczuł, jak do drzwi jego mózgu pukają jednocześnie powściągliwa panika i ostrożna radość.

\- Jesteś w tym ze mną? - spytał, czując, jak skręca nim uderzenie gorąca, gdy, wbrew samemu sobie, zrozumiał, że to zabrzmiało bardzo jak: „Proszę, bądź w tym ze mną”. Przeskok zupełnie innego rodzaju.

Sherlock wyglądał jak dzikie zwierzę, ogarnięte niezrozumiałym pragnieniem, by zjeść coś z wyciągniętej dłoni. Ale powiedział:

\- Myślałem, że już od jakiegoś czasu.

John zamknął oczy, bo to było zbyt wiele, nie mieściło się w Johnie Watsonie, miało rozmiary całego wszechświata; ta sypialnia nie mogła tego pomieścić, cały Londyn nie mógł tego pomieścić; szwy pękały. Przyciągnął Sherlocka bliżej, przerywając kontakt wzrokowy, pragnąć kontaktu skóry.

\- John – powiedział Sherlock i, gdy przycisnął policzek do jego czoła, w jego głosie było tyle wątpliwości, że to mogło złamać serce. - Nie mogę obiecać, że nie...

\- ...że nie będziesz czasem jebanym dupkiem? - przerwał mu doktor. - To jest oczywiste nawet dla mnie, idioto jeden.

Sherlock nie odpowiedział, musnął tylko wystającą kością policzkową bok twarzy Johna, pozwalając, by wypukłość skroni przyjaciela wpasowała się w zagłębienie jego zamkniętego oka z leciutko, niemal niewyczuwalnie drgającymi rzęsami. To było tak, jakby wysyłał mózgowi Johna sygnały dymne na drugą stronę granicy.

xxx

Na dole, na kuchennym stole, leżała przesyłka Sherlocka. Było widać, że została zapakowana na nowo – jeszcze bardziej niestarannie niż poprzednio.

\- To od Juliana – powiedział Sherlock niepytany.

\- Twojego peruwiańskiego przyjaciela?

\- Tak.

\- To... miłe? - zaryzykował John.

Sherlock rzucił mu stalowe spojrzenie.

\- Albo i nie – poprawił się doktor.

\- Chyba ma kłopoty. - Sherlock rozpakował pognieciony karton i pokazał Johnowi, co znajduje się w środku: okazało się, że jest to niewiele doktorowi mówiący komiks o Supermanie, który ewidentnie już wiele w życiu przeszedł. Przypomniał sobie, co powiedział Sherlock podczas ich pierwszego spotkania w chińskiej knajpce: „Trzeba mieć coś do roboty”. I, oczywiście, to nie mogło być po prostu coś do roboty, nie tam, nie w krainie śmierci, gdzie życie mogło skończyć się na każdym rogu ulicy. Tym razem na dobre.

\- To szyfr – powiedział Sherlock. - „Superman” oznacza „pomóż mi”. On to wymyślił. Jest amatorem amerykańskich komiksów.

\- Jasne. - Och, kurwa. -  Czyli jest w niebezpieczeństwie?

\- Najwyraźniej – potwierdził Sherlock ponuro. Podszedł do laptopa, otworzył go i usiadł z nim przy stole.

\- Dlaczego... dlaczego ci to wysłał zamiast, bo ja wiem, zadzwonić albo co? To mało bezpośrednie, nie? Jak długo ta paczka była w drodze?

\- Piętnaście dni – odparł detektyw nieuważnie, już w połowie skupiony na czymś, co wykluczało rozmowę. - I nie mam pojęcia. Próbowałem się z nim skontaktować, ale nie odpowiadał. Pół poprzedniej nocy usiłowałem go złapać, ale nie wyszło. - Zerknął na telefon. - Dałem sobie osiemnaście godzin. Czternaście godzin temu.

\- A po osiemnastu godzinach? - spytał John, wiedząc, jak będzie brzmiała odpowiedź.

\- Właśnie rezerwuję bilet na lot do Limy. - Twarz Sherlocka była pusta i blada. Spojrzał na Johna i w jego minie odbiło się zaskoczenie, jakby nagle sobie o czymś przypomniał. - Powinienem był powiedzieć ci wcześniej.

John machnął ręką, chociaż jakąś cząsteczką siebie cieszył się, że Sherlock to powiedział, że już próbował na swój własny sposób wpasować to, co rozumiał jako „Rzeczy, których John może oczekiwać od związku”, w nieustannie zmienną masę „rzeczy, które robi Sherlock”:

\- Nie, cholera, rób co możesz, żeby mu pomóc.

Sherlock przewinął w dół długą stronę internetową, szczegółowo objaśniającą, jakie szczepionki trzeba otrzymać, by pojechać do Ameryki Południowej. John patrzył na jego długi palec na myszce, rozważając to. Sherlock nigdy specjalnie się nie przejmował medycznymi wytycznymi, ale, ostatecznie, sporo się zmieniło. I chociaż Sherlock, przylegając do niego, wysyłał sygnały dymne, John z całą pewnością nie wiedział jeszcze o wszystkich zmianach.

\- Czy to pozostałość po Moriartym? - spytał, usiłując mówić spokojnie.

Palec Sherlocka na moment znieruchomiał.

\- Wszystko, co miało związek z Moriartym, zostało zniszczone – powiedział nieprzeniknionym głosem.

\- Ale może jego zastępca... albo, bo ja wiem, zastępca zastępcy zastępcy... ktoś, komu się udało uniknąć całego... całego zamieszania? Nie sądzisz, że to możliwe, że... - „...że zainteresowali się nim tylko dlatego, że ma związek z tobą?”

\- Nie – odparł Sherlock, a ton, którym wypowiedział tę jedną sylabę, był tak lodowaty, że John zamilkł. Boże, gdyby rozbił ten lód, gdyby przebił się przez jego powierzchnię, dotarłby do tego, co zamarzło pod spodem. Może udałoby mu się rozgrzać część Sherlocka wciąż cierpiącą po tym, co... _po tym, co się stało, Boże, co ci się stało, powiedz mi, proszę_... ale uwalnianie Sherlocka Holmesa wymagało czasu, dawało się rozkuć jedno ogniwo łańcucha naraz. A John dość trzeźwo pomyślał, że kilka ogniw chyba rozpadło się w łóżku i dalsza próba rozkuwania byłaby przegięciem.

Nastąpiła długa cisza, którą zaburzało tylko klikanie myszki.

\- Wpadł w kłopoty z mojego powodu, inaczej by tego nie wysłał – powiedział w końcu Sherlock i wstał. - Znów muszę go z nich wyciągnąć. Pewnie chodzi o narkotyki. - Przez moment gapił się w przestrzeń, a jego oczy poruszały się tak jak zawsze, gdy coś kalkulował.

John oblizał wargi.

\- Jakim cudem może mieć problem z narkotykami z twojego powodu? Myślałem, że tak naprawdę nie angażowałeś się w handel kokainą?

Oczy detektywa znieruchomiały.  Kiedy spojrzał na Johna, bunt w jego oczach mieszał się z niepokojem.

\- Jeśli przykrywka ma zadziałać, trzeba ją jakoś uwiarygodnić.

John próbował wyczytać coś z jego twarzy. Nie umiał.

\- Sherlock. - W piersi czuł igły zimna. - Czy ty...

Sherlock zacisnął wargi i wydawało się, że coś zamyka jego usta od środka.

\- To był kiepski okres – powiedział w końcu krótko, jakby to było wyjaśnienie, jakby cokolwiek to znaczyło.

\- Ćpałeś. - John nie umiał powstrzymać drgnięcia w głosie.

Twarz Sherlocka zrobiła się pusta, zwiesił ramiona.

\- A jednak. Ćpałeś. - John spojrzał na niego, po czym musiał zamknąć na moment oczy, bo wzrok zamgliły mu czerwone plamy, oznaki nagłej wściekłości na o wiele więcej niż tylko to; nagłej, irracjonalnej, wewnętrznej furii, która sprawiła, że jego dłonie zacisnęły się w pięści i w spazmach unosiły się do góry, w stronę Sherlocka, by go uderzyć? potrząsnąć? przyciągnąć do wściekłego pocałunku? Sam nie wiedział, ale detektyw zauważył ten ruch i ujął jego pięści w swoje dłonie, w swoje szczupłe, mocne, mądre palce.

\- John – powiedział, a jego stanowczy głos sprawił, że John miotnął się, chcąc się uwolnić... i nagle to _Sherlock_ całował _jego_ ponad bolesną więzią ich dłoni, całował mokro, silnie i wcale nie przyjemnie. - Nie teraz – szepnął, odsunąwszy się tylko odrobinę, więc jego zapach wciąż był wszędzie, a jego usta wciąż były na ustach Johna. Drań.

\- Zawsze jest „nie teraz” - warknął John i to on odsunął głowę, by ich oddechy przestały się mieszać; by odzyskać własną przestrzeń. To nie była, oczywiście, zupełna prawda, bo w łóżku było „teraz”, z całą pewnością było, ale jeszcze tyle zostało do wyjaśnienia, a to... to sprawiało, że miał ochotę rwać sobie włosy z głowy.

\- Ale to naprawdę nie może być teraz – odparł Sherlock. Był dość łagodny, a John z taką intensywnością miał ochotę zetrzeć mu tę łagodność z twarzy, że jego samego to przerażało. - Muszę jechać do Peru.

\- No jasne, nie rozmawiajmy o tym, że wróciłeś do nałogu, kiedy byłeś w Peru, bo musisz _złapać samolot, żeby wrócić do Peru_. Zajebisty plan! - wybuchnął John. Po czym dodał, a jego głos stawał się coraz głośniejszy i niebezpiecznie zbliżał do krzyku – A skoro już przy tym jesteśmy, w ogóle nie rozmawiajmy o tym, co się wydarzyło! Nie rozmawiajmy o _dwóch jebanych latach_ , które spędziłeś w Finlandii i w Peru, i chuj wie gdzie jeszcze, robiąc coś, co w oczywisty sposób tak ci dopieprzyło, że nie powiedziałeś mi o tym jednej pieprzonej rzeczy! _Wykurwisty pomysł!_

Oczy Sherlocka, jasne i błyszczące, próbowały mu coś powiedzieć. Po długim, ciężkim milczeniu jego zaciśnięte usta powiedziały mu:

\- To nie tak, jak myślisz.

Co za puste, bezsensowne zdanie, które mogło się odnosić do takiej masy rzeczy, że pięści Johna naparły na pozbawione klucza kajdany dłoni Sherlocka, bo naprawdę miał ochotę mu przyłożyć.

\- To fantastycznie, że zawsze wiesz, co myślę, ale ja zazwyczaj nie mam _pojęcia_ , co ty myślisz i nie... ani się waż... - zjeżył się John, gdy Sherlock pochylił się, jakby chcąc znów go pocałować. Detektyw zamarł w pół ruchu i teraz obaj stali bez równowagi, przekrzywieni, pozbawieni punktu ciężkości, który utrzymywał ich razem. A potem Sherlock i tak to zrobił, ale tak wolno, że było to co innego, i patrzył Johnowi w oczy, i jego dłonie ześlizgnęły się z pięści Johna, które ten mimowolnie rozluźnił, i w jego oczach było tyle błagania, że gdy jego wargi ostrożnie dotknęły warg Johna, nie wydawało się, że to wyzwanie... raczej coś bliskiego kapitulacji.

Zdradzieckie dłonie Johna rozluźniły się i opadły na boki Sherlocka, a jego usta, wciąż pełne krzyku, były teraz pełne pocałunku.

Sherlock odsunął się i pociągnął za sobą Johna, przywracając tym samym jednię, którą stanowiły ich przekrzywione ciała. Przycisnął nos do boku nosa doktora.

\- Nie odchodzę – powiedział w końcu, a jego głos był irytująco spokojny. - Wrócę. Znowu wrócę.

\- Jesteś dupkiem – odparł John, a nieoczekiwana łza spłynęła z jego oka prosto na czubek nosa Sherlocka. Aż się skrzywił, ale Sherlock tylko przycisnął się bliżej.

\- Wiem – powiedział.

\- Jeszcze nie skończyliśmy. – John chciał, by w jego głosie zabrzmiała groźba. Zabrzmiało coś między groźbą a drżeniem pełnym miłości, którą – John był tego pewien – Sherlock już umiał zidentyfikować.

Sherlock wtulił się w wilgoć po łzie.

\- Mam nadzieję.

Jego głos był odrobinę zbyt wyważony, ale przytulali się, jakby od tego zależało ich życie. I John pomyślał, że – Boże – może rzeczywiście tak było.

Po chwili stwierdził, że jego pragnienie, by już zawsze być tak blisko Sherlocka, rośnie z każdą mijającą sekundą. Odsunął się w nagłym ataku instynktu samozachowawczego.

\- Kiedy masz samolot? - spytał, próbując brzmieć naturalnie.

\- Za dwadzieścia minut muszę wyjść. - Sherlock z wyraźną niechęcią zabrał dłonie z ciała doktora.

John trochę za bardzo czuł się jak żałosny pastisz zbyt emocjonalnego, porzuconego kochanka, by czuć się dobrze, ale, nieco drżącym głosem, stwierdził:

\- Wystarczająco dużo czasu, by wziąć prysznic i zjeść tost.

xxx

Powiedziałby: „Uważaj na siebie albo osobiście cię zabiję”, ale Sherlock był Sherlockiem. Powiedziałby: „Proszę, proszę, nie wpadnij znów w pułapkę kokainy”, ale Sherlock był Sherlockiem. Pocałowałby go na pożegnanie, ale Sherlock był Sherlockiem. I oczywiście, że by się martwił, ale Sherlock był Sherlockiem i nic nie było w stanie tak naprawdę zwalczyć ciszy na Baker Street. Rzecz jasna, i tak się martwił, bo nie miał sherlockowej umiejętności pozbywania się emocji, kiedy okazywały się nieprzydatne. W chwili szaleństwa postanowił nie zmieniać brudnej pościeli na swoim łóżku, bo zostało na niej coś po Sherlocku, ale potem przypomniał sobie, że nie ma trzynastu lat, a Sherlocka nie ma ledwie kilka godzin i zmienił je, próbując nie mieć wrażenia, że oskórowuje swoje łóżko, obdziera je z sekretów ukrytych w materiałach, między którymi się ukryli i na moment odnaleźli się nawzajem.

Powiedziałby: „Kocham cię” przed wyjściem Sherlocka, ale już i tak czuł się jak postać z harlequina, a zresztą miał wrażenie, że język jeszcze się do nich nie dopasował, nie dotrzymywał im kroku na tej wijącej się ścieżce, gdzieś się zagubił – nie był w stanie wyjść na światło dzienne, daleko od ochronnej bańki nocy i alkoholu. A Sherlock, rzecz jasna, był Sherlockiem, więc niekiedy umykało mu coś oczywistego, ale _jednak_ przycisnął nos do czoła Johna na chwilę przed tym, jak zbiegł po schodach w znajomej eksplozji płaszcza i ponurej energii.

John przytulił się do kubka z herbatą i próbował nie czuć, że fakt, iż Sherlock spędził większą część tych osiemnastu godzin z nim w łóżku, coś znaczy. Próbował nie odbierać jako osobistego zwycięstwa faktu, iż znów wrzasnął na Sherlocka, bo naprawdę, nie była to specjalnie imponująca kłótnia – ale przez moment czuł, że było to dobre, bo może kłótnie nie powinny same w sobie stanowić celu, i _coś_ się zdarzyło, wiele się zdarzyło; coś się zmieniło, kiedy powiedział: „Jeszcze nie skończyliśmy”. A potem przestał się czuć jak rzeczywista osoba i postanowił napisać do Grega. Piwo powinno wypełnić szczeliny, zatopić wszystko w normalności.

xxx

\- Zachowujesz się gorzej niż kretyńsko, wiesz? - spytał Greg ze współczuciem.

\- Wiem – powiedział John, zamknął klapkę telefonu i wsunął go z powrotem do kieszeni spodni. - Schlej mnie, proszę, żebym zapomniał sprawdzać wiadomości.

\- Do usług. - Greg entuzjastycznie zamachał do barmana.

xxx

\- Kurwa, co to jest? - spytał John, próbując skupić wzrok na swojej szklance.

\- Trochę szacunku dla whiskey, co? - odparł niezbyt wyraźnie Greg. - Ma dwanaście jebanych lat.

xxx

\- _Szszszerio_ , Ddżon... - Mięsień koło oka Grega zadrgał, co Johna bardzo rozbawiło. - Po prosztu _walnij go wreszcie_ , żeby mógł... trochę wreszcie dorosznąć i... przrzeleć go, jeszli już muszisz.

\- Nie jesztem t-tobom – wymamrotał John, rozlewając sobie piwo na pierś. - _Szam_ go walnij, jeszli... - czknął – jeszli tak zajebiszcie chsesz.

\- Dobszszsz – wyrzęził Greg. - Walnę. Jeszli... jeszli mi pozwolysz.

\- Alesz proszszsz – powiedział John tonem mędrca i walnął kuflem o stół.

xxx

\- Ktosz po prosztu... musi wreszszcie wyłonczyć mu pierdolono fonie – wymamrotał Greg, próbując utrzymać Johna w pionie, gdy barman stanowczo nakazał im się zbierać. - Iiiii... to muszisz bycz ty, cnie, albo jaaaa i potem... potem ty.

\- Będę... rzygać – wymamrotał John. Greg cały czas trzymał mu rękę na głowie.

xxx

Jakimś cudem dotarł do mieszkania, ale wejście po schodach było już ponad jego siły, spał więc w łóżku Sherlocka. To, a także fakt, że w którymś momencie udało mu się skupić wzrok na wiadomości:

_Wylądowałem. SH_

w skrzynce odbiorczej, wprawiły go w stosunkowo dobry nastrój. Który utrzymywał się. dopóki John nie zorientował się, jak bardzo jest mu niedobrze.

xxx

Rano, o wiele za wcześnie, Greg wysłał mu wiadomość:

_Kurwa mać, nie miałem takiego kaca od czasów studenckich. Właśnie prawie się porzygałem na miejscu zbrodni. U ciebie ok? Greg_

I chociaż ekranik trochę latał mu przed oczami, zdobył się na iście tytaniczny wysiłek, napisał odpowiedź i nawet dwukrotnie ją sprawdził pod kątem literówek:

_Tak, ok. Dzielny z ciebie chłopiec, że poszedłeś do pracy. Słuchaj, czy tylko mi się wydaje, czy naprawdę BARDZO ci zależy, żeby przyłożyć Sherlockowi? J_

W otrzymanej odpowiedzi niemal słyszał milczące rozbawienie, a także przerażenie:

_Podtrzymuję wszystko, co powiedziałem zeszłej nocy. W każdym razie to, co pamiętam. Greg_

A potem brutalny kac nieco uniemożliwił mu dalsze zastanawianie się nad alternatywnym uniwersum, w którym wylądował, więc schował twarz w swojej poduszce – no dobra, w poduszce Sherlocka, to naprawdę z jakiegoś powodu wydawało się ważne – i chwilę śmiał się z siebie.

xxx

Trzydzieści sześć godzin po tym, jak samolot Sherlocka wylądował w Limie, nie był w stanie już dłużej się powstrzymywać i wysłał SMS-a:

_Daj mi od czasu do czasu znać, że wszystko z tobą okej, dobrze?_

Odpowiedź Sherlocka brzmiała:

_Okej. SH_

Następnego dnia, dokładnie dwadzieścia cztery godziny później, John odebrał kolejną wiadomość:

_Okej. SH_

I następnego dnia, co do minuty dwadzieścia cztery godziny później:

_Okej. SH_

Roześmiał się i mimowolnie dotknął ekranu komórki, obserwując próby Sherlocka, by przedrzeć się przez mgłę tego, co sądził, że mogło być Johnowi potrzebne. Zaskakująco sprawnie mu to wychodziło, to oferowanie w bardzo namacalnie sherlockowy sposób kawałka siebie, na który John mógł patrzeć – _SH_ – SH znów oddalony ciałem, ale już nie duchem, znów w miejscu, które pewnie stanowiło jego śmierć na więcej niż jeden sposób, ale wysyłający siebie w pikselowych bitach do johnowego świata żywych. Krótkie słowo, dwie sylaby, całe spektrum rzeczywistości. Okej.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naprawdę myślałam, że już nic z tego nie będzie, ale wiercenie dziury w brzuchu jednak bywa skuteczne.  
> Dziękuję Verbenie za zbetowanie. Jak również za dziurę w brzuchu. Oczywiście.

**Rozdział 10**

 

W środku szóstej nocy po wyjeździe Sherlocka John obudził się w łóżku przyjaciela bez żadnego konkretnego powodu i pomyślał: „Jeszcze nigdy nie dotknąłem penisa Sherlocka”.

W rezultacie przez jakiś czas myślał o trzech razach, kiedy uprawiali seks, musiał przerwać, żeby się zaspokoić ( _kurwa mać_ , co się porobiło z jego życiem, jakby znowu miał szesnaście lat), a potem zadecydował, że, w rzeczy samej, nie dotknął jeszcze penisa Sherlocka. Przynajmniej nie rękami. Sherlock doszedł, ocierając się o penisa i tyłek Johna, ale dzięki własnemu dotykowi i, no cóż, przez moment John zastanawiał się, czy ta nowa fala pożądania _naprawdę_ doprowadzi do kolejnej erekcji, ale jednakowoż nie miał szesnastu lat, więc nic takiego nie nastąpiło.

Tak czy inaczej, sam wniosek, jak i fakt, że nie pomyślał o tym wcześniej, były odrobinę zbyt dziwne, żeby go nie zaniepokoić. Będą musieli to naprawić, kiedy Sherlock wróci.

„Ktoś mnie tu dość skutecznie dominuje” - pomyślał i naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, jak się z tym czuje. Uderzył dłonią w jedną z sherlockowych poduszek i ukrył w niej twarz, próbując wywęszyć jakąś pozostałość zapachu Sherlocka, ale teraz poduszka nie pachniała już niczym, nie po sześciu nocach, które John spędził w tym łóżku; być może pachniała nim samym, ale nie był Sherlockiem, więc nie mógł tego z całą pewnością stwierdzić.

No cóż. Byli w tym związku dziesięć dni, jeśli liczyć od pierwszego razu, gdy przeżyli razem orgazm (a John miał zupełną świadomość, że to bardzo przypadkowy wybór; bo niby czemu nie od tej chwili, gdy powiedział „Kocham cię” w pubie albo gdy Sherlock pod prysznicem stwierdził: „To widać, że tego chcesz i ja też tego chcę”, albo gdy zerwał z Mary, albo gdy Sherlock powiedział: „Myślałem, że już od jakiegoś czasu”; dlaczego nie od chwili, w której zamieszkali razem po raz pierwszy prawie cztery lata i kilka zaburzonych orbit wszechświata temu, skoro najwyraźniej Sherlock liczył od tego momentu – „To, co zawsze”), i wszystko szło dość gładko. Oczywiście głównie dzięki temu, że Sherlock sześć ostatnich dni spędził w Peru. John jednak w przypływie czarnego humoru uznał, że całkiem nieźle sobie radzą.

xxx

Wyjazd Sherlocka dał mu też ciszę. Dobrą ciszę. Ciszę właściwą Johnowi Watsonowi. To było miłe, potrzebne; znów był sobą, znów we własnej skórze. A także złą ciszę. Ciszę właściwą brakowi Sherlocka Holmesa, ciszę nudną, ciszę pustą. Czasem niepokojącą.

Myślał o Mary.

Przestał o niej myśleć, bo ten rodzaj poczucia winy potrzebował czasu, by zelżeć.

Potem znów o niej pomyślał, rzecz jasna, bo był Johnem Watsonem i nie-myślenie z reguły – wbrew temu, co czasem zdawał się sądzić Sherlock – sprawiało mu trudność.

Napisał SMS-a do swojej bandy żałobników (nazywał ich tak na własny użytek w przypływach czarnego humoru), bo nie mógł sobie znaleźć miejsca. Ian i Bill odpisali lakonicznie, że nie mogą, ale Sharon, znad ledwo tkniętego martini, w odpowiedzi na „Wiesz, nigdy wcześniej nikogo nie zdradziłem” rzekła z wystudiowanym dystansem:

\- Nie... nie _popieram_ tego, John. To nie... nie w porządku. Ale najlepsze, co mogłeś zrobić, to zerwać z nią jak najszybciej i chyba to właśnie zrobiłeś... a przynajmniej próbowałeś.

Potem odetchnęła i ewidentnie zmusiła się, żeby nie unikać jego wzroku. Robiła tak, gdy się denerwowała i nie wiedziała, których zasad społecznych przestrzegać. Teraz popatrzyła na niego i zacisnęła usta.

\- Sama nie wiem – powiedziała – ale znamy się już jakiś czas, John. - Przysunęła się bliżej. Jej twarz byłą ściągnięta, zapadnięta i skupiona. - Mam ci powiedzieć, co myślę?

\- Tak – odparł, chociaż trochę się bał.

Przez chwilę wbijała wzrok w swojego drinka.

\- Cały ten czas zdradzałeś samego siebie. To niesamowicie popieprzone, ale zdradzenie jej było uczciwe. - Uśmiechnęła się dość gorzko. - Chociaż ona... No, nikt na to nie zasługuje. Ona nie zasłużyła. Ale, no cóż... cały czas różne rzeczy przydarzają się ludziom, którzy na nie nie zasługują. Ty i ja świetnie o tym wiemy.

Popatrzył na nią ostrożnie. Pozwoliła mu nawiązać kontakt wzrokowy, gdy uniosła szklankę do ust i upiła łyk tak mały, że nie miał nawet pewności, czy faktycznie coś przełknęła. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy chodziło jej o to, że żadne z nich nie zasługuje na śmierć, która przydarzyła się im tak pośrednio i och-tak-bezpośrednio, czy też o to, że nie zasłużył również na życie, które przydarzyło mu się w ten sposób. Potem jednak przypomniał sobie, że Sharon nie jest okrutna, że udało jej się zachować trochę dobroci mimo wszystkich noży, którymi ugodziło ją życie, że wciąż była cieniem tej ciepłej kobiety, którą musiała być, zanim część jej promieni przyćmiła tragedia.

„Zdradzenie jej było uczciwe”. Obracał to zdanie w głowie i w końcu musiał mu zaprzeczyć, bo przerzucało winę w sposób, którego nie był w stanie zaakceptować, ale i tak pomogło i sprawiło, że popatrzył na przyjaciółkę, czując, jak w jego piersi wzbiera fala tkliwości. Spojrzał na nią, na zamglone światło, którym była, i z łatwością wyobraził sobie, jaką jasnością promieniowałaby, gdyby jej blask nie został porwany przez życie, które się przydarzyło i przez śmierć, która się przydarzyła – dwie strony tej samej monety.

\- Wiesz, że chodzi o... - zaczął John pod wpływem dziwnego poczucia winy.

\- Oczywiście, że wiem – przerwała mu w nietypowy dla siebie, niemal gniewny sposób, a John nie wiedział czy to dlatego, że nie była w stanie usłyszeć imienia Sherlocka, które niosło z sobą nieosiągalny cud, czy też dlatego, że nie była w stanie zmusić Johna, by je wypowiedział. Doprawdy, jak głupio było przypuszczać, że ta bystra, szorstka, zmęczona kobieta nie wiedziała, co się dzieje, po całym tym _kurwa kocham go a on nie wiedział że go kochałem i odszedł i gdybym dostał drugą szansę byłoby inaczej wszystkobyłobyinacze_ j.

Odwróciła wzrok i zanurzyła czubek palca wskazującego w swoim martini. Małe zmarszczki na powierzchni, niesłyszalny brzęk kostek lodu, drobne fale uderzeniowe w mikrokosmosie.

Dopiero po okropnej chwili przypomniał sobie, że przyjaźń z reguły powinna działać w dwie strony i poczuł silną niechęć do samego siebie.

\- A ty, jak się masz? - Spytał, przysuwając się bliżej.

Uśmiechnęła się, jakby naprawdę doceniała, że zapytał, chociaż świetnie wiedział, że takie pytania zawsze wywołują lawinę okruchów dobra i zła.

I może była już trochę pijana. A może raczej szczerość, którą go poczęstowała, otworzyła ją nieco. Popatrzyła na niego i powiedziała:

\- Czasem jestem okropną matką. - Machnięciem dłoni zbyła wszystkie jego protesty: „Chyba żartujesz, twoje dzieci mają tyle szczęścia, że mają ciebie i twojego męża, kochacie je, słuchacie ich, oczywiście, że to niełatwe, ale jesteście dla nich i Sharon, błagam, dostrzeż to, proszę”.

\- Nie – powiedziała stanowczo – to okropne, że mam w sobie tyle miłości i nie mogę im jej dać. To nie tylko miłość Liama, to... cała miłość. Tak jakby zamknięto ją wewnątrz mnie, kiedy umarł. - Znów zanurzyła palec w martini. Nie patrzyła na Johna. - Nigdy wcześniej nie sądziłam, że... że miłość może być w, bo ja wiem, _zbiorniku_. - I wtedy spojrzała na niego z bólem, cierpiąc, bo język nie wystarczał. - Że miejsce na miłość może nie być otwarte na ludzi. Zawsze myślałam, że miłość jest... czymś odrębnym? Czy to, co mówię, ma sens?

Często upewniała się co do zasadności własnych odczuć. Pokiwał głową nie tylko po to, by jej pomóc, ale dlatego, że naprawdę rozumiał. Pamiętał miesiące, kiedy nie obchodziło go nic poza „magiczną sztuczką” z jego snów, pamiętał, jak zajebiście trudno było wypuścić _jego_ miłość i jak był w stanie to zrobić dopiero nabywszy nową, potworną umiejętność zamykania tego, co czuł do Sherlocka, izolowania tego od nowych ludzi, których spotkał, znów pomyślał o Mary i wziął duży łyk piwa, by utopić to wspomnienie.

\- Nie jest odrębna – powiedziała, kręcąc głową. - Znika jedno ogniwo, a ja już jej nie czuję.

Ostrożnie wyciągnął rękę, by dotknąć palcem dłoni trzymającej kieliszek z martini.

\- Minęło tylko osiem miesięcy – zauważył, czując się jak zupełny dupek, bo to _nie pomagało_ , kiedyś walnął Grega w oko, gdy ten powiedział: „Minęły tylko cztery miesiące, John”, co jednak nie zmieniało faktu, że była to prawda i rzeczywistość nie mogła nic na to poradzić.

Roześmiała się. Jej śmiech był tak czysty jak grzechot lodu w szklance i tak samo zimny.

\- Osiem miesięcy to bardzo długo, kiedy ma się dziewięć i jedenaście lat – powiedziała z takim przygnębieniem, że John ledwo mógł się zmusić, by jej słuchać i... Boże. Nie miał pojęcia, co powiedzieć.

Mały Liam, który był na świecie o wiele za krótko. Cztery lata, które John spędził przede wszystkim z, a potem zupełnie bez Sherlocka, nieświadomy istnienia Sharon, nieświadomy istnienia Liama, świadomy tylko siebie i Sherlocka, a przecież wtedy dla pewnego małego chłopca minęło całe życie, jego chwila w czasoprzestrzeni; mały Liam, który cierpiał przez cały dany mu czas, złe geny, choroba bardzo-mi-przykro-proszę-pani-nic-nie-da-się-zrobić, który odszedł w noc po króciutkim dniu swego życia i zabrał ze sobą coś, czego teraz Sharon szukała jak ślepiec, po omacku.

\- Nadal ich kochasz – powiedział i musiał napić się piwa, by spłukać z gardła suchy, piaskowy nalot. „Co ty do cholery opowiadasz”.

\- Co z tego, jeśli nie mogę tego powiedzieć?

\- To ma znaczenie – odpowiedział ochryple. Nie mógł się powstrzymać, pomyślał o „Kocham cię” w pubie, jego uczucia należały tylko do niego i znów wszystko sprowadzało się tylko do tego. Rzecz jasna, nie było to to samo, ale kiedy spojrzał na nią, obserwowała go z ledwo dostrzegalną łagodnością, na którą nie powinno być jej stać, ale której jakimś cudem udało się przetrwać.

\- Mam nadzieję, że masz rację – powiedziała i wreszcie naprawdę się napiła.

\- Wiem, że mam – powiedział, próbując się nie skrzywić, próbując nie myśleć, że wiedział to, gdyż odzyskał szansę, by to wiedzieć.

Jej uśmiech był pełen wahania i szczerości.

xxx

_Kiedy wrócisz, chcę dotknąć twojego penisa._

Odpowiedź przyszła po kilku godzinach, dokładnie o czasie:

 _Okej. SH_ ,

i John nie do końca wiedział, co o tym myśleć. Po czym, pięć sekund później:

 _Jestem teraz trochę zajęty, John. SH_ ,

i, no cóż, może nie należało od Sherlocka oczekiwać większego zaangażowania w seksowne SMS-y. Przynajmniej wtedy, gdy – John poczuł ciężar poczucia winy – robił Bóg jeden wie co w najprawdopodobniej niesamowicie niebezpiecznych okolicznościach pełnych rozmaitych terrorystów, próbował przechytrzyć narkotykowych magnatów, najprawdopodobniej walczył z własnymi demonami, a do tego, oczywiście _«_ _Superman_ _»_ _oznacza „pomóż mi”_ – usiłował uratować przyjaciela, który go kiedyś uratował, który był przy nim w czymś, co, jak John sobie wyobrażał w szczególnie kreatywnym nastroju, musiało być bardzo demoralizujące i niepokojące. Westchnął. Przypuszczał, że to wielka rzecz, iż Sherlock nie zapomina o SMS-ach i „okejkach”, ale i tak czuł się odsunięty na boczny tor. Wrażenie, że detektyw znów zniknął, było zdecydowanie zbyt silne i musiał wypełniać sobie dni pracą i przyjaciółmi, którzy nie byli Sherlockiem, zaś Sherlock... Sherlock był dokładnie w tym samym miejscu co wtedy, kiedy nie żył. Codzienne „Okej” wystarczało, by pamiętać, że tym razem z całą pewnością powróci, ale był znów tak odległy; i było zimno, było nago i pusto, po tym, jak materia życia musiała rozciągnąć się ponad swoje możliwości, by na nowo pomieścić w sobie jego wielką, zbyt potężną obecność. Nie, żeby „Zostałem dziś postrzelony. Ewidentnie przeżyłem. SH” uspokoiło go bardziej, ale byłoby bardziej, bardziej... jakie? Sam nie wiedział, ale byłoby _bardziej_.

Przez parę długich minut obracał w palcach telefon, a potem przypomniał sobie, że pacjent czeka, by go wpuścić do gabinetu.

xxx

Wracał do domu, czując się na tyle spokojny, na ile mógł być, wiedząc, że bardzo możliwe, iż do Sherlocka w tym samym momencie ktoś strzela, i rozkoszował się przejrzystym, delikatnym powietrzem nabierającej pewności siebie wiosny. Właśnie wtedy z dziwną klarownością uderzyła go świadomość, że naprawdę wysłał Sherlockowi SMS-a, iż chce dotknąć jego penisa.

No cóż, to nie było nic nowego, prawda? Już od wielu lat onanizował się, myśląc o dotykaniu penisa Sherlocka, a potem fantazja stanęła na głowie, stając się zdumiewającą rzeczywistością, i okazało się, że John czuje większy spokój, dochodząc niechlujnie w bieliźnie na owiniętą wokół niego dłoń Sherlocka, niż kiedy tryskał w którąkolwiek ze swoich dziewczyn – cudownych, miękkich, pięknych i naprawdę, naprawdę pociągających – z których żadna nie doprowadzała go do orgazmu powtarzając „ty, ty, ty”; żadna z nich aż tak do niego nie dotarła, włączając w to ostatecznie Mary, która zbliżyła się najbardziej dzięki swemu naturalnemu, subtelnemu wdziękowi. Myśl, że chce dotknąć penisa Sherlocka, nie powinna była go zaskoczyć.

Gdyby detektyw był obok, nigdy nie przestałby się wyśmiewać z powolnej pracy jego umysłu.

No ale... jak _bardzo homo_ ostatecznie był? Co oznaczał fakt, że naprawdę, uczciwie pragnie dotknąć sherlockowego członka, tak chudego, długiego i bladego jak wszystko, co sherlockowe, że chce ujrzeć, jak się czerwieni pod jego palcami, podskakuje, gdy przesuwa dłonią od trzonu do główki... co oznaczał fakt, że chce kontrolować kolory Sherlocka, ssać go, aż przybierze świetlisty odcień purpury; oszacować niewielki ciężar jego jąder w dłoni – maleńkiej cząstki tego, co sprawiało, że Sherlock był ciałem; ciężar, na który wciąż wpływ miała grawitacja, nawet po tym, jak detektyw ją oszukał, jak uderzył w bruk z siłą, która powinna była go zabić, a zamiast tego uniosła go na odległe lądy, w stronę dalekich niebezpieczeństw.

Jego własny głos, mówiący całe życie temu: „Co, nawiasem mówiąc, jest w porządku”. Sherlock, wciąż stanowiący nowość, w pierwszych podmuchach huraganu, który miał zawładnąć życiem Johna; przed zimą, przed zupełnie nową wiosną: „Och, wiem, że to jest w porządku”. Znowu on, zupełnie szczery mimo napięcia, które już zaczynało się między nimi tworzyć, niczym przedsmak tego, co miało wkrótce nastąpić: „Chcę tylko powiedzieć... wszystko jest w porządku”. I znów Sherlock: „Dziękuję”; mały cud pierwszego wieczoru, kiedy Holmes-i-Watson ledwo wpadli w swoje orbity, ledwo poczuli wzajemne przyciąganie; nowo powstałe, bliźniacze gwiazdy mające wspólny punkt równowagi. Nie mógł powstrzymać zdumienia nad: „Uważam się za poślubionego mojej pracy i chociaż pochlebia mi...”, bo pięć miesięcy później Sherlock będzie obserwował, jak John zmywa naczynia, zły na coś, co zniknęło w nieświadomości, i będzie marzył o zmuszeniu go do mówienia, jeśli mógłby wybrać, to wtedy, gdy John przeżywa orgazm. A dosłownie całe życie później, ochboże, trzydzieści dziewięć doprowadzających do szału, niemożliwych, łamiących serce miesięcy później, Sherlock przyciągnie go do swych lepkich od piwa ust, pełnych szczególnego pragnienia, tak, John, teraz, _ty_. Czas to dziwna, nieubłagana, nieustępliwa rzecz, która odciągnęła Sherlocka od „poślubiony swojej pracy” na rzecz: „chciałem żebyś mówił do mnie, najlepiej przeżywając orgazm, gdybym mógł wybierać, to oparty o mnie, jeśli to możliwe, to patrząc na mnie”. Przez chwilę rozważał myśl, że może sam był dziwną, nieubłaganą, nieustępliwą rzeczą i poczuł się tak cudownie, że zmusił się, by powstrzymać to uczucie, bo nie było na nie miejsca w tym ostrożnym, wiosennym dniu, gdy ulica pulsowała – przede wszystkim – spokojem i – odrobinę – przemocą.

 _Naprawdę_ wszystko było w porządku. To jego życie. Bardzo dosłownie walczył z ludźmi, którzy odważyli się nazwać Harry lesbą, przynajmniej wtedy, gdy byli to ludzie jej nieznani, nie uśmiechający się porozumiewawczo (jedno z jego pierwszych namacalnych spotkań z ulotnością i nieadekwatnością języka). Sam powiedział ich matce, żeby lepiej się ogarnęła, jeżeli chce mieć w swoim życiu jakiekolwiek dzieci, bo nawet jeśli stosunki między nim i Harry zaczęły się psuć, nawet jeśli nie trafiali rzucając w siebie słowami, to nadal był lojalny w stosunku do niej, przez krew i przez ideę, i nie zamierzał się zgodzić na homofobię własnych rodziców. Ostatecznie żyli w postmodernizmie, a okropna przewidywalność wszechświata powodowała wystarczająco dużo cierpienia. Obserwował, jak niektórzy z jego kolegów w wojsku nawiązują znajomości, które ich uszczęśliwiały i które szczerze uszczęśliwiały też jego, nawet jeśli podczas tych dwóch-trzech desperackich kotłowanin w ciemnych żołnierskich namiotach w Afganistanie, próbując uładzić surowość, pozwalając się jej objąć, próbując powstrzymać śmierć poprzez chwytanie pulsującego, wrzeszczącego życia, nigdy nie był uszczęśliwiony i miał raczej wrażenie, że odrzuca Johna Watsona, a nie odnajduje go. Rozważał teorię queer, kiedy stała się popularna – natknął się na nią, mając jakieś dwadzieścia lat, a Harry właśnie wtedy również się na nią natknęła na swój własny sposób – i uznał, że to wspaniała koncepcja. Gdyby był z natury myślicielem, dużo wcześniej doszedłby do wniosku, że ideę, iż tożsamość może się burzyć i odbudowywać zależnie od chwili, fazy życia i (w jego przypadku) śmierci, można zastosować nie tylko do seksualności, bo dokładnie to oznaczało dla niego słowo „queer” i dokładnie to zrobił mu Sherlock. Miał aż za dużo czasu, by pogodzić się z tym na poziomie teoretycznym, jednak praktyka – jak zawsze – była odrobinę bardziej złożona.

No więc, czy był Johnem Watsonem, heteroseksualistą ze szczególną skłonnością do Sherlocka Holmesa? Czy może Johnem Watsonem biseksualistą? Johnem Watsonem queer? Czy _musiał_ wybierać? Czy nie mógł po prostu być Johnem Watsonem, częścią Holmes-i-Watson, a także samym sobą, po prostu zakochanym?

W domu wrzucił w google hasło „gejowski seks” - nie był to oczywiście pierwszy raz, ostatecznie był blogerem, internetowym surferem, który wciąż nie umiał sprawnie pisać na klawiaturze (i podobało mu się to, bo trochę przypominało pisanie ręczne, ot, taka forma buntu), dzieckiem ostatnich podrygów _flower power_ oraz miłości, a potem wieloznaczności i strachu w świecie pełnym tak wielu możliwości, że czasem aż fizycznie bolesnym.

„Gejowski seks” przyniósł mu całą masę radości i strachu, jak to w życiu. Seks – co za dziwne, ciche słowo, opisujące spektrum szalonych niedorzeczności życia. Spodobało mu się dużo bardziej, gdy wyobraził sobie, jak Sherlock robi niektóre spośród rzeczy zaproponowanych mu przez GayTube.

Pieprzenie Sherlocka. To było jak sen – dosłownie i w przenośni. Coś, o czym myśl tak go podniecała, że raz był zmuszony rozładować napięcie w toalecie w Yardzie – potem próbował więcej o tym nie myśleć, ale nie zawsze mu się udawało. Nie chodziło tylko o głęboko cielesną fantazję, a o coś więcej – o bycie jak najbliżej, o otrzymanie tak wielkiego kredytu zaufania, o zgodę na bycie przez chwilę u steru. Nie miał pojęcia, czy to się kiedyś wydarzy, czy to w ogóle jest możliwe, czy Sherlock by kiedykolwiek tego chciał albo chociaż mógł chcieć. Czuł głęboką wdzięczność za zwrócony im czas, bo będą go potrzebować; była to najpiękniejsza rzecz, jaką życie mogło mu podarować, a całkiem niedawno zwrócił mu na to uwagę Bill siedząc w luźnym kręgu ścisłej żałoby: „Czas. Czas do wypełnienia. Czas do wykorzystania”.

Ale przecież było coś jeszcze; zwrot rzeczywistości, w którym się znaleźli, napierał na niego nieustępliwie, a on chyba zaczynał być gotów, by to zaakceptować. Przez chwilę chichotał nerwowo, a świat powstawał na nowo, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że raczej nie miałby nic przeciwko temu, żeby Sherlock go pieprzył. To było coś nowego – nie samo myślenie o tym, bo w fantazjach tak zupełnie się od tego nie odcinał, ale po raz pierwszy możliwy był związek z rzeczywistością – sama myśl jednocześnie go podniecała i wywoływała falę prawdziwego niepokoju. Wyobrażenie pochylającego się nad nim Sherlocka, patrzącego w dół z tą swoją intensywnością, próbującego wydedukować z danych, czy przyjaciel czuje się dobrze, podczas gdy on sam przyciska ich ciała do siebie, wciska _w_ siebie, w zupełnie nowym połączeniu... to był szokujący, bardzo wyraźny obraz, który trochę pozbawił go tchu i bardzo podniecił. Nie miał pojęcia, czy Sherlock kiedykolwiek coś takiego robił albo nawet czy tego chciał, ale fantazja nie ustępowała, wnikając w inne, luźno związane z sobą myśli.

Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy wymazać historię przeglądarki – Sherlock umiał się włamać do jego komputera w kilka sekund, chociaż nie zrobił tego od początku swego drugiego życia – ale powstrzymał się, bo właściwie czemu przyjaciel miałby nie wiedzieć, czego John poszukiwał. Skoro pozwalał, by budził go głos Sherlocka, który mruczał mu do ucha, opisując ruch ściskającej jego członek ręki aż wątek się urwał, a kabelki w głowie przestały kontaktować, to – no cóż – detektyw raczej nie będzie zdumiony, znajdując coś takiego w jego komputerze.

Siedział przez chwilę nieruchomo, a potem postanowił w ramach autoterapii iść do sklepu. Marchewki i kalafiory z całą pewnością nie będą go oceniać.

xxx

Kiedy zrobił zakupy, wysłał SMS-a do Harry, bo wyraźnie dobijała go niechęć Sherlocka do rozmawiania przez telefon. Starał się zignorować nieznośną świadomość, że _w ogóle_ się z nią nie kontaktował i ona _w ogóle_ się z nim nie kontaktowała, chociaż musiała o wszystkim wiedzieć, bo trąbiono o tym w całym kraju, wszyscy zachłystywali się tym przez dokładnie (policzył) sześć dni i nawet Harry nie byłaby w stanie odciąć się od świata na tak długo.

 _Co u ciebie słychać? John_ – napisał, po wystukaniu kilku innych wersji, które sprowadzały się do: „Pijesz?”. Zamknął laptopa wraz z nieprzebraną otchłanią świata gejowskiego seksu (wyszukiwarkę zostawił otwartą) i poszedł na spacer. Nie był w stanie oprzeć się świetlistości miasta, które rozwijało się jak nowe płuco pod tchnieniem wiosny. Bez chwili wahania poszedł do małego parku, w którym Sherlock powrócił do życia w masie komórek, krwi i myśli, pozornie być straconymi dla świata, a przecież wróciły do niego, zakrzywiając normalność. Smutne drzewa robiły się coraz weselsze pod cierpliwym dotykiem słońca, świat był dobry i dość nieprawdopodobny. John posiedział na ławce, czytając książkę, którą zaczął, zanim Sherlock powrócił, a życie zakręciło kierownicą szybkiego samochodu rzeczywistości, zmieniając całą narrację. Książka, którą czytał, była kryminałem i z rozbawieniem wyobrażał sobie jak niechętnie i protekcjonalnie zareagowałby Sherlock.

Wtedy odebrał odpowiedź od Harry:

_w zasadzie wszystko dobrze a u ciebie? musi być dziwnie harry_

Odpowiadał mu wydźwięk tej wiadomości. Z czymś na kształt poczucia winy przypomniał sobie, że Harry kilkakrotnie próbowała być przy nim w tym ponurym okresie nieobecności Sherlocka i czasem nawet się jej udawało. Naprawdę powinien był odezwać się do niej wcześniej.

_Niesamowicie dziwne. Słuchaj, Sherlock wyjechał na kilka dni. Chcesz wpaść? Mogę przygotować mięso w cieście mamy. John_

I wciąż znał ją na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, że go ofuknie, więc roześmiał się cicho, czytając:

 _przyjdę jeśli go NIE przygotujesz harry_ ,

i wysłał jej swój nowy (czy może raczej stary) adres. Miał nadzieję, że Harry się na niego otworzy, że spędzą trochę czasu jak na rodzeństwo przystało, że nie będzie miał ochoty jej zamordować pod koniec wieczoru... ale była tak zmienna, że można było zrezygnować z prób przewidzenia jej zachowania.

xxx

Harry była homoseksualna. To było mniej więcej oczywiste – była homoseksualna tak, jak z całą pewnością Irene Adler nie była, nawet jeśli taką etykietkę sobie wybrała (na pewno bardziej pociągały ją kobiety, mieszkała z kobietą – ale nie miała nic przeciwko męskim klientom i najwyraźniej głęboko dotykał ją i intrygował specyficzny, sherlockowy wdzięk. John mógł to zrozumieć, nawet jeśli w jakiś sposób nienawidził jej za to, że tak łatwo go przejrzała – _i popatrz na nas_ – i sprawiła, że wszystko stało się trudniejsze), i Clara też nie była (jeśli John dobrze zrozumiał, wyszła ponownie za mąż i spodziewała się dziecka). Harry spotykała się tylko z kobietami, widziała się tylko w związku z kobietą i nigdy – jak kiedyś powiedziała Johnowi – nie czuła do mężczyzny niczego poza przelotnym, czysto estetycznym uznaniem.

Była w dużo lepszym stanie, niż się obawiał; zupełnie trzeźwa, przyniosła piwo bezalkoholowe. Niezręczna, niska, blondwłosa i zarumieniona, czekała w kuchni, aż jej brat skończy swoją żałosną próbę ugotowania wegetariańskiego curry, a potem wyraźnie bardzo się starała i komplementowała danie, chociaż naprawdę nie było to nic specjalnego.

Właśnie dlatego, dlatego że był jej wdzięczny, że naprawdę próbuje i dlatego że szczerze się ucieszył, gdy oznajmiła mu, że z nietypową dla siebie regularnością chodzi na spotkania AA, spytał:

\- Kiedy zrozumiałaś, że jesteś lesbijką, Harry?

Rzuciła mu krótkie spojrzenie znad swojego bezalkoholowego napitku.

\- Kiedy się zorientowałam, że to zabawne łaskotanie, które czuję przy dziewczynach nie jest zbyt heteroseksualne.

Zastanowił się. Zabawne łaskotanie, które odczuwał przy Sherlocku, też nie było zbyt heteroseksualne, ale _mężczyźni_ jako grupa go nie wywoływali.

\- Był jakiś wyjątek? - Spytał, starając się zachować neutralny ton.

Myślała o tym, a potem potrząsnęła głową.

\- W sumie nie. Dogaduję się z facetami, ale to głównie dlatego, że zazwyczaj nie chcę się z nimi bzykać.

Cieszył się, że nie spytała o powód tej spóźnionej co najmniej o dwadzieścia lat rozmowy. Ale wtedy powiedziała:

\- Ale to naprawdę super, jeśli ludzie są w stanie zaskoczyć samych siebie. - I brzmiała mądrzej niż pamiętał, ale w sumie ostatnio widywał ją głównie pijaną. Gdy połknęła kolejny kawałek bakłażana, w jej oczach migotało pytanie.

Odchrząknął.

\- Pewnie masz rację.

Zapytała go ostrożnie o Sherlocka, jakby badając, gdzie jest granica, o której sam nie wiedział, że istnieje, i trudno było naprawdę coś jej odpowiedzieć i nie brzmieć jak wariat. Powiedział, jak dziwnie było, jaki był jednocześnie szczęśliwy i wściekły, jak rzeczywistość zdawała się wracać do równowagi, chociaż nie miał pewności, czy to prawda. Nie wydawało się, by go rozumiała, ale nie była temu winna - ostatecznie to on wybierał szczegóły, którymi mógł się z nią podzielić.

Pożegnanie było niezręczne, bo próbował się zorientować, czy, skoro jest trzeźwa, chciałaby, żeby ją objął, i zrobił krok w jej stronę dokładnie wtedy, gdy się cofnęła.

\- No – powiedziała z lekkim grymasem. - Fajnie było. Dzięki, John.

\- Dziękuję – powiedział, a ona jeszcze chwilę się wahała, po czym wyszła w mrok. Patrzył za nią, gdy szła. Jego siostra, wciąż połączona z nim nierozerwalnymi więzami, nawet jeśli była tylko niemożliwym elementem wszechświata o bezwzględnym prawdopodobieństwie.

Dwa dni później wysłał jej SMS-a, bo czuł, że powinien wyrobić sobie nawyk regularnego kontaktowania się z nią. Jej odpowiedź była pełna literówek. John poczuł zbyt znajomą falę głębokiego rozczarowania i iskrę wściekłości – na nią, na siebie, na to coś w niej, co pozbawiało ją woli walki.

I wbrew sobie – bo nie wiedział, z czym musi zmierzyć się Sherlock, a pewnie było to dość poważne, skoro zabrało mu to już osiem dni – napisał do przyjaciela SMS-a.

_Harry znów pije. W porządku?_

Sherlock odpisał dość szybko, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że w Peru była piąta rano. Napisał dokładnie to, co było potrzebne, i to zapierało dech w piersiach.

_Idiotka. W porządku. Jutro wracam. SH_

Bo oczywiście chodziło o coś o wiele większego, a uzależnienie było problemem, który Sherlock poznał dogłębnie, rozumiał zaplątanie się w ten rodzaj pajęczej sieci – i, chociaż John nie mógł mieć pewności, całkiem możliwe, że sieć znów zaczynała go wciągać, podczas gdy usiłował się bronić – ale w tej chwili tylko to mogło pomóc, dokładnie dlatego, że nie miało w ogóle być pomocne.

Ulga, która zalała go, gdy przeczytał: „Jutro wracam”, przypominała nieco lawinę. Aż musiał zamknąć oczy, bo ledwo widział w oślepiającym świetle, i, Boże, kiedy zmienił się w takiego sentymentalnego głupca?

xxx

Sherlock nie odpowiedział na pytanie, kiedy ląduje i czy chce, żeby John przyjechał na lotnisko, a John pomyślał, że może to by za bardzo przypominało bycie normalną parą, więc powstrzymał się przed zerknięciem na rozkład wszystkich możliwych lotów z Limy.

Zadzwonili do niego z pracy, więc poszedł do kliniki – optymistycznie wiosenna, lecz wciąż zdradziecka pogoda sprawiała, że wielu ludzi rozłożyło się na zapalenia oskrzeli i wredne przeziębienia, które mogły przerodzić się w zapalenia płuc – bo nie miał zamiaru zostać sprowadzonym przez detektywa do pozycji czekającego partnera. Sarah była bardzo miła – najwyraźniej należała do tych ludzi, na których zachowania pogoda ma bardzo duży wpływ – i świetnie im się gadało, więc wszystko było całkiem w porządku.

Już na parterze powitał go dźwięk skrzypiec, który wypełnił go idiotycznym podekscytowaniem. Gdy wszedł do salonu, zobaczył pośrodku pomieszczenia zupełnie nagiego Sherlocka. Jakimś cudem Johnowi wydawało się, że detektyw trzyma skrzypce na ramieniu bardzo sugestywnie, jakby był to jakiś nieprzyzwoity seksualny gadżet. No cóż, to by było na tyle, jeśli chodzi o przemyślenia pod tytułem: „Bycie normalnym człowiekiem jest czasem zupełnie przyjemne”.

\- Cześć – powiedział Sherlock, kończąc melodię, a jego usta już unosiły się w przebiegłym uśmieszku, w którym od niedawna zaczęła pojawiać się pewna figlarność. To, jak również fakt, że detektyw stał nagi w salonie, a także to, że naprawdę powiedział: „Cześć”, należało dołączyć do listy „Rzeczy, które dotąd się nie wydarzały”. Przez ten uśmiech John poczuł się bardziej odsłonięty niż sam Sherlock, doskonale wiedząc, że z jego miny i postawy przyjaciel może dokładnie wywnioskować, jak bardzo pragnie rzucić się do przodu, opleść się wokół niego i trwać w spazmach seksu do końca świata. To tak bardzo pasowało do Sherlocka: John czuł się jak obserwowane zwierzę w klatce, a to _Sherlock_ grał na skrzypcach całkowicie nagi.

\- Żyjemy na krawędzi, co? - Powiedział, próbując choć trochę ukryć natychmiastowy przypływ pożądania. - Mogła tu wejść pani Hudson.

Sherlock prychnął.

\- Jakbym natychmiast nie poznał, że to ty, po bardzo oczywistym sposobie, w jaki przydreptałeś ulicą **,** mocowałeś się z zamkiem i wszedłeś po schodach, odrobinę kulejąc.

I to wcale nie było niepokojące, i zupełnie naturalne było pokonanie czterech długich kroków (trzech, licząc w krokach Sherlocka), które ich od siebie dzieliły, wyjęcie z rąk przyjaciela skrzypiec powolnym, pełnym czci ruchem (poczuł falę radości, gdy Sherlock na to pozwolił, pozwolił mu dotknąć części siebie, bóstwa, któremu czasem oddawał cześć), odłożenie ich ostrożnie na stół i pociągnięcie Sherlocka, by stopić swoje usta z jego; _obecny_ , tak bardzo obecny, tak bardzo namacalny; odwzajemnił pocałunek z nową nutą desperacji.

\- Czyżbyś za mną tęsknił? - Spytał John bez tchu, gdy się od siebie oderwali.

Sherlock nie odpowiedział, tylko zacisnął dłonie na jego t-shircie i posłał mu długą, płomienną wersję spojrzenia: „Chryste, John, przecież wiesz”. Nie mógłby powiedzieć nic, co by było szczerszym potwierdzeniem, i to zachwyciło Johna bardziej, niż miało prawo. Przez chwilę trzymał się na dystans, patrząc na Sherlocka tak, jak Sherlock patrzył na niego po tym pierwszym razie, gdy John dołączył do niego w łóżku – nagość jego przyjaciela była bezkompromisowa, płótno piersi i brzucha, poorane bliznami, na widoku, a penis już twardniał przy biodrze Johna. Boże, to bardzo obecne ciało, co się stało z „To tylko transport”, co się stało ze szlafrokiem na piżamie... chciał w nim zatonąć, powrócić do tego momentu – który musiał się zdarzyć – kiedy Sherlock popatrzył na siebie i stwierdził, że nie tylko _ma_ ciało, lecz _jest_ ciałem.

\- Chryste – westchnął na sam widok. Kopnięciem zdjął buty najszybciej jak umiał, rozpiął pasek i nie bez trudu ściągnął spodnie razem z bielizną. Pragnął tylko być nagi, naprawdę nagi. Znieruchomiał jedynie po to, by Sherlock mógł zdjąć z niego t-shirt.

\- Ani się waż zostawić skarpetki – powiedział lekko detektyw, ale sposób, w jaki przesunął dłońmi po plecach Johna, przeciągając paznokciami po skórze na tyle mocno, by odrobinę zabolało, a potem to, jak zacisnął ręce na pośladkach przyjaciela, świadczyły o powadze, która sprawiła, że Johnowi odrobinę zakręciło się w głowie.

\- Gdzieżbym śmiał – westchnął, wykręcając się niewygodnie, żeby ściągnąć z siebie rażącą część garderoby, a jednocześnie nie chcąc przerwać bliskości ich ciał. Sherlock zacisnął palce na jego pośladkach i przyciągnął go bliżej, tak że teraz stał na palcach, czując napierające na siebie penisy. Sherlock syknął, a potem otworzył usta Johna swoim językiem z taką natarczywością, że ugięły się pod nim kolana. Zaraz, jak to on miał na imię?

Sięgnął w górę i zarzucił ramiona na szyję Sherlocka na tyle, na ile był w stanie, rozkoszując się tym, że go czuje, a jego ciało poszukuje dotyku; _SH_ , SH powrócił, a jego umysł i ciało skupiały się na przyjacielu z szokującą intensywnością.

\- Szkoda, że nie sprzątnąłem... ze stołu – powiedział Sherlock. Urwał na moment, gdy John się o niego otarł. Bardzo satysfakcjonujące.

\- Żebyś mógł mnie na nim pieprzyć? - Spytał John, a potem jęknął, gdy z lekkim opóźnieniem dotarł do niego sens tej sugestii. Wizja Sherlocka, który wreszcie po sobie sprząta, starannie zbiera ze stołu wszystkie swoje chemiczne przyrządy, książki, mikroskop, grzybki i płyny, by móc na nim pieprzyć Johna, byłaby bardzo zabawna, gdyby akurat w tym momencie – w którym penis Sherlocka robił się coraz twardszy – nie była tak podniecająca.

\- Tak – warknął Sherlock („tak” miało prawo istnieć w ich życiu), a potem dość brutalnie przycisnął swoje usta do ust Johna – bez opuchlizny się nie obejdzie.

\- Łóżko... łóżko wystarczy. - Głos Johna załamywał się pod ciężarem krążącego między nimi „tak”.

I to, że naprawdę nie chciało im się iść na górę, więc musieli wylądować w łóżku Sherlocka, w którym jeszcze razem nie leżeli, w którym John przez ostatnie osiem nocy usiłował zapachem odtworzyć obecność detektywa, przez moment wydawało się dość istotne, ale potem Sherlock z gorączkową nachalnością pchnął doktora na materac, a jego oczy błyszczały w szczególnej manii, co pozbawiło wszechświat jakiejkolwiek treści, porwało ją ze sobą, więc już naprawdę nie było się nad czym zastanawiać.

Sherlock opadł na niego, ściskając jego biodra kolanami, ugryzł go w szyję... i nagle zupełnie znieruchomiał.

\- Sherlock? - Wydyszał John. Jego ciało, właśnie mające wygiąć się w łuk, zamarło.

\- Ty... - powiedział Sherlock, a potem roześmiał się mrocznym, płynnym śmiechem w szyję Johna i powrócił do przerwanej czynności, językiem kojąc lekkie zaczerwienienie po własnym ugryzieniu. - Spałeś tu, kiedy mnie nie było.

\- Ja... No. - John był zbyt podniecony, by poczuć zażenowanie. I nawet się nie zdziwił, że Sherlock to wie.

\- Jak... jak _sentymentalnie_ , John – mruknął Sherlock, liżąc i podgryzając jego szyję oraz obojczyki, a potem - _ochboże_ – jego bliznę. Pieszczota nie była zbyt wyrazista z powodu zniszczonych końcówek nerwowych, ale wystarczała sama surowa świadomość języka Sherlocka przedzierającego się przez szorstkie, nierówne płaty ciała, całkowicie skoncentrowanego na odkrywaniu wzoru, który pozostawiła po sobie kula. To było coś zupełnie nowego, żadna z jego partnerek nie zamierzała mieszać jego wojennych ran z seksem; Mary czasem dotykała blizny, jakby się nad nią zastanawiając, i to ona była najbliżej; ale teraz Sherlock już tkwił w zniszczonej granicy skóry, z której trzeba było wydłubać tyle ciał obcych, przyciskał swoje usta do tych ruin, do sceny zbrodni, którą tylko on mógł tak naprawdę pojąć, i było to tak nie w porządku i tak w porządku, że nic innego w świecie nie mogłoby się z tym równać. John nie był w stanie powstrzymać surowego dźwięku, który wyrwał mu się z gardła – trochę szlochu, a trochę zduszonego warknięcia. Sherlock poświęcił bliźnie dużo czasu, skubał nawet zębami jej brzegi i rowki, a skończył, całując ją lekko, leciutko, jakby na pożegnanie.

\- Sherlock, ty... Nikt wcześniej tego... nie robił – westchnął John, a Sherlock usiadł na nim, na jego udach z niepełną erekcją opierającą się o brzuch.

\- Dobrze? - Spytał. Jego wcześniejsza pewność siebie trochę zmalała; na twarzy pojawił się ślad niepewności, cień zwątpienia.

\- Trochę niedobrze – powiedział John, bo taka była prawda, a potem dodał, ponieważ to też była prawda – I bardzo dobrze.

Sherlock popatrzył na niego z nieodgadnioną miną.

\- Ty nadzwyczajny człowieku – powiedział cicho, ze zdumieniem, a potem jego oczy rozszerzyły się, jakby jego samego zaskoczyło, że to powiedział.

\- Jak sentymentalnie – odparł John. Ujął twarz Sherlocka w dłonie i przyciągnął go do kolejnego pocałunku.

Sherlock znów przejął kontrolę, wsunął język między wargi Johna, zanurzył ręce w jego dłoniach i lekko pociągnął. John zamruczał z zadowoleniem; miał wrażenie, że od ciepłego, mokrego połączenia ich języków w jego ustach kręci mu się w głowie.

Sięgnął pomiędzy nich, by ująć erekcję Sherlocka.

A Sherlock odpowiedział dźwiękiem tak pełnym zaskoczenia, tak zdecydowanym przerwaniem pocałunku, tak nagłym drgnięciem, że John instynktownie go puścił.

\- Co? - Skrzeknął, gorączkowo chwytając pierś Sherlocka.

\- Ja... - zająknął się Sherlock. Jego twarz była wypełniona paniką, a John poczuł przeszywający strach.

\- O co chodzi? - Naciskał gorączkowo. - Nie chcesz, żebym...

\- Nie rozumiem. - Oczy Sherlocka były dzikie. - Ja nie... Ja nie...

\- Spokojnie. - John niezbyt mocno chwycił biodro przyjaciela. - Uspokój się.

Pierś Sherlocka gwałtownie unosiła się i opadała już bynajmniej nie z pożądania. Detektyw na bardzo długą chwilę ukrył twarz w dłoniach i chociaż John naprawdę tego nie chciał, pozwolił temu momentowi trwać. W końcu jego przyjaciel odsunął dłonie od twarzy i oparł je delikatnie na brzuchu Johna – dwa małe punkty ciężkości i ciepła.

\- Przepraszam – powiedział i to było takie dziwne, takie nietypowe, że John prawie poczuł się gorzej.

\- Co się dzieje? - spytał ostrożnie.

Sherlock na chwilę zamknął oczy, ale potem litościwie – mały cud – znów spojrzał na Johna. Jego twarz nie była już aż tak napięta, wydawało się, że próbuje zapanować nad niepokojem, znów założyć maskę, ale nie udało mu się to do końca. John wiedział, że pewność siebie człowieka, który stał nagi pośrodku salonu i który zabrał ich do tego łóżka, zniknęła.

\- Myślałem, że nie mam nic przeciwko – wymamrotał cicho Sherlock. - Kiedy wysłałeś mi... kiedy wysłałeś mi tego SMS-a, nie miałem nic przeciwko.

\- SMS-a? Że chcę cię dotknąć, tak? - John przez chwilę próbował się podnieść, kierowany półświadomym pragnieniem, by znów byli blisko, ale Sherlock siedział na nim w sposób, który to właściwie uniemożliwiał. Zadowolił się więc mocniejszym uściskiem na biodrach Sherlocka.

\- Tak. - Detektyw choć raz pominął swoje ulubione: „Ewidentnie”. - Nie miałem nic przeciwko. Byłem... - skrzywił się. - ...szczęśliwy. To było idiotyczne, jak szczęśliwy byłem. Bardzo rozpraszające.

John potrzebował chwili, by to przemyśleć.

\- Ale... już nie jesteś szczęśliwy?

\- Nie wiem – odpowiedział jego przyjaciel po chwili i John wiedział, że to jest dla niego najgorsza możliwa rzecz: niewiedza, niezrozumienie. Niemożliwość pojęcia sznurków, które wszystko ze sobą wiązały; nici, których używał, by przemieszczać się w czasie i przestrzeni. Serce się krajało na widok frustracji i strachu tak wielkich, że niepodlegających kontroli, pojawiających się na tej pociągającej twarzy. Serce się krajało, gdy widziało się takie emocje na twarzy Sherlocka, który pragnął kontrolować wszystko (co obecne zdarzenia tylko udowadniały); który załamywał się, gdy nie mógł przejąć kontroli; który na moment zwątpił przy kominku w Baskerville, bo myślał, że zadano kłam jego kontroli; który mieszał narkotyki, by poczuć, że wciąż trzyma stery; który wszędzie prowadził Johna, _weź mnie za rękę_ ; który oddawał się kontroli jedynie rzeczy abstrakcyjnych, takich jak muzyka i myśl; który ten jeden, jedyny raz, gdy odebrano mu kontrolę, skoczył z _jebanego dachu_ i spędził dwa lata niszcząc – jak sam się wyraził – wszystko, co miało związek z Moriartym, tylko po to, by znów być na szczycie; który powiedział Johnowi „strata cennego czasu” i zrobił mu laskę niemal bez gry wstępnej, sam doprowadzając siebie i Johna do orgazmu.

John czuł, że było w tym coś dziwnego, ale rozmiar niepokoju Sherlocka był dla niego czymś nowym. Jego współlokator, jego przyjaciel, jego wkurzający dupek, jego inspiracja, jego kochanek przyciskał dłonie do oczu, usta mu drgały pod ciężarem chwili. John nie mógł oderwać od niego oczu, a to spojrzenie musiało być odbierane jako kolejny atak na już i tak chwiejącą się w posadach kontrolę.

\- Sherlock – powiedział, próbując nie brzmieć, jakby podduszała go niewyobrażalna, beznadziejna czułość. - Jest okej.

\- Nie jest – odparł Sherlock, nie odrywając dłoni od twarzy.

\- Jest – nalegał John.

\- _Nie jest_ – Znajomy upór. Przynajmniej ton: „Zamknij się John nie masz pojęcia o czym mówisz ty idioto” się nie zmienił. Sherlock wziął głęboki wdech, pozwolił swym dłoniom znów opaść na ciało Johna, na nowo rozpoczynając ten najdrobniejszy kontakt, mały cud. - Nie mogę ci dać tego, czego potrzebujesz.

John odniósł wrażenie, że ktoś odtworzył mu w mózgu kasetę z nagraniem: „Więc jeśli potrzebujesz czegoś, czego nie jestem w stanie ci dać, powinieneś otrzymywać to od kogoś, kto będzie w stanie. To logiczne”. Wszystko było nie tak.

Otworzył usta, by powiedzieć: „Owszem, możesz”. Nie powiedział tego jednak, bo nie miał pewności, czy to prawda, a Sherlock i tak wiedziałby, co stoi za każdymi kretyńskimi słowami otuchy, bo z całą pewnością już widział, co się kryje w zimnej fali wątpliwości, która rosła w Johnie: jeśli Sherlock naprawdę był tak dominujący, że nawet nie pozwoli Johnowi dotknąć swojego penisa, to... To nie było coś, co mogłoby wystarczyć.

Sherlock obserwował go w milczeniu.

\- Z twojego punktu widzenia, to nie jest okej – mruknął tym swoim klinicznym, dedukcyjnym tonem, w którym kryło się tylko odrobinę więcej emocji, niż gdyby mówił: „Winny jest ogrodnik”. Podniósł się z Johna; jego długie ciało wyglądało na pokonane, kuliło się samo w sobie i w ogóle nie przypominało tego dumnego, otwartego, chętnego płótna trzymającego skrzypce, którym było tak niedawno. Usiadł obok Johna, opierając plecy o zagłowie łóżka, a głowę o ścianę. Odłączył się tak stanowczo, że John, również siadając, miał ochotę się rozpłakać.

Siedzieli chwilę jeden obok drugiego, gapiąc się w pustkę, podczas gdy mosty między ich ciałami załamywały się, a chwila zwalniała, aż stała się niczym.

John czuł się trochę ogłuszony, trochę zraniony i bardzo przytłoczony. Zamknął oczy, by odciąć się od przytulnych kolorów sypialni Sherlocka. Siedzący obok niego detektyw milczał jak rzeźba.

Ale przecież _nie stracili_ wszystkiego, wciąż byli razem, oddychali tym samym powietrzem, Sherlock od niego nie odszedł, zwalił ten mur, znów byli razem po jednej stronie. I nie był to tylko Holmes-i-Watson, John Watson istniał, John Watson, który specjalizował się w naprawianiu rzeczy mających związek z Sherlockiem; który często zauważał przegapione przez detektywa białe plamy... w nim samym, rzecz jasna, w niczym więcej... i który czasem sprawiał, że Sherlock _widział_. Mikroskop, ale od uczuć.

\- Powiedziałeś, że byłeś szczęśliwy, kiedy do ciebie napisałem – powiedział ostrożnie.

\- Tak – potwierdził Sherlock głosem przypominającym mroczne wzdrygnięcie.

\- Dlaczego?

Sherlock drgnął. John zaryzykował, zerknął na niego i – o cudzie, o zbiegu okoliczności! - Sherlock też na niego patrzył.

\- Było... miło o tym pomyśleć – powiedział, krzywiąc się i wyglądając, jakby powiedzenie tego sprawiało mu fizyczny ból.

\- Więc pomyślałeś, że tego chcesz? - John pozwolił swojemu ciału zbliżyć się do ciała Sherlocka. Zmniejszyć dystans. Zwiększyć obecność.

\- Tak – odparł Sherlock, a zduszony niepokój w jego głosie sprawił, że John miał ochotę wziąć w ramiona ten kłębek kości, blizn i strachu, czasem tak pewny siebie, a obecnie zupełnie, zupełnie obezwładniony strachem przed utratą kontroli. Nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że nie chodziło tylko o chęć dominacji. Chodziło o strach przed niedominowaniem. Tyle nauczył się z _Gejowskiego seksu_ w internecie – różnica była ogromna.

\- A chcesz? - Spytał i poczuł się jak bohater opery mydlanej. Język, z jego wzorami i banałami, był za mało elastyczny, by pomieścić ich tak siedzących, ale należało próbować i rozciągać jego granice.

Sherlock poważnie się zastanowił, jak nad każdym pytaniem, na które nie znał odpowiedzi.

\- Teoretycznie tak – odparł i to chyba trochę go uspokoiło. Teoria i nauka były jak kamienie, których mógł się chwycić, gdy spadał w oszałamiającym wodospadzie. Spojrzenie, które posłał Johnowi, było nieco bardziej opanowane.

\- Może powinniśmy być nieco ostrożniejsi z praktyką? - John z rozmysłem zdecydował się na znak zapytania, by zobaczyć, jak pytanie odbije się od Sherlocka i jak przebrzmi.

\- Ja... może – powiedział Sherlock, wyglądający jednak na trochę zimnego, trochę zagubionego, bardzo skołowanego.

John z namysłem położył mu dłoń na ramieniu, jakby na powrót przerzucał między nimi mały most.

\- Czy nikt cię nigdy nie dotykał, Sherlock? - Zapytał, marszcząc brwi. Pamiętał, jak Sherlock powiedział, że nie jest zbyt doświadczony, ale potem nie certolił się specjalnie i z łatwością doprowadzał Johna do orgazmu – czy to ręką, czy ustami – więc trochę trudno było w to uwierzyć. I akceptował tyle dotyku ze strony przyjaciela... wtedy, gdy John skierował swoją uwagę na blizny, za pierwszym razem; dłonie Johna w jego włosach przy stole śniadaniowym; przytulenie pod prysznicem, tulenie się w łóżku, które zresztą zainicjował. John sądził, że to nie sam dotyk przerażał jego przyjaciela, raczej jego seksualność, to, że ktoś może robić mu rzeczy, przez które jego ciało zareaguje w sposób nieprzewidziany lub niekontrolowany.

\- Nie w ten sposób. - Sherlock skrzywił się. - Ja... robiłem różne rzeczy. Głównie innym. Nie były... wzajemność nie była wymagana. Większości to nie przeszkadzało. Nigdy... - Gdy spojrzał na Johna, w jego oczach kryła się ogromna, ostrożna trwoga. - Nigdy nie chciałem, żeby ktoś odwzajemniał... aż do teraz.

John patrzył na niego przez chwilę. Kim byli ci ludzie, ci zupełni idioci? Kto zaakceptowałby coś takiego od Sherlocka Holmesa i nie chciał niczym się podzielić w zamian? Poczuł dziwną falę opiekuńczości i uznał, że jest ona raczej nie na miejscu, bo ostatecznie Sherlock robił to, co chciał, tak, jak chciał, i nie powinno go obchodzić, w jaki sposób Sherlock miał fantazję kogoś bzykać... a przynajmniej nie _powinno było_ go to obchodzić. Natomiast to, co działo się między nimi, najwyraźniej stanowiło dla Sherlocka coś zupełnie innego, więc nie bardzo istniał punkt zaczepienia dla porównań.

\- Chcę odwzajemnić – wypalił niemal nieświadomie.

Sherlock zamknął oczy.

\- Wtedy, kiedy będziesz tego chciał – dodał John z emfazą i zacisnął palce na ramieniu Sherlocka.

Detektywowi wyrwał się cichy i najwyraźniej odruchowy śmiech – subtelne, ale i tak ciężkie echo tego, co nastąpiło po „Ty mogłeś” podczas rozmowy telefonicznej, która zaciągnęła między nimi tyle zasłon, a żadna z nich ostatecznie nie okazała się prawdziwa – gwałtowny wydech, pełen nie rozbawienia, lecz niedowierzania, niewiary w takie zaufanie, taką pewność, taką miłość; pełen przekonania, że na to wszystko nie zasługiwał.

\- Ty – powiedział Sherlock pod nosem, potrząsając lekko głową. - Ty.

I to on przekroczył dzielącą ich przestrzeń, a w każdym razie stworzył jakąś przestrzeń – to on rozwiązał ochronny supeł swoich ramion i poczekał, aż John się między nie wślizgnie, bo przecież był kłębkiem biologii i neurologii, które rozpościerały się jedna na drugiej, czepiały się siebie, podczas gdy ciało stanowiło membranę, dopuszczało do siebie wybrane rzeczy i ostrożnie wybierało, co zatrzymać, a co odrzucić.

John, zupełnie tego nie planując, bo nieco wymykało się to rytmowi rzeczywistości i cudownym, odrębnym uderzeniom pulsu Sherlocka o jego czoło, wypalił:

\- Lepiej ci wychodzi bycie żywym niż bycie martwym.

A Sherlock, tak jakby doskonale wiedział, co przez to zrozumieć, zacisnął ramiona wokół Johna jak klatkę, którą można otworzyć podając właściwe hasło.

Tyle tylko, że John nie miał pojęcia. Nie miał pojęcia, co mówiła mu ta cisza. Gdyby tylko mógł odczytać to, czego Sherlock mu nie mówił...

Ale nie mógł.


End file.
